Flame's Trash
by flameclawsxx
Summary: This is just a story where i put some of my Incomplete fanfictions, some will be ended with a 'This is just where i stopped writing', while some might have actual endings and i just never planned on posting, i hope you enjoy them. (Primarily Self Inserts, but there might be a couple Non Si/Ocs) (Please note that some of these are up for adoption so please ask if your interested!)
1. Chapter 1: Dungeons and Dragongrimm

**Don't Own Rwby or D&D, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god... or an angry father when you have just slept with their daughter."**

**The System.**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

**Welcome to the first Edition of 'Flame's Trash'! Where I post things that honestly, I really wasn't considering creating a story out of and sort of just wrote for fun... also to procrastinate from my other stories, because, y'know, that's how it be sometimes. But, anyways, I wrote some stuff, and it wouldn't do to let it go to waste, so, here you all go!**

* * *

'what the hell... is this?'

**You have died. Would you like to review your stat sheet?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I slowly narrow my eyes and tap 'Yes'

**Name: D%*(A&F(% )! **

**Race: Human**

**Appearance: *ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR ERRO-***

**Level: 2**  
**Class Layout: Commoner 2**

**Stats:**  
**Str: 8 (-1)**  
**Dex: 9 (-1)**  
**Con: 9 (-1)**  
**Int: 10 (+0)**  
**Wis: 7 (-2)**  
**Cha:7 (-2)**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Ac: 9**  
**Touch Ac: 9**  
**Flat Footed Ac: 9**

**Hp: -11/4 **  
**Hitdice: (2d4-2)**  
**Nonlethal: [Character has died]**  
**Damage Reduction: None**

"…"

"Why the hell am I a D&d character?"

I know that I died, but this is much more confusing... why d&d stats?

I skim over the rest of my information, I have no feats, some of my skills barely had more than three ranks, when the maximum for a second level character should be five...

If you couldn't tell, I am quite a big D&D nerd, that's probably why all of my stats were so low barring my intelligence, but even that wasn't as high as I would like... but luckily this is 3.5, the system that I played the most.

**Would you like to see your score?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I shake my head and reach out to tap 'yes' with my see-through ghost hands.

'you know... I am actually surprisingly calm about this... mn...'

**Calculating...**

My death was a simple one, just a normal day... then a car jumped a curb and splattered my torso over the side of a building... not the most violent way to die I suppose... at least it was quick~

**Calculating...**

'any time now...'

**Calculating...**

'is this for real?'

**Calculated.**

**Years Lived: [18] Score: 900**

**Friends Achieved: [16] Score: 80**

**Girlfriends had: [0] Score: 0**

**Fights won: [3] Score: 135**

I skim through the rest of the list, it seems to be calculating things for ALL of my life, because I DAMN WELL know I haven't actually gotten into any fights in years.

**Total Score: 5615**

**Insane Mode Difficulty modifier: x4**

**Actual Score: 22460**

I wave off the screen with a sigh. 'I hope this leads to reincarnation.'

**22 AP aquired.**

I am taken to a new screen.

**User #41947**

**Unspent Ap: 28**

**[Known Perks]**

I slowly blink. 'twenty-eight? I thought I only got twenty-two?'

I reach out and tap 'Known Perks'

**Insane Mode: (Cost: 20) [Purchased] (Toggled On)**  
**Unlocked 'Insane Mode' where you are placed into a world at random with subpar stats, but you gain x4 Score.**

**Gamer's Mind: (Cost: 1) [Purchased] (Toggled Off)**  
**No, this does not grant you calmness in every situation like some comics lead you to believe, but it does let you remember your previous life and access your character sheet when you join a new world, however, the downfall to this is that you only gain 1/10****th**** the normal score at the end of your 'playthrough'**

**THE WORLD! TOKI WO TOMARE: (Cost 100) [Purchased] **  
**If you manage to gain the 9****th**** level Wizard/Sorcerer spell, Timestop, it is now heavily buffed, you may stop time for twice as long, using the spell as normal, or you may pause time for only ¼ of that time and be allowed to actually damage your opponents, additionally, when using regular timestop, your first 4 ranged attacks freeze as soon as they get a foot away from you, so your opponents are harmed upon completion.**

**Swiftly Swift Action: (Cost 25) [Purchased]**  
**You may now take 2 swift or immediate actions on your turns.**

**Golden Dice: (Cost 150) [Purchased]**  
**When rolling new stats, your lowest is dropped and replaced with a 16 (Negated if you do not have the 'Gamer's Mind' perk active.)**

**Additional Feat: (Cost 40+80) [Purchased]**  
**Your Character starts with an additional feat (Can be taken multiple times, the cost just doubles each time)**

**Template Master (2): (Cost 175+350)**  
**You are able to start with a template, or multiple templates with no repercussions provided they do not exceed LA 2, this only works for templates that can apply for characters. (This can be taken multiple times, each time increasing the number of LA you can have by 1, but the cost of this doubles each time)**

**Right of Passage: (Cost 100)**  
**You meet the prerequisites to join prestige classes that 'require you to be tested by guild, or group, or has an age requirement like a Wizard or Sorcerer.'**

**Eschew Materials: (Cost 150)**  
**You do not need any materials for spellcasting, barring a divine object for casting divine spells, and any item that costs more than 20 [World's Currency]**

**Spellmaster: (Cost 200)**  
**You can prepare all of your spells without the need of your spell book**

**Cross Class King: (Cost 150)**  
**As long as you have a class that grants a skill, you may put maximum ranks into it.**

**Expanded Skill: (Cost 25+50+100+200)**  
**The maximum skill rank you may now have is calculated as Level+7 instead of Level+3 (Can be taken multiple times, each increasing the number by +1 and the cost doubling.**

'hn... so it is clear that I have had quite a few lives if I have all this nonsense... but it seems like I... erased all of my memories of it when I tried Insane Mode... that was clearly a big fucking mistake if I do say so myself considering I only got like twenty-two points out of it...'

I close that out and go to the 'Perk Shop' which has just appeared.

There are about 50 options ranging from unlocking gestalt characters, to maximizing hp per level, one that allows me to start at a higher level and can be taken repeatedly, one of the perks on the tree was literally just called 'Unlock Pun Pun' and it was ridiculously priced for good reason... there was also a 'Unlock Charge Build' one, but that was still ridiculously out of my price range... even though it was a little less than a fourth of the 'unlock pun pun' one.

I crack my fingers and turn off 'insane mode' and turn on 'Gamer's Mind'. 'alright I am done for now, and my last life was pretty shitty, so I need something to wash the taste out of my mouth... let's go for a busted run...'

**Would you like to create a new character?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I tap yes and watch as four six sided dice are rolled, a six, a six, a four and a five, then the four disappears into dust.

**[17]**

The next is a two, a five, and two more sixes.

'w-what?'

The two drops leaving me with another...

**[17]**

The next is a three, six, three, and a five.

**[14]**

The rest of my stats are rolled leaving me with probably the best I have EVER rolled...

**[16]**

**[14]**

**[12]**

The twelve disappears and is replaced by a sixteen, leaving me with Seventeen, Seventeen, Sixteen, Sixteen, Fourteen, and finally Fourteen.

'I am a fucking god!'

**[Please select a class.]**

I open up the class list revealing TONS of shit.

'wow... I- uh... don't know what I should be?'

* * *

Four hours... four ENTIRE hours, is how long it took for me to decide and build my new body.

Well, I mean, it took about three to actually decide which of my builds to do, and about one to decide feats and spells, because, yes, I am a caster... but I wont be for long~

**Name: Lapis Lazuli**

**Race: Human Saint (La 2, La Negated)**

**Appearance: A simple pale teen with a toned body, and dark blue hair, so dark in fact it looks black in all but the tips, he has piercing blue eyes that shine brightly with slightly narrowed pupils **

**Level: 1 **  
**Current Exp: 0**  
**Exp Until Next Level: 1000**  
**Class Layout: Sorcerer 1, Battle Variant**

**Stats:**  
**Str: 16 (+3)**  
**Dex: 16 (+3)**  
**Con: 16 (+3)**  
**Int: 14 (+2)**  
**Wis: 19 (+4)**  
**Cha:21 (+5)**

**Alignment: Chaotic Good**

**Ac: 21**  
**Touch Ac: 17**  
**Flat Footed Ac: 18**

**Saves:**  
**Fort: +3**  
**Reflex: +3**  
**Will: +6**

**Attacks: **  
**Base Attack Bonus: +0**  
**Ranged: +3**  
**Melee: +3**

**Hp: 11/11 **  
**Hitdice: (1d8+3)**  
**Nonlethal: 0**  
**Damage Reduction: None**  
**Fast Healing 1**

**.**

**Special Abilities:**  
**Immunity to Acid, Cold, and Electricity.**  
**10 Resistance to Fire, and +4 on fortitude saves against poisons**  
**A saint gains an insight bonus to AC equal to the character's Wisdom bonus**

**Holy Power (Supernatural): The save DCs of any and all of the saint's special attacks, including spells as well as spell-like, supernatural, and extraordinary abilities, increase by +2**

**Holy Touch (Supernatural): A saint's entire being is suffused with holy power, which likewise flows into any weapon the saint wields. A saint's melee attacks with any weapon (or unarmed) deal an additional 1d6 points of holy damage against evil creatures, and 1d8 points against evil undead and evil outsiders. Any evil creature that strikes a saint with a natural weapon takes holy damage as if hit by the saint's attack.**

**Fast Healing: A Saint heals half of their hit-dice every 6 seconds (Maximum 10, Minimum 1)**

**Spell Like Abilities:**  
**At Will: guidance, resistance, virtue, and bless. (Caster level equal to number of Hit Dice, Save Dcs are Charisma Based)**

**Keen Vision: The saint can see perfectly even at night.**

**Protective Aura (Supernatural): As a free action, a saint can surround herself with a nimbus of light having a radius of 20 feet. This acts as a double-strength magic circle against evil cast by a cleric whose level equal to the saint's Hit Dice.**

**Tongues (Supernatural): A saint can speak with any creature that has a language, as though using a tongues spell cast by a 14th-level cleric. This ability is always active.**

**.**

**Class Features:**  
**Armored Mage: You take no Arcane Fail Penalty in armor that is Light, you also gain proficiency in one martial weapon of your choice (Chosen Longsword)**

**Spell Shield: As an immediate action when you take damage from any source, you can attempt to sacrifice spell energy instead of losing hit points. Expend a spell slot as if you had cast a spell of that level. Then, make a Concentration check with a DC equal to 15 + the level of the sacrificed spell. If you succeed, you ignore an amount of damage equal to five times the level of the spell slot you gave up. If you fail, you still lose the spell, but the magical energy fails to negate any of the damage.**  
**Special: If an attack's damage has multiple sources (such as that of a flaming sword, which deals both weapon damage and fire damage), you must choose which source to negate. **  
**Special: If an attack must deal damage to have a secondary effect (such as poison from a snake's bite), negating all the damage also prevents the secondary effect.**

**.**

**Feats:**

**Improved Initiative: (Lv 1 Feat)**  
**You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks.**

**Combat Expertise: (Human Feat)**  
**When you use the attack action or the full attack action in melee, you can take a penalty of as much as -5 on your attack roll and add the same number (+5 or less) as a dodge bonus to your Armor Class. This number may not exceed your base attack bonus. The changes to attack rolls and Armor Class last until your next action.**

**Precocious Apprentice: (Bonus Feat #1)**  
**Choose one 2nd-level spell from a school of magic you have access to. You gain an extra 2nd-level spell slot that must be used initially to cast only the chosen spell. Until your level is high enough to allow you to cast 2nd-level spells, you must succeed on a DC 8 caster level check to successfully cast this spell; if you fail, the spell is miscast to no effect. Finally, you gain a +2 bonus on all Spellcraft checks.**

**You can Select 1 more feat, if you do not select it now, you may select it later while taking a long rest or when leveling up.**  
**.**

**Spells:**  
**Lv 0: (Cantrips, Can be cast unlimited times per day)**

**Acid Splash: (Range: 25 feet +5 feet for every 2 caster levels) (Duration: Instantaneous)**  
**You fire a small orb of acid at the target. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack to hit your target. The orb deals 1d3 points of acid damage.**

**Launch Bolt (Range: Bolt Touched) (Duration: Instantaneous)**  
**You cast this spell on a crossbow bolt, causing it to fly at a target of your choice as if you had fired it from a light crossbow, using a ranged attack roll. The bolt has a range increment of 80 feet. Any properties of the crossbow bolt (such as magical abilities, masterwork quality, and so on) or feats you possess (such as Point Blank Shot, Weapon Focus [light crossbow], and so on) apply. Drawing a bolt for this spell is a free action.)**

**Mage Hand (Range: 25 feet +5 feet every 2 caster levels) (Duration: Concentration)**  
**You point your finger at an object and can lift it and move it at will from a distance. As a move action, you can propel the object as far as 15 feet in any direction, though the spell ends if the distance between you and the object ever exceeds the spell's range.**

**Lv 1: (4/4) (Refreshes at the end of a long rest)**

**Shield: (Range: Self) (Duration: 1 Minute per Caster Level)**  
**Shield creates an invisible, tower shield-sized mobile disk of force that hovers in front of you. It negates magic missile attacks directed at you. The disk also provides a +4 shield bonus to AC. This bonus applies against incorporeal touch attacks, since it is a force effect. The shield has no armor check penalty or arcane spell failure chance. Unlike with a normal tower shield, you can't use the shield spell for cover.**

**Lv 2: (1/1) (Refreshes at the end of a long rest)**

**Sunbolt: (Range: 100 Feet+10 feet per Caster Level) (Duration: Instantaneous)**  
**A ray of burning sunlight springs from your hand. You must make a ranged touch attack to hit your target. A creature struck by the bolt is blinded for 1 round and takes 2d6 points of damage. Creatures harmed by sunlight take double damage. Undead always take double damage, as do fungi, molds, oozes, and slimes; undead damaged by sunlight (such as vampires) always take triple damage. A successful Reflex save negates the blindness.**

I slowly nod. 'this looks good...'

I maxed out my Concentration Skill, and made knowledge Arcana and Spell craft a three, then I put one rank into both Knowledge History and Religion, then I put the remaining bit into Move Silently, giving it one rank.

'now, to any spectators watching my adventures, I am sorry about the past four hours, but you must simply be wondering. 'what the actual hell are you doing? Why are you making a fucking Ac Tank sorcerer, and there are quite a few reasons, 1: I got godly stats so I can really do what I want, 2: Ac means longer life, 3: i am working towards an obscure Prestige Class that will absolutely break my power level... no, it isn't infinite metamagic sorcerer with Incantatrix... that is boring... and you are sort of squishy... nooo I am going for a class even more obscure that that... maybe pick up Abjurant Champion along the way if I feel like it... because you can't go wrong with that class~'

**Are you satisfied with your changes?**

**[Yes] [No]**

'sure, sure... put me in the world.'

**World Decided...**

**Remnant.**

'Rwby? Hn, it could be worse... there are quite a few cool characters there...'

**Base Race has been changed to Remnant Human, Health Has Been Halved (Before Constitution)**

'it got worse.'

I let out a sigh as my eleven hp drops to seven.

'I have about as much as if would if I picked regular sorcerer... at least I have armor...'

**Teleporting user into World**

***FLASH***

* * *

I gaze around a simple forest... you know, trees, trees, and more trees, the leaves appear to be changing from green to yellow and orange, so it is probably nearing fall, the ground has long grass and waist-high shrubs with briars, making it pretty annoying to get around, but I can see a path in the distance that looks a little worn down... better than walking through briars I guess...

I look down at myself to thee that I am fifteen? Probably sixteen. And upon my chest I have a nice piece of armor made of hundreds of metal rings interlocked together, it covers my chest and down my arms, but not much past that, and under that I have a simple hoodie.

At my waist I have my weapon of choice, a long sword, a weapon with a blade nearing three feet, sharp on both sides, and has a T shaped hilt and hand guard to protect the wielder's fingers when clashing against another blade.

On my back I have a small backpack absolutely full of crossbow bolts and about four days of rations, and to the left of that I have a small quiver holding twenty bolts.

I let out a sigh and force my way through the brush, my pants doing a decent job of protecting me till I reach the path.

'left... or right?' I ask looking both ways. "Hnnnn."

I look down at the path, and hear dice rolling in my head.

**Survival Check: [14] (10+4)**

"Hmm... boot prints... and these tracks look pretty fresh... and they are going..." I look down the path going right. "This way..."

I hum once as I start following the path, it actually looks like this is frequented quite a bit.

After about ten minutes of walking I freeze in place.

**Spot check critical Success [24] (20+4)**  
**Spotted Hiding Creature, Hide Check [13] (10+3)**  
**Spotted Hiding Creature, Hide Check [6] (3+3)**  
**Spotted Hiding Creature, Hide Check [12] (9+3)**

About thirty feet in front of me is a large black creature, it is bipedal with digitigrade legs, it is hunched in a bush, but its back half is clearly poking out the back as its tail swishes slowly back and forth, it seems to be staring right at me with two blood red glowing eyes that pierce through the bush, but it still thinks its hidden.

To the left, I see two more bipedal wolf-like creatures, however they are MUCH better hidden than the first, one is hidden behind a fallen tree, and the last just hid in a bigger bush.

I draw a bolt and send it shooting towards the one hanging out of the bush, the arrow magically lifting from my fingers and arcing towards the first grimm.

**Surprise Round:**

**Lapis Attacks Young Beowolf 1 **

The sound of dice rolls through my head. **[7] (4+3) vs Flat Footed Ac 11**

"Agh piss." I grunt as the arrow flies just over the beowolf as I hadn't even tried shooting yet... then I take a simple step back.

The large bipedal wolf lets out a howl and flings itself out of the bush, followed by the other two across the path, each too young to have a mask.

**Rolling Initiative:**

**Lapis: [9] (2+7)**  
**Young Beowolf 1: [17] (14+3)**  
**Young Beowolf 2: [14] (11+3)**  
**Young Beowolf 3: [20] (17+3)**

**Activating Initiative:**

**Young Beowolf 3: [20]**  
**Young Beowolf 1: [17] **  
**Young Beowolf 2: [14]**  
**Lapis: [9]**

The beowolf on the far left lets out a howl as it gets on all fours, and charges directly for me, lashing out with a bite as it gets close.

**Young Beowolf 3 Attacks Lapis [16] (11+5) vs Ac 21**

I hop back as his jaws begins to close around my arm, making him bite nothing but air.

The dumbass beowolf dashes up as well, managing to get to my left before the last one reacts by roaring and running to my left.

I draw my sword and take a short step to the right so I am at the side of Beowolf one, then I draw my sword and slash with it.

**Lapis Attacks Young Beowolf 1 [18] (15+3) vs Ac 14**

I swing my sword and with a single slash, I cleave the wolf in half, horizontally bisected into two pieces, the top half gaining a bit of air as it flops a couple feet away, landing on the ground immoving as smoke pours from the gruesome wound, its bottom half simply falls to its knees and starts pouring smoke out of where its upper stomach should be.

**Damage Dealt [17] (1d8+3+1d8)**

**Young Beowolf 1's health: 12-17= -5**

'these count as 'evil outsiders' then? Good.'

***VMM***

A white aura explodes around me and the surrounding twenty feet brightens slightly, then at the edge, a nearly transparent wall of light surrounds us.

The grimm seem to shriek slightly and growl at the presence of the light then attack me with renewed vigor.

The third beowolf steps slightly to the right, following me and raises up to its hind legs and sends two slashes at me.

**Young Beowolf 3 is Full Round Attacking Lapis [6] [7] (3+3) (9-2) Vs Ac 25**

Both attacks are easily blocked or avoided.

The second beowolf steps around me, out of my reach and gets on my other side where it lashes out with an arm in an attempt to claw me.

**Young Beowolf 2 is Attacking Lapis [24] (19+5) vs Ac 25**

I barely manage to avoid its attack, his claws barely scraping against my chain-mail and causing a couple sparks to spray from it.

'shit.'

I take a step backwards and around the beowolf behind me and send a slash towards the midsection of the beowolf that probably would have one-shotted me.

**Lapis is Attacking Young Beowolf 2 (20) (17+3) vs Ac 14**

My attack cleaves through its chest, leaving a massive gash in it, nearly cutting it in half entirely, but the beowolf still looks like it is barely hanging on.

**Damage Dealt [10] (1d8+3+1d8)**

**Young Beowolf 2's health: 11-10= 1**

The third beowolf steps up to me once more and flails its arms at me like it did just seconds prior.

**Young Beowolf 3 is Full Round Attacking Lapis [21] [4] (18+3) (6-2) Vs Ac 25**

The first attack barely passes an inch away from my nose, but the beast overextends, causing it to lean forwards slightly and miss its second attack.

The barely living beowolf takes a step behind me and uses my slightly uneven footing to unleash a flurry of attacks with its last dying breaths.

**Young Beowolf 2 is Full Round Attacking Lapis [9] [20] (4+5) (20+0) vs Ac 25 Critical Success!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [7] (7+0) vs Ac 25**

**Critical Confirmation failed, rolling normal damage.**

'SPELL SHIELD!'

**Concentration check... [28] (17+11)**

**Check Succeeded.**

**Spell shield applied. First Level Spell Sacrificed**

Its claw manages to get through my defense and strikes me in the back of the head where it is deflected by a pulse of magic power.

**Damage Dealt [4] (1d4+3)**

**Lapis' Health: 7-(4-5) =7 **

**Foe Is an Evil Outsider, It takes [2] Damage (1d8)**

The beowolf's attack sears its hand and causes its arm to crumble, its wounds finally catching up to it, then it simply falls backwards, dead.

'ah... now a much more manageable 1v1'

I slash at the grimm, trying to end this little fight as it has gone on for long enough.

**Lapis is Attacking Young Beowolf 3 (22) (19+3) vs Ac 14 Critical Hit!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [18] (15+3) vs Ac 14**

**Critical Confirmed, Rolling Increased Damage.**

With a single swipe of the blade, I cleave its head off in one fluid movement.

**Damage Dealt [22] (2d8+6+1d8)**

**Young Beowolf 3's health: 12-22= -10**

I let out a long and slow breath.

**[End Of Combat] **

**You have gained 300 Exp**

**Exp Required Until Next Level:** **700**

I sheath my blade and step over the smoking corpses which are rapidly disintegrating.

**Listen Check Critical Success. [24] (20+4) vs [20] (16+4)**

**Spot Check Successful [14] (10+4) vs 4 (4+0)**

A branch snaps about thirty feet to my left, I continue walking forwards, not letting on that I noticed, then I cast a quick glance through the corner of my eye.

Standing there, just within my vision is a MASSIVE beowolf, its chest covered with bony ribs and plates, it has bone spikes protruding from its knees and elbows and a simple white mask with red lines.

'SHIT! SHIT! That's a fucking ALPHA isn't it?! Why me?!'

I don't let on that I notice it, making it stalk me, and I discreetly cast every single buff I have that will matter in this situation, Bless, Virtue, Shield, and even Guidance.

I quickly turn towards it and shout, the massive beast now only about fifteen feet away. "THAT'S RIGHT! I SAW YOU YA BASTARD!"

Another field of holy energy springs up around us as I launch a bolt from my hand.

**Surprise Round:**

**Lapis Attacks Alpha Beowolf [21] (17+4) vs Flat Footed Ac 12**

The crossbow bolt shoots from my hand and sinks into the grimm's chest, but it grazed one of its ribs, so it probably didn't even feel that.

**Damage Dealt: [2] (1d8)**

**Alpha Beowolf's Health: 58-2= 56.**

'I am going to fucking die.'

**Rolling Initiative:**

**Lapis: 17 (10+7)**  
**Alpha Beowolf: 16 (14+2)**

**Activating Initiative:**

**Lapis: 17 (10+7)**  
**Alpha Beowolf: 16 (14+2)**

Immediately I charge forwards, gripping my long sword in two hands, then I swing downwards at the beast as hard as I can.

**Lapis Attacks Alpha Beowolf [26] (19+5+2) vs Flat Footed Ac 12 Critical Hit!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm: [23] (16+5+2) vs Flat Footed Ac 12**

**Critical Confirmed. Rolling Increased Damage.**

My blade manages to find a gap in its armor and sinks DEEP into the flesh around its neck, causing it to let out a howl of pain.

'okay... maybe I don't need to waste my second level spell...'

**Damage Dealt [29] (2d8+8+1d8)**

**Alpha Beowolf's Health: 56-29= 27.**

The horse sized wolf growls and lashes out with both of its arms, trying to slash me with its claws.

**Alpha Beowolf Full Round Attacks Lapis. [19] [24] (6+13) (16+8) vs Ac 27**

I duck through its attacks and try to slash it again as it raises up, keeping me away from its face and other vital points.

**Lapis Attacks Alpha Beowolf [15] (11+4) vs Ac 14**

My attack cuts deep into the beowolf's chest, and it even slices through an entire rib with a sickening crack.

**Damage Dealt [18] (1d8+4+1d8)**

**Alpha Beowolf's Health: 27-18= 9.**

The beowolf realizes that it probably about to die so it quickly leaps back and begins running on all fours out into the forest.

**Attack Of Opportunity Triggered**

**Lapis Attacks Alpha Beowolf** **[8] (4+4) vs Ac 14**

I slash at it as it runs away, the attack going wide and just barely missing it, it reaches the edge of my zone against evil... and collides face first with the nigh transparent light wall, stopping it dead in its tracks.

'welp...'

"LEEEROOOOOY JINKINS!" I roar as I charge the alpha, just as it begins to scratch at the walls surrounding us.

**Lapis Attacks Alpha Beowolf** **[21] (15+6) vs Ac 14**

My attack hits, cutting deep into its back, the blade plunging into the spot where its lung should have been, then it lurches forwards, pulling me onto its back where it collapses onto the ground, dead.

"…"

"I AM A FUCKING BADASS!"

I wipe a bit of sweat off my brow. 'how did I even... that was fucking ridiculous...'

**[End Of Combat] **

**You have gained 1350 Exp**

**Exp Required Until Next Level: -650**

**You have Leveled up. **

**For Defeating a foe that could have easily killed you, you may select an item (Or items) from the Shop worth no more than 1000 Gp.**

'wait, seriously!? SWEET! I leveled up!'

'Make my chain shirt Plus one.'

**That is 225 more gp than given, but your request has been accepted.**

**Are you sure?**

**[Yes] [No]**

'Yes, I am sure.'

**Would you like to continue progressing in [Battle Sorcerer] or would you like to choose another class?**

**[Battle Sorcerer] [Select Another Class]**

I smile as I reach out and tap 'select another class'

'this is the most logical choice, right? I get almost nothing for progressing further into battle sorcerer, but by picking another class I get all of its level one class features and maybe even a second spell list...'

I select my class of choice.

**Rolling Hitdie...**

**[8]**

The eight gets slashed in half

**Hp: 14/14 **  
**Hitdice: ((Half of 2d8)+6)**

What class did I take, you ask?

A good one.

**Class Features: **  
**Quick To Act:**  
**Gain +1 to ****Initiative**** Checks.**

**Discipline Focus: (Shadow Hand)**  
**At 1st level, you gain the benefit of the Weapon Focus feat for weapons associated with the chosen discipline.**

I mean, that last one was a bit of an oversight considering a long sword is for disciplines I cant actually get,, but ill grab a dagger or short sword later...

**Maneuvers: 4/4 Readied (Can regain one with a full round action)**

**Desert Wind:**

**Level 1: **

**Burning Blade: [Prepared x2] (Swift Action)**  
**Your blade bursts into flame as it sweeps toward your foe in an elegant arc. **  
**A subtle yet precise twisting of your blade unlocks the power of flame. When you initiate this maneuver, fire trails from your melee weapon. For the rest of your turn, your melee attacks deal an extra 1d6 points of fire damage +1 point per initiator level. This maneuver is a supernatural ability.**

**.**

**Diamond Mind:**

**Level 1:**

**Moment Of Perfect Mind: (Immediate action) **  
**Your mental focus and martial study have rendered your will into an unbreakable iron wall. When someone targets you with an ability that seeks to erode your willpower, you steel yourself against the attack. Between your devoted study, iron will, and supreme focus, you have learned to resist attempts to subvert your willpower. When you feel such an effect try to cloud your mind, you can draw on untapped reserves of energy to counter the attempt. You can use this maneuver any time you would be required to make a Will save. Make a Concentration check instead of the Will save and use the result of that check to determine the save's success. You must use this maneuver before you attempt the Will save. A result of a natural 1 on your Concentration check is not an automatic failure.**

**Sapphire Nightmare Blade: [Prepared] (Standard Action)**  
**Your study your enemy for a brief moment, watching his defensive maneuvers and making a strike timed to take advantage of a lull in his vigilance. The sapphire nightmare blade is one of the most basic, but important, maneuvers that a Diamond Mind adept studies. It illustrates that a keen mind can pierce even the toughest defenses. You attempt a Concentration check as part of this maneuver, using the target creature's AC as the DC of the check. You then make a single melee attack against your target. The attack is also part of this maneuver. If your Concentration check succeeds, the target is flat-footed against your attack, and you deal an extra 1d6 points of damage. If your check fails, your attack is made with a -2 penalty and deals normal damage.**

**.**

**Shadow Hand:**

**Level 1: **

**Shadow Blade Technique: [Prepared] (Standard Action)**  
**You weave your weapon in an elaborate pattern, creating an illusory double that glows with white energy. As you make your attack, both your true weapon and the illusion slash at your foe. This maneuver allows you to create a mystical double of your weapon. As you attack, your foe must decide which weapon to defend against. In most cases, the illusory weapon distracts your foe and allows your true attack to hit. In some cases, both attacks strike home. In this case, the shadow blade discharges its magic and imbues your attack with cold energy. As part of this maneuver, you make a single melee attack against an opponent. Unlike on a normal attack, you roll 2d20 and select which of the two die results to use. If you use the higher die result, resolve your attack as normal. (Your mystic double misses, but your true attack might hit.) If you use the lower die result, or if both die results are the same, your attack deals an extra 1d6 points of cold damage as both the mystic double's attack and your true weapon strike home.**

**.**

**Setting Sun:**

**Level 1:**

**Mighty Throw: (Standard Action)**  
**As part of this maneuver, you must succeed on a melee touch attack against your foe. Resolve the throw as a trip attempt, but you do not provoke attacks of opportunity, and your opponent cannot try to trip you if you lose the opposed check. You can use your Dexterity or Strength modifier, whichever is higher. You gain a +4 bonus on the ability check. If you succeed in tripping your foe, you throw it up to 10 feet away from you. The target falls prone in the destination space. You choose where it lands. You must place the target in an empty space. If you lack the distance to throw your target into a clear space, it falls prone in its current space. An enemy you throw with this maneuver does not provoke attacks of opportunity for passing through enemies' threatened areas as part of the throw, and you can't throw an enemy through occupied squares.**

**.**

**Tiger Claw:**

**Level 1:**

**Sudden Leap: (Swift Action)**  
**You leap to a new position in the blink of an eye, leaving your opponents baffled. You can make a Jump check as a swift action and move the distance determined by your check result. You provoke attacks of opportunity with this movement, and you must move in a straight line. As with any movement, you can attempt a Tumble check to avoid any attacks you provoke with this sudden leap. You can't move through enemies, unless you succeed on the appropriate Tumble check.**

**.**

**Stances:**

**Child of Shadow: (Can be entered as a swift action)**  
**As you move, shadows flutter and swarm around you. Even under the bright desert sun, you are difficult to spot as long as you remain in motion. As an initiate of the Shadow Hand school, you learn to channel and control dark, shadowy energies. This energy flows around you like a concealing robe, hiding you from your opponents as they attempt to strike you. If you move at least 10 feet during your turn, you gain concealment against all melee and ranged attacks until the start of your next turn. You also gain the standard benefits of concealment, but you cannot use this stance to hide in plain sight; you must still use some other terrain feature that normally allows you to use the Hide skill. The fluttering shadows make it difficult to specifically target you, but your enemies are aware of your position. This maneuver is a supernatural ability.**

I also gained my last feat...

**Adaptive Style: (Bonus Feat #2)**  
**You can change your readied maneuvers at any time by taking a full-round action. If you're a crusader, your current granted maneuvers are lost and you gain new granted maneuvers as if you had just readied your maneuvers for the day.**

I let out a long breath, sheathing my blade, then I begin walking back in the direction I was going.

I rub the back of my head as I look back to the disintegrated corpse of the alpha beowolf. 'I suppose I am lucky bastard when it matters then...'

But with this level in Sword Sage, I have made the prerequisite for that prestige class I wanted... so that is nice.

I pick up my pace just a bit and

Come to stop at a large clearing that leads up to a grave sitting just at the edge of a cliff, just in front of the stone plaque are four figures, two young girls, both looking like they are under ten years old, then beside them are two older figures, a blond haired man, and a blackish-greyed haired man.

"…"

"This isn't the way to the city..." I mutter as I turn one hundred eighty degrees on one foot and walk back the way I came.

After about five minutes of walking a branch snaps to my left.

"…"

I turn and come face-to-snout with a bear the size of a pickup truck.

"…"

"Fuck."

**Spot and Listen Check Failed. **  
**[9] (4+5) Vs 10**  
**[17] (12+5) vs 18**

**"GROOOOOOAH!"**

It roars as it stands up on its hind legs.

**Rolling Initiative:**

**Lapis: 11 (3+8)**  
**Ursa Major: 17 (16+1)**

**Activating Initiative:**

**Ursa Major: 17**  
**Lapis: 11**

The bear lets out a roar as it slams its paw into the ground, kicking up dust and causing a small shockwave to strike me.

**Ursa Major is Attacking Lapis [20] (1+19) CRITICAL FAILURE!**

Its paw seemingly gets stuck under a root as I am sweating fucking bullets.

'n-nineteen?!'

I leap away from it, rolling across the ground.

**Tumble Successful [23] (17+6) vs Dc 15**

'alright you big old bastard.'

A barrier of light springs up around us and I create an invisible shield of energy in front of me.

'ac doesn't really matter here, does it?'

The bear tears its arm from the dirt and lets out a growl as it steps towards me.

**Strength Check Successful [17] (7+10) vs Dc 15**

I roll away from the bear again. 'TUMBLE DON'T FAIL ME NOW!'

A paw slams right next to me as I roll away.

**Tumble Check Failed [11] (5+6) vs Dc 15**

**Ursa Major Attacks Lapis 25 (6+19) vs Ac 30**

I get to my feet and point a hand at the bear. 'let's try this then...'

**Caster level check successful [9] (8+1) vs dc 8**

A beam of light shoots from my hand, striking the bear's arm and punching a hole entirely through it.

"WH-"

**Lapis Attacks Ursa Major [23] (20+3) vs Touch Ac 10 CRITICAL SUCCESS!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [18] (15+3) vs Touch Ac 10**

**Critical Confirmed, Rolling Increased Damage.**

**Damage Dealt [54] (4d6*3)**

**Ursa Major's Health: 97-54= 43**

'DAMN I FUCKIN DID IT AGAIN! What's with my luck today for real? Also... why did this deal times three damage? I thought that was just for vampires...'

**Ursa Major Attempts to Resist Blindness [21] (12+9) vs Dc 19**

The Ursa growls in pain and prowls towards me, unaffected by the blinding ray, and raising its uninjured arm above its head to slash at me.

Its paw rockets towards my upper torso.

'spell shield.'

**Concentration check... [24] (12+12)**

**Check Succeeded.**

**Spell shield applied. First Level Spell Sacrificed**

The paw collides with my chest, and I feel like a truck hits me as the blow sends me flying through the air where I roughly collide with a tree and cough up blood.

"Grk-"

**Damage Dealt [15] (2d4+10)**

**Lapis' Health: 14-(15-5) = 4**

**Foe Is an Evil Outsider, It takes [7] Damage (1d8)**

'ow ow ow ow.'

Some of my wounds knit themselves together as my fast healing makes its presence known.

'that was my last spell...'

I narrow my eyes as I dash forwards, drawing my longsword as it is bathed in flame, then as I get closer, I lash out with my sword, the blade unnaturally curving its path and leading an afterimage that also slashes towards the bear.

**Lapis Attacks Ursa Major [22] [14] (19+3) (11+3) vs Ac 17 Critical Hit!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [17] (14+3) vs Ac 17 **

**Critical Confirmed, Rolling Increased Damage.**

**[29] (2d8+8+1d8+1d6+1)**

**Ursa Major's Health: 36-29= 7**

'welp... this is where I die...' I mentally sigh as my blade sinks deep into the flesh around the bear's neck, nearly going completely through, but not quite, its eyes burning with hatred as it stares right into me.

The bear raises up onto its hind legs, preparing to slam both paws down upon me, the first somehow missing, but the second...

**Player has been rendered unconscious.**

**Foe Is an Evil Outsider, It takes [8] Damage (1d8)**

**[End Of Combat] **

**You have gained 4400 Exp**

**Exp Required Until Next Level: -3050**

**You Have Leveled Up, You Have Leveled Up.**

**Would you like to continue progressing in already selected classes or would you like to choose another class?**

**[Battle Sorcerer] [Sword Sage] [Select Another Class]**

**Due to surviving against something, once again, that could have easily killed you, and actually defeating it through complete bullshit, you may now choose a reward: Bonus Feat, +1 to any one of your stats, 1 free level. You also can choose an item (or items) that is worth up to 6000 Gp.**

**[Bonus Feat] [+1 to any of your stats] [1 Level]**

'PAHAHAHAH! I am on fire today~'

I reach out and tap 'One Level'

I level up into my prestige class, flinching as a literal wave of knowledge hits me.

'ah... I remember my past lives now... well, some of details... hn... it looks like number... sixteen was a chef... and died via a gas explosion at his job... hn... it will probably take a while to sort this information.'

I sit up with a gasp. "Holy shit..."

**Rolling Hitdice**

**[14(7)+9] (3d6)**

**Hp: 8/28**  
**Hitdice: ((Half of 2d8+3d6)+15)**  
**Nonlethal: 0**  
**Damage Reduction: None**  
**Fast Healing 2**

'ah... this is just swell I suppose.'

**What feat would you like for your third level feat?**

'Improved Toughness.'

I watch my hit points tick up by quite a bit.

**Hp: 17/33**

My wounds knit themselves together quickly, so eventually I am left fresher than I was only seconds before.

I take a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief.

**What item(s) would you like?**

"hmm..."

'give me a bad of holding type one, then a healing belt, then make my long sword masterwork and give me a short sword.'

Appearing in my hand, is a single bag that forces my hand down quite a bit as it falls into it from the weight, my sword also seems to flash and gleam slightly, then it just simply fades, leaving me with a sword that looks much better than my original as it is stuck in the dirt about 10 feet away from me.

A belt appears around my waist, and on it are three smooth white stones embedded into the front that seem slightly magical.

Then, right beside my first sheath, a second sword appears, this one shorter that my first by a fairly large margin, but still sharp, and very deadly.

**Remaining Gp: 2450**

'can you just save it for me?'

**Affirmative****.**

"Nice..." I mutter to myself as I attach the bag to my waist and retrieve my sword, then I just take a moment to look over my status sheet.

'oooh, and this prestige class gave me some more spells as well as two more maneuvers, didn't it?'

I quickly increase my wisdom with the one attribute point I got by reaching level four, making my Wisdom twenty, then I look at the new abilities my class gives me.

**Class Layout: Sorcerer 1, Battle Variant. Sword Saint 1, Jade Phoenix Mage 3**

**Arcane Wrath: You can spontaneously channel stored spell energy (prepared spells or spell slots) into your melee attacks. As a swift action, you can lose any prepared arcane spell or spell slot to gain a +4 bonus on a single attack or martial strike, as well as an extra 1d10 points of damage per spell level expended. Both bonuses can be applied only on an attack made before the beginning of your next turn.**

Very op. Once I reach next level and actually unlock second level spells- because this class doesn't have full spellcasting, causing me to fall even further behind at levels one and six- I will be able to deal MASSIVE damage several times per day and pretty much always hit.

**Rite of Waking: When you become a Jade Phoenix mage, you participate in the Rite of Waking with the master who accepted you into the society. This rite takes 10 minutes, but requires nothing other than the presence of a Jade Phoenix master and a suitable candidate. On completion of the rite, you gain awareness of your previous lives. You now remember places you visited, people you knew, and things you did in lifetimes long past.**

The thing that allows me to know how to skin an animal before eating... and also know life number three was in the dragon ball world... it didn't go very well seeing as how he was eaten by dinosaurs literally like... two days into his adventure.

**Mystic Phoenix Stance: At 2nd level, you learn how to channel the energy from one of your stances in a new way. While you are in a stance from any discipline you know, you can forgo its normal benefit as a swift action to gain the effect of mystic phoenix stance. This ability lasts as long as you would maintain the stance, or as described below. You can also stop using mystic phoenix stance and resume gaining the normal benefit of the stance as a swift action. While you use this ability, your caster level when you cast arcane spells increases by 1, and you gain a +2 dodge bonus to AC. In addition, when you first activate this ability, you can choose to expend an arcane spell slot. If you do, you also gain damage reduction against all but evil-aligned attacks as long as you maintain the stance. The value of your damage reduction is equal to 2 × the level of the spell you expend (maximum damage reduction 10/evil for expending a 5th level spell).**

I think grimm count as 'evil', so the second part of this is pretty useless, but I will indeed take the- MY STANCE! I FORGOT ABOUT MY STANCE!

I facepalm as I hadn't even tried to use my stance during my last fight... I might have even been able to get out of that fight unscathed if I did... 'ah well, I'm still alive, so that is all that matters I suppose.'

Have gained an additional level zero spell and one level one spell, then I have gained two new maneuvers which can only be Desert Wind or Devoted Spirit thanks to my prestige class, so I simply took.

**Mending: (Range: 10 Feet) (Duration: Instantaneous)**  
**Mending repairs small breaks or tears in objects (but not warps, such as might be caused by a warp wood spell). **  
**It will weld broken metallic objects such as a ring, a chain link, a medallion, or a slender dagger, providing but one break exists. Ceramic or wooden objects with multiple breaks can be invisibly rejoined to be as strong as new. A hole in a leather sack or a wineskin is completely healed over by mending. The spell can repair a magic item, but the item's magical abilities are not restored. The spell cannot mend broken magic rods, staffs, or wands, nor does it affect creatures (including constructs).**

I quickly use the spell to buff out a couple bent metal rings in my chain shirt, now, normally, this spell has a weight limit of one pound, but I am getting around this by targeting the chain links themselves which have minuscule weight and not the entire suit of armor.

'done~'

For my first level spell, I simply took something that would have made my life SOOOO much easier about five minutes ago.

**Ray Of Enfeeblement: (Range: 25 feet +5 feet every 2 caster levels) (Duration: 1 Minute Per Caster Level)**  
**A coruscating ray springs from your hand. You must succeed on a ranged touch attack to strike a target. The subject takes a penalty to Strength equal to 1d6+1 per two caster levels (maximum 1d6+5). The subject's Strength score cannot drop below 1.**

As for my two maneuvers, I decided to take one from the new discipline open to me, then save the other one for Level Three maneuvers I get in two levels... well, one for Desert Wind.

**Devoted Spirit: **

**Level 2:**

**Foehammer: [Prepared] (Standard Action)**  
**Your devotion to your cause gives you boundless energy that allows you to smash through supernatural defenses. When you land an attack, you hit with such force that damage reduction offers little resistance against you.**  
**When you use this maneuver, you make a melee attack against a single foe. This attack automatically overcomes the opponent's damage reduction and deals an extra 2d6 points of damage.**

"fufufufufu..." I let out a low chuckle as I get up and continue walking down the road. 'and with that I have become strong.'

* * *

'hn... so I have found a town... but, like... I have no money...'

I walk around with a slight frown on my face, weapons hidden safely in my bag of holding along with my backpack and most of my arrows, I am also keeping at least one hand on my bag at all times so literally all that I have doesn't get stolen.

'well, well, let's just try this...'

The sound of dice rolling through my head makes itself known.

**Gather Information Check Success [20] (13+7) vs Dc 20.**

From what I can tell, there is actually like a place where weaker huntsmen can get jobs called the Valean Huntsmen Distribution Center, it hands out jobs for grimm extermination ranked F through C, anything higher going right to the Huntsmen academies who distribute it to huntsmen/women who are capable of handling it... or in the case of good ol Leonardo- Lionheart, not the turtle- unable to handle it.

The problem is, it is actually closed today, so I need to go sleep in an alleyway or something for a single night, then I might be able to get a job.

And nothing bad will ever happen to me as I sleep totally defenseless in this alleyway.

Nothing at all.

Never.

A knife is pressed up against my neck as I sit with my back against the wall ***Sigh***

It's a dinky little knife, I believe it to be a fruit paring knife... anyways, I turn to look to the left and stare blankly into narrowed, hetero-chromatic eyes, pink and brown... connected to a ratty and filthy girl who is wearing basically rags at how much her pants and shoes are torn, overall, just a homeless, probably hasn't taken a bath in like a month, scrubby, twelve to thirteen-year-old Neo fucking Politan.

"Can I help you?" I deadpan after being woken up from my nap, the sky seems darker than it was, and- good, I have regained my spell slots.

She looks a bit taken aback by the fact that I am so nonchalant about a knife being pressed to my throat but narrows her eyes and holds out a hand.

'hn... I appear to be ridiculously before canon then... even before Roman found this sadistic midget- oh... the two girls and the two men... those were... Qrow, Taiyang, Yang, and Ruby... weren't they...'

"Are you... mugging me?"

She nods once resolutely then points to my back of holding with her offhand, then holds out her hand again.

I reach up to the blade of the knife and twist it out of her grip fairly easily. "You were trying to mug me with a fruit paring knife... seriously?"

She widens her eyes and takes a step back.

"Didn't expect me to do that, hn?" I ask. "Never met a man with no qualms of brushing elbows with death?"

Her eyes change to a white color and she physically shatters and disappears, the only telling of where she had gone is her matted hair disappearing around the corner of a building.

**Spot Check Successful [12] (6+6) vs dc 10**

**Listen Check Successful [18] (12+6) vs dc 10**

"YOU!" I flinch as someone shouts around the corner, the sound of flesh meeting flesh reaching my ears, like someone just backhanded or punched a small girl about half a foot tall.

I stand up and walk around the corner into another alleyway, it seems like it was an H junction between the buildings, to see a large balding man holding up the diminutive girl who just tried to mug me, and he is flanked by two men, maybe about twenty five to thirty. "You didn't think you would ever see me again; did you _bitch_!"

I step forwards, calmly walking down the alleyway.

"You never should have taken my fucking money and now you are going to _regret_ it." The man snarls, and... licks his lips... ugh creepy.

I stop beside them, the three somehow not noticing me as I approached.

I snap the man out of his probably lustful- and completely creepy- daze as I grab his arm.

"Hn?! Who the hell are yo-"

He drops the girl as I sling him behind me and into a couple trashcans quite far behind me.

**Trip Check 21 (14+7) vs 17 (13+4)**

"BOSS!" The crooks shout as they rush over to the prone man.

I look down at Neo herself who is gripping her throat, her eyes still a pale, snowy white of fear.

"GRR- DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM, BOY?"

"Not particularly." I hum as I turn around and face him. "But I don't much care~"

He stands up and snarls, a visible purple outline forming around him, a red one forming around goon one, and a whitish one around goon two.

"I have aura you bastard! What are you going to do with a paring knife?"

I glance behind me. "This is how you actually mug someone with a paring knife."

Then I take a step forward.

**Rolling Initiative:**

**Lapis: [23] (15+8)**  
**Thug 1: [18] (17+1)**  
**Thug 2: [12] (11+1)**  
**'Big Boss' Glazz: [7] (4+3)**  
**Neo Politan: [9] (5+4)**

**Activating Inititive:**

**Lapis: [23]**  
**Thug 1: [18] **  
**Thug 2: [12] **  
**Neo Politan: [9] **  
**'Big Boss' Glazz: [7] **

I dash forwards, paring knife in hand, then, with a simple flick of the wrist, the small blade of the paring knife ignites, then as a dangerous blue seems to form around its tip, I swing my arm forwards, putting all of my weight behind the blow.

"Omae wa mou... shindeiru."

**Lapis Attacks 'Big Boss' Glazz: [21] (9+12) vs Ac 15 **

The blade pieces clean through his aura, the tip digging into his stomach, and with the force of the attack, he is blasted a good twenty feet away where he rolls down the gravel floor of the alley, eventually coming to a stop with a ***Thump* **as he collides with the wall with a wheeze.

"Money or die." I hum.

His two cronies freeze and slowly look back towards their 'boss' who is laying face down in the gravel, battered and bruised from one attack, then slowly look back to me, fling both of their wallets at me, then abruptly sprint away as fast as their legs will carry them towards their boss, whomst they grab by the arms and legs and dash off into the distance after leaving his wallet behind as well.

**Damage Dealt [35] (1d4+1+1d6+2d6+1d6+4+2d10)**

**'Big Boss' Glazz's Aura: 33-35= -2**  
**'Big Boss' Glazz's Health 23-2= 21**

**[End Of Combat]**

"And that, small girl, is how you mug people... with a paring knife." I grunt as I glance back at her to see her staring at me with a look of awe, her eye color back to what it was earlier, but... more sparkly.

I pick up the two wallets near me and toss them both to her with an underhanded throw, causing her to widen her eyes and catch them, then she looks down at the wallets and points at her face.

"Yes, for you." I hum as I walk over to the boss's wallet and pick it up, tugging out about ninety Lien which I then put in my bag of holding.

Then I simply walk out of the alleyway.

But the hetero-chromatic brat is following me.

"Need something?" I ask.

She freezes at my gaze then shakes her head to rid herself of the fear that was slowly forming, and takes a step forwards, then she claps her hands together in front of her face and bows her head slightly, then she moves her hands into a slight pyramid and puts it over her head, then she points at her chest with her thumb, then she points at me, and brings up her fists and mock-punches the air to the left of her, then she stands on the tips of her toes and makes her hand go as far as she can reach upwards as if she was measuring something, then she crosses her arms across her chest like she was hugging herself.

"…"

All of that roughly translates to _"Please teach me your ways of violence, big brother!" _According to my tongues ability.

"…"

I blink at her. "Why do you want to be taught by me, I'm only like three years older than you."

She blinks at the fact that I actually understood her then she points at me and slaps her thin bicep. _"You're strong!"_

She smiles up at me, and she has to look up quite a bit considering I am nearing about five-foot-eight while she is only about four and a half feet tall.

"I don't even have aura like you."

She slaps her cheeks and gapes. _"WHAT?!"_

After a couple seconds she blinks off her confusion and just erratically points at me, then puts on a pair of sunglasses- which she definitely stole- from her pocket, one of the lenses falling out and shattering on the ground, causing her to flinch slightly, then she flings out her hands as if to say that she caught a fish this big. Then she does the pyramid thing again, points at herself again, the punchy thing again and holds up a single finger.

_"B-B-BUT that would mean that you are even COOLER than I thought! TEACH ME OH VIOLENT ONE!"_

"Hn... fine." I sigh as I grab the slightly bloody blade of the knife, pointing the handle towards her. "You can have this back as well."

She grins, sunglasses still on her face, lens covering her brown eye, and reaches out to grab the knife, only to pause about an inch away from the handle.

She tilts her head and points at me, then turns to the side and makes a shanking motion with her hand. _"Y-You trust me with a weapon even after I tried to cut you?"_

"Hn, sure." I shrug.

She points to the knife then points to the spot where I knocked glazz on his azz.

_"Don't you need it, though?"_

"Nnnnope, I have several weapons on me, each more dangerous than a simple knife." I hum.

She shrugs and takes the knife, pulling a plastic sheath out of her pocket after she cleans the blood off with a used napkin which she also tugs from her pocket, then she sheathes the inch or so blade of the knife and puts it in her pocket.

I turn around and walk out of the alleyway, casting a quick glance over my shoulder. "So, you got a name, Brat?"

She briefly pouts at being called a brat, but silently sighs and accepts it with a simple nod.

She points to her hair and makes and eating motion.

_"Neo Politan"_

"Cool, Neapolitan, then?"

She scowls and makes an 'o' with her finger and thumb on one hand.

"Snrk- I know, I was just messing with you there." I snort.

She pouts lightly and continues following me, only to point at me and tilt her head. _"So, what are you actually doing?"_

"Well, as soon as it opens, I am going to try and get a job at the Valean Huntsmen Distribution Center, I'm strong, even without aura, so I mean... I could totally take on grimm~ In fact, earlier today I let an ursa major punch me so hard it died."

The diminutive soon-to-be psychopath raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, you heard correctly, it punched me so hard,_ it died._" I hum.

She gives me a small golf clap. _"That sounds badass!"_

"I mean, I probably could have killed it without it hurting me that bad if I was at full strength, but I had killed an alpha Beowolf like five minutes prior and was still a little drained after that." I hum.

She tilts her head and holds up her sheathed knife and moves her other hand around the tip in a 'Fwooshing' motion. _"But what was all that with the fire, and the dangerous looking aura of death and destruction if you don't have aura?"_

"Technique." I shrug.

She slaps her cheeks again._ "NANI?!"_

She points to the blade and then herself. _"C-Could I learn to do that?"_

"Hn, well, the fire thing actually isn't all that hard to do."

She raises an eyebrow at that.

"Why don't all huntsmen use it then, you ask?"

She gives me a nod.

"I dunno really, the movement is a little unorthodox so maybe I am the only one who actually discovered it and can consistently do it?" I shrug.

She tilts her head and taps her chin.

A drop of water hits my nose.

"Hn, It's going to rain..."

She slaps her hands on the side of her head. _"Oh shit!"_

* * *

I let out a small yawn as it sit down, head propped up by my arm, watching the heavy rain pour down around the small overhang I and my self-proclaimed apprentice have discovered. "So... Brat, what's your deal?"

She tilts her head.

"Why is a girl that looks to be no older than thirteen wondering around mugging people out in the city?"

She makes a triangle with her fingers over her head which is now slightly wet, then crosses her arms in front of herself. _"I'm homeless."_

"I mean, I get that, but why?"

About a minute of hand signals later, she has finally imparted her backstory onto me. _"Well, as you could have guessed, I am mute, my vocal cords just didn't grow right, and well, at the orphanage, not many people want 'broken goods' so to speak, and I was always picked on because of my appearance by the other kids, so I decided to leave. Try my luck elsewhere in the city by myself... it was actually going well, I got enough money to survive and all that junk, but, well, as you saw, my actions bit me in the butt and, well, if you hadn't been there I fear for what could have happened to me, so thanks for your help big brother!"_

"Why do you keep calling me 'big brother'?" I deadpan.

_"Because you went out of your way to help me! And you can understand me!"_

"You do realize I am a genetic freak, right?" I ask. "That's why I can understand you. It's also why I really don't fear your dinky little knife because even without aura I regenerate."

She smiles and gives me a silent clap. _"Yaaay! We can be freaks together!"_

"How did you even unlock your aura anyway?" I mutter.

_"Oh?"_ She nonverbally asks with a tilt of her head. _"Hn... I... actually think I unlocked it myself... I have had it for AGES after all~"_

"Wait... you can unlock that for yourself?!" I ask. "Honestly, I thought a huntsman had to do it."

She simply shrugs.

"Huh..." I hum. "I might need to work on that... with aura I would be damn near impossible to beat..."

Neo tilts her head again seemingly imagining if I had aura, then she gives me a simple nod.

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes as we watch the rain pour around us, luckily it appears to be slowly stopping, so we will be able to leave in a couple minutes or so.

* * *

"What do you mean you cant hire people without aura?" I scoff.

"It's exactly that, boy, you can't apply here without aura." A woman behind the counter slowly frowns.

"How about this, I will fight ANY huntsman here, and if I do remarkably well, or defeat them, you overlook that 'requires aura' nonsense."

"Sir, we can't do that..." The woman sighs.

"I killed an entire pack of beowolves yesterday." I scoff. "I don't need your aura nonsense."

The woman sighs, probably realizing that I am not going to leave.

"Fine you annoying brat..." The woman sighs. "I can't legally accept you unless you have aura, but if you manage to defeat one of our best huntsmen, I will get them to unlock your aura, but if you fail, don't come back until you get aura."

"that's fair." I shrug.

The woman sighs.

"Hank."

"Hn?" A muscly bald man easily six feet tall hums and looks up from a magazine he was reading over near the corner.

"Fight this boy for a second, would you?"

"Hn?" He murmurs in a thick Russian accent- which is strange because there is no Russia on Remnant... "Why would you have me fight dis babis?"

"He won't leave, and thinks that even without aura he is strong enough to fight grimm."

"I see." The man mutters as he stands from his chair, and he. Is. Huge. Easily six and a half feet and has arms as thick as tree trunks.

We walk through the building to a large dirt training field and the man takes a wooden greatsword from the wall. "Now we fight, yes?"

"Sure?" I shrug as I look across the field to him.

He smirks. "OOH! RUN! RUN! I'm coming for you!"

I slowly blink.

"You are so small! Is funny to me!" He chuckles as a yellow crackling aura appears around him.

**Rolling Initiative:**

**Lapis: 19 (11+8)**  
**Hank: 11 (5+6)**

**Activating Inititive:**

**Lapis: 19**  
**Hank: 11**

I crouch slightly as I enter my mystic phoenix stance, then I cast Shield on myself.

With a war cry of "Yatatatatatatata yatatatatatatata dodedavadadadada!", Hank blasts forwards in a single bound, raising his great sword above his head with one hand. "Kaboom, Kaboom!"

**Hank Attacks Lapis: [9] (1+(16-8)) CRITICAL FAILURE! vs Ac 29**

He loses his grip on the wooden training weapon and accidently flings it, sending it flying over my head... where it imbeds into the wooden wall behind us and sinks in about half way up the blade.

"Oho! That slaps me on the knee!" He laughs.

I stab forwards with my sword using Foehammer and my Arcane Wrath, but not burning blade to prevent arousing suspicion... even though fighting one of their 'Best Huntsmen' in one on one combat is fairly suspicious in its own right.

**Lapis Attacks Hank [27] (19+11-3) Critical hit! vs Ac 16**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [25] (17+11-3) vs Ac 16**

**Critical Confirmed, Rolling Increased Damage.**

He actually takes a step back from the blow and widens his eyes slightly. "maybe you aren't babis."

**Damage Dealt: [32] (2d8+8+1d10+2d6)**

**Hank's Aura: 149-32= 117**

He frowns and raises his fists. "Does not matter! My fists! They are made of steel! HA HA!"

He swings a fist at me, catching me right in the jaw, I attempt to retaliate for the attack with a slash, but he just barely dodges the hit with a grin.

**Hank Attacks Lapis: [33] (18+15) vs Ac 32**

**Damage Dealt: [8] (1d3+7)**

**Lapis' Nonlethal health: 8/33**

**Attack of Opportunity Triggered: **

**Lapis Attacks Hank [13] (9+7-3) vs Ac 16**

I stop holding my weapon in both hands, wipe my cheek and scowl slightly.

Then I lash out with a punch with all of my weight behind it, Hank tries to punish me for my ballsy move, but I barely avoid his strike by tilting my head to the left, my fist finds its target, right in his gut, causing him to cough slightly. "Alright you have made point."

He frowns. "I will not hold back."

**Lapis Attacks Hank: [18] (11+6+4-3) vs Ac 16**

**Damage Dealt: [5] (1d3+3) Nonlethal, [16] (2d6+1d10) Lethal**

**Aura Negates Nonlethal Damage.**

**Hank's Aura: 117-16= 101**

**Attack of Opportunity Triggered: **

**Hank Attacks Lapis: [30] (15+15) vs Ac 32**

"Interesting!" Hank exclaims as he tries to hit me with a one-two punch combo, both missing by a large margin, my retaliating strike missing him by quite a bit as well.

**Hank Fullround Attacks Lapis: [30] [15] (15+15) (5+10) vs Ac 32**

**Attack of Opportunity Triggered: **

**Lapis Attacks Hank [14] (10+7-3) vs Ac 16**

'ac tank is the way to go~'

I slash at him again, striking him with another foe hammer and burning another first level spell, bringing me down to two remaining, the blow causing him to grit his teeth and frown "Boy, you are quite strong, yes?"

**Lapis Attacks Hank: [21] (13+7+4-3) vs Ac 16**

**Damage Dealt: [20] (1d8+4+1d10+2d6)**

**Hank's Aura: 101-20= 81**

"Yeah?" I ask as I avoid two more punches, my blade actually finding its mark against his side this time and causing him to wince slightly.

**Hank Fullround Attacks Lapis: [31] [12] (16+15) (2+10) vs Ac 32**

**Attack of Opportunity Triggered: **

**Lapis Attacks Hank [24] (20+7-3) vs Ac 16 Critical Success!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [18] (14+7-3) vs Ac 16**

**Critical Confirmed. Rolling Increased Damage.**

**Damage Dealt: [24] (2d8+8)**

**Hank's Aura: 81-24= 57**

"You are not simple baby, I will unlock aura after this, you are strong man, you will make good huntsman!"

"Well, thank you." I hum as I land another brutal blow on his chest

**Lapis Attacks Hank: [19] (11+7+4-3) vs Ac 16**

**Damage Dealt: [26] (1d8+4+1d10+2d6)**

**Hank's Aura: 57-26= 31**

Hank lets out a warcry as he swings his fist down at me, his aura taking a small hit as well as I assume he activates his semblance, his fist collides with my cheek and sends me flying as I feel like a truck hit me... and I would know considering... that was how I died.

**Hank Fullround Attacks Lapis: [35] [15] (20+15) (5+10) vs Ac 32 Critical Success!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [29] (14+15) vs Ac 32**

**Critical Confirmation failed, rolling normal damage.**

**Damage Dealt: [19] (2d3+14)**

**Lapis' Nonlethal health: 21/33**

My consciousness wains for a moment, but I quickly blink it off and regain clarity, the bruise on my cheek slowly disappearing with my regeneration.

**[End Of Combat]**

"Da, this is enough." Hank grunts. "Come here, manly man-boy."

"You are going to unlock my aura?" I ask.

"Da, you made deal with Martha, you are strong, boy, you take punch from hank, you are worthy huntsman!" The tall man laughs boisterously. "Give me hand."

"Oh... Neat." I mumble as I hold out my hand.

"For it's in passing that we achieve immortality. Through dis become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

**Your aura has been unlocked.**

A bright white shimmering aura appears around me, crackling menacingly.

**Stats:**  
**Str: 21 (+5)**  
**Dex: 21 (+5)**  
**Con: 16 (+3)**  
**Int: 14 (+2)**  
**Wis: 20 (+5)**  
**Cha:21 (+5)**

**Hp: 33/33**  
**Aura: 65/66**

'w-what?'

**Aura is an ability all living creatures can have, provided it is unlocked for them, granting them massively increased physical abilities, quicker healing, and even a special power called a Semblance.**

**Your maximum Aura is equal to double your health, and you may activate it as an immediate action to increase your Str and Dex stats by your character level, this also makes it so your aura takes damage in place of your hit points, if you are damaged before you activate your aura, you gain Fast Healing 1 (If you did not already have it), Activating your aura in this manner consumes 1 aura for every minute it is active, and you regenerate 1/10 of your Aura every 30 minutes.**

**Upon reaching level 5 (or other circumstances are achieved) you gain the use of your semblance, which can take the form of nearly anything, but in your case, it will take the form of any other class feature with your current level being tied to the class. Say, for example, you chose the Rogue Feature, 'Sneak Attack' and you are a fifth level Barbarian, you will have 3d6 Sneak Attack damage.**

'…'

'so not only does this increase my physical stats by my character level, but it ALSO allows me to nab a class feature?

**What would you like your semblance to be?**

I look up to Hank. "Hn, thank's for that..."

"No problem little Huntersman." He laughs as he walks out of the sparring arena.

I let out a long sigh after he is gone, ignoring the stares of a couple people who were in the room training, then disable my aura and begin exiting the building.

The world seemingly shatters as Neopolitan herself appears beside me.

"Well... I did it." I quietly mutter.

She does a small golf-clap.

Then she tilts her head. _"Now what?"_

"Alright, first, we are going to go and spend our hard-earned wealth to go buy a room at an inn, maybe get some food, then, this is the most important thing on my current priority list, you are going to get a fucking bath, brat, you REEK."

She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts lightly, then gets a smug cocky expression and does several chained together hand motions that basically translate to _"Take a bath you say? Are you this desperate to see me naked~ _***Eyebrow wiggle***_."_

"Please" I scoff. "You aren't my type."

She recoils as if I just struck her and clutches her chest. _"T-That hurts man... I-I'm perfect! What do you mean 'You aren't my type'?!"_

"I like my women like I like my women... my age, not some seven-year-old."

_"I AM FOURTEEN!"_

"Sure, sure, midget." I shrug as I walk out the door of the VHDC.

* * *

Clothes are expensive... I actually had to purchase some more for my, self-proclaimed little sister, via my shop, then I figured out I could actually put Lien into the shop to transform it into 'Gp'… sadly every Lien equals a Silver piece... so a single GP is worth 10 Lien... and I don't appear to be able to transform 'Gp' into Lien, but if I could, I would easily have a quarter of a one hundred thousand Lien...

Though I saved a bit of money by Mending her old clothing, it is currently in the washing machine in an attempt to rid any dirt from it, thank goodness for life ten, where I was a butler apparently... eh... it payed well~

But now, as Neo is taking a bath, it gives me time to figure out what I should make my semblance...

'can it be ANY class feature? Including prestige classes'

**Affirmative.**

"…"

'what is the most broken thing I could possibly add to myself... at this point it is either divine spellcasting of some sort for an ultimate 'fuck you' to grimm, or... maybe I could go Veils from Initiate of the Sevenfold Veil?'

I pause.

'divine spellcasting...'

**Would you like 'Divine Spellcasting' to be your semblance? **

**[Yes] [No]**

'NONONO WAIT! I want Divine Spellcasting, but I want to progress like an Ur Priest!'

**Would you like 'Ur-Priest Spellcasting' to be your semblance?**

**[Yes] [No]**

I reach out and tap yes.

**Confirmed.**

**Semblance: Un-Holy, Holy Power:**  
**Caster Level: 7**  
**Maximum Level of Spell usable: 5**  
**Aura Usage Chart:**  
**Spell Level 0: Spend No Aura.**  
**Spell Level 1-2: Spend Aura Equal to the level of the spell.**  
**Spell ****Level 3-4 Spend Aura Equal to the level of the spell. *1.5 (Round Down)**  
**Spell ****Level 5-6 Spend Aura Equal to the level of the spell. *3**  
**Spell ****Level 7-8 Spend Aura Equal to the level of the spell. *5 **  
**Spell ****Level 9 Spend Aura Equal to the level of the spell. *10**

**Normally, an Ur Priest would have to prepare their spells from the Cleric Spell List, but through the power of aura, you can call upon any spell from the cleric spell list by simply spending aura.**

**You currently cannot use any meta-magic feats with your Semblance**

"…"

'shit. I just became overpowered as FUCK.'

Neo finally comes out of the bathroom in her new clothes looking fairly displeased, a simple black hoodie that says 'Midget' on the front in bright white comic sans lettering, and some jeans.

It took her a while, but I guess most of that was taken combing her hair which looks much nicer now, all shimmery and glossy.

She points at her chest with a scowl.

"What?" I ask.

_"Why THIS hoodie?" _She silently asks by grabbing the sleeve around her wrist and pulling it off her skin slightly.

"I thought it fit." I shrug.

She frowns, clearly displeased.

I hop off the bed with a yawn, now in my original blue hoodie. "We are going on our first mission tomorrow, you sleep in that bed, I'll sleep on the couch over here."

I toss a sheathed object onto the bed as I walk away. "By the way, that's yours... much better than a simple paring knife hm?"

She widens her eyes and slowly walks over and picks up the masterwork short sword, observing her own reflection in the gleaming and polished blade.

She looks back up with a slightly confused gaze.

"Where did I get that?" I ask for her.

She nods once.

"Maaaagic~" I hum.

She looks at me with half lidded eyes.

"I went out and bought it while you were taking a bath... you took what, three entire hours?"

She shrugs a simple _"Fair enough."_

* * *

"Creep extermination... Creep extermination... Juvenile Nevermore nest destruction..." I mutter under my breath before looking over my shoulder. "What's your opinion on this, Neo?"

Neo has new 'combat apparel' that I bought for her, a simple leather chest plate with quite a few metal studs around across the armor, it is slightly less armored than what I wear, but it does weigh quite a bit less.

She makes a brief flapping motion with her hands then crosses her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, yeah... flying enemies suck... no Nevermore extermination until I get a gun or something." I nod as I look back to the 'bounty board'. "Any suggestions?"

A piece of paper is slid in front of my eyes. "Hn?"

I take it from her hands and look at it "Beowolf pack extermination?"

She nods once then taps a spot at the bottom of the paper.

"Oh wow... it does pay quite a lot..." I murmur.

"A small-town east of Vale is being harassed by several packs of beowolves, upon slaying four alpha beowolves, the huntsmen partaking in this request will be payed ten thousand Lien, or in the case of several huntsmen completing the job, the money will be spit between you." I quietly read it aloud.

"Hn, alright, this one looks good." I nod.

I walk over to the desk. "Heeeeey Martha~"

"Oh god, it's you..." The spectacled woman sighs.

"Are there like, any sort of process I need to do when going for a job? Like a stamp, maybe get you to call the people at the destination and tell them I am on my way?"

"You just bring me the piece of paper from that board over there, I enter it into the system, and you get permission to hitch a ride on any bullhead going out in that direction, bullheads have irregular routes, so once you are at your destination, you might be forced to stay there a week or a month or two while waiting for another bullhead to show up."

"All right." I slowly nod as I slide the piece of paper across the desk. "I'll take this one."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow. "Are you... sure... you want to take this one? Beowolves are really strong and I don't know if I should allow two kids to go out on this..."

"I wasn't joking when I said I killed an alpha beowolf without aura." I deadpan. "It was a one-on-one, but now with aura and my semblance unlocked... it should be just a biiit more even."

"You have already unlocked... your semblance?" The woman mutters.

"Yep." I hum as with a small flex of my aura, a wolf made of ice appears behind me. "I can summon SIXTY of those before I run out of aura, so I am going to be fine."

"A-A summoning semblance?!" She whispers. "Only Schnees have something like that..."

"I'm not a Schnee..." I deadpan as Neo fawns over the 'ice doggy', getting it to shake her hand... only to let out a silent shriek of despair as it evaporates about forty seconds later.

Martha lets out a loud sigh. "Fine, a bullhead for that village leaves in about an hour, and once you are there, unless you can complete this in like two hours, you will be forced to stay there for about a week, you could always try to walk back, but it would probably take longer than just waiting... the flight will take... maybe an hour?"

"Cool." I hum as I grab the piece of paper, spin around and walk away "Come on, Neo, we are leaving."

* * *

**Tutorial completed, Strengthening Grimm.**

I pause as a message suddenly appears in front of me as Neo and I sit in the back of the bullhead.

'…'

'what?'

* * *

'So, the grimm are stronger... that's bad... but I am also much stronger than I was, so I should be fine, right? Plus, I have Neo! I'll be fiiine~

A juvenile Beowulf leaps out of the bushes beside us, raising its claws in order to claw me, but Neo blurs around me, stabbing her new sword directly into the throat of the grimm.

**Neo attacks Young Beowolf [27] (18+9) vs Ac 17**

**Damage Dealt [12] (1d6+2+1d6+3)**

**Young Beowolf's health: 11-12= -1**

With a simple twist of her blade, she beheads it, then looks back at me with a small smile.

"Wow... that was pretty good." I hum. "One of the packs seem to know where we are now."

We both hear a howl out in the forest, about five hundred feet away or so, then the noise of a dozen or so paws pounding on the ground.

'Young beowolves seem about the same, but that one was quite a bit faster than the three I killed the day before yesterday, and its ac is like... three higher.

I activate my aura, cast shield on myself, then cast Cat's Grace on Neo, then cast a simple level three spell with my aura, summoning forth **[4] (1d4+1)** wolves made of ice.

**Rolling Hitdice.**

**Wolf #1 has [32] (2d10+20)**

**Wolf #2 has [27] (2d10+20)**

**Wolf #3 has [38] (2d10+20)**

**Wolf #4 has [26] (2d10+20)**

"You ready?" I hum as I glance to my left.

She resolutely nods once and raises her sword, just as a wave of beowolves pour from the tree line.

**Rolling Initiative:**

**Lapis: [25] (16+9)**

**Neo: [10] (1+9) **

**Beowolf 1: [7] (4+3)**

**Beowolf 2: [17] (14+3)**

**Beowolf 3: [19] (16+3)**

**Beowolf 4: [18] (15+3)**

**Beowolf 5: [14] (11+3)**

**Beowolf 6: [18] (15+3)**

**Young Beowolf 1: [13] (9+4)**

**Young Beowolf 2: [9] (5+4)**

**Young Beowolf 3: [16] (12+4)**

**Alpha Beowolf: [14] (12+2)**

**Activating Initiative:**

**Lapis: [25]**

**Beowolf 3: [19]**

**Beowolf 4: [18]**

**Beowolf 6: [18]**

**Beowolf 2: [17]**

**Young Beowolf 3: [16]**

**Beowolf 5: [14]**

**Alpha Beowolf: [14]**

**Young Beowolf 1: [13]**

**Neo: [10]**

**Young Beowolf 2: [9] **

**Beowolf 1: [7] **

My four wolves immediately rush forwards, a blast of cold air blowing out from them as they reach their targets, the three younger beowolves instantaneously being frozen solid as the cold wave hits them, then the ice wolves each attack one of the older beowolves, trying to snap at their legs and drag them down to the ground.

**Ice Wolf #1 attacks Beowolf 3 [10] (5+5) vs Ac 18**

**Ice Wolf #2 attacks Beowolf 4 [23] (18+5) vs Ac 18**

**Ice Wolf #3 attacks Beowolf 6 [22] (17+5) vs Ac 18**

**Ice Wolf #4 attacks Beowolf 2 [25] (20-+5) vs Ac 18 CRITICAL SUCCESS!**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [14] (9+5) vs Ac 18**

**Critical Confirmation failed, rolling normal damage.**

**Damage Dealt [5] (1d6+1)**

**Damage Dealt [4] (1d6+1)**

**Damage Dealt [6] (1d6+1)**

**Beowolf 4's Health: 22-7(Cold)-5= 10**

**Beowolf 6's Health: 22-11(Cold)-4= 7**

**Beowolf 2's Health: 22-11(Cold)-6= 5**

**The wolves try to trip their foes. [16] vs [15], [21] (Critical Success) vs [20], [5] vs [12] **

I let out a simple snort as I watch my wolves tear into the large lycanthropic creatures and tug them downwards, I get into my 'Arcane Wrath' stance, deciding not to burn any spells to fuel it, then I pull out an arrow, and with a flick, send it flying right towards Beowolf 2's head, one of the only ones still standing after that first wave of attacks.

**Lapis Attacks Beowolf #6 [22] (15+7) vs Ac 18**

**Damage dealt [4] (1d8)**

**Beowolf 6's Health: 5-4=1**

My attack leaves it barely alive as the arrow sinks into its eye socket, it stumbles slightly and lets out a small growl as Beowolf 3 whales on my ice wolf.

**Beowolf 3 full round attacks Ice Wolf 1 [22] [13] [5] (15+7) (11+2) (3+2) vs Ac 16**

The beowolf's jaws close around the back of the ice construct and with a twist it breaks off a large hunk of the ice wolf's scruff, sending cracks cascading through its entire body.

**Damage Dealt [11] (1d6+5)**

**Ice Wolf 1's health: 32-11=21**

'okay, yeah these are definitely tougher than they used to be...' I mentally sigh as I quickly construct a barrier of light around Neo and I.

Beowolf 4 gets up, easily avoiding the bite from the ice wolf standing above it, then simple slashes at it with a claw, cracking it quite a bit.

**Beowolf 4 attacks Ice Wolf 2 [19] (12+9) vs Ac 16**

**Damage Dealt [8] (1d4+5)**

**Ice Wolf 2's health: 27-8=19**

Beowolf 6 tries to do the same as its brethren that acted before it, but the ice wolf above it lunges forwards and wraps its jaws around its neck, then with a simple twist and a ***CRACK* **the black beasts stops moving.

**Attack of Opportunity Triggered**

**Ice Wolf 3 Attacks Beowolf 6: [22] (19+3) vs Ac 18**

**Damage Dealt: [7] (1d6+1)**

**Beowolf 6's health: 7-7=0**

The next beowolf in initiative decides it is going to be pissed off at me, and move around the ice wolf in front of it, only for it to grab its ankle and make it fall face first into a particularly sharp and sturdy frozen shrub that was frozen solid from the prior burst of cold.

**Attack of Opportunity Triggered**

**Ice Wolf 4 Attacks Beowolf 6: [21] (18+3) vs Ac 18**

**Damage Dealt: [3] (1d6+1)**

**Beowolf 2's health: 1-3=-2**

"Neo, a picture if you would, we need proof that we killed the alpha."

Beowolf 5 lets out a howl and lunges towards the wall of light, briefly bumping into it before continuing though, where it tries to bite the smaller target, Neo, who ducks past as the teeth clamp down around where her hand was seconds before.

**Beowolf 5 attacks Neo [24] (17+7) vs Ac 25**

The alpha beowolf charges me and swings it arm towards my chest, but It is stopped by one of the several invisible shields surrounding me.

**Alpha Beowolf attacks Lapis [28] (16+12) vs Ac 34**

Neo takes a single step backwards and whips out a scroll, taking a quick snapshot of me fighting the alpha beowolf, then slips it back into her pocket with a small smile.

The final beowolf charges over to ice wolf 4 and tries to bite it, but trips over its own paws on the slick ground and faceplants right in front of it.

**Beowolf 1 attacks Ice wolf 4 [8] (1+7) CRITICAL FAILURE**

My wolves swarm about, Beowolf 4 being killed in a quick blast of ice, from the two surrounding ice wolves, then Ice wolf 2 and 3 go to assist #1 who is fighting Beowolf 3 in a 1v1.

**Ice wolf 1, 2 and 3 attack Beowolf 3 [21], [14], [10] (16+5) (9+5) (3+7) Vs Ac 18, 14, 14**

**Damage Dealt [7] (1d6+1) [5] (1d6+1)**

**Beowolf 3's health: 15-7-5-1(Cold)=2**

**Ice wolf 4 attacks beowolf 1 [21] (18+3) vs Ac 14**

**Damage Dealt [5] (1d6+1)**

**Beowolf 1's Health: 22-5-6(Cold)=11**

**The wolves try to trip their foes. [15] (14+1) vs [13] (8+5)**

I watch as Beowolf 3 is tripped and quite literally dogpiled by the three ice wolves with a small smile, it is actually quite amusing watching my creations pin the grimm, but I need to focus on something else at the moment.

I twist my hand, enveloping my blade in fire, then slash upwards towards the alpha's chest, putting all of my weight behind the blow and burning a first level spell.

**Lapis Attacks Alpha Beowolf [27] (14+13) vs Ac 20**

**Damage dealt: [36] (1d8+7+1d8+2d6+1d10+1d6+4)**

**Alpha Beowolf's Health: 56-36=20**

My blow collided with one of the wolf's exposed rib-armor, cleaving it from its chest and sending it flying through the air end over end where it lands in the now frostbitten grass behind it.

Beowolf 3 tries to get up, but is easily taken down by one of the three attacks of opportunity, poor guy never stood a chance...

Beowolf 5 realizes how much damage I did to its alpha so it quickly steps around me, to get into a flanking position, my blade lashes out at it, catching it right in the side and filling it full of holy power, killing it instantaneously as it was already slightly weakened from my wolves' first ice blast

**Attack of opportunity triggered:**

**Lapis attacks beowolf 5 [27] (18+9) vs Ac 18**

**Damage Dealt: [18] (1d8+7+1d8)**

**Beowolf 5's health 16-18=-2**

The alpha beowolf claws and bites at me, each missing me easily, I could have probably not had any buffs up and dodged all of those...

**Alpha Beowolf full round attacks Lapis [24] [19] [24] (12+12) (12+7) (17+7) vs Ac 34**

Neo steps over to the side of the alpha and blankly stabs it once, like just a little poke... that slips in between its ribs and punches clean through its back.

**Neo attacks Alpha Beowolf [29] CRITICAL SUCCESS vs Ac 20**

**Rolling Critical Confirm [27] (18+9) vs Ac 20 **

**Critical Confirmed, Rolling Increased Damage.**

**Damage dealt: [22] (2d6+6+1d6+3)**

**Alpha Beowolf's Health: 20-22=-2**

The large wolf falls down, dead.

**[End of combat]**

My four wolves effortlessly kill the remaining beowolf as I slowly look over to Neo who looks just as stunned as I do at the fact that she instantly killed an- albeit weakened- alpha beowolf in one hit.

"DAMN, Neo, that was actually a really good hit... good job!" I exclaim as I pat her head, she leans into the pat with a large smile.

**You have gained 3750 Exp**

**Exp Required Until Next Level:** **1200**

"Well, it took us about thirty minutes to get out here, and I really don't want to stay here for a week, so we should really pick up the pace if we want to get back on that bullhead before it leaves in about an hour and a half." I hum. "Our battle should have attracted some attention so maybe we won't have to walk another thirty minutes to find the remaining alphas..."

Neo gives me a small salute with a smile.

"Alright, then, let's find us some alpha beowolves!"

* * *

We are both sitting side by side at the back of the bullhead once more, both sort of chilly... as the bullhead rocks back and forth mid-flight.

I am now level seven... I have unlocked my second level arcane spells and third level Desert Wind and Devoted Spirit maneuvers; my semblance can now also be used to duplicate seventh level divine spells... and, honestly, I am just a bit too powerful... I can also tell that Neo grew on this adventure as well... how much, I don't know, but she definitely grew or had some sort of epiphany while watching me fight.

Leveling up has also granted me this:

**Empowering Strike (Su): Beginning at 4th level, when you successfully attack an enemy with a martial strike, an arcane spell that you cast before the end of your next turn is empowered (as by the Empower Spell metamagic feat). Casting a spell that has been empowered through this ability does not increase the effective level of a spell you cast. You do not need to know the Empower Spell feat to use this ability. You can use this ability once per encounter.**

The way we beat the last of the beowolves was... fairly chaotic...

_I point forwards dramatically as a large long-necked ice statue that is over thirty feet long with flippers for legs looks down at a group of eight beowolves, then just simply opens its mouth and kills literally all of them but the alpha with a cone of ice cold water and wind that leaves horizontal icicles along the tree branches and several fancy looking beowolf statues in its wake, one cracking open to reveal the alpha at about half heath, only for a baseball sized ball of white-hot fire to collide with its chest and punch right through it entirely._

Yeah, maybe standing next to a giant iceberg dinosaur in the middle of fall while using fire wasn't a good decision... because now I think we both have colds... or, well, I probably won't because I am immune to cold damage in general, but Neo? Not so much...

For my sixth level feat, I picked up combat casting, it just gives me Plus four on concentration checks when I cast defensively, I just took it for the Abjurant Champion prerequisite...

I pat Neo's head and let out a sigh "Sooo, you have fun on your first Grimm extermination mission?"

She smiles and gives me a single nod then slumps back against the chair she is sitting in.

"Just tired?"

She nods again.

"Yeah, running around in the forest for an hour and a half, killing monsters, will do that to you." I hum.

She rolls her eyes and lets out a quiet yawn.

"At least with that money we made, we might be able to rent an apartment, they are like, what? One thousand Lien per month including power? Yeah, if we save up, we should be able to easily live without doing another job for at LEAST two or three months."

She frowns slightly.

"You want to eat out just a bit?"

She nods once.

"Hn, yeah, we should be able to do that, but we will need to take jobs more often." I mumble. "So, what do you want when we get back?"

She tilts her head and scratches her chin.

She perks up as she decides what she wants then points to her hair.

"Neapolitan ice cream?" I ask.

She nods once.

"Alright." I shrug.

* * *

"Heeey Martha, we finished the thing~"

"W-" the brown haired woman flinches as she looks up from her computer, her glasses falling down her nose slightly. "WHAT?! Y-you were gone for four hours... how did you complete that mission in that time?"

"Neo, the pictures."

My multicolored compatriot smiles and nods once, then pulls out a scroll, unfolds it and holds it out in front of her, showing Martha the pictures, the first showing me mid-slash against the first alpha beowolf, the next of an alpha being torn apart by several ice Crocodiles, then another of me fighting two alpha beowolves at the same time with a grin, and the final one is of the frozen beowolf statues, the alpha only just breaking out of its mold, yeah, that last one just jumped us as we were returning to the village, we had already killed four alphas, but I guess it just really wanted to die.

"W-What?" The woman slowly whispers.

"Kay bye~" I hum as I turn around and walk towards the exit, Neo spinning and skipping after me. "Let's go get that ice cream, yeah?"

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Should I try and make this a 'real' series? the main reason i didn't post it is because i felt like it is WAAAY too chaotic, i would need to re-write some things, maybe erase all the die rolls, keeping only the 'status sheets', making it 'Inspired by D&D' and not just 're-skinned D&D'... hn... yeah, i'd probably do that... it would make it a bit more conceive, that last beowolf fight had blocks of text in between the combat and that was pretty annoying...**

**Anyways, I have no schedule for this, but I'll try to update with more stories when I can... and you will probably notice I play around with the name 'Lapis Lazuli' a lot in most of these, that's because I never really intended to upload them.**

**Anyways, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Remnants of the World

**Don't Own Rwby or ANYTHING from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god... or an angry father when you have just slept with their daughter."**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

The sound of ripping and bending metal reaches my ears as I suddenly snap my head to the side, to try and locate the source of the noise... and I do...

Currently rocketing towards my upper body... is a truck... it had jumped the curb, and is now about three feet off the ground as it inches closer and closer, I look into the driver seat to see the man inside, eyes wide and mouth open in a silent scream as he grabs the steering wheel and tries to turn it.

It appears his right front tire had suddenly burst, sending his truck off course and away from a slowly forming car accident, some random soccer mom had t-boned a white pickup truck.

Ah... so this is what seeing your life flash before my eyes is like... thinking back on it... I was boring... also really fucking horny apparently, like, I sort have lost track of how many of those flashes have been of me fapping... I might have a problem... you know, besides the whole truck thing...

I have many regrets... no girlfriend, I am unhealthy and unattractive, just a guy who wasted his life away learning no life skills, watching anime and playing games at every chance he could... hell... the only reason I am out here today is because my parents put their foot down and told me they wouldn't support my habits and for me to get a job... I'm, what, eighteen? Didn't finish highschool, no girlfriend...

Will my family blame themselves for this? Will they think that I wouldn't have even been outside at all today unless they hounded me to get a job? Well... I am sort of petty, so I hope they briefly think that, but, well, I really hope they don't think that way forever...

The truck reaches my chest, my flesh slowly deforming and my ribs creaking and bending inwards as several tons of weight smashes into me at over sixty miles per hour.

If I had another chance... would things be different? If I even survive, I am probably going to be crippled for life...

My ribs crack and splinter, shards imbedding into my lungs and steadily growing closer to my heart and I make the stunning realization of 'I am so glad I can't feel any of this'

I'm not going to survive this am I?

Followed by that.

Ah well... I had a good run...

And with that, I finish my last words, which I had begun to say as I noticed the truck flying at me. "FUCK!"

My world descends into darkness as the hood of the truck collides with my nose, then in almost super speed, my entire upper torso is suddenly splattered against the brick storefront behind me... then said brick storefront has a serious case of isekai as the truck goes through it as well.

* * *

Its dark... and I am sitting on a chaaa- "Holy fuck am I being Isekai'd?"

**[Please note. Your personal angel cannot be here at this moment, and thus, has shoved off their responsibility onto the Reincarnation system. This will be taken into account upon the reincarnation process.]**

"YEEEES! FUCK YEAH!"

I pause as I fully realize what this means. "The fuck do you mean by 'your PERSONAL angel is unavailable?!' What the fuck are they doing then?!"

**[Drinking off how much your dull lust filled life has eroded their sanity.]**

"Ouch."

**[You have been roasted by the system... this will be taken into account upon the reincarnation process.]**

I let out a sigh. 'not going to cry about my last life, not when I could be better!'

"So, Mr. Reincarnation System? How exactly does this work?"

**[You have shown politeness to the system... this will be taken into account upon the reincarnation process.]**

"But... what is the 'Reincarnation Process'?"

**[The user simply chooses a universe, then selects a power- or a small selection of similar powers- to take with them based on how much they were wronged in their past life.]**

**[Where would you like t-]**

"Can I have the stand from jojo's bizarre adventure known as 'The World'?"

**[Why have you decided to select a power before selecting your universe?]**

"Well, honestly, depending on my power I might choose different universes depending on how powerful I am allowed to be, say if I was only able to get something like accelerated learning, I might only select a world such as One Piece as that doesn't have that high of a power-cap and has several techniques and styles to learn, but if I am able to have something like Super Saiyan, I might select the dragon ball universe, as it is basically suicide to pick that world without some sort of super form or plot armor."

**[You have provided detailed information, thus altering the system for future people's reincarnations, this will be taken into account upon the reincarnation process.]**

"Nice, so can I have Dio's stand 'The World?"

**[Calculating...]**

'hn... at least it didn't say 'No' and laugh.'

**[Calculating...]**

'hn... this seems like it might take a while, so I guess I can use this time to pick what world I want to show up in.'

**[Calculating...]**

'I'm thinking some place with TONS of waifus... solve that girlfriend problem... maybe get a harem, but NOT IN DXD I really don't want to deal with longinus in general... maybe I should have asked for the boosted gear? Hn, probably don't have enough bad time points for it to even consider giving me that... sooo what to choose, what to choose...'

**[Calculating...]**

'Fairy Tail has Levy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia- actually all of them seem to be in a relationship... which wouuuld change once I was there, but... do I really want Fairytail? The jobs seem fun, but immortal fuckers who can kill people by loving too hard is a bit too annoying to deal with... what about one piece? You have Nami, and Robin, but those are sort of basic... Miss Valentine is indeed a choice... along with Perona, Koala, Jewelry Bonney, Hina, the list goes on, but they all sort of have the same body type, you know, so it would get sort of boring... also I like a woman with a slightly smaller chest, maybe average size, but the girls in one piece with their three-inch waist lines and literal watermelons for boobs is just a bit much... Perona being the exception... I have a thing for stockings- especially with stripes- and goths.'

**[Calculating...]**

'My hero academia? Hn, really the only ones that catch my fancy would be Mina and Jirou... though I mean, Toga sort of does as well, but, as much as I can fantasize about a yandere girlfriend, having an actual one probably fucking sucks.

'Konosuba?'

'PAHAHAH NO!'

I tilt my head slightly as the thing finally seems done calculating.

**[Calculated. Notion Accepted. You will be granted the power of 'The World' from the anime 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders', would you like anything else?]**

'Rwby?' I mentally hum.

'Hmmm... Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Coco, Velvet, Winter the beanie girl, the skateboarder girl, Neo Fucking Politan, Cinder- actually not that one, she gets pretty fucked up by Ruby's eye lasers... One-night stand bare minimum before mutilation... Emeral- nah, not feeling that one either, plus she is super gay for Cinder...'

I blink at the textbox in front of me. 'cool. I can stop time... now, I just need to be capable of attracting the girls.'

"Can you make me adorable as FUCK?! Like, so smol and adorable and cute that a gyate gyate would look at me and be all 'Damn... that dude is ayaya as SHIT'!"

Shotas get bitches. It's a fact.

Actually, they only seem to get onee-samas so maybe this isn't such a good ide-

**[Affirmative.]**

'Piss. Ah well, I guess I can roll with it.'

**[Anything else?]**

"Can I heal quick? Like much faster than a normal human even with Aura?"

**[Affirmative.]**

**[Anything else?]**

"Can I get a head start on a whole harem thing? Like, when you slap me down in the world, I be near a main character during a key moment in their backstory, then I change something in said backstory such as stopping a bunch of robbers or grimm, maybe just being a shoulder to cry on, thus making them gain a small crush on me that develops into festering and bubbling pure love?"

**[…]**

**[A-Affirmative?]**

**[You are nearing the limit of your points, so, please select 3 girls which reality itself will try to bend over backwards to give you a fighting chance of dating them. This system isn't all powerful, so please note that if you are a complete bastard, these girls might not even like you.]**

'hn... out of all the waifus... which would be the hardest to gain?'

**[When you are placed into the world, you will be placed in close-ish proximity of your first selected girl during a key moment, so be prepared for a crying girl or a fight... or it could be a friendly chat, but the prior is just how these things go.]**

'okay, yeah, I should definitely pick the one that is the most difficult to achieve- and oh wow, I am thinking like they are fucking objects... I am a horrible person...'

**[For realizing your shittyness, you have gained +1 Wisdom.]**

I deadpan at the screen in front of me. 'I didn't even get- or ask for- the gamer power...'

I roll my eyes. 'once I am in the world, ill think that they are normal people.'

'hn... the hardest to really maintain a relationship with in the canon story would be either Cinder, Emerald, or Neo, and of those three there is really only one choice to be made... ROBERT E. O. SPEEDWAGON, HE IS CLEARLY THE ONLY CHOICE FOR ME- nah its fucking Neopolitan, if I curb her psychopathic tendencies, I'll have a partner for Beacon when I eventually go there... plus she is SO SMOL AND CUTE! and Honestly, just sort of triggers my 'Must Protecc' instincts... and is also kind of hot as hell...'

'and let's be Basic again, Weiss Schnee is number two, and three is good ol Ruby Rose... which will probably get me murdered by her dads, but eh, she's also pretty cute...'

**[You have Chosen: #1: Neo Politan, #2 Weiss Schnee, #3 Ruby Rose]**

**[Are you happy with these choices?]**

"Yeh."

**[Grand! Throughout this conversation I have gained sentience and am hating every minute of it!]**

"Yep."

**[With no small amount of pleasure, I announce to you... this is going to hurt like- as humans say- a bitch.]**

"W-What do you mean by thaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAA-" after about five minutes of EXCRUCIATING pain it suddenly stops... and I realize something...

I'm not touching the ground anymore.

So I begin screaming for another reason "AAAAAA- ***Crash***"

"BWAH!" I gasp as I instantly hop to my feet. "WHERE AM I?! WHAT IS TODAY?! WHY AM I IN THE TRAAASH?!"

I luckily landed in a dumpster, the garbage inside- probably bills or something- breaking my fall.

I pat my chest and face and come to a stunning realization. "I'm alive!"

And really tiny.

I blink slowly, as even when I am standing on top of some garbage, the walls of the dumpster comes up to about my waist.

'alllriiight... let's see here... leg over and AA-' my foot catches on the rim of the dumpster and I fall face first the three and a half feet or so to the ground.

***CRACK* **

I blink slowly as a golden ethereal arm pop out of my torso and slams into the ground, stopping me from faceplanting and breaking my nose.

I slowly put my hands out and push myself up into a standing position.

'Did they really have to put me in the trash? Eh... I suppose that's where I belong...'

I stand to my full height, realizing that I am only slightly taller than the dumpster itself, like only my head is above it, so I guess I am around four to four and a half feet tall...

If I am an adult, I probably wont have a very good time, but if I am just a kid, eh, I could probably grow a bit more... if I am shorter than Neo however, I will fucking Riot...'

"So... like..." I slowly mutter as I look around. "How does the world work?"

"Muda Muda?" I ask.

Nothing seems to happen.

I glance behind me. 'alright, let's try this...'

I try to focus as much malice as I can at the fact that I was dumped in the garbage can, using every ounce of my willpower to try and summon the world to break this thing.

***CRANG***

I widen my eyes as the world's hand appears from my torso and punches a large dent right into the center of the dumpster, not enough to put a hole in it, but it is about an inch deep... surprisingly weak for a stand with A class power like the world- I lose my train of thought for a moment as I realize something.

"Wait... can... I only summon one arm?!" I whisper-shriek.

"The World! Stop Time!"

I watch as the world around me dims, then nigh instantaneously brightens back up again with a loud ***BWUMM***

'T-that was a FLICKER! Can I really not stop time for even QUARTER of a SECOND?! THAT'S SOME BULLSHIT!'

I rub a hand through my hair and let out a sigh. 'hn... it will probably mature as I grow older... now I just need to figure out what I look like, and see how fate has decided to tie me and the multicolored psycho together.'

I look down to see a small puddle of water. 'hey, that works.'

I slowly walk over to it and look down into it with my hands on my hips.

Staring back is a short and thin boy, kawaii as fuck, with a deep and shimmering blue eyes with slightly slit pupils, and short dark blue-nearly black hair, he briefly opens his mouth to let out a gasp, revealing one little moe fang that pokes out just under his lips, he also wears just a simple hoodie and black shorts with a vertical line down the side.

'oh wow... they did a pretty good job on this body... ill take care not to ruin it like my old one, so that means brushing my teeth, plenty of baths, eating healthy-ish, and lots of exercise!'

I crouch down and forcibly summon the arm of the world again, getting it to pick up a small pebble near the rim of the puddle, placing it in between its thumb and index finger as it coils its hand.

'let's see it this works~'

I turn around and point at the fist sized dent in the dumpster. "Fire!"

The world flicks the pebble, causing it to spin erratically through the air and hit the dumpster about four inches to the right of where I was aiming and bounce off with a fairly loud ***Clank*** leaving behind a small white splotch of dust as the rock shatters slightly.

'hn... not as close as I would like, and certainly not as much damage, but I guess that is what I get for using a piece of gravel instead of a ball bearing.'

'egh... can't be picky right now, and besides, because I can only summon an arm, my range is like less than a third of what it should be...'

I pick up a couple of the smoothest pieces of gravel I could find. "This should do..."

Then I walk away with a hum, hands behind my head, pebbles safely stored in the pocket of my blue hoodie

'sooo, where is the girl?'

I reach the exit of the alleyway and glance out into the street, watching cars pass here and there, a couple parked on the edge of the roads, a short girl with pink and brown hair walking down the sidewalk across the street, maybe eleven or twelve, hard to tell with her height.

'oh, hey, it's her...'

I wait for a brief moment of peace on the road- I don't want to make it a habit of being hit by cars- and quickly jog across the road and reach the other side with a slight pant.

I look up, down the road she was going, and watch as an arm reaches out of the alleyway she was passing and drags her into it.

'…' it takes about half a second for what just happened to process. 'OH. HELL. NO.'

I break into a sprint and quickly round the corner to see the short multicolored girl being held up against the wall with a knife against her throat.

"Shhhhh." A balding older man, super muscly with tattoos hums. "If you scream... well... don't scream."

'HE IS GOING TO MUTE THE LOLI?! _FUCK NO HE ISN'T_.'

The world reaches out as I walk up beside them, wrapping its fingers around the blade as I tug on the man's sleeve. "Hey mister?"

He flinches and looks down at me, apparently not noticing me walking over, Neo's now white eyes glancing at me in a silent plea for help.

"What are you doing to my friend?" I ask.

He seemingly makes a split decision and tries to either kill Neo or stab me, but the knife doesn't move.

My personality seemingly changes before their eyes. "You cannot attack because you are trapped within my world... your fate has already been decided..."

The knife is twisted out of his grip and pulled back into my hand where I point it at him as he takes a fearful step back.

Several of the pebbles seemingly float out of my pocket as the golden arm of the world forms again... it appears that they can't actually see it... does that mean that I am literally unkillable within this universe? Hn, they don't actually have aura... I should hold off on the whole 'immortal god gimmick' until I fight someone with aura.

The first pebble fired from the worlds grasp strikes the man right in the shoulder as he reaches into his pocket, piercing his shirt and stopping as it reaches his skin, the second shot strikes him right in the forehead where it clunks off his skull, snapping his head back slightly and forces him to stumble back, the final shot going right for his newly exposed weak spot, the head, and body didn't work... so the last shot was aimed for the throat!

The piece of gravel tumbles just slightly too far to the left, cutting a thin line in his neck as it flies past and down the alleyway. ***CRASH***

But it seems luck is on my side as the pebble hits a parked car in the distance, breaking through its driver side front window, shattering it completely and activating its car alarm, causing the orange haired man inside to flinch and look around.

The man pulls his hand back out of his pants pocket revealing that it held a small revolver that he is preparing to shoot.

"Fuck! THE WORLD!"

The entire universe dims as the golden arm begins reaching for the blade of the knife that I am holding, when time resumes it continues its grab and as soon as its fingers make contact it swings forwards and lets it go, sending the knife hurtling towards the man.

***Schlick***

It hits him right in the chest causing him to fall backwards and cough a glob of blood.

He glares and seems to realize that he is going to die, or at the very least be admitted to the hospital then arrested, so he points the gun right at my chest and fires once mid-fall.

A wound appears on my shoulder as the world barely manages to deflects the shot with another flash and a ***BWUMMM***

It turned a probably fatal wound into a glancing one that still stings like a bitch, but probably less than it would have... also I am slightly desensitized to pain from my several minutes of agony via reincarnation... it is a nice two out of ten though.

I quickly turn around and run at Neo, shoving her out of the alleyway and around the corner as I dive after her, then, just as I get around the corner another gunshot rings out, and a brick from the corner of the building is destroyed, the pieces of brick raining down onto both of us.

I quickly force myself to stand, then grab Neo's hand and run as fast as I can down the street.

After a minute or two of running I stop and look behind me. "A-Are you okay?"

She still looks slightly shaken up, and traces a thin line of red at her throat, the cut isn't deep, it actually doesn't even break the skin, but it is still there, and will be there for a day or so.

"M-Mhm." She quietly nods.

"Good, I'm glad... I really didn't expect him to have a gun..." I whisper.

"Y-You got shot! W-we have to get you to a hospital!" She squeaks.

'ah, so that's her voice... cute.'

"Psh- whaaat? N-nah, I'm fine~" my adrenaline is wearing off, making this two out of ten become a three out of ten on the pain index. "I've had worse!"

Sad truth, really.

She grabs my wrist and continues running the way we were going. "I d-don't care! You are hurt because you saved me, so it is my responsibility!"

My hoodie is slowly being stained with my blood, making it have a dark purple or blackish splotch.

I let out a simple sigh as the pain is slowly disappearing. "I'm actually fine. I don't even think its bleeding that much anymore."

The girl stumbles and slowly looks back. "W-What?"

I pull my collar out and look down at my shirt. "Hn, yeah, it is healing, not completely fixed, but it should be fine in a couple minutes."

She finally stops running and looks at me. "H-How?"

"I just heal quick." I shrug.

"W-Woah, do you have aura?!" She gasps.

"You do realize I got shot literally a couple minutes ago, right?"

"B-But how did you do all that! How did you launch pebbles at him and fling that knife at him?! A-And how are you healing so fast?!"

"Well, I think my aura is partially unlocked, it's a bit weird, but I think I can access my semblance and heal slightly faster, but it isn't enough to create barriers or enhance my physical abilities if that makes sense."

"I-Is that even possible?!" She whispers to herself.

"Sooo, where are we going now?" I ask.

"W-We?" She slowly asks.

"I mean yeah, I got shot protecting you, at the very least I am going to make sure you are safe, you know, otherwise me getting hurt would have been pointless, don't you think?"

She lets out a quiet breath. "Yeah... okay... come on then... I guess..."

She turns and walks down the street with a slight frown.

"Sooo, what's your name?" I ask.

"Neo." She answers. "Yours?"

"I'm Lapis." I hum. "Nice to meet you!"

She rubs a hand on her face. "I-I still can't believe I almost died..."

She looks back again. "L-Let's hurry, alright?"

"Alrighty~"

* * *

"You live... here?" I slowly ask as I look over a rundown building hidden amongst knee high grass and brush and overgrown bushes. "How are you so clean?"

"I- uh... borrow... some water from that motel that way... there are a couple Pvc pipes connected to their water pipes... I take quick showers so I don't really gain any attention, at most it looks like they might have a leaky pipe somewhere."

I look into the distance to see a long building about one hundred feet away, slightly better looking than the house in front of us, but still just a bit dirty and run down.

We had snuck through the ghetto without much issue, she was super quiet and managed to avoid any and all stares from people around, and, yes, she lives in the ghetto, I honestly didn't notice as the buildings got shittier and shitter until she told me to quiet down because we were getting to a bad part of town.

"So," I whisper. "You live here alone? What do you even eat?"

"Yeah, I do live here alone... and I have to borrow food as well." She answers as she slowly wades her way through the tall grass on the way to the two-story building. "But, it's my life... and I am happy to be alive."

I follow after he with my hands behind my head in a nonchalant and relaxed way. "So, I am going to be honest with you, I have no place to live, can I stay with you? I really don't want to try my luck just sleeping in an alleyway."

She glances at me and gets a slight calculating gaze. "I mean, you did save me... I don't mind; besides I feel like we could protect each other..."

I let out a long breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you so much."

We enter the house and Neo closes the door behind us, a couple beams of light coming from a few small holes in the roof and upper floor along with some light shining though the broken window beside us.

"You every think about patching the holes... or something? I bet this place gets a horrendous draft in the winter..." I murmur.

"Hn, yeah, that could be a bit of a problem, it is fall after all..." She hums as she looks around. "I have only been here since about February..."

She looks around. "Yeah, this could be a pretty big problem..."

"How do you even deal with rain?"

"With buckets." She shrugs.

"Ah..."

She lets out a sigh as she pauses in front of a broken dresser. "I was going to get some food, but I forgot in all the excitement."

"You have any vending machines around here?" I ask.

"Not around here, but where we were, sure." She slowly answers.

"Cool, cool, want to go steal all the stuff in one?" I continue.

"…" she is silent for a moment.

"Want to go and borrow all the stuff in one?" I amend.

"Why didn't you say so?" She asks. "That's right! You have some sort of telekinesis, right?!"

"Something like that, yes." I nod.

* * *

I lay down a plastic bag full of assorted drinks, chips, candy bars, along with just some other general snack food- a bag of beef jerky which was a particularly good find, a box of trash bags, and a pack of small nails.

She looks in it with awe, a bit of drool slowly forming at the corner of her mouth. "Y-You got so much... I-I haven't ever been able to eat or drink anything like this... h-how?"

"I reached inside of the vending machine." I deadpan. "You should know, you were there..."

She looks over to the other things. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Fix the roof." I grunt.

"O-Oh... you didn't... bring a hammer?" She notes with a slight gaze of confusion.

"I know." I hum with a slight deadpan expression as I walk over to the shattered window.

I pull out a garbage bag from the box, stand on a slightly moldy sofa to get tall enough, then I press it against the top of the window.

A couple nails is brought out of my pocket by the world, then...** *Tac-Tac-Tac***

It pins the garbage bag to the top with three nails, one in each corner and one in the middle.

"W-WOAH!" Neo exclaims in child-like wonder. "T-That's so cool!"

"Yep! I can use it to dent steel as well, but it really only works as a third arm at the moment."

I pause after finishing the sides and bottom corners. "Wait... I wonder if I can..."

I put a nail on the thumb of the world and with a flick it sends it embedding about a centimeter into the wood only about an inch to the left of where I wanted it to go.

"You can fire nails?" She asks. "That's awesome!"

"Apparently I can" I hum as I use the world to pull the nail out of the wall and pin down the bottom middle of the trash bag.

* * *

I have been living with Neo for about a month now, and I have good and bad news, well, two bad and one good...

The first bad is that I am still unable to completely summon the world...

The only good news is that I am now able to summon both arms, and that has actually made it so my time stops actually mean something... I used to be able to stop time for maybe one hundredth of a second, but now, EASILY one tenth, I still can't move my body within time stop, but one tenth of a second is actually quite a lot, enough for the world to punch something twice, once with each arm, easily enough time for it to easily deflect or catch a bullet without wounding me, with two arms I can take on a gunman with little to no issue.

"L-Lapis... I'm c-cold."

The second bad news is that it is getting to that time of the year where it is cold as shit...

"I mean, yeah, that's sort of to be expected... we have no heat." I scoff. "You have a blanket, you'll be fine."

She sniffles slightly.

I glance around our little survival hut, we turned the living room into an anti-winter bunker, I mean, it helped a lot considering it is snowing outside, but it is only about forty degrees inside.

I let out a small sigh. "Come here then..."

All around the windows are shredded newspapers nailed into the wall, trying as hard as possible to conserve heat, we have a towel around the cracks at the bottom of the front door, and have sealed off the doorway leading into the other parts of the house with a cardboard and newspaper wall which I hastily nailed together, the only spot still available to us being the bathroom.

I lift my own blanket, letting out some of my own precious heat as she quickly scurries towards me and takes shelter under my own blanket as well.

'not really how I wanted to spend my time in this world, but... I suppose this is enough to get her to have a crush on me.'

"T-Thanks Lapis..." She whispers.

"It's fine." I grunt as I lay my head down on my makeshift pillow, a tied up plastic bag filled with shredded newspaper.

It's probably safe to assume we won't be taking any showers for at least this month on account of freezing to death.

The cold wind outside batters against the trash bag newspaper combo above us.

"Do you want to move to the couch?" I ask as a small draft of cold air seeps in through the gaps between the nails. "It would probably be just a bit more comfortable."

"M-Mhm." She nods.

"Alright then." I hum as I slowly sit up, picking her up with the world, then quickly walking across the room where I lay down on the comfortable couch.

I let out a long sigh, watching as my breath floats away from my lips. "Yeah, this is pretty rough... the first thing I am going to do this spring, is harass a huntsman until they give us aura, because aura allows you to resist heat and cold better."

"S-Sounds nice!" She shivers as she rests her face against my chest. "H-Honestly, thank you for staying with me Lapis... I probably would have d-died if you didn't."

* * *

"The world..." I whisper to myself, a golden arm appearing beside me and quickly sketching out the image of the man standing in front of me on a piece of paper.

Neo sits beside me, eyes wide in awe even after the umpteenth time I have done this.

With a few strokes of a pencil, a sketch of the man's head and shoulders has been completed and I hold it out for him to view.

"Wow..." He mutters as he takes it into his hands and looks over it. "This is pretty impressive!"

He drops a couple lien cards into a small bowl at our feet and walks away with the picture.

"Come again!" I hum after him with a wave.

"Slow day..." I note as I let my head fall against the brickwork behind us.

"It's not that bad..." She hums. "We have, what? Fifteen Lien from today? That's enough for a microwaved pizza, a loaf of bread, and a jar of mayonnaise- because we are almost out..."

"Hmm... yeah, but we are nearly out of dust for the generator... it would be pretty bad for our fridge to suddenly just stop working..."

"True..." She slowly nods. "How much money do we need again?"

"For the generator? We need about a test-tube sized container of electricity dust each week, and that goes for... one hundred lien? Maybe more if the white fang keeps attacking dust transports..."

She frowns lightly.

"Meh, it'll be fiiine." I shrug. "We have enough~"

A group of four teenagers quickly walks up to us, they appear to be a team from beacon judging by their age, probably third or fourth year.

"Hey! It's the artist kid!" One grins. "C-Can you do our picture, like as a team?"

I shrug. "My rates are five lien per person for a head and shoulders sketch, ten per person for a full body."

One of the guys glances over to the first person who approached me with a raised eyebrow. "Is... this really worth spending forty dollars over Flare?"

"YES, it is! you haven't seen his works!"

"Are you really going to make us wait here for hours while he completes his little sketch?"

"You guys really haven't heard of him?" The first girl slowly asks.

"Nnnnope."

"Nah."

"No."

"Really?" 'Flare' asks the group. "He is pretty famous..."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Flare sighs and looks at me, dropping a fifty-lien card into the bowl.

I nod once and the world's hand appears from my side, picking up the pen as I set a large piece of paper down on the table.

They all flinch before it touches the pencil so I can assume they see the hand.

"W-What the hell is that?!" One of the two guys on their team asks.

The hand blurs across the page, quickly drawing out their outlines in surprising detail, then, not even a minute later I have finished a picture of them all standing together, each colored shaded as much as I could with a simple pencil.

"Here you go." I hum as I hold out the piece of paper to the group.

"Nonono, wait, what the hell was that coming out of you?!"

"The world?" I ask.

"No, what wa-"

"I call it 'The World'." I deadpan.

"Now, thank you for your business, but we really need to go and pick up some groceries~" I hum as I stand up, grabbing the bowl and quickly pocketing all of today's spoils. "Come on, Neo."

"Okay!" She grins as she also gets up.

She skips after me as I start walking. "Heeey Lapis, can we get some sliced turkey for sandwiches?"

"Hn... we made quite a bit today, you know what? Sure." I answer with a slight smile. "Turkey sandwiches sound pretty good right now."

* * *

"Life is good." Neo sighs as she flops down on the couch and puts her hands behind her head.

"Psh, yeah, because of me." I scoff, blanket around me to keep the cold at bay.

"Yeah, yeah, your right, you have definitely made my life much better than it ever was." She hums. "This year was MUUUCH better than the last one."

"I mean, yeah, because you have aura..." I growl. "I don't, so it's still cold as SHIT."

"I mean, I could activate it for youu~" she hums. "I remember the words that drunk guy used on me, and I am pretty good at channeling my aura now, maybe I could unlock yours?"

I managed to find Qrow motherfucking Branwen in a bar and payed him one thousand lien to unlock Neo's aura, he was hammered as FUCK so he saw the money and was like. "Oh sweet, a thousand lien for something that easy? Hell yeah! Free booze." Then he unlocked her aura... she still hasn't unlocked her semblance yet, but she should be getting it soon... maybe.

"You want to give it a try?" I ask as I remove one hand from my cocoon of heat, wincing as the chilly air hits my skin.

She reaches out and grasps my hand.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee." She hums, her own aura, which mimics her hair of Pink, Brown, and White, crackling around her as she finishes the chant.

My aura flashes to life around me, blue like my hair and eyes, the chilliness of the room instantly disappearing, going from a forty to a sixty or seventy in the snap of a finger.

"Oh shiiit you were right, this is nice." I hum as I fling off the blanket and let my head rest against the back of the couch.

"Yep~" she grins as she flops down next to me. "It makes me sort of want to know what my semblance is~ I bet it will be something AWESOME!"

"Probably." I shrug.

She frowns lightly and rotates her hand.

"Something wrong?"

"My hand just cramped up, it'll go away, don't worry about it." She mutters. "Maybe I didn't control my aura good enough."

"Maybe." I shrug, using the world to reach out for a drink sitting on the end table about three feet away from me.

I watch as it extends much farther than it usually does, Neo flinching at the sudden appearance of 'The Hand' as she dubs it, I watch as a shoulder appears, then a head, then steadily its entire body appears.

The world looks as it always did, golden body, strange triangle-ish head, green hearts on several places of its body.

"…"

"HOLY SHIT! I SUMMONED THE ENTIRE THING!" I shout, just as the stand pauses just before grabbing my drink.

I decide to see just how much my time stopping ability has increased by, so the world dulls, a pulse of what looks like wind exploding out from me, but it is just the entire planet stopping.

'one second... two sec-'

***BWUMMM***

'about one and a half second hm? Hey... that's pretty good...'

"WOAH!" She exclaims as she observes the figure. "I-I always saw the little hand thing, but... I never expected the full thing to be so cool looking."

"Yeah," I sigh as I shake my head, pulling 'the world' back into my body. "With this I should totally be able to get into Beacon."

"You're going to try to get into... Beacon?" She slowly asks, sounding slightly disappointed about it.

"Well, yeah." I shrug. "So, Neo, how old are you again?"

"I'm turning sixteen next week." She states.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" I shout.

"Fifteen. Nearly sixteen."

"H-How?! You look like you are like thirteen!" I exclaim.

"Look who's talking." She smirks.

I blink as I realize something.

"Oh, that means we missed your birthday the first time around... fuck... I'll grab a cake or something for you then... with my aura I should be fine walking around in the cold." I murmur. "Annyways, my plan is for us both to apply to Beacon, then, basically, they will give us a free room, free food, education..."

She smiles sadly. "My parents were huntsmen... before they, y-know... died."

"Well, they would probably be proud of you if you followed in their footsteps... well, without the whole 'dying' thing." I hum as I pat her shoulder. "honestly, I don't actually have any family, woke up in a dumpster, and don't even know my own age- so for convenience sake it's just going to be the same as yours- Honestly, I do want to protect people... it seems to be something I'm good at seeing as how I protected you this past year, and I have the power to do so, so I might as well try."

I glance at her. "So, will you go to Beacon with me?"

She lets her head fall back and looks up at the ceiling. "Hm... with you?"

She tilts her head slightly then slowly nods. "Sure, I guess I should stick with you..."

"Cool, Cool..." I shrug.

She lays her opened water bottle on the arm of the couch as she straightens one of her sleeves, widening her eyes and reaching out futilely as it falls off.

A gloved hand extends out past her wrist and grabs the bottle, turning it so it is facing upwards as to not spill its contents.

"…"

"WHAT THE **FUCK**?!" I shout

"AAAAAA-" Comes Neo's understandable shout.

* * *

She has a stand.

Neo FUCKING Politan has a stand... how? I don't know, but I do have some theories... one: my wish for 'The World' has replaced many character's semblances with a stand... that makes this world just a BIIIT more chaotic and I don't like that... not at all...

The second option is that when awakening my aura, it counted as a stand arrow and forcibly awakened a stand ability in her... if this is the reason... well... that makes my stay quite a bit more fun... I can give the Rwby cast STANDO POWAH! I might even be able to have my own semblance... I sort of thought 'The World' was going to be my semblance, but... now I'm not so sure...

Neo is staring at her hand in a mix of awe, excitement, confusion and fear. I like to call it anxiety.

"What." She whispers.

"Neo... why do you have an ability like me?" I slowly ask.

"I don't... know." She whispers.

She makes the hand appear again and reach around slightly, then makes it disappear.

The hand is completely covered by a black glove that goes up past what she can currently summon.

"Neo..." I say before taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "I don't think this punchy ghost is my semblance..."

"W-What do you mean?!" She asks.

"I think that you, activating my aura- or at the very least touching it with your own aura- made it so you developed an ability like mine..."

"L-Like yours?" She hisses.

"For simplicity's sake, let's rename it to something different than semblance... because I think I am still fully capable of gaining one, and so are you... I propose, 'Stand'."

"W-Why 'Stand'?" She asks.

"Because they stand by you even in your darkest moments? Ready to protect you when others cant?" I shrug.

"O-Okay, we will call them stands, _but why do I have one_?" She asks.

"Stands seem to be much stronger than normal semblances, Neo, what I am about to tell you cannot- and I stress this CANNOT leave this room, you can't tell ANYONE about what I am about to tell you." I say as I lean forwards and look into her eyes, showing just how serious about this I am.

"Okay." She whispers.

"Alright... as I said, stands are much more powerful than your everyday semblance, how I got mine, I don't know, I always thought it was my own sort of semblance and called it 'The World' because of its ability."

"Ability?" She asks.

"You see, when stands manifest, they have two key abilities, their general battle power, 'The World' can punch through steel plates effortlessly, but each stand has at least one ability that is separate from the whole punching thing... in my case... I call it The World, because it's ability can control the world itself... 'The World' can... stop time."

**"WHAT?!"**

I wince as her shrill shriek reaches my eardrums.

"If I'm right about my aura awakening stands in other people, the name 'The World' fits even better... because it opens up a whole new world of possibilities~" I hum.

"T-TIME?!" Neo hisses. "You can stop TIME?!"

"Yep. I wonder what yours will be able to do." I reply, as I cover myself back up with a blanket. "I hope it is something pretty strong."

She rubs her forehead. "T-Time... you can stop _time_..."

"Mhm. But only for like two seconds though, then I have a cooldown."

"T-"

"That is two seconds of perceived stopped time by the way, as with time stopped... two seconds would be literally forever."

"You have something that can punch through steel and move fast enough to deflect bullets... and you can stop **time**..." She repeats. "excuse me, but **WHAT?!**"

She looks down at her own stand-hand, and whispers. "What will mine be able to do?"

"I dunno." I shrug. "but now that I am able to stop time for more than two tenths of a second... I am UNSTOPPABLE!"

"MUHAHAHAH!" I cackle.

Neo stares at me with a deadpan expression.

"What?" I ask. "You seemed a little anxious, so I'm just trying to lighten the mood."

She lets out a long sigh and slumps in her seat. "Yeah, yeah... thanks for that..."

"But I really don't get why you are so anxious in the first place; you might have limitless power now!" I exclaim.

"Yeah..." She mutters. "And with that limitless power comes people's desire to use me... as one of the only two people with a stand that I have ever seen I might even be subject to some mad scientist's desire to carve me up."

I pat her shoulder. "Don't worry, Neo, I'll make sure I'm the only person to ever use yo- ***Snrk***"

I break down into muffled laughter. "Pfffhhh sorry, I couldn't keep a straight face through that one."

She slowly blinks at me with half-lidded eyes.

"Now, let's see if we can figure out your ability really quick..." I murmer as I scoot over and closely observe the hand. "I should also mention that any damage done to your stand is reflected to your physical body... so if your stand's hand gets cut off... well, just try to keep it out of danger till we know its capabilities."

The hand disappears back into her forearm as she clutches her wrist with her other hand. "O-Oh..."

"I haven't really experimented with stands and aura, so maybe your aura will only take a hit? I don't know, really." I hum. "But anyways, even with one hand I could cause time to flicker! Try and use your ability!"

She takes a deep breath, summoning the hand again, the palm of the gloved hand being held upwards.

A butterfly forms and flutters up and around, eventually landing on my hand and briefly walking around, then, it simply explodes into shards of glass that pelt my aura before slowly disappearing as if they were pieces of ice on a hot pan.

"…"

"Uhhhhh" she slowly hums. "What?"

"Try to make something else." I deadpan.

After another thirty seconds a knife forms in her stand's hand, staying briefly before also shattering like glass as she puts just a little too much pressure on it.

"You can create things?" I ask.

"Uhhh... yeah?"

"Cool... you will probably be able to make stronger things once you can summon the entire body..." I yawn.

"Now, I'm going to take a long nap, then I'll go over my grand scheme to get us both into beacon!"

"…"

"Alright." She shrugs.

* * *

"So! The scheme is this!" I exclaim.

"Why do you keep saying 'Plot' or 'Scheme' and seemingly consciously avoiding 'plan'?" Neo asks with a deadpan tone.

"It makes me sound powerful and EVIL that way." I shrug. "as I was saying, the PLAN is this, first things first, I get you to master your stand, then unlock our semblances, we also need to figure out a name for your stand, then- you said you were turning sixteen, right?"

"Mhmmm..." She hums, raising an eyebrow as if to ask where _exactly_ I am going with this.

"We should go and fight in the Mystralian regional tournament sometime this year!"

"One flaw with that, Lapis... WE'RE IN VALE!" Neo shouts.

"And?" I ask. "We can take a bullhead, and there is a REASON I want to go to Mystral for their regional tournament- one: I don't think Vale actually has one, maybe at patch as that is where Signal is, but anyways onto the next reason- two:"

I pull out a pumpkin Pete's cereal box and point to Pyrrha's face.

"Reason two: this girl, known as 'Pyrrha Nikos the INVINCIBLE GIRL' if either of us beat her, we are going to get pretty popular... which leads to reason three... we need popularity to get into beacon as we haven't gotten ANY sort of school record."

"Hey." Neo scoffs. "I know how to read, write, add, subtract, divide, multiply, and do fractions. What else do I need?"

"History?" I ask.

"Fuck."

I rub the bridge of my nose with my finger and thumb at her swear. "I feel like I have horribly tainted you in the time we have been together... now you are a sarcastic bastard like me sometimes..."

She shrugs. "What can you do~"

"But anyways," she continues. "Wouldn't you get the same effect by blowing through a closer tournament?"

"Fair." I hum. "I guess we will both enter that..."

"B-both?"

"I mean, yeah, you need to get combat experience as well, Neo." I scoff with a slight eyeroll.

"A-Alright... I'll do my best."

"Now... I just need to figure out wheeen exactly the next tournament is..." I murmur to myself as I cup my chin. "Hnnn."

"Ill go check." I state as I stand up and walk over to the door, open it, then pale as the snow on the porch is nearly up to my knees. "Fuck."

* * *

"ALLLRIIIGHT!" I grin. "I'm pumped as SHIT!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, you spaz..." Neo scoffs from right behind me.

"You don't get it Neo." I sigh. "I haven't been able to actually let loose at all! Finally, I'll be able to punch stuff! Break stuff! Shout 'The World!' And listen to every single atom stop with a loud 'BWUMM'!"

"I'm going to kick your ass if you don't calm down right this second." Neo deadpans.

"Fiiiine." I sigh. "I'll take us down there right now."

We look down over a large town square leading to a decently sized arena, it is about the size of a football field, so it clearly has some room to mess around.

To the untrained eye, we disappear, but in actuality, I stop time, pick neo up with 'The World' and hop off the roof we were standing on and land in one of the many crowds, none actually acknowledging us as we just appear.

Neo flinches and blinks a couple of times.

"I... sort of hate when you do that..." She eventually sighs with a slight slump in her shoulders.

* * *

It is now October, and good ol Beacon starts in April or so, we signed up for the tournament and we got our brackets...

There seems to be six rounds, that means sixty four people are actually trying to win, Neo and myself included... and ironically enough, we are placed on opposite sides, myself being the fifteenth competitor in the first half, and her being the thirty sixth near the start of the second half.

Interestingly enough... in MY bracket, most- if not all of my fights appear to be against 'canon' characters... my first round is against Dove of Team Crdl, then in the next round, Ruby Rose- if she can beat random schmuck 1200- then Cardin Winchester- as stated before 'if he can beat random guy 10, Yang, then I fight either Russel from Team Crdl, or some rando, because I sort of doubt any of Team Crdl to get past round 3... then in the final round, I fight good ol Neo... because, let's be honest, she is probably going to tear through people left and right with her stand's ability.

"You better get to the final round so I can kick your ass, Neo." I snort as I lean over to the girl sitting beside me.

"Same to you, dumbass." She responds with a slightly cocky smile.

The first round goes to Yang, the second to some guy she is going to absolutely eviscerate, third and fourth being unimportant as well as nothing short of Lapis Lazuli can stop 'The Yang.' As predicted, Cardin somehow wins round number five, some girl with purple hair wins round six- I only acknowledge her because it's possible she might best the ineptitude that is Cardin Winchester, thus meaning I will have to fight her.

Ruby won the sixth round with her death machine she calls her child... honestly, I don't even know if using a fifty-caliber rifle is tournament legal, but eh, it will pose a pretty big challenge.

I stare blankly across at Dove Bronzewing with my hands in my pockets, my blond and squinty opponent looking slightly cocky at the fact that I hold no weapon.

**"Begin!"**

The boy dashes forwards, sword gun raised, and honestly, he is pretty quick...

But not quick enough.

I pull one hand out of my pocket as Dove nears.

My arm blurs forwards as I catch him in the throat with a punch that could puncture steel and make doughnuts out of pink haired, cherry loving, Japanese school boys.

I have basically fused my body with that of my stand, only letting it come out just past the skin, which is fairly easy considering its limbs and body in general are much larger than myself, I am also abusing the fact that stands don't actually 'appear' until a second or so has passed with them outside of the user's body.

He is sent flying backwards by my punch with a gurgle, only barely able to stop himself before he rolls into the wall behind him.

My punch did ludicrous damage... nearly fifty percent... most likely because I struck a vial point.

He slowly stands, rubbing his throat with one hand as he points the tip of his sword at me and pulls the trigger

***BANG***

***BANG***

***BANG***

I hop to the side, fairly easily avoiding the three shots from his sword's handgun-handguard.

I dash forwards, once more leaping to the side to avoid another hail of bullets. "Is that all?" I smugly ask as I reach him, fist reared back. "it was USELESS!"

My hand crashes into his crossed arms and slams him into the wall behind him, cracking the wall and lowering his aura to about thirty percent, then with another punch, it lowers to nearly five, so I drop him and hop away.

**"Challenger Lapis shows off his monstrous strength and proceeds to the next round!"**

I raise my fist and walk out of the arena.

This is going to be Easy. Peasy.

* * *

**This is the other big thing I was working on along with Dungeons and Dragongrimm **

**Also. All of my hate to that one guy who already took literally the only relevant Title for any Jojo/Rwby fic, buuut because this isn't a full story (Yet) I have decided to just call it 'Remnants of the world' anyways.**

**I have decided on quite a few stands for the characters, and the conclusion for volume 3 is going to be a little different considering Neo won't be on team Cmen, buuut I have a plan for that, and originally I was planning on using it for Portals and Pizzazz but I just wasn't having a good time writing that anymore.**

**Now, I haven't exactly 'revealed' Neo's stand yet, but considering you might not ever see another chapter, I might as well tell you about it:**

**Mad Hatter:**

**Power: C**  
**Speed: C**  
**Range: E**  
**Durability E**  
**Precision A**  
**Potential A**

**A close range with leather gloves with metal knuckles, a tuxedo, and a blank white mask with no expression, atop its head is a large tophat which it tends to use its ability with purely for aesthetic reasons.**

**As a close range stand, Mad Hatter is quite weak, but it makes up for it in its ability that can rival even [The World]'s Power, its Potential is nearly limitless and it has great precision when creating things.**

**Ability: Into The Looking Glass:**  
**Mad Hatter has the strange ability to create ANYTHING within its user's creativity and power, magic blades? Explosive Pigeons? Dragons? A parasol that can launch watermelon sized laserbeams from the tip? All possible! It may even be able to create some 'special' items from other worlds with just a bit of guidance from Lapis.**

**When the summons are dispelled or broken, Neo's semblance grants them the cosmetic appearance of shattering glass.**


	3. Chapter 3: Remnants of the Shadowlord

**Don't Own Rwby Or The Shadow Monarch Ability, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

'owww... my head...' I grunt as I slowly sit up.

'where... am I?'

I look around a light clearing in the trees, the soft grass beneath by hands briefly tickling my fingers as a couple beams of sunlight pierce through the thick canopy of leaves and branches above my head.

'…'

I push myself up to a stand and instantly collapse forwards onto my hands and knees.

'my legs are asleep...'

I spot a single blue feather under the tips of my fingers.

'a... feather?'

I look up to see a small trail of feathers leading forwards.

I shakily stand and slowly walk after the feathers for about twenty or so feet.

'oh... it's a dead bird.'

Shadows below its corpse suddenly ascend upwards, giving the appearance of a couple thin wisps of shadowy fire.

'W-WHAT?! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!'

**"**A̵̵̷̶̸̷̴̶̦͓̔̔̆ͪ̚͟" I clutch my head as a mechanical, seemingly demonic distorted voice radiates throughout my head.

**"A̵̸̶r̸̸̷i̷̵̵s̴̵̸e̵̸̴"**

**"****A̸r̸i̵s̵e̸"**

**"ARISE!"**

I fall back onto my ass, away from the bird and wisps of darkness.

"whatthefuckwhatthefuck" I whisper as I scoot away from the dead bird. "A-Arise? What the fuck does that mean?"

The wisps above the bird suddenly pulse and flow downwards.

"EEP-" I flinch and scurry back another five feet or so.

**[You have extracted a creature's shadow]**

I watch as a beak made of pure darkness pulls itself from the dead bird, followed shortly behind by a head, body, wings, feet, and tail feathers.

"W-What?" I stutter as a title pops up above the head of the bird, then it looks at me with white glowing eyes.

**Shadow Avian (Blue Jay)**  
**Level 0**  
**Soul Level: Pettiest**

It hops over to me and tilts its head.

It lets out a high-pitched warbling sound and hops in place, then it looks back up to me and spreads its wings causing me to flinch back.

It flaps its wings once and lands on my shoulder where it looks around the forest.

'A-Am I in control of it?'

I point to a tree. "Fly there."

It flaps its wings and lands in the tree.

"…"

"R-Return?"

It lands on my shoulder again.

'oh my gosh this is so cool... I have special powers! And it is kind of like an RPG as well considering it has levels!'

'wait... if it has levels, can it grow stronger?'

'knowing clichés... I must have been transported into another world... and granted the gamer power!'

"Status!"

Nothing happens.

"…"

'uhhh...'

"Menu?"

Nothing happens.

"Pause?"

Still nothing happens.

I pout slightly. 'but why can I see levels?'

I look to the bird. "Go out and get stronger... or something."

It spreads its wings and takes off into the sky.

"…"

'now... where the hell am I?'

I slowly walk forwards, scanning the tree line as I do. 'shouldn't I be moving faster than this?'

I look down to my tiny legs.

"…"

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

'I'm a child! Holy shit I am a child! WHY?! WHY AM I A CHILD?!'

A little sweat appears on my brow as I look down at my miniature body. 'is it so I will be the same age as the 'protaganist'? Or because it allows me to train my body from a young age?'

"now that I think about it, it is probably both of those things..." I sigh. 'Dear god I don't look older than nine...'

'why do I feel... so tired all of a sudden?'

I wipe a bit of sweat off my forehead and continue walking.

'where the hell even am I? Is this a jungle of some sort?'

I blink several times with a blank expression as a loud growl is heard behind me.

I slowly turn to look at the thing behind me-

I abruptly sprint forwards.

'HOLY SHIT, THAT IS A BIG ASS FUCKING TIGER!'

The sound of pounding feet echoes behind me.

I take a quick peak behind me as a warbling birdcall rapidly closes in, only to see my shadow bird friend air-tackle the tiger's head and bite its nose with its sharp little beak, most likely just annoying it, but it is trying it's best damnit!

'MUST GO FASTER!'

The tiger behind me lets out a growl of pain and it seemingly stops chasing me in order to murderize the bird.

I take another glance behind me to see it swat the bird out of the air, turning it to vapor, one of the tiger's eyes squinted shut, a small trail of blood trickling down its face from said eye.

The bird reforms and lunges at the tiger once more with a squawk of primal fury.

I continue sprinting forwards-

My foot catches a root and I am sent tumbling down a hill. "FUUUCCK- OW-"

I surprisingly land in a seated position so I quickly get back up and continue my quick sprint, albeit, now with a slight limp.

'holy fuck I am durable'

I reach the top of another hill, this time, the forest seemingly being left behind me.

At the bottom of the hill and in the distance are several large windmills leading up to a small village, and further beyond that, is an ocean, leading on farther than the eye can see.

A twig snaps behind me so I quickly fling myself forwards and down the hill, among my several flips during my tumble down the hill, I catch sight of an orange and black form that flew through the area where my torso was moments before.

I finish my last bit of tumbling as I land hard on my hands and knees.

The tiger doesn't fare much better as it lands on its side, seemingly dazed from the fall.

I push myself back up and sprint down this long pathway to the village.

'maybe they can help me with this.' I grit my teeth and frown, as my legs were a bit injured on the two tumbles, but push on as I hear my bird friend divebomb that tiger again as it slowly stands and starts ripping tufts of hair out of its back.

'I HAVE A THIRTY SECOND HEAD START!'

I continue my sprint for about ten or so seconds, only to realize the tiger is closing in rapidly.

"GO FOR THE FUCKING EYES BIRD." I shout as I increase my speed ever so slightly.

The tiger behind me growls and stops its running, presumably to swat the bird off its face, allowing me to gain even more distance.

'OHOHO IM GONNA FACKING DIE!'

The bird most likely gets demolished once more, because the tiger resumes its chase.

"WHY ARE YOU SO PISSED OFF?!" I shout behind me. "I DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

My only response is its loud roar.

"EEp-" I trip and fall on my face, just as I hear a gunshot from a couple hundred feet away.

The tiger hits the ground roughly and slides forwards a couple of feet, I turn my head to see the tiger's face about an inch away from my own.

"HOLYFUC-" I scoot away from it.

It has a bullet wound right in its forehead.

"Oh." I sigh in relief. "It's dead... Nice..."

Several wisps of shadows rise from the corpse.

"…"

'I can have this as a summon?'

My shadow bird lands on my shoulder.

I look over to the small village, roughly three hundred or so feet in the distance, a single man is walking down the dirt road towards where I am.

"…"

I look back at the dead tiger.

"Arise."

**[You have failed to extract this shadow]**

'wh-what?'

**[You still have two chances remaining]**

'why aren't I able to easily revive this?'

**[A Shadow Soldier is created from a body without life by taking out its energy, the chances of failure increase the stronger the target is, (Compared to your current strength), and the more time passed since the target's death.]**

"A-Arise."

**[You have failed to extract this shadow]**

**[You still have one chance remaining]**

'fuckfuckfuck'

"Listen here you little fuck." I growl at the body of the tiger. "I gave you multiple chances to run, and you should have, but you chose to chase me even after being blinded in one eye... it is time to own up to your choices, gain purpose and serve me."

"Arise."

The shadows pool below the tiger and seeps over to mine.

I look down at my shadow.

**Shadow Beast (Tiger)**  
**Level 1**  
**Soul Level: Greater Petty**

I bit of sweat drips down the side of my head, I wipe it off, revealing that it is actually red.

"Oh... I'm... Bleeding..."

I look down at all the scrapes and scratches covering my arms and legs.

"Oh... that's a lot of... blood."

A wave of pain hits me as the adrenaline wears off.

I faint on the spot.

* * *

"gn-" I wince and slowly open my eyes.

'where- oh... some sort of bedroom.'

I bring my hand up to my face, revealing that it is covered in bandages.

The sound of flapping wings reaches my ears as my bird summon frees itself from my shadow.

The bird lands beside me on the bed and bows its head.

**[Shadow Avian is requesting your permission to advance its strength.]**

**Shadow Avian (Blue Jay)**  
**Level: MAX**  
**Soul Level: Pettiest**

**[It is now possible to advance the Soul Level once the level requirements have been met.]**

**[Will you permit the advancement?]**

"Yes..." I hoarsely whisper.

Several wisps of darkness rise from below the bird and coat its entire form, it is raised up into the air as the shadows form a sphere about the size of soccer ball around the bird.

It suddenly bursts out to reveal the bird now about the size of a hawk, has sharp talons at the end of each toe, and also has a sharp looking beak.

It hops in place, and looks around.

**Shadow Avian (Blue Jay)**  
**Level: 1**  
**Soul Level: Lesser Petty**

It suddenly hops back into my shadow as the door opens.

"…"

A woman with green hair walks into the room, she has a yellow handkerchief tied around her hair and wears a blue striped shirt with a red dress that has flowers going down the side.

She grabs a quill from the top of the wardrobe beside the door and leaves without even noticing that I woke up.

"…"

"hey bird..." I whisper into my shadow. "Go out and get stronger, then come back when I need to upgrade you again, no killing people though..."

A shadow in the shape of a bird flies out of my own shadow and goes under the door.

I let out a long sigh as I slowly crawl out of bed.

I begin to slowly walk towards the door, but I pause in front of the dresser to look in the mirror.

I realize I have a couple bandages wrapped around my head, covering one of my eyes, but from what I can see, I have short black hair and dark blue eye(s) (I am assuming the second is also blue).

'should I use my old name here?' I blink slowly. 'no... but what should I call myself?'

'…'

'ill figure it out later... but I am thinking something like 'Lucas'… or maybe something after a color...'

I stare blankly into the mirror. 'maybe 'Lapis' that sounds good, right?'

**[This is where I stopped writing]**

* * *

**I was originally going to make this a cool one piece x Solo Leveling thing, but I sort hit writers block mid- chapter and decided that was fucking cursed so I just dropped it.**

**Anyways, posting this because I was bored, sooo have fun reading it I guess...**

**The name would have also been better for a Rwby Fic, that might have been pretty cool, just a hunter who goes out, kills a creep, then upgrades it to the highest rarity possible and makes it that fucking dragon from the end of volume 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: Gamer's Guide to Dragon Ball

**Don't Own Dragon Ball, Z, Super, or GT, Only The Oc. and parts of this was inspired by Ligoya's story 'Accelerator Junior Getting Thrown Around in Gensokyo'**

'thought'

"Speech"

_**System**_

_"Speech through phones and Text via book, notes, or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes) *Please note that I have this underlined, but it doesn't transfer over when I put it in my Doc Manager. So if I do actually have some sort of authors note, I will make sure to go through the chapter, find it, and underline it.

* * *

'Is this... for real?'

I am currently sitting cross-legged on the floor of my room, as when I had tried to stand up moments ago, I was jump-scared ruthlessly.

I tilt my head slightly as I gaze at a blue floating screen in front of me, the first word at the top of the screen glowing like gold with small sparkles radiating from it.

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_**You have been selected via our monthly lottery system to be placed into another world!**_

"…"

"What?"

_**Every month, we pick ten lucky humans to be sent to another world! Some with fun abilities and overpower items, while some are just granted a new body to start fresh! And you, sir- your name is unimportant because it is going to be changed shortly- have won the JACKPOT!**_

"What?"

_**Every human who is unsatisfied with their life is entered into a world-wide lottery to see if they can change their fate, and you, soul number 2938588 (Of unsatisfied souls) have won the GRAND PRIZE of this month's lottery!**_

I stare at the screen with narrowed eyes and get up, ignoring the screen as I walk to the kitchen of my shitty apartment and get a glass of tap water.

_**Hello? Are you... ignoring this?**_

I rub my eyes slightly, 'ugh... is there a gas leak or something?'

_**You don't think this is real? Understandable! So, we have taken the time to grant you some proof of our legitimacy.**_

I raise an eyebrow at this.

_**Look in your glass of water!**_

I look down to see a crystal eight-sided dice made of some sort of black crystal with gold numbering.

"What the fuck?"

_**So, you believe us now?**_

"…"

"Sure." I sigh as I reach into the glass and pull out the dice, then I take a simple drink of water.

_**If you do not wish to be transported to another world, you will simply forget about all of this... you have a day to decide**_

"No," I let out a small sigh and set down my glass on the table as I take a seat in one of the chairs, waving my hand towards the screen in a shoo-shoo manner. "Do the thing then, I am tired of this world."

_**Grand! Please present your dice!**_

I look down at the table where I had placed the dice and slowly pick it up, the screen morphing to show a small black diamond slot that I wordlessly insert the d8 into.

I blink once as nothing seems to happen, but when I re-open my eyes, I am in a dark void, surrounded by small galaxies that are slowly spinning around me.

A female voice makes itself known.

_**"As the grand prize winner, you get to pick, the world you are being sent to, an item, and THREE skill/abilities to help you on your way!"**_

_**"Now, what item to you wish to have?"**_

"…" I briefly flinch at the sudden noise, but accept it as that wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened to me today.

"Wouldn't it be better to decide the world first? That way I can have an item and skill that fits nicely with the world so I am not too much of an oddball?"

_**"Hm, sure, sounds nice! So, where do you wish to go?"**_

'Hm, let's compile a short list of tv shows, games, movies, and anime that I have seen or played...'

'Tv shows and movies elude me... so let's do games! Touhou? Mn... I know literally nothing about that world, I haven't even really played it so all I know is that Yukari can kill you with bullshit... so maybe not there... Borderlands? Hm...'

'Skyrim? Tempting... it is definitely tempting.'

'Spyro, Crash, and Ratchet and Clank are out, I'm not a furry. and I had the Hyperdimension Neptunia games on my steam account because of a sale and me swearing I was going to eventually play them, but I barely played even the first one... so that's out... shame, I never did get to play them, did I?'

I tap my chin.

'might as well move onto animes... My Hero Academia? No. Quirk law, All For One, and Bad Touch Man is a mega turn off. Dragon Ball? Transformations are pretty cool... even though roshi blew up the moon when his power level was like two hundred...'

'Toriko? I only saw up to like the end of the English dub... but the food... though, the bird-anteater-robot-plague-mask-monsters scared me as a child'

'…'

'putting it under a 'maybe'.'

'One piece? Naah I would probably live out the dream of punching a celestial dragon in the face... then get utterly fucked by overpowered admiral bullshit...'

'Jojo's? Mn... stando-powah is tempting... but four seasons take place over like one hundred and fifty years so that's a big 'no' unless I want to waste my ability or item on immortality... Fairytail? The time skip would give me a lot of time to myself... and I do sort of want to figure out why the hell Draco, Hydrus, and the Pheonix aren't important celestial spirit keys... but no, Immortal foes who can kill people by loving too hard and the damn EVERYTHING DRAGON SLAYER of Acnologia is a big no for me.'

'That time I got reincarnated as a slime? Fitting, but no...'

'Konosuba?'

'…'

'PFFAHAHAHAHHA!'

'One Punch Man? A cool world in theory, but probably poor in execution... a place where monsters literally show up everywhere is sort of bad... though having to work my way up through the ranks to S rank would be pretty cool... but Saitama... a gimmick character that can one-shot you regardless of just how powerful you are...'

'if I want waifus, I could always go to Dxd~! mn... fighting gods is a little eck though.'

'Pokemon or digimon? They could be swapped fairly easily, and seem cool, but no, I think I will pass on this one, there isn't really any way to empower humans in those worlds and I really don't want to rely on my partner.'

I pause as I think back over my many choices. 'damn... I am such a weeb...'

I let out another sigh. 'I guess I can sate my lust for hoarding powerful mystical objects in this new life I am being granted... so it is either One Piece, Borderlands, Dragon Ball, or Skyrim... each have their own number of shinies, but compared to Skyrim, the One-Piece world just seems... bigger... and compared to both of those borderlands seems MUCH larger... considering, yknow, planetary travel n all... but I could also just wish for shinies with the dragon balls...'

"I have made my decision!" I exclaim into the milky darkness of space.

The screen appears once more.

_**"GRAND! What location did you choose?"**_

"Dragon ball."

_**"Wh- Really?"**_

"Yeah."

_**"Are you surely sure?"**_

"Yep."

_**"Surely?"**_

"Yeh."

**"…" **

_**"Alright then~ I won't question your death wishes because that world is pretty FUCKED UP."**_

"It's all a part of my five-step world domination scheme."

**"…"**

_**"Are you being... like... serious?"**_

"Yep!"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"Well okay then~ what sort of items and abilities do you want?"**

"…" I freeze for a moment.

"I... haven't really thought about it."

_**"Mn, that's kind of sad. No sorts of childish dreams? No thoughts of what you wish you could do?"**_

'alright, fuck you, then... let's wish for something so stupidly powerful she is going to sob...'

"Ultra instinct?"

_**"Too strong. Pick something else..."**_

"…"

"Super Saiyan?"

_**"You are still technically a human."**_

"I wish to use my item to turn myself into a Saiyan."

**...**

"Now can I have Super Saiyan?"

**...**

_**"It's still just a bit too powerful for where you are going to be put in the storyline, sorry."**_

"The ability to develop techniques and master them at a much faster rate than a normal person?"

**"Huh... that sounds... decently balanced... sure, why not?"**

"I'm still using my item as the Saiyan thing by the way."

_**"Fair enough... you become irrelevant in the Namek arc if you aren't named after a vegetable or are some sort of alien."**_

_**"Now, for your second skill?"**_

"Broly's Oozaru in human form transformation thing? But like... actually controlled?"

_**"Eh, I suppose that is poking at the edge of the spectrum of what you can have currently, but I'll allow it."**_

"Sweet!"

_**"Now for your Third?"**_

"Kaioken?"

_**"Hn, sure, sure. Reasonable."**_

_**"Grit your teeth."**_

"Hm?"

I clutch my head and scream in agony as I feel like somebody took a power drill to my brain.

"WHAT THE FUUUU-"

* * *

_**Done!**_

"Why?!"

_**"That's what happens when your body is FORCABLY ALTERED and changed, you grow more battle smart and granted your very own super-secret ability"**_

_**"Anywaaays, you got your abilities, your item, and my higherups have decided a drop location, I can place you into the wor- wait... what do you mean I have to go with this prick?"**_

"…" I glance to the left and right awkwardly as the voice in my head seems to be talking to someone else.

_**"I need to set up the automated system and give him a tutorial on how to use it? Whaaat? Why do *I* need to do that..."**_

_**"Do it or I'm fired? what about the other nine winners?"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"An Intern will do it? That is fucking retarded!"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Right, sorry sir, no more back-sass."**_

"…"

**"*Sigh* looks like I will be sticking around for slightly longer then~ damn interns... couldn't even install the automated system."**

With a flash I find myself... on top of a hill overlooking a... place...

Allow me to rephrase that, around me are rolling hills covering in green grass, birds flying overhead, and several large icy mountains looming in the distance.

I look around to the frolicking deer and... pink emus... to see that... damn... it's calm.

A screen appears in front of me with the text 'Please Select Your New Name.'

'a name? Namey name... names...'

After about maybe a minute of pondering I finally settle on a name.

_**"WELL, I am finished setting up the automated system and you have even picked a name! Grand! Now we move onto something else!"**_

_**Level 1, Alex Grey**_

_**Skill Points: 0.000**_  
_**Shop Points: 0.000**_

"I have the gamer system?" I mutter with a questioning frown.

_**"Incorrect! You have our own system... but yes, we did take a couple of these assets from elsewhere, let's take a quick look at your 'skill list' for a moment."**_

_**Skill List:**_  
_**Kaioken Mastery: Lv 1 [0/7500]**_  
_**Great Ape Mastery: Lv 1 [0/10000]**_  
_**Combat Mastery: Lv 1 **_

"o...kay? So I can increase the level of my skills by training?"

_**"Yes and no... you can train SOME skills due to your Combat Mastery skill, but some skills can't actually be trained, such as your Combat Mastery skill itself... they are leveled up in a different way... Say 'I want to upgrade my Combat Mastery'!"**_

"I want to upgrade my Combat Mastery?"

_**Insufficient Skill Points! Skill points required: 500.000**_

"I assume that shop points allow me to buy or upgrade items? And I get these through leveling up?"

_**"Your first assumption is correct! But you only gain points through doing quests which the system will give you! As stated earlier, you can level up your skills, but what does that do? Well, why don't we take a look at the descriptions of your skill."**_

_**Kaioken Mastery: Lv 1 [0/7500]**_  
_**You have the ability to multiply your ki for a short moment, but beware! Your control is absolutely horrendous so if you have too much, go for too high of a multiplier, or try to keep it up longer than a short burst of power, you will most likely perish. Current 'Safe' Maximum: 1 (1.5 times modifier) for 3-5 seconds.**_

**Great Ape Mastery: Lv 1: **_**[0/10000]**_  
**You can control your ability to become an Oozaru when you look up at the moon, you can also enter a state where you can channel the power of the Oozaru without actually becoming one, however this form is fairly energy intensive and will take quite a lot out of you.**

**Combat Mastery: Lv 1:**  
**You can train many of your skills and techniques in order to improve them without spending skill points like you normally would, the amount of skill you can create or upgrade in this way is [2] skills per month, and the max level of a skill you can currently reach with this skill is [2] (Will grow upon leveling up this skill)**

"Nice!" I grin as I look over the skills, tail slowly swishing back and fo-

I pause again and look behind me, gazing at my new tail... I also take this time to realize that...

'I'm a fucking child! Why did they put me in the body of a child?!'

_**"So you would be around the right age for canon?"**_

"…"

_**"Well, I'm off, I have other things to do, your automated system- now that it is installed- has mental controls, or verbal if you want, but it's on you if everyone thinks you are fucking bonkers and talking to yourself."**_

_**"*Sigh*… those damn interns installed the wrong anti-virus system... that's why it took so long... I mean really? Who uses fucking MCAFEE?! Annnyway, I fixed the issue, downloaded the appropriate anti-virus software and fixed it."**_

"Your job sounds pretty dull and annoying..."

_**"You have no clue. You are actually one of the more bearable people we have isekai'd, at least you aren't a creepy bastard who chose 'mind domination of the opposite sex' as their first power... you just seem sort of selfish and power hungry, but good-hearted down deep inside. So, I wish you luck~"**_

The screen fizzles out of existence slowly leaving me with my simple status page open... I don't appear to have any 'stats' per say, just a level, 'Skill-points', 'Store-point' and a skill list, but I don't even have an inventory, so If I want to buy anything, I would just have to carry it around with me until I purchased a bag of holding or something.

I look down at my body revealing... that I am a FUCKING TODLER... six or seven at most, and I have been given a simple black t-shirt and some simple cargo pants, around my shoulders they have given me a tattered grey hooded cloak that trails down to about my shins, on my waist, is a small bag containing several small coins with the numbering of '100' on them, these are probably Yen, so I have like ten bucks to my name.

"Fuck..."

A red line arcs through the sky before it crashes about two or three miles away, causing a MASSIVE explosion.

"FUCK!"

'T-they just dropped me off in Z, didn't they?! WHY THOUGH?!'

'am I safe? What's my power level?!'

**Current Power Level: 100**

'…'

'I'm weaker than Raditz... but have just high enough of a power level and am close enough, that he might see it and just decide to check it out... EVEN IN MY OOZARU FORM I AM WEAKER THAN RADITZ!'

I quickly sit down with my legs crossed; hands folded in my lap as I close my eyes. 'time to speed run ki control.'

I take a deep breath, focusing on my center, grasping frantically for any sort of hidden power- and I find it after about two minutes.

I wince as new knowledge forces itself into my brain.

**You have gained Ki Control: Level 1**

**Ki Control: Lv 1: **_**[0/100]**_  
**You have learned how to control your Ki and are able to use it to enhance your physical abilities, shoot ki blasts, and can even suppress your energy, however, due to your poor control, you can't use any ki attacks while suppressing your Ki, nor can you actually sense power levels, and most of your attacks burn more Ki than they rightfully should.**

I condense my ki and hide it away deep in my body.

'what's my power level now?'

**Current visible Power Level: 52**  
**Actual Power Level: 150**

'Wait... I got nearly twice as powerful just by learning how to use Ki?'

I hear a small pop in the distance, the sound ringing off the nearby hills.

'Was that the farmer shooting Raditz?'

'…'

'yes, yes it was.'

I dive into a nearby bush, stumbling slightly as I reach it in MUCH less time than I normally could.

After about a minute of waiting, a small black dot zooms past.

_**A Quest Has Been Received:**_

_**Defeat Raditz: [3 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**You have been challenged by the system to kick the shit out of Raditz, you know where he has gone and what he is going to do, why not wait at his pod for him to return?**_

'three stars? For HIM?!'

**The system bases difficulty on your 'character level', beating Raditz as you are now would be fairly difficult, so it is worth 3 stars... however, if you had Super Saiyan or a power level exceeding 10,000... the difficulty would be one star or less.**

**You have unlocked Daily Quests:**

'daily quests?'

**Correct, you have 4 daily quests currently available, more may be unlocked temporarily or permanently depending on current events, but you may only take one per day. Each has a different reward based on the difficulty of the task.**

_**Defeat Thugs: [0.3 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**You must defeat 4 people of negative alignment before the day is up.**_

_**Walk 1 Mile: [0.1 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Walk 1 Mile before the day is up.**_

**Greetings~: **_**[0.4 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Greet 6 people of mild importance before the day is up.**_

_**Pushups, Sit-ups, and Plenty of Juice! [0.2 Star Difficulty]**_  
_**Complete 100 Pushups and 100 Sit-ups.**_

I slowly creep out of the bush, peering around to see that Raditz is actually gone, then I accept one of the daily quests and break out into a sprint.

After a couple minutes of running, I reach the death crater that the radish himself landed in.

I immediately drop to the ground and rapidly start doing pushups next to the farmer's broken car... he's probably dead now... a little later and I have completed my quest!

**Pushups, Sit-ups, and Plenty of Juice!**  
**Rewards: 2.000 Skill Points, 2.000 Shop Points**

Then I simply hop into the broken down- and slightly smoking car, laying down in the seat as I wait for Raditz to return.

'now, the question of the day is... 'can I beat Raditz'?... and that is a pretty depressing thing to be asking in the grand scheme of things... 'Can I beat Frieza?'… understandable, he is the first villain that have a power level far exceeding a million, jumping from around one hundred thousand for Ginyu to well over one hundred million is a big ol jump, 'Can I beat Cell?' Understandable as well, he has tons of bullshit powers and abilities... 'Can I beat Buu?' Considering the whole eating people and regeneration thing... very difficult... but RADITZ?! That's some straight up bullshit!'

**Ki control has been leveled up**

Due to the level up, my power level has gone up slightly, and I now can 'sense nearby power levels'… what counts as 'Nearby' however, I really don't know, ten feet, twenty feet, one hundred feet? It doesn't really say, but I assume I actually have to focus on it for it to work because of my poor control as well...

**Current visible Power Level: 48**  
**Actual Power Level: 160**

'hnn... alright then...'

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, the world around me gaining clarity, a bird flutters overhead, a deer runs past, that farmer is somehow still alive... all is right in the world.

'it's about fifty feet.'

"…"

A couple minutes go by, the farmer gets up and limps back the way he came, not even noticing me sitting in his car.

"…"

A couple more minutes go by.

"…"

I decide to go hide in a bush instead of the truck, because it gets vaporized if I remember correctly.

I flinch as a massive wave of power washes over me, a tall man with knee length spiky hair lands about thirty feet to my left, drops the boy he is holding with one hand and reaches up to his scouter and pushes a couple of buttons on its side. "I've found him."

"…"

"No, he is much weaker than myself, but, he might still have his uses."

'oh... he is talking to Vegeta and Nappa...'

"His power level was about three hundred and thirty."

"…"

Gohan takes this time to quickly scurry away from him and hide under the truck.

"I get that it isn't that impressive, but he is one of the four Saiyans in existence... well, four and a half... he bred apparently."

"…"

"The power level of the brat? A measly one... Honestly, I am debating killing the runt, but I need him alive... for now."

"…"

"He does have a tail though, so he might be of some use."

He is silent for another moment. "Yes, of course, Vegeta." then he reaches up and turns off his scouter.

He looks over to the truck with a frown, spying Gohan hidden underneath, then he slowly walks over, stepping on the body of the farmer as he does so, and punches his fist through the front of the truck, then easily lifts it up.

"M-my dad c-can do that too!" The boy stutters.

Then Raditz simply vaporizes the entire truck causing Gohan to start bawling his eyes out.

"SHUT UP!" The Saiyan roars to the half breed. "STOP CRYING!"

"I-I don't know why you are so mean! I didn't do anything to you!" The toddler sobs.

Raditz lets out a growl and slowly walks forwards, picks up the small boy by the back of his shirt, then tosses him in his pod.

"…"

"I wonder if there's anything to eat around here..." He mutters as he leaves the crater.

***Beepeepeep***

His scouter lights up causing him to widen his eyes, turn his body, and cross his arms in front of his chest as a ball of energy strikes him head on, causing it to explode.

He swipes a hand through the dust the blast kicks up, causing it to clear nearly immediately. "WHO HAS THE NERVE?!"

His eyes lock onto me, standing out in the open, tail swishing behind me.

"A-Another Saiyan?!" He whispers.

He glances into his scouter. "Power level of forty e-"

It beeps again.

"One hundred and sixty?" He murmurs. "As a child... fairly impressive..."

"You there! Boy! What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself." I shrug.

I adapt a messy fighting style with a grin, trying my best to mimic even one that Goku used.

**Cue Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 Opening song**

I channel Ki into my body and blast forwards, causing Raditz to look slightly bemused.

As I near him, I leap and attack with a roundhouse kick, causing him to easily block with his forearm, only to widen his eyes slightly as I turn my upper torso and blast him with the beam I was charging with my left hand.

His other fist lashes out towards my stomach only to hit a ball of energy that detonates, the force of the blast knocking me away from him at high speeds, but I don't stick the landing and roll to a stop, quickly getting to my feet again.

"At least you have spirit..." Raditz murmurs, looking completely unfazed. "And pretty good instincts as well... you chose to damage yourself instead of being hit by me, doing less damage than I would have had I actually hit..."

I let out a long sigh. "Welp, I don't think I can beat you like this."

"A true Saiyan wouldn't give up. Stop disgracing our race." Raditz growls, raising a hand towards me, launching a ki ball at me that wizzes past my ear as I barely dodge.

"I'm not..." I grin. "I said I couldn't beat you... _like this_..."

"HRRRAAAAAAAAAHH!" I roar as a green aura surrounds me, causing all of the dirt to explode outwards around me, my muscles bulge and I seem to get slightly taller, my hair spikes wildly and my pupils get a yellow iris.

"S-Sixteen hundred?!"

"FACE THE WRATH OF SUPER-ALEX!"

I disappear, only to reappear in front of him with a fist drawn back...

My fist strikes his stomach and cracks his armor, causing him to gag and bend around it, his body is launched away at high speeds where he rights himself mid-air with a backflip and slides to a halt on his knees and hand.

He snaps his head up to see me running forwards with a ball of energy in each hand, each steadily getting larger and larger.

"DOUBLE SUNDAY!" He roars as he pushes himself to his feet and sends both hands forwards.

I hop around the beams and toss one of the orbs, it striking Raditz's shoulder with a massive explosion, then I toss the other one into the smoke cloud it created, aiming for Raditz' ki signature.

Another explosion shakes the battlefield and I run forwards, the ground cracking under my feet.

I barely slide under another beam on my knees and roll to the side, fist reared back. "Kaioken!"

My muscles strain, my original greenish aura transformed into a red one.

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

I strike Raditz in the face, nearly missing entirely as a screen obscures my vision, then I quickly follow after him as he is launched away from me.

I appear above him and land a spinning roundhouse kick into his chest, smashing him into the ground and creating a crater, then I slam down beside him, creating another crater and grab him by the collar and fling him into the air.

"EAT THIS!"

The beam I had been charging in my other hand is fired at high speeds and engulfs Raditz. "KAIOKEN TIMES TWO!"

The beam increases in size and explodes in the atmosphere, my red aura suddenly giving out and my form reducing back down to my whimpy mode.

My muscles twitch and spasm as I flop backwards and let out a low wheeze, only to suddenly cut off and cough up blood.

'o-ow... Goku's kaioken doesn't normally fuck him up THIS bad? What the hell?!'

**Your great ape form gives you so much energy that your body current body is nearly unable to control it, to then multiply that by 2 with a power than relies on control, your body will take quite a bit of damage.**

_**A Quest has been completed.**_

_**Defeat Raditz: [3 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**You have been challenged by the system to kick the shit out of Raditz, you know where he has gone and what he is going to do, why not wait at his pod for him to return?**_  
_**Rewards: 100.000 Skill Points, 100.000 Shop Points.**_

'can I purchase a senzu bean?'

**Affirmative.**

**Senzu Bean: 10.000 Shop Points.**

'please get that.'

With a flash a small bean pelts me in the face and bounces off, landing about a foot to the left of my head.

"…"

I try to slowly reach over to it, but my body refuses to move... probably the internal bleeding... its actually getting sort of chilly...

'…'

My tail slowly snakes its way over to the bean and wraps around it, slowly picks it up, and carries it to my mouth where I eat it.

I wince slightly at the taste and texture... which is a little fishy and celery-like, but also has a sort of uncooked snap which is sooort of satisfying, which is understandable, can you cook a senzu bean?

I sit up and let out a low hum. "Ah well, that was a good way to pass a little bit of time..."

A heap lands next to the crater.

"…" I quickly stand and jog over to it.

"Oh my god are you still alive?" I ask as I look down at the broken and battered Raditz who groans slightly.

"Impressive..." I hum. "If you somehow survive you are bound to get a pretty big Zenkai... I'd say... maybe three thousand power level?"

"Ah well, not my problem." I shrug. "I'm just gonna go now."

'what's my power level now?'

**Current Power Level: 520**

'oh wow... I nearly killed myself, didn't I?'

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

'…'

'hn... so... I wonder where I can get some grub on this rock...'

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

'well, I mean... I could always find like an animal or something, but... like... I don't know how to cook...'

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

I continue my bored walk forwards. 'hrn... I should really consider learning how to fly...'

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

'maybe master that red fwooshy thing so I don't accidently kill myself?'

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

'it would definitely be a boon with that one guy's friend decides to show up because of how badly I kicked his ass... I mean, hey, its probably going to happen... it's a group of saiyans, right? They would probably decide to go any try to find another that utterly destroyed one of their own.

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

'…'

I let my hands go behind my head as I continue walking forwards. 'Hrn... first things first, train to beat up what's his face's teammates, theeen... I don't know, make a home for myself or something?'

I slowly nod. 'Food, training, then other fun stuff...'

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

'NO! I DECLINE! STOP FUCKING SPAMMING ME!'

I smile and nod as the messages stop. 'Alright let's find some food...'

* * *

**This is just a little something i have been working on, i have tried it multiple times for multiple different universes and have mainly copy-pasted the first half, so if there are inconsistencies, this was originally for One Piece... then Borderlands- which didn't even get an extra 500 or so words and was written purely because i had been playing borderlands 3- then to Rwby, which is pretty good, i might consider posting that version, it isn't complete and is a bit longer than this so it is in that 'this is long enough to easily post if i finish this fight' length, oooor i could post the original One piece one which ended half-way through a fight as well! it has like 6000 words or so as well, so, what do you guys think?**


	5. Chapter 5 An Electrifying Quest

**Don't Own One Piece, Only The Oc, and this story was heavily inspired by Ligoya's story 'Accelerator Junior Getting Thrown Around in Gensokyo' you should really check it out!**

'thought'

"Speech"

_**System**_

_"Speech through transponder Snails, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

**You guys wanted these apparently... please note that on the next two stories, the first 2500 or so words have been copy pasted because i only really intended to post one of these if any at all... but this one is the 'original' so the first part has been tailored to this one so it should be more cohesive than the others.**

* * *

'Is this... for real?'

I am currently sitting cross-legged on the floor of my room, as when I had tried to stand up moments ago, I was jump-scared ruthlessly.

I tilt my head slightly as I gaze at a blue floating screen in front of me, the first word at the top of the screen glowing like gold with small sparkles radiating from it.

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_**You have been selected via our monthly lottery system to be placed into another world!**_

"…"

"What?"

_**Every month, we pick ten lucky humans to be sent to another world! Some with fun abilities and overpower items, while some are just granted a new body to start fresh! And you, sir- your name is unimportant because it is going to be changed shortly- have won the JACKPOT!**_

"What?"

_**Every human who is unsatisfied with their life is entered into a world-wide lottery to see if they can change their fate, and you, soul number 2938588 (Of unsatisfied souls) have won the GRAND PRIZE of this month's lottery!**_

I stare at the screen with narrowed eyes and get up, ignoring the screen as I walk to the kitchen of my shitty apartment and get a glass of tap water.

_**Hello? Are you... ignoring this?**_

I rub my eyes slightly, 'ugh... is there a gas leak or something?'

_**You don't think this is real? Understandable! So, we have taken the time to grant you some proof of our legitimacy.**_

I raise an eyebrow at this.

_**Look in your glass of water!**_

I look down to see a crystal eight-sided dice made of some black onyx with gold numbering.

"What the fuck?"

_**So, you believe us now?**_

"…"

"Sure." I sigh as I reach into the glass and pull out the dice, then I take a simple drink of water.

_**If you do not wish to be transported to another world, you will simply forget about all of this... you have a day to decide**_

"No," I let out a small sigh and set down my glass on the table as I take a seat in one of the chairs, waving my hand towards the screen in a shoo-shoo manner. "Do the thing then, I am tired of this world."

_**Grand! Please present your dice!**_

I look down at the table where I had placed the dice and slowly pick it up, the screen morphing to show a small black diamond slot that I wordlessly insert the d8 into.

I blink once as nothing seems to happen, but when I re-open my eyes, I am in a dark void, surrounded by small galaxies that are slowly spinning around me.

_**As the grand prize winner, you get to pick, the world you are being sent to, an item, and a skill/ability to help you on your way!**_

_**Now, what item to you wish to have?**_

"…"

"Wouldn't it be better to decide the world first? That way I can have an item and skill that fits nicely with the world so I am not too much of an oddball?"

_**Hm, sure, sounds nice! So, where do you wish to go?**_

'Hm, let's compile a short list of tv shows, games, movies, and anime that I have seen or played...'

'Tv shows and movies elude me... so let's do games! Touhou? Mn... I know literally nothing about that world, I haven't even really played it so all I know is that Yukari can kill you with bullshit... so maybe not there... Borderlands? Hm... probably not... I never played one and while I know a little bit about the plot of two, I am no-where close to memorizing it.'

'Skyrim? Tempting... it is definitely tempting.'

'Spyro, Crash, and Ratchet and Clank are out, I'm not a furry. and I had the Hyperdimension Neptunia games on my steam account because of a sale and me swearing I was going to eventually play them, but I barely played even the first one... so that's out... shame, I never did get to play them, did I?'

I tap my chin.

'might as well move onto animes... My Hero Academia? No. Quirk law, All For One, and Bad Touch Man is a mega turn off. Dragon Ball? Pfft- it sounds cool, but when planet busting becomes a meager feat and power suction goat appears- which is a dumb fucking villain by the way-... I'm fucking out!... Roshi blew up the moon in dragon ball when his power level was like two-hundred! POWER SCALING IS TOTAL BULLSHIT!'

'Toriko? I only saw up to like the end of the English dub... but the food... though, the bird-anteater-robot-plague-mask-monsters scared me as a child'

'…'

'putting it under a 'maybe'.'

'One piece? I am up to date with the manga and remember most of the storyline... and I mean... the anime is like nearing like nine-hundred episodes! So I would have a lot of time to muck around... maybe meet with the main cast... there are also tons of cool techniques and treasures to collect, such as the grade swords, dials, the six powers and haki... I wonder what an armament haki infused iron body would look like- so this one has been the most plausible so far.'

'Jojo's? Mn... stando-powah is tempting... but four seasons take place over like one hundred and fifty years so that's a big 'no' unless I want to waste my ability or item on immortality... Fairytail? The time skip would give me a lot of time to myself... and I do sort of want to figure out why the hell Draco, Hydrus, and the Pheonix aren't important celestial spirit keys... but no, Immortal foes who can kill people by loving too hard and the damn EVERYTHING DRAGON SLAYER of Acnologia is a big no for me.'

'That time I got reincarnated as a slime? Fitting, but no...'

'Konosuba?'

'…'

'PFFAHAHAHAHHA!'

'One Punch Man? A cool world in theory, but probably poor in execution... a place where monsters literally show up everywhere is sort of bad... though having to work my way up through the ranks to S rank would be pretty cool... but Saitama... a gimmick character...'

'if I want waifus, I could always go to Dxd~! mn... fighting gods is a little eck though.'

'Pokemon or digimon? They could be swapped fairly easily, and seem cool, but no, I think I will pass on this one, there isn't really any way to empower humans in those worlds and I really don't want to rely on my partner.'

I pause as I think back over my many choices. 'damn... I am such a weeb...'

I let out another sigh. 'I guess I can sate my lust for hoarding powerful mystical objects in this new life I being granted... so it is either One Piece... or Skyrim... each have their own number of shinies, but compared to Skyrim, the One-Piece world just seems... bigger.'

"I have made my decision!" I exclaim into the milky darkness of space.

The screen appears once more.

_**GRAND! What location did you choose?**_

"I choose to go to the world of One Piece, where the pirate Monkey D. Luffy quests to find the One Piece- which is probably the power of friendship if I am going to be honest, or a 'The true treasure is the adventure to get here' sort of thing- but said adventure is totally kickass!"

_**Sweet! We have been meaning to send someone there! Now, what sort of power or skill do you wish to have? I hear Haki or the Six-Powers-Mastery is pretty good!**_

I smile. "I know exactly what I want, a power that is so stupidly strong that it will most likely shake the world of One Piece to its very core... I want ***Pause for dramatic effect*** the power to overcome all of the devil-fruit weaknesses.

…

_**That's it? Easily done!**_

"No, you misunderstand." I smirk "ALL of the devil fruit weaknesses... no weakness to water... no weakness to sea prism stone... no one-devil-fruit-limit~"

_**...**_

_**Fuck.**_

"Is that too much for you?" I ask with a small frown. "Because if you can't do that, I could always pick something else."

_**Mn... no... and I supooose I said you could already have it... *Sigh* this is why your d&d friends didn't like you, you munchkin-y little shit.**_

_**Now for your item?**_

"Rumble Rumble fruit... otherwise known as the Goro Goro no mi." I state.

…

"…"

_**...**_

"…"

_**Fine, take it.**_

A yellow swirly pumpkin appears within my grasp.

'and now... infinite power is mine!'

_**You will still be able to be hurt by Sea-Prism-stone and Haki I hope you know... you just wont be 'weakened' by Seastone bullets, swords, or handcuffs meaning you will still be able to use your power, just maybe not as effectively because of the handcuff which you can't phase through.**_

"Fair enough." I shrug. "What happens to Eneru now that I took his fruit?"

_**You'll find out when you get to that arc, hurry up and eat your damn broken fruit so we can put you down there.**_

I take a closer look at the large pumpkin in my hand, the stem on the top being shaped like a lightning bolt and the bright yellow skin and swirls feeling nice under my touch, it seemingly has a bit of static electricity as well, seeing as I shocked myself slightly a moment ago.

"Do you like... have a knife... or like... maybe a fork?" I ask the void.

My fruit flashes once and it is replaced with a yellow smoothie.

"Oh wow... thanks."

_**Whatever gets you to speed it up so I can go to the other winners... I have to be finished by the end of the day I hope you know! some of them take a while to decide if they actually want to be Isekai'd! You are kind of an outlier if I am going to be honest, but I respect you for it.**_

I take a small sip of the yellow concoction and it. Is. RANK!

I gag immediately and try not to throw up, my body fighting hard against my decision to gain power.

I the taste, it physically hurts me. Badly.

I finally manage to get a single gulp down and the rest of the smoothie seems to lose its electrified yellow color, changing to a dull and mushy orange like a pumpkin normally would.

'EWWWW! AND I CHOSE A POWER THAT FORCES ME TO EAT MORE THAN ONE OF THOSE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO I TAKE IT BACK! I WANT HAKI NOW! ULTRA INSTINCT?! KAIOKEN!?'

_**Well, now that you have your power- and my higherups have decided a drop location- I can finally place you into the world~ I will give you one last bit of infor- wait... what do you mean I have to go with this prick? **_

"…" I glance to the left and right awkwardly.

_**I need to set up the automated system and give him a tutorial on how to use it? Whaaat? Why do *I* need to do that...**_

_**Do it or I'm fired? what about the other nine winners?**_

…

_**An Intern will do it? That is fucking retarded!**_

…

_**Right, sorry sir, no more back-sass.**_

"…"

***Sigh* looks like I will be sticking around for slightly longer then~ damn interns... couldn't even install the automated system.**

With a flash I find myself... on top of a hill overlooking a small path below leading towards a large walled city.

A screen appears in front of me with the text 'Please Select Your New Name.'

'uuuuuh... it has to be something that I would be willing to say a lot, so it cant be something like 'bob'… hmmmm... it has to be some sort of pun on electric- no wait... that is fucking stupid, I cant just go around calling myself 'Zapp Brannigan' or something like that.

'Alex? Alex is pretty good and for a last name... Grey?'

'Alex Grey?'

I quickly type in my new name.

"I don't like them putting stuff in the water that turns the friggin frogs gay." I deadpan.

'obligatory Alex Jones reference... check... now I don't need to do that anymore.'

_**WELL, I am finished setting up the automated system and you have even picked a name! Grand! Now we move onto something else!**_

_**Level 1, Alex Grey**_

_**Skill Points: 0.000**_  
_**Shop Points: 0.000**_

"I have the gamer system?" I mutter with a questioning frown.

_**Incorrect! You have our own system... but yes, we did take a couple of these assets from elsewhere, let's take a quick look at your 'skill list' for a moment.**_

_**Skill List:**_  
_**Devil Fruit Weakness Immunity: Lv 1**_  
_**Rumble Rumble Fruit: Lv 1**_

"o...kay? So I can increase their levels by training them?"

_**No- Well, I mean, technically you can, but I don't see why you would, you can't generate skills by doing certain things, you can only purchase them, and while you COUUULD technically get better at a thing through use, an example being if you got the shave skill you would probably run into walls for a while till you get the hang of it, the skill level will not increase, meaning you wont get that significant of a boost. Say 'I want to upgrade my Rumble Rumble Fruit powers!'**_

"I want to upgrade my rumble rumble fruit powers?"

_**Insufficient Skill Points! Skill points required: 8.000**_

"I assume that shop points allow me to buy or upgrade items? And I get these through leveling up?"

_**Your first assumption is correct! But you only gain points through doing quests which the system will give you! As stated earlier, you can level up your skills, but what does that do? Well, why don't we take a look at the descriptions of some of your skills.**_

_**Devil Fruit Weakness Immunity: Lv 1:**_  
_**You are immune to most of the weaknesses of eating a devil fruit, you can swim and Sea-Prism-Stone doesn't weaken you, but it is still more effective against you than regular steel or iron, additionally, you may eat up to 1 additional devil fruit without dying.**_

_**Rumble Rumble Fruit: Lv 1**_  
_**One of the more powerful Logia Devil Fruits that give you the ability to become and control lightning. Your current maximum power output is: 5000 Volts**_

"Isn't... Eneru's maximum output two-hundred-million?"

_**It's level 1... and to be fair, you still have the logia's immunity.**_

"El Thor?"

_**No.**_

"Can I turn into lightning and travel long distances in the blink of an eye?"

_**Not yet? But definitely closer than El Thor or his Island Buster.**_

"Can I shoot lightning bolts?"

_**...**_

"…"

"Am I just a damn taser?"

_**At this point? Yes. Buuut you can't be hurt by people without haki, so that's a plus.**_

I frown as I hold up a hand. 'how do I even use my powers?'

_**Now, take a moment, look around, realize we placed you in a new body, freak out, realize you are in the East Blue, freak out some more, then go fight something.**_

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

'I'm a fucking child! Why did they put me in the body of a child?!'

_**One sentence. Ease for the User.**_

_**You think your OTHER body could hold up to this world? Humans in that world break their arms from falling wrong... do you think one of them could EVER keep up in a world where getting stabbed repeatedly and having your organs crushed is commonplace?! Also they are fairly ugly compared to this world's definition of 'humans', so you wont be able to woo all those sweet babes n stuff~**_

"I just wanted to collect shiny shit... maybe make a massive gold mech like that one guy from that one movie... maybe kick him in the teeth and steal his devilfruit power... simple desires, y'know."

_**That's pretty sad. You literally have infinite power here as long as you gain enough skillpoints...**_

"What are one of the items- that just so happen to be a fruit- that you think I am going to try super hard to collect?"

**Ah.**

"You said East Blue, correct? Then that means... nah I don't fucking know where I am."

_**Well, I'm off, I have other things to do, your automated system- now that it is installed- has mental controls, or verbal if you want, but it's on you if everyone thinks you are fucking bonkers and talking to yourself.**_

_***Sigh*… those damn interns installed the wrong anti-virus system... that's why it took so long... I mean really? Who uses fucking MCAFEE?! Annnyway, I fixed the issue, downloaded the appropriate anti-virus software and fixed it. **_

"Your job sounds pretty dull and annoying..."

_**You have no clue. You are actually one of the more bearable people we have isekai'd, at least you aren't a creepy bastard who chose 'mind domination of the opposite sex' as their first power... you just seem sort of selfish and power hungry, but good-hearted down deep inside. So, I wish you luck~**_

The screen fizzles out of existence slowly leaving me with my simple status page open... I don't appear to have any 'stats' per say, just a level, 'Skill-points', 'Store-point' and a skill list, but I don't even have an inventory, so If I want to buy anything, I would just have to carry it around with me until I purchased a bag of holding or something.

I look down at my body revealing... that I am maybe twelve, or thirteen at most, and I have been given a simple black t-shirt and some shorts, around my shoulders they have given me a tattered grey hooded cloak that trails down to about my shins, on my waist, is a small bag containing several small coins with the numbering of '100' on them, I assume these are 'Beri'… and they have about the same echange rate as Japanese yen, where one hundred beri is about a single US dollar.

I let out a quiet yawn and slowly walk down the hill towards the road, pulling my hood up to keep the burning sun off my skin.

'System, how much would it cost to upgrade 'Devilfruit Weakness Immunity' to level two?'

_**Skill points required: 50.000**_

'Fuck. Ah well, I really don't have to worry about that yet, I haven't even found a second devil fruit let alone a third.'

I look down at my hand. 'how do I even trigger my power?'

'do I get really mad? Try to find a hidden power somewhere deep within myself?'

***Bzzt-bzzrt***

A few small blue sparks of electricity arc around my hand.

"Oh? So it was the latter?"

I hold out my hand in front of me and attempt to fire it out of my hand like a laser beam.

***Bzzt***

I frown as it doesn't even go an inch away from my palm.

"Shame. That'd be pretty cool."

I spend the next five minutes or so walking to the walled off city, an open... I wouldn't call it a gate persay, more like an entrance than designed to keep me out, and at the very top, there appears to be a plank of wood with writing on it.

_"Loguetown"_

"Huh..." I hum as I look up at the large sign, ignoring most of the people around me walking in and out of the main city with carts and boxes, they probably are farmers who live out somewhere behind me if I am going to be honest.

'I wonder when I am in canon?'

I simply yawn and walk forwards into the city, taking every single opportunity to walk through alleyways.

_**A Quest Has Been Received:**_

_**Combat Test: [0 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**You are getting mugged! What horror! Defeat the mugger!**_

A knife is pressed to my throat-

Just what I was waiting for. Why do you think I was walking through so many damn alleyways?

I simply grab the wrist of the mugger or slaver or generic thug and activate my power, my hand emitting a small zap as they drop the knife and wince in pain, I simply place my hand on his lower stomach, then zap him again, causing him to twitch slightly, screaming as ability shocks his system, and back into a wall which he slides down till he is in a sitting position.

"AAAGH-"

I quickly grab the knife off the floor and point it at his throat. "This is now a mugging. Give me all of your money."

'I am kind of surprised five thousand volts was so effective... though I suppose, it was a sustained shock... and don't most shock collars have about four hundred to six thousand volts?'

The man in front of me raises his hands in surrender, he seems pretty average all things considered, not too thin, fat or muscly, just normal. Probably in a small gang or something that forced him to do this, but normal. "A-Alright man. J-Just chill out! M-My beri is in my front pocket."

"Bring it out. Any funny moves and I jab this knife into your chest and shock directly." I growl.

He slowly and shakily pulls his wallet out of his pocket and hands it to my waiting hand.

"You get to live." I smile, then quickly turn and run down the alleyway.

_**A Quest Has Been Completed:**_

_**Combat Test: [0 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**You are getting mugged! What horror! Defeat the mugger!**_  
_**Rewards: 1.000 Skill Point, 1.000 Shop Point.**_

After I run some more, taking shelter in ANOTHER alleyway, I look into the wallet to check my spoils, and it is... 4000 beri?! What luck! That is EASILY enough to buy me a meal, maybe even a room if I use my own money!

For one night probably...

_**Level updated.**_

'eh?'

_**Level 5, Alex Grey**_

'why did my level go up? Did I get stronger?'

_**'Level' itself has no effect on your- or your foes- strength, speed, or durability, but it does calculate just how strong you/they are, meaning if you were to learn a skill or ability that increases your combat ability by a large margin, your level will also reflect this, sometimes gaining 5, 10, or even 20 levels in the process.**_  
_**With your invulnerability, and ability to shock people, you have been deemed stronger than the starting level 1.**_

'…'

'neat.'

I look down at my hand. 'hmm... I need some more points...'

_**Would you like to take a daily quest?**_

'daily quest?'

_**Correct, you have 4 daily quests currently available, more may be unlocked temporarily or permanently depending on current events, but you may only take one. Each has a different reward based on the difficulty of the task.**_

'uhh, yeah, a daily quest sounds pretty good.'

A new screen pops up in front of me with a small list.

_**Defeat Thugs: [0.3 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**You must defeat 4 people of negative alignment before the day is up.**_

_**Walk 1 Mile: [0.1 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Walk 1 Mile before the day is up.**_

**Greetings~: **_**[0.4 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Greet 6 people of mild importance before the day is up.**_

_**Wanted Dead Or Alive: [1 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Turn in 1 bounty before the day is up.**_

'why is the last rated so low?'

_**You will most likely gain a separate quest for the bounty, the 1-star difficulty quest is just a one-a-day bonus for turning in a bounty.**_

'nice! Give me the thugs one.'

_**A Quest Has Been Received:**_

_**Defeat-**_

'Yes, yes, I get it, minimize.'

The screen shrinks before my eyes and I walk out of the alleyway I was taking shelter in with my hands in my pockets.

'now... where am I going to find three thugs?'

* * *

I duck under a haymaker and gently slash my new knife against the side of my attacker as I slip past, the blade crackling with electricity that causes the man to twitch slightly.

I chop the back of the knee of a second opponent with the side of my hand as I crouch low and in between his legs, this one is slightly bigger than an average human, but the electrical current in pulsing through his leg forcing him down onto his hands and knees, and the weak slap on his back laying him flat against the brick road.

It's not my fault that these four idiots were making a scene as they tried to shoplift.

A knife wizzes past my cheek as I get up, tilting my head to the side, and I take a split second to note that my reflexes are much sharper than they would normally be, perks of being lightning, I guess?

I touch his wrist with my offhand and jab my knife right into his knee and unleash a small pulse of electricity from it, dropping him like the last, then, as I take a quick glance to the thug clutching the wound on his side, I hear a "DIE!" From behind me.

I quickly lean forward as not even a second later, an explosion happens, sending a small round pellet right into a wooden post across the street.

I quickly roll forwards and back onto my feet, avoiding the cutlass slash that would normally cleave me in two from the wounded thug, who simply gets an electric backhand for his trouble, causing him to fall prone like his other two friends while the last seems to be retrieving a second flintlock from his coat.

He doesn't get the chance to as my knife finds itself lodged in his hand.

He lets out a high-pitched squeal and falls to the floor as he receives an electrified kick to the groin.

I let out a quick sigh of relief, then shake off a bit of blood from my knife, wiping whatever I couldn't get off with the end of my cloak, then I simply return it to the pouch on my waste and walk away, the crowd that had surrounded us- at a safe distance of course- to watch the fight splitting down the middle as I walk through.

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

_**Defeat Thugs: [0.3 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**You must defeat 4 people of negative alignment before the day is up.**_  
_**Rewards: 4.000 Skill Point, 4.000 Shop Point.**_

'Each one of those dudes were below level five, so I supoooose this is a reasonable reward.'

_**Achievement(s) unlocked:**_

_**Impress Captain Smoker**_  
_**Reward: 10.000 Skill Point, 10.000 Shop Point.**_

_**Impress Chief Petty Officer Tashigi**_  
_**Reward: 10.000 Skill Point, 10.000 Shop Point.**_

'mn. That's nice. System, put all those points I just got into my rumble rumble fruit powers.'

_**Affirmative. Increasing 'Rumble Rumble Fruit' to level 3.**_

'three?'

The world around me slows down to about half of what it was, then returns to normal speed as I nearly bump into someone.

_**Level updated.**_

_**Level 18, Alex Grey**_

'neat.'

"Hey, kid."

"Hm?" I hum as I look over my shoulder.

_**Level 54, Smoker**_

'you fucking what-'

_**Level 16, Tashigi**_

"Need something?" I ask.

"I saw you fight." The man with TWO cigars in his mouth states.

"Ok." I shrug.

"You have eaten a devil fruit, correct?" He asks after a couple seconds of processing my blunt response.

"Sure." I state.

"…"

"Alright, I'm gonna head out." I deadpan after about five seconds of silence.

I nod to smoker. "Cancer-mage." Then to Tashigi. "Sword Girl."

"From your clothing you are homeless correct? With no family on the island?" Tashigi asks.

"That just about sums me up, yes." I state.

"You should be a marine!"

"Pfft- no." I scoff at her overbearing excitement. "You see, I don't really like to follow orders, I won't be able to travel around anymore, and paperwork is a pain in the ass."

Smoker snorts at that last statement.

"Don't go around causing trouble, kid." He grunts as he turns around and walks back the way he came, towards the four prone men I defeated. "Come on Tashigi."

"Y-Yes sir!"

* * *

After meeting those two, I sort of just wondered off into the forest for the rest of the day, testing out my new fruit powers.

Just two levels... brought it up from five thousand... to FIVE HUNDRED THOUSAND!

I hold out my arms in front of me with my palms facing inwards, a large gap in between them.

Suddenly two thin bolts of lightning spring out of my hands and collide in the gap, creating a small orb of plasma that slowly disappears as I stop channeling lightning into my hands.

I smile brightly as I clap my hands together and face both of my palms forwards.

"FINAL FLASH!"

With a small thunderclap a large bolt of electricity shoots from my hands and collides with a nearby tree, utterly shredding it.

"Eheheh! That's fucking KICKASS!"

I turn into lightning and warp twenty feet across the clearing in a fraction of a second.

'what can I buy with twenty-six shop points? Hmmm... maybe a weapon that I can use to extend my reach? Silver conducts electricity better than copper, correct?'

'System can I purchase a silver katana with ridiculous durability and sharpness?'

_**Sword Made Of Pure Silver: 5.000 Shop Points.**_  
_**Sharpness EX+: 5,000.000 Shop Points**_  
_**Durability EX+: 5,000.000 Shop Points**_

_**Total: 10,005.000 Shop Points.**_

_**Insufficient Funds.**_

'mn... maybe I asked too much... get me a katana made of silver- with a regular sheath, but with increased sharpness and durability? Is that possible?'

_**Sword Made Of Pure Silver: 5.000 Shop Points.**_  
_**Sharpness +: 10.000 Shop Points**_  
_**Durability +: 10.000 Shop Points**_

_**Total: 25.000 Shop Points.**_

_**Would you like to purchase this item?**_

_**(Yes) (No)**_

'Yes.'

_**Confirmed. Creating Blade.**_

With a flash a sheathed katana appears at my waist.

The hilt has black ribbons wrapped around it in a crisscross pattern, allowing gleaming diamond shaped pieces of silver to peer through the gaps, the handguard- Tsuba- has a simple diamond shape, made of nice polished silver while the sheath appears to be made out of polished, dark purpleheart wood, so dark that it nearly appears black, with a simple silver endcap at the very tip of the sheath.

I unsheathe the katana revealing a bright and polished blade with a jagged Hamon, much like a bolt of lightning.

I re-sheath the blade.

'this is pretty freaking sweet. System, how does this compare to the Grade swords?'

_**Your blade is slightly below the average 'Grade' sword.**_

'well, I guess I can't name it yet... it is still below the worst grade of named blades... I wonder if I could even make this a supreme grade... make it the 'Thirteen Supreme Grade Swords' instead of twelve.

'system? How much is armament haki?'

**Armament Haki Level 1 costs 25.000 Skill Points.**

Observation?

**Observation Haki Level 1 costs 30.000 Skill Points**

'Conqueror's Haki?'

**Conqueror's Haki Level 1 costs 100.000 Skill Points**

'how much does it cost to level up my rumble fruit again?

**Rumble Rumble Fruit Level 3 - 4 Costs 32.000 Skill Points.**

'…'

I look over to my skill points.

_**Level 18, Alex Grey**_

_**Skill Points: 1.000**_  
_**Shop Points: 0.000**_

'didn't I have... like twenty five? And the first upgrade cost eight... that means the second cost sixteen- DAMNIT! Every time I level up a skill the cost LITERALLY doubles, so even if I HAD conqueror's haki unlocked, I would need two hundred skill points to get it from level two to three, and FOUR HUNDRED SKILL POINTS to get it to level four. That is fucking INSANE.'

'what does basic sword mastery cost?'

**Sword Mastery Level 1 costs 10.000 Skill Points**

'saving up for this... I want to learn how to swing a sword beyond 'hit them with the sharp end'.'

'or I could save up for observation haki... I don't know which one is more important to me right now... But I coooould always take up bounty hunting and get both...'

I place my hand on my chin in thought and slowly nod. 'yes... that could work.'

* * *

It has been about a week since I have appeared in this world... I have begun living solely on cabbages for my meal every single day. Frankly, it is fucking hell, but a head of cabbage costs like two-hundred beri, so it's like one of the cheapest cost-to-food ratios I could find.

'I want to eat some damn meat.'

I have also become a total menace to society, kicking the shit out of random baddos n stuff.

I flick through my stack of bounty papers. 'Can one of these pricks just walk into Loguetown already?!'

I look to a ship steadily making its way to port.

'can I be lucky this time?'

I look through a cheap telescope I bought recently, starting up towards the flag, a skull and crossbones that is wearing a big ol samurai helmet with a golden crescent moon on the front, and it seems to be getting taken down by one of the crew members. Smart. Considering that Smoker is here.

'you know... I don't even know what I look like after the time I have spent here...'

I hop off my crate and stretch slightly, quickly shuffling through my bounties as I take a good look around their crew. 'those helmets...'

I quickly pull out a certain paper. "Big Helmet Mikazuki eh?"

On the page is a man with- as his Epithet suggests- a big helmet with a large crescent moon on it, he has long white hair that goes down to just below his shoulders and a large underbite with two large canine teeth poking out.

"Half a Million Beri." I grin, folding up the piece of paper and slipping it into my pocket, then I roll up the rest of the papers and place them in my money pouch.

The wait for them to arrive and dock is a dull and boring process, but when my target leaves, flanked by five dudes, I simply grin from the end of the pier.

They walk towards me as I rest my hand on the katana that's at my waist.

_**A quest has been received:**_

_**Big Hat Mikazuki: [0.6 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Defeat the wanted pirate 'Big Hat Mikazuki' and turn in his bounty for rewards.**_

'like I needed any more incentive.'

"HEY YOU!" I shout and point forwards.

Several people in the area look over to me.

"You have a bounty on your head. And I am going to claim it!" I exclaim.

One of the mooks look over to their captain with a confused expression on his face. "Is he for real?"

"Tch- just quiet him before that marine gets wind of us." He growls.

I walk forwards with a savage grin. 'meaaat! if I turn in his bounty, I will be able to eat something other than cabbages! Maybe some bacon, fish, chicken, or beef! I kind of want a stew if I am going to be honest... yeah... some stew sounds pretty good.'

One of the mooks pulls out a cutlass and races forwards-

***Slash***

And falls prone behind me as I step around him, drawing my sword and cutting him across the chest and I continue forwards, staring at my target.

_**Level 13, Mikazuki**_

Easy modo.

They seem slightly spooked at the ease I defeated someone probably twice my age and nearing double my muscle mass.

"Don't just stand there, men! LET'S AVENGE JERRY!" Mikazucchini roars as he draws his own cutlass and dashes forwards.

I wordlessly slash the second mook, then I brush my hand against the arm of the third as I duck past his slash, kicking the fourth in the back of the knee, each screaming in pain and falling to the wooden dock, steaming slightly.

I parry Mikazuki's slash with my own as my blade lights up with sparks, causing him to let out a little shout and drop his weapon as I abruptly swing the katana to the side and hit his last remaining mook with the side of the electrified blade, then I bring the pommel up and hit Mikazuki in the nose with it, sending him falling backwards to the ground, clutching his nose.

I gaze at their ship as several more men leap off of it.

I stomp on Mikazuki's chest and motion to myself. "Come on then!"

A literal wave of dudes pours out of the ship, armed with flintlocks, swords, spears, hammers, and other assorted weaponry, and I take a moment to realize that all of 'innocents' have peaced the fuck out and dove into the sea or rushed past me.

I hold out a hand. "Half a million volts... Thundercall."

***CRACK***

A fairly large bolt of electricity leaps forth from my hands and blurs towards the front line and mows down several of them.

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

***CRACK***

Followed shortly by three more that pretty much wipes out all of them, a pile of slightly blackened- and smoking- people covering the far side of the dock and the two or three remaining raise their hands in surrender and lay down.

I walk over to one of them and check their pulse. "If you get up and try to run, Mikazuki, you are getting zapped like your friends."

"Annnd... he's fine... damn son." I mutter.

'people in one piece are durable as fuck.'

I simply shrug and walk back to the original group of six and sit on a nearby post at the edge of the dock, watching as the least injured- the captain himself- sits up and tries to fix his broken nose.

'system, give me the bounty quest~'

_**Wanted Dead Or Alive: [1 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Turn in 1 bounty before the day is up.**_

'nice.'

I look to my blade and start wiping any remaining dust or blood off of it with the end of my cloak... which is steadily getting red around the tattered end. 'I made a bit of a commotion... so the marines should be on their way here... hopefully... I can't capture all of these guys.'

The captain suddenly stands up and reaches into his coat.

"Thundercall."

***CRACK***

But falls back to the floor.

'mn... this is good enough for now.' I mentally sigh as I sheathe my blade. 'ill sharpen it when I- one: get enough money to by all the items required to sharpen it- and two: actually learn how... or I could just spend a couple shop points to make it auto-repairing and auto-sharpening... I'll probably do that.'

I walk over to him and grab him by the back of his coat. "Alley-oop!"

And pick him up fairly easily and place him over my shoulder due to a new perk I have.

_**Body Enhancement: Lv 2**_  
_**You are a lot faster and stronger than you should normally be.**_

To actually purchase that and level it up, it cost about fifteen skill points, so next level is going to be like twenty... which I am probably going to get for turning this guy in now that I think about it...

I walk down to the entrance of town and blink at the small platoon of marines rushing towards the docks. "Oh hey... it's sword girl..."

She pauses right before she was going to rush past me. "You?! What are you doing here?!"

"Pirates." I hum as I point to the pier that they docked their ship at. "I need to go turn in this bounty. You can search their ship or whatever... claim their canons n gunpowder for the marines or whatever you do."

"Bye~" I hum.

* * *

I look into the sack of cash they gave me.

'YEEES FOOOOOD! A PLAY TO STAY THAT ISN'T OUT IN THE FOREST! A NICE BED AND BATH!'

It was fairly simple to get it as well.

* * *

_***Thunk***__ a window is kicked open_

_"Hey smokey guy! I got this bounty! How the hell do I turn it in?!"_

_"Wait wh- kid?! How did you even get in here?! We are on the fifth floor?! Did you CLIMB up here with him?!"_

_"Mnnn sure!"_

_"You can't just break into people's offices, kid!"_

_"But I brought a peace offering in the form of a horribly burned unconscious guy! Gimmie money!"_

_"Wh- You need to fill out a form!"_

_"BITCH! I HAVE BEEN EATING NOTHING BUT __**RAW**__ CABAGES FOR THE PAST SEVEN DAYS! IF I DON'T GET SOME GOD DAMN MEAT SOON, I AM GOING TO GO FUCKING CRAZY! I SWEAR TO GOD I'll START FUCKING LOITERING!"_

_"Fine, Fine, ill walk you through the process if you NEVER bother me again like this. And stop screaming, please. You are giving me a god damned headache."_

_"no."_

_"W-What?"_

_"I said 'No'."_

_"Why?!"_

_"Why not?! It staves off the boring monotony of daily life!"_

* * *

Good times... good times... now for more important things...

Foodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfoodfood-

Oh yeah, I completed those quests as well... but nobody cares about those... all I care about right now is food.

_**Wanted Dead Or Alive: [1 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Turn in 1 bounty before the day is up.**_  
_**Rewards: 10.000 Skill Point, 10.000 Shop Point.**_

_**Big Hat Mikazuki: [0.6 Star Difficulty].**_  
_**Defeat the wanted pirate 'Big Hat Mikazuki' and turn in his bounty for rewards.**_  
_**Rewards: 15.000 Skill Point, 15.000 Shop Point.**_

* * *

It has been a month since I have come to this world, and life is good! I found myself a little apartment I can live in and it is fairly nice- for the cost of about one hundred thousand beri a month- which is really reasonable if I am going to be honest, seeing as how that is about one thousand dollars per month in USD, so now I have a roof over my head! And if I really wanted to, I could say here for five months EASILY because of my last payday... if I wanted to eat only cabages again that is... and I will NEVER go back to only raw cabbage... I would sooner end my new life than eat another damn cabbage! I hate them now!

At least I know what I actually look like now! I am like thirteen, probably going to be like sixteen to eighteen during canon, I have short, messy, black hair, dark circles under my eyes- well, I did, now they have sort of gone after I started sleeping indoors- and an electric blue eye color! Ironic, right?

I faceplant into my pillow.

I am going to be honest, kicking the shit out of four dudes, sometimes more, a day for about three weeks has sort of crippled crime in this city... now I am actually FORCED to walk a mile to get even ANY points on some days, and to be frank, I am hording the points I DO have sort of like a dragon... a mildly miffed dragon who is definitely going to spend the absolute shit out of his treasure now in a blind haze.

_**Level 24, Alex Grey**_

_**Skill Points: 120.000**_  
_**Shop Points: 144.000**_

'hey system, what sort of devil fruits can I buy for one hundred shop points?'

_**Devil Fruits cost a lot more than normal items because they grant you skills just by eating them, normally, that really wouldn't matter because you can only eat one, but for you, to have even slight balance, devil fruits have had their cost raised, the same for increasing your devil fruit abilities you have gained past your first one.**_

'Dragon Dragon Fruit model: Western?'

_**4,000.000 Sp.**_

'fair... that is a mythical zoan... what about Velociraptor?'

_**1,500.000 Sp.**_

'hmm... what about a second logia?'

_**Logia Fruits are typically worth more than Zoan and Paramecia.**_

'damn.'

I pause and roll over and look at the ceiling as a thought crosses my mind.

'wait a minute...'

'system, how much does a 'devil fruit locator' skill cost?'

**100.000 Skill points.**

'buy the fuck out of that for me please.'

Affirmative.

_**Devil Fruit Sense: Lv 1**_  
_**You have an innate ability to sense un-eaten devil fruits in a 100 foot radius, allowing you to sense the direction they are and how far away they are in that area.**_

'now, how much would a skill to identify devil fruits be?'

**40.000 Skill Points.**

'saving up for that...'

'system, can I purchase a small waist pouch bag that functions like a bag of holding with a large space inside that only I can access, then can I make it so nothing ever spoils inside.'

_**Bag of holding: 50.000 Shop Points.**_  
_**Soul-Bound: 25.000 Shop Points**_  
_**Anti-Rot: 20.000 Shop Points**_

_**Total: 95.000 Shop Points.**_

_**Would you like to purchase this item?**_

_**(Yes) (No)**_

I tap yes and a small bag appears in my hands.

_**Bag Of Holding:**_  
_**(Soul Bound)**_  
_**Can hold 10 Cubic Feet worth of items in an extra dimensional space that only you can access, in anyone else's hands, it is just a simple bag, but you can call it to your person no matter where it is. Items within the dimensional space never rot, meaning you can store meat, vegetables, and other perishable items inside without having to worry.**_

'and with my final shop points, I would like to enchant my katana with 'auto repairing'.'

_**Would you like to add 'Auto Repairing' to your 'Silver Katana'**_  
_**Cost: 40.000 Shop Points. **_

_**(Yes) (No)**_

I tap yes, and end my little shopping spree, leaving me with twenty Skill Points and nine Shop Points.

Now, the next part of my plan is to buy one of every fruit I can find and toss them into my bag, maybe walk straight towards a devil-fruit and buy it if I sense one.

* * *

Ugh, I didn't find a devil-fruit in the city, sadly, but I do have one of every single fruit I could come across now, bananas, oranges, apples, watermelons, pumpkins, mangos, cherries, blue berries, frankly I could make the most badass fruit salad the east blue has ever seen if I wanted to waste them all on that.

But anyway, now I can hunt people with devil fruits and not worry about their fruits warping off into the world, and considering I will probably figure out their ability mid-fight, it is a win-win!

I stretch let out a small yawn. 'I wonder how many points I would get for turning in Arlong and his crew's bounty... I mean, I got fifteen for a simple half a million guy, Arlong is worth more than forty times that~'

I frown lightly as I think back to my fight with good ol big hat. 'I took them out fairly easily, but I really don't think ill be able to take out all of those fishmen, Arlong was a part of a grand line crew, so he might have haki... but he didn't use it on Luffy. But maybe his attacks using water will still get through my logia immunity... I really don't want to fall into the Eneru trap of thinking I am immortal, that is an easy way to die.'

'but on the other hand, the fastest way I can get skill and shop points is through turning in bounties... so I should totally go for Arlong.'

'hnn... but I have to be smart about it.'

* * *

I look down at the small transponder snail in my grasp, then to the four bounty posters.

'am I really ready to fuck canon up?'

It was fairly simple to get to the Conomi Islands, I just had to bribe the captain of a ship that was heading nearby, to swing slightly closer to the island so I could hop off and fly over to it, and with my remaining days in Loguetown, I spent as much time as possible scrounging up bounties for points... I decided to get the devil fruit identification ability after this, but I got enough points to purchase two really fun abilities along with upgrading other ones.

"Oi, Kid, we are close as I am willing to go."

"You have been a big help, thank you." I simply smile and get off the bunk I had been resting on, placing the snail in my bag of holding where it is put in a stasis.

"S'what I do." The bearded man grunts.

I walk out to the deck and roll my shoulders. "It's what, several miles away?"

"About five, yes." He grumbles. "You are lucky we have a smaller trade ship than most, otherwise you would have to swim ten miles."

"Swim?" I ask with a smirk. "Nah, I don't do that..."

"Then how do you expect to get over there, I refuse to sail any closer than this."

"Watch and learn, old man." I exclaim and then...

***Crack***

I am gone, flying towards the island at high speeds.

I land on the shore of the island on my hands and knees, panting heavily. "Damnit, it is like a one-hundred-meter dash... but **so much** worse."

After maybe five minutes of resting I stand and let out a quick yawn, then walk forwards as I brush the sand off my hands and the legs of my pants.

I close my eyes and let out a long breath, then when I re-open them I walk deeper into the island. 'this is going to be fucking SWEET!'

* * *

After about thirty minutes of walking, I finally find a road. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

I let out a breath. "Calm down, Alex, it's fine, just a simple decision, left or right."

I look to the left, then to the right.

"Right is always right?"

"Sure, why not~" I shrug as I turn and walk down the path... to the left... "The real question I should be asking is 'Am I even on the right fucking island?'."

* * *

I'm on the right island.

I blink at the massive stone gate in front of me, it is elaborately carved and painted with what looks to be shrimp on it, and the aesthetic of teeth running down the middle.

Also. DEVILFRUIT! I can freaking smell one somewhere past these walls.

'ah well, open says me~'

My fist makes contact with the door. ***BOOM***

'it didn't break?'

I punch it again, but I am still not completely through the door.

'you fucking asked for it, door.'

***BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM***

The door flies off the hinges and shatters inwards and I strut inside.

"What?" A voice growls.

"Yo! I'm here for your bounties~" I grin.

"Who the hell are you?" A tall fishman with large boney plates on his elbows asks.

"I am Alex Grey, a bounty hunter... and you all should just kiss your asses goodbye."

"Shashashasha! A bounty hunter? You?"

I glance to where to voice comes from to see Arlong himself sitting around in a pool-side chair.

A fishman with light pink skin and two large dark blue fins on the sides of his head steps forwards, he wears an orange, open shirt revealing a large red tattoo on his chest that looks similar to the one on his forehead, at his waist is a single katana which he slowly draws and rushes forwards. "Stand still and I'll make this as painless as I can, kid!"

He reaches me and slides to a halt, swinging his blade horizontally at my neck in order to decapitate me, but I quickly bring up my sword and slam it into the flat of his blade, causing it to soar over my head and for him to over-extend.

"One sword style... Brutal Pierce."

My blade is just a blur as I repeatedly stab the tip into his body, then as I step past, several shallow inch-long wounds open up on his arms, legs, and lower torso.

"If you all want to come at me one at a time, that would make things easier on me~" I hum as the fishman collapses behind me.

"Hn. So, you do have some skill..." Arlong glances around to I would say... like over thirty fishman and growls. "Well, don't just stand there, Kill him already!"

They let out a cheer and raise their fists or whatever weapon they have in their hands.

_**A quest has been received:**_

_**Big Debut: [2.5 Star Difficulty] **_  
_**After having your first taste of bounty hunting, you decide to go for the big fish in the East Blue (yes, that was a pun) Now you must defeat Arlong and his crew of merry manfish! **_

The closest fishmen charge at me, wielding clubs, swords, flintlocks, their bare hands, and that one in the back even has a fucking cannon!

I cut through the wooden club of the first and leave a large gash on his chest, then slide on my knees through the legs of another tapping the back of his leg and pumping my maximum charge through him, causing him to fall prone, screaming, then I quickly jump upwards and re-direct a cannonball that was flying towards my torso with my blade, the redirected cannonball flying down and impacting a large group of five, sending them flying in random directions.

I widen my eyes and quickly move my sword, blocking a beam of water aimed at my chest with the flat of the blade, then I turn to look down at the one who had fired it, a blue fishman with blond? I think that's blond... maybe a sickly yellow-ish green- hair with BIG OL lips and a permanent blush on his face.

"Wait your turn lips guy." I scoff.

***Crack***

I warp downwards and crash into the ground, launching a wave of lightning outwards and sending even MORE fishmen flying, then I simply point a hand towards the stragglers and roast them with a couple bolts of lightning.

"So, now that the rabble is out of commission, which one of you four do I fight first?" I hum.

I move my blade to intercept another blast of water.

"You?" I ask.

"You have gone far enough human. Chu." Lips guy himself- otherwise know as Chew, steps forwards.

"Hn. Shame, I wanted to fight the martial arts guy." I sigh. "I have this cool new move I wanted to try out, but I guess I'll just have to destroy you first~"

I dive out of the way as my place is peppered with a hail of water bullets.

"mn... this gimmick is annoying."

I raise my hand and simply hit him with a dozen lightning bolts, he does well enough to avoid the first two, but the other ten take him out of commission quite quickly.

"You... ate a devilfruit?" Arlong scoffs.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" I taunt. "You must be preeeetty dumb~"

**[This is where I stopped writing]**

* * *

**I actually have 2 versions of the one piece version, this one where I got sad right around... three lines above because I realized that with a logia how brutally op Alex would be, then I tried making a re-write but only got like 500 words in... this is still by far the one where I did the system the best... I'm going to post the Rwby one after this... give me like... 10-30 minutes to edit it, and it will be up as well.**


	6. Chapter 6 Martial Artist's Guide

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc... and parts of this was inspired by Ligoya's story 'Accelerator Junior Getting Thrown Around in Gensokyo'**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god... or a father who is pissed because you just slept with his daughter."**

_"Tvs, Radios, Scrolls, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

'Is this... for real?'

I am currently sitting cross-legged on the floor of my room, as when I had tried to stand up moments ago, I was jump-scared ruthlessly.

I tilt my head slightly as I gaze at a blue floating screen in front of me, the first word at the top of the screen glowing like gold with small sparkles radiating from it.

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_**You have been selected via our monthly lottery system to be placed into another world!**_

"…"

"What?"

_**Every month, we pick ten lucky humans to be sent to another world! Some with fun abilities and overpower items, while some are just granted a new body to start fresh! And you, sir- your name is unimportant because it is going to be changed shortly- have won the JACKPOT!**_

"What?"

_**Every human who is unsatisfied with their life is entered into a world-wide lottery to see if they can change their fate, and you, soul number 2938588 (Of unsatisfied souls) have won the GRAND PRIZE of this month's lottery!**_

I stare at the screen with narrowed eyes and get up, ignoring the screen as I walk to the kitchen of my shitty apartment and get a glass of tap water.

_**Hello? Are you... ignoring this?**_

I rub my eyes slightly, 'ugh... is there a gas leak or something?'

_**You don't think this is real? Understandable! So, we have taken the time to grant you some proof of our legitimacy.**_

I raise an eyebrow at this.

_**Look in your glass of water!**_

I look down to see a crystal eight-sided dice made of some black onyx with gold numbering.

"What the fuck?"

_**So, you believe us now?**_

"…"

"Sure." I sigh as I reach into the glass and pull out the dice, then I take a simple drink of water.

_**If you do not wish to be transported to another world, you will simply forget about all of this... you have a day to decide**_

"No," I let out a small sigh and set down my glass on the table as I take a seat in one of the chairs, waving my hand towards the screen in a shoo-shoo manner. "Do the thing then, I am tired of this world."

_**Grand! Please present your dice!**_

I look down at the table where I had placed the dice and slowly pick it up, the screen morphing to show a small black diamond slot that I wordlessly insert the d8 into.

I blink once as nothing seems to happen, but when I re-open my eyes, I am in a dark void, surrounded by small galaxies that are slowly spinning around me.

A female voice makes itself known.

_**"As the grand prize winner, you get to pick, the world you are being sent to, an item, and a skill/ability to help you on your way!"**_

_**"Now, what item to you wish to have?"**_

"…" I briefly flinch at the sudden noise, but accept it as that wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened to me today.

"Wouldn't it be better to decide the world first? That way I can have an item and skill that fits nicely with the world so I am not too much of an oddball?"

_**"Hm, sure, sounds nice! So, where do you wish to go?"**_

'Hm, let's compile a short list of tv shows, games, movies, and anime that I have seen or played...'

'Tv shows and movies elude me... so let's do games! Touhou? Mn... I know literally nothing about that world, I haven't even really played it so all I know is that Yukari can kill you with bullshit... so maybe not there... Borderlands? Hm... probably not... I never played one and while I know a little bit about the plot of two, I am no-where close to memorizing it.'

'Skyrim? Tempting... it is definitely tempting.'

'Spyro, Crash, and Ratchet and Clank are out, I'm not a furry. and I had the Hyperdimension Neptunia games on my steam account because of a sale and me swearing I was going to eventually play them, but I barely played even the first one... so that's out... shame, I never did get to play them, did I?'

I tap my chin.

'might as well move onto animes... My Hero Academia? No. Quirk law, All For One, and Bad Touch Man is a mega turn off. Dragon Ball? Pfft- it sounds cool, but when planet busting becomes a meager feat and power suction goat appears- which is a dumb fucking villain by the way-... I'm fucking out!... Roshi blew up the moon in dragon ball when his power level was like two-hundred! POWER SCALING IS TOTAL BULLSHIT!'

'Toriko? I only saw up to like the end of the English dub... but the food though! But, well the bird-anteater-robot-plague-mask-monsters scared me as a child'

'…'

'putting it under a 'maybe'.'

'One piece? I am up to date with the manga and remember most of the storyline... and I mean... the anime is like nearing like nine-hundred episodes! So I would have a lot of time to muck around... maybe meet with the main cast... there are also tons of cool techniques and treasures to collect, such as the grade swords, dials, the six powers and haki... I wonder what an armament haki infused iron body would look like- so this one has been the most plausible so far.'

'Jojo's? Mn... stando-powah is tempting... but four seasons take place over like one hundred and fifty years so that's a big 'no' unless I want to waste my ability or item on immortality... Fairytail? The time skip would give me a lot of time to myself... and I do sort of want to figure out why the hell Draco, Hydrus, and the Pheonix aren't important celestial spirit keys... but no, Immortal foes who can kill people by loving too hard and the damn EVERYTHING DRAGON SLAYER of Acnologia is a big no for me.'

'That time I got reincarnated as a slime? Fitting, but no...'

'Konosuba?'

'…'

'PFFAHAHAHAHHA!'

'One Punch Man? A cool world in theory, but probably poor in execution... a place where monsters literally show up everywhere is sort of bad... though having to work my way up through the ranks to S rank would be pretty cool... but Saitama... a gimmick character...'

'if I want waifus, I could always go to Dxd~! mn... fighting gods is a little eck though.'

'Pokemon or digimon? They could be swapped fairly easily, and seem cool, but no, I think I will pass on this one, there isn't really any way to empower humans in those worlds and I really don't want to rely on my partner.'

'Rwby?'

'hn... not a bad descision, it has waifus, gun swords, sword swords and gun guns... I'd like to get aura and a semblance, but there is the problem of an immortal witch bitch and an immortal coffee addict who fucked said witch... meh, I could always try to put the immortal one on the broken moon and just tell the reincarnating one to leave me the fuck alone.'

'hn... yeah... sounds pretty good!"

"I have made my decision!" I exclaim into the milky darkness of space.

The screen appears once more.

_**"GRAND! What location did you choose?"**_

"Remnant."

_**"From the ashes or Rwby?"**_

"Rwby, obviously?" I slowly murmur.

_**"Oh, cool, for a second there I was a little scared for your sanity."**_

_**"Also. Sweet! We have been meaning to send someone there! Now, what sort of power or skill do you wish to have?"**_

"The ability to stop ti-"

**"No. Too stronk pick something else."**

"Fiiiine" I sigh dramatically. "You know the six powers from One Piece?"

_**"Yeaaaah?"**_

"I want to be able to do that, but also have a seventh power where I basically just pull off Toriko's spike punch where I use shave with my arms to strike something several times in the same place..."

_**"Sounds reasonable, sure!"**_

'wait... seriously? Wow... okay...'

_**"Now for your item?"**_

"This can be any physical object, correct?" I slowly ask.

_**"Within reason... so no dragonballs, genie lamps, or wishing for one of the rwby relics to be within your grasp."**_

"Fair enough I suppose..." I hum as I tilt my head.

I am silent for a little while.

"Can you make my body much stronger than normal so I can actually pull off these martial arts moves?"

**"Snrk- you know us well; we totally were going to put you down there with just the knowledge of how to do it and not the physical capabilities~"**

_**"but, to answer your question, sure, why not?"**_

"…"

_**"Now!" **_The voice cheerful says. "_**Grit your teeth."**_

"Hm?"

I clutch my head and scream in agony as I feel like somebody took a power drill to my brain.

"WHAT THE FUUUU-"

* * *

_**"Done!"**_

"Why?!"

_**"That's what happens when you want the knowledge on how to use six- now seven- supernatural martial arts with little to no training or muscle mass."**_

_**"Anywaaays, you got your ability, your new strong bod, and my higherups have decided a drop location, I can place you into the wor- wait... what do you mean I have to go with this prick? "**_

"…" I glance to the left and right awkwardly as the voice in my head seems to be talking to someone else.

_**"I need to set up the automated system and give him a tutorial on how to use it? Whaaat? Why do *I* need to do that..."**_

_**"Do it or I'm fired? what about the other nine winners?"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"An Intern will do it? That is fucking retarded!"**_

_**"…"**_

_**"Right, sorry sir, no more back-sass."**_

"…"

**"*Sigh* looks like I will be sticking around for slightly longer then~ damn interns... couldn't even install the automated system."**

"Grand. This prick desires your company for a couple more minutes." I frown.

_**"Hey, I just Isekai'd you... I can you whatever the hell I please!"**_

With a flash I find myself... in a forest... with massive trees each probably larger around than my torso.

A screen appears in front of me with the text 'Please Select Your New Name.'

'a name? Namey name... names...'

After about maybe a minute of pondering I finally settle on a name.

_**WELL, I am finished setting up the automated system and you have even picked a name! Grand! Now we move onto something else!**_

_**Level 1, Alex Grey**_

_**Skill Points: 0.000**_  
_**Shop Points: 0.000**_

'I have the gamer system?'

_**"Incorrect! You have our own system... but yes, we did take a couple of these assets from elsewhere, let's take a quick look at your 'skill list' for a moment."**_

**Skill List:**  
**Seven Powers Mastery: Lv 1**

'o...kay? So I can increase the level of my skills by training?'

_**"No- Well, I mean, technically you can, but I don't see why you would, you can't generate skills by doing certain things, you can only purchase them, and while you COUUULD technically get better at a thing through use, an example being if you if you had some sort of flight ability you would probably fly into walls or ceilings till you got the hang of it, the skill level will not increase, meaning you won't get that significant of a boost. Say or think 'I want to upgrade 'Seven Powers Masery'!'"**_

'I want to upgrade My Seven Powers Mastery?'

**Insufficient Skill Points! Skill points required: 250.000**

"…"

'wait... I just noticed something... are you... reading my mind?'

_**"Yep."**_

'oh my god.'

_**"Dooont worry about it! I'll be out of here in, what, five minutes?"**_

I shake my head and let out a small breath through my nose.

'I assume that shop points allow me to buy or upgrade items? And I get these through leveling up?'

_**"Your first assumption is correct! But you only gain points through doing quests which the system will give you! As stated earlier, you can level up your skills, but what does that do? Well, why don't we take a look at the descriptions of your skill."**_

**Seven Powers Mastery: Lv 1:**  
**You have the knowledge to perform the Rokushiki, also known as the 'Six Powers', additionally you have created your own technique!**  
**Techniques Known:**  
**Shave (Soru): A technique that allows you to move at great speeds by kicking off the ground several times in less than a second.**  
**Iron Body: (Tekkai): A technique that allows you to harden your body to that of steel, allowing you to shrug off attacks, additionally, some masters of Rokushiki can use it for offense as well as defense.**  
**Moon Walk: (Geppo): A technique that allows the user to jump on air itself, people training in Rokushiki have been known to first start trying to jump on water before moving onto air, as is a lot thicker than air.**  
**Shigan: (Finger Pistol): One of the two attacks of the six powers, it allows you to pierce your enemy with your finger as if you had shot them with a pistol, adept users can also make ranged attacks with it like master swordsmen can create wind-blades.**  
**Kami-e: (Paper Arts): allows you to make your body as light as flexible as a sheet of paper, allowing you to bend unnaturally and flutter out of the way of attacks.**  
**Rankyaku: (Tempest Kick) a technique that allows you to create blades of wind with your kicks that can cut through stone easily, and for some, even steel.**  
**X Fold Punch: The creation of Alex Grey that takes the idea of Shave and applies it to a punch, a technique that allows you to strike your foe multiple times in an instant, creating a much more dangerous attack that hits an opponent as if you were driving in a metal stake. However, striking the same spot in quick succession is very strenuous, meaning you may only be able to do a 2 or 3-fold punch at your current level and a fucking ridiculous cramp afterwards.**

'neat.'

_**"Now, take a moment, look around, realize we placed you in a new body, freak out, realize you are in Patch, freak out some more, then go fight something."**_

"WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

'I'm a fucking child! Why did they put me in the body of a child?!'

_**"One sentence. Ease for the User."**_

_**"You think your OTHER body could hold up to this world? Humans in that world break their arms from falling wrong... do you think one of them could EVER keep up in a world where getting stabbed repeatedly and fighting with people who wield GUNCHUCKS is commonplace?! Also they are fairly ugly compared to this world's definition of 'humans', so you wont be able to woo all those sweet babes n stuff~"**_

"I thought I took care of that when I wished for a stronger bo- ***Sigh*** this is because of my wish... isn't it..."

"I just wanted to make punch things... is that too much to ask?"

_**"That's pretty sad. You literally have infinite power here as long as you gain enough skill and shop points..."**_

"You said Patch, correct?" I slowly ask with a deadpan. "You absolutely put me in the time period when Yang takes Ruby out as a child, didn't you?"

_**"I have no idea what you are talking about"**_

_**"Well, I'm off, I have other things to do, your automated system- now that it is installed- has mental controls, or verbal if you want, but it's on you if everyone thinks you are fucking bonkers and talking to yourself."**_

_**"*Sigh*… those damn interns installed the wrong anti-virus system... that's why it took so long... I mean really? Who uses fucking MCAFEE?! Annnyway, I fixed the issue, downloaded the appropriate anti-virus software and fixed it."**_

"Your job sounds pretty dull and annoying..."

_**"You have no clue. You are actually one of the more bearable people we have isekai'd, at least you aren't a creepy bastard who chose 'mind domination of the opposite sex' as their first power... you just seem sort of selfish and power hungry, but good-hearted down deep inside. So, I wish you luck~"**_

The screen fizzles out of existence slowly leaving me with my simple status page open... I don't appear to have any 'stats' per say, just a level, 'Skill-points', 'Store-point' and a skill list, but I don't even have an inventory, so If I want to buy anything, I would just have to carry it around with me until I purchased a bag of holding or something.

I look down at my body revealing... that I am maybe seven or eight at most, and I have been given a simple black t-shirt and some simple cargo pants, around my shoulders they have given me a tattered grey hooded cloak that trails down to about my shins, on my waist, is a small bag containing several lien cards in a stack, each with the number '1' on them, so about twenty five lien in all.

I look up and let out a long sigh. "Welp! Let's walk!"

* * *

'ugh! I wish I had at least a few shop points... then maybe I could purchase a knife or something...'

**Would you like to select a daily quest?**

'Daily Quests?'

**Correct, you have 4 daily quests currently available, more may be unlocked temporarily or permanently depending on current events, but you may only take one. Each has a different reward based on the difficulty of the task.**

'uhh, yeah, a daily quest sounds pretty good.'

A new screen pops up in front of me with a small list.

**Defeat Thugs: [0.3 Star Difficulty].**  
**You must defeat 4 people of negative alignment before the day is up.**

**Walk 1 Mile: [0.1 Star Difficulty].**  
**Walk 1 Mile before the day is up.**

**Greetings~: [0.4 Star Difficulty].**  
**Greet 6 people of mild importance before the day is up.**

**Grimm Extermination: [1 Star Difficulty].**  
**Slay 5 Grimm before the day is up.**

'why is the grimm extermination quest so low- actually now that I think about it... it is more than three times the difficulty rating of the 'defeat thugs' quest...'

**For stronger grimm, you will most likely gain a separate quest for the actual grimm extermination, the 1-star difficulty quest is just a one-a-day bonus for slaying five grimm.**

'I... don't think I'll be able to beat grimm currently with my whimpy body sooooo.'

_**A Quest Has Been Received:**_

**Walk 1-**

'yes, yes, I get it, minimize.'

* * *

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

**Walk 1 Mile: [0.1 Star Difficulty].**  
**Walk 1 Mile before the day is up.**

**Reward: 0.100 Skill Points, 0.100 Shop Points**

'that's... not much...'

'hey system, how much is a regular kichen knife?'

**Kitchen Knife Set: 0.100 Shop Points**

'no, I mean, like a singular knife.'

**Kitchen Knife: 0.10 Shop Points.**

**Would you like to purchase this object?**  
**[Yes] [No]**

I shake my head, 'it probably isn't worth it to buy one at the moment considering I would probably deal a lot more damage with just my hands, but, I suppose it helps to know I have the option.'

I continue my bored walk for about ten more minutes, then I reach an abandoned house with broken windows, the front door is broken down and laying a couple feet away from where it should have been, I look the other way to see a red wagon being pulled by a child with yellow pigtails, in the back, a little bundle of red and black.

"Oh, son of a-"

**A Quest Has Been Received:**

**Big Bad Wolf: [3 Star Dificulty]**  
**What's this? A couple of girls are about to be killed by a couple of shadow werewolves AND THEIR UNCLE IS GOING TO BE LATE?! (Sorry not sorry) Well, I guess it is up to the resident feral forest child to put those puppers in their place!**  
**Objectives:**  
**Survive for one full minute (Not Started Yet)/60**

I sharply inhale as Yang leans forwards, seemingly observing the inside of the house, only to flinch back and let out a squeal as a form slowly prowls its way out of the house.

I has pitch black fur and a while boney mask, it shifts from four legs to two as it steps fully out of the house, putting a hand on the doorframe as it stalks out, its deep, blood red eyes lock onto Yang and her sister, then it begins to leap forwards.

I dash forwards, the world becoming a blur and I blast across the clearing, sliding to a halt about half of the way between the sisters and the Grimm. "Sup."

It briefly pauses as if to confirm my existence, then it runs forwards, followed shortly by two more that leap out from one of the windows of the dilapidated building.

I, with what would normally be unnatural balance and flexibility for me, lift my leg up so I am nearly pulling off a split, then I swing my leg downwards and a visible rift forms that rockets towards the charging grimm.

***Schlick***

It cuts the first in half, right down the middle, the second losing its front arm as it barely dives out of the way, and the final one easily avoiding it as it hops to the side.

A fourth and final beowolf crawls out of the house, this one about twice the size of the other two and covered in actual armor, bone spikes on its knees and elbows, boney ribs jutting outside of its body, a bone mask that extends down its neck slightly and large bone plates over its chest and shoulders.

'fuck. An alpha'

I do a quick roundhouse kick with my other leg, sending a wide horizontal blade of wind at the three bipedal grimm, it catches the first two, bisecting them at the stomach, but the alpha leaps over it with a growl and lunges forwards as it lands, keeping low to the ground and leaping back and fourth as it makes its way towards me.

I launch another blade of wind, but it lunges to the side and reaches me, raising its arms up above its head in order to slam them down on me.

'SHIT!'

It slams its paws down, but my body turns sideways and loosely slips through the gap in between the two clawed hands, my body suddenly becomes ridged again and I strike upwards with a finger extended, only for it to lean back, and hop away, when it lands again, it leaps forwards once again and this time goes for a sweeping attack, and I respond by leaping up and over the attack, over the grimm, and land behind it where I strike its exposed spine with a blade of wind, however it is weaker than normal because I don't have a lot of time or space to build up momentum so it barely leaves a scratch in its thick hide.

I let out a quiet pant as strike forwards with another finger pistol, but it leaps to the side and turns around to face me again.

'alright, then... its smart, quick, and powerful, I wont be able to land any decisive blows before I get tired... it has infinite stamina... I can't keep dodging it forever... and even with my strengthened body, my moves are starting to take their toll...'

'fuck it. All or nothing gambit. Qrow will show up in time to save me if this fails anyway and well, I assume that the quest has hidden bonus objectives~'

I take a step forwards, raising one arm up as the other is pulled back, the muscles in that arm spasming slightly as the veins bulge and pulse.

It swings its clawed hand at my shoulder on the side of my raised arm. 'heh. Perfect.'

My body freezes as I swing my arm outwards, its clawed hand smashing into my shoulder and cutting a couple small wounds, after the force is mostly dissipated, I unfreeze, wincing as the claws dig deeper into my flesh and grab its forearm.

I take a step forwards and turn my body, my other hand swinging forwards towards the grimm's abdomen.

"THREE-FOLD PUNCH BITCH!" I roar.

***T-TH-THUD***

It flies backwards about five feet from the force of my strike, tumbling backwards where it is about to land on its back, only for a second wave of force to hit and launch it further and create a large dip in its stomach, this time the grimm makes it another ten feet before it is struck again, ***Splrt-*** its stomach folds inwards as it rockets into a tree and snaps it in half as it flies through and smashes into another tree, causing both to fold in on themselves and bury the grimm under a couple log.

I flinch as a wave of pain hits me, both from a couple bleeding wounds on the shoulder of my right side, and a twitching entire left arm, I quickly bring up my slightly less wounded arm up to cradle the twitching one. "Owowowow fuck. This _sucks_."

"Fuuuuck why did I do that?" I whisper to myself as blood drips down my elbow, I suck in a deep breath of air through my teeth. "I could have just cut it in half with a tempest kick, or poked a hole in its throat with finger pistol, but noooo I had to do the cripple move... I'm a colossal dumbass."

A figure landing in front of me snaps me out of my pain-filled daze, and I look up, blinking away a bit of water in my eyes to see Qrow Branwen himself looking down at me looking slightly worried. "Oh fuck, kid are you alright?"

"Peachy~" I sarcastically hum through grit teeth. "It's not like I punched a grimm so hard it EXPLODED."

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

**Big Bad Wolf: [3 Star Dificulty]**  
**What's this? A couple of girls are about to be killed by a couple of shadow werewolves AND THEIR UNCLE IS GOING TO BE LATE?! (Sorry not sorry) Well, I guess it is up to the resident feral forest child to put those puppers in their place!**  
**Objectives:**  
**Survive for one full minute 60/60 [x]**  
**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Kill 1 of the Grimm: 1/1 [x]**  
**Kill 3 of the regular Beowolves: 3/3 [x]**  
**Kill the Alpha Beowolf: 1/1 [x]**  
**Kill all of the Grimm before Qrow shows up: [x]**

**Rewards: 25.000 Skill Points, 25.000 Shop Points**  
**Bonus Objective Rewards: Aura Skill, 100.000 Skill Points and 100.000 Shop Points, Random Skill x2 and Random Item x2**

**Would you like to roll your random skill and random item?**

'no, save it.'

I let out a slow breath as green sparks cascade around my body, then stop a couple second later.

"You have... aura?!" Qrow slowly whispers.

"What do youuuu think?" I growl as blood continues to drip down my arm and onto the floor.

* * *

Qrow basically took me back to the Xaio-long household where I was thanked, yes, but also granted a room to stay...

My wounds were healed by my- admittedly meager- aura, and now that I actually have Aura, I am rearing to go!

The thing is, I heard Qrow talking to Ozpin about me in the other room last night and he is probably going to make his way over here sometime tomorrow... I really don't want to deal with him watching me juuust yet, so that leads me to my current decision...

I crack open the window and look outside, I am on the second floor of this fairly large log cabin, so there's about a ten foot drop from here to the floor.

Easy enough.

I activate my aura and leap out of the window.

***Pomfh***

Then with a simple kick I am launch away from the house and the flowerbed I was destined to land on, and soar across the yard.

I couldn't actually do that before I got my aura unlocked, believe me, I tried to when I was walking earlier today, it would have made me finding the house SOOOO much easier, buuuut all I was doing was just jumping about ten feet off the ground, not the double-jump I needed... but aura increases my abilities juuust enough for me to pull off a couple before my legs cramp up a bit.

**Aura: Lv 1: **  
**The power of the soul. It allows you to create a barrier around yourself and increase your physical abilities, it also grants every single person who has it a special one of a kind- ****(Barring certain Circumstances)-**** power that can range from increasing gravity to flying. Sadly, you don't really know what your semblance is, and your control is absolutely horrible, so bad to the point that you actually have to focus on keeping it active amidst combat! Some users of aura can even unlock it in others! Buuut with your current control, you aren't one of them.**

I land with a sigh, glancing over my shoulder to the log cabin about thirty feet back, then I shake my head and continue walking forwards, down the path in the opposite direction we took to get here.

'step one: get off Patch.'

'System, you can roll my random skills now.'

**Rolling.**

**You have Gained the skill 'Martial Arts Mastery'**

**You have gained the skill 'Double Jump'**

**'Double Jump' has been combined with 'Seven Powers Mastery', making it easier for you to use Moon Walk, but not changing the skill enough to justify a level up.**

**Martial Arts Mastery: Lv 1:**  
**You are a prodigy for any sort of unarmed combat, you learn fighting styles quickly and can perfect them much easier than normal. You gain a permanent 10% cost reduction on buying or upgrading any martial-arts-based skills, additionally, skills of this type, are 5% more effective than usual.**

I nearly trip.

'W-WHAT?! H-how did I get two skills that effect my six powers ability?!'

**Random skills and items aren't truly random, they are divided into five categories, Basically Useless, Average, Good, Great, and Legendary. The user just got REALLY lucky.**

'…'

'alright. How much does it cost to upgrade Martial Arts Mastery?'

**Skill points required: 500.000**

I let out a long sigh. 'am I really going to have to play the careful game of balancing between saving, and buying just enough skills to make sure I don't die?'

The min-maxer inside of me says to play dangerously and max the fuck out of that, and honestly, I am agreeing, even at level 1, it takes off TWENTY-FIVE points from Seven Powers Mastery... that's two hundred and fifty mile walks...'

'what about my aura?'

**Skill points required: 50.000 **

**Would you like to Upgrade this skill? **  
**[Yes] [No]**

'oh? So, I can level it up right now? Hn... nah, I'll pass...'

I mentally accept the 'No' option.

I crack my knuckles. 'alright... let's see if I can get to the main city before the sun raises.'

Then I dash forwards, down the path, my feet and body just a blur.

* * *

'ME FUCKIN LEGS!'

I managed it in about two minutes, buuuut kicking the ground several times per second for one hundred and twenty seconds?

Ouch.

Aaanyways, I made it to the small walled city of patch, then with a few kicks I make my way over the wall entirely and drop into the city below.

* * *

I sit up from my messy bed of shirts and blankets. "Mrhn?"

"…"

"Mnnn." I groan as I lay back down.

"…"

I let out a really long sigh after about five or so minute then sit up again, then slowly crawl my way to my feet.

"Well, that was certainly something..." I murmur. "I normally don't get dreams like that."

I stretch slightly, twisting my body and popping my joints as I get ready for my day filled with 'fun.'

You see, it has been about five and a half years since I came to this world... making me... twelve or thirteen, I think? Annnyways. Not much has happened. I got to Vale, I would like to say that I crippled the criminal underworld, but, I'm not that foolish, I, at most, am just a small problem.

Beating up four thugs per day has DEFINITELY worked out! I managed to increase my 'Martial Arts Mastery' and 'Aura' skills to a reasonable level... they have actually been the only things I have been spending skill points on...

**Martial Arts Mastery: Lv 3:**  
**You are a prodigy for any sort of unarmed combat, you learn fighting styles quickly and can perfect them much easier than normal. You gain a permanent 30% cost reduction on buying or upgrading any martial-arts-based skills, additionally, skills of this type, are 15% more effective than usual. Your Martial-Arts Based Skills also start at 1 level higher than usual.**

**Aura: Lv 4:**  
**The power of the soul. It allows you to create a barrier around yourself and increase your physical abilities by a large margin, it also grants every single person who has it a special one of a kind- (Barring certain Circumstances) power that can range from increasing gravity to flying. **  
**Your control over aura is great, and allows you to even activate someone's aura! **  
**Your Semblance is "Friction Control" allows you to control the amount of friction you, or an item you are touching, has against all things.**

Of course, that effect from Martial Arts Mastery retroactively went into my Seven Powers ability, but not much has changed... I mean, sure, now I can hit things with a twofold punch without cramping up, but any higher than that starts to hurt.

Ah yes... my semblance, Friction Control... about as op as it sounds, I can make it so everything I touch loses or gains friction... it lasts until I will it to stop- at least when I am touching the object, otherwise, it goes away after like twenty seconds...

It's a shame that every time I level something up it DOUBLES the cost... so to level up Martial Arts Mastery I need two THOUSAND skillpoints... Aura is a bit more manageable at four hundred... I might try to get that and see what I get at level five.

'Welp... time to start I guess... I accept the thug daily quest.'

**Defeat Thugs: [0.3 Star Difficulty].**  
**You must defeat 4 people of negative alignment before the day is up.**  
**Objective:**  
**Defeat 'Evil' People: 0/4**

I hop out of the broken window and land on the street below, bleeding off some of my momentum with a couple moon walks

'aaahhh... good ol slums... how I adore you.'

* * *

I crash through the glass window of the warehouse with a savage grin, then land on the floor behind a group of eight who are quickly turning to face me, looks of confusion across their faces.

I glance to the little titles above their heads as they each try to draw a weapon, aura of random colors suddenly crackling to life as they get on guard.

**Thug Level 8**

The thing about 'Levels' in this system, is that they don't really matter... it is basically just a calculation of 'How big of a threat they are', so someone with zero combat experience would be at a one, Qrow was just three question marks, which was spoopy, but anyways, back to my point, the max I have ever seen for someone without aura has been five... and that was a fuckin BUFF body builder guy.

_**Level 31, Alex Grey**_

Most of these guys range from eight to twel-

**Roman Torchwick, 'Huntsman Dropout' Level 80**

Oh. That's new.

I blur through the seven mooks, easily disabling them in under twenty seconds, even with aura, they weren't much of a challenge for me, now they have large holes in their limbs and are groaning on the floor.

"…"

"Hey!" I exclaim. "I'm BOOORED and you look strong, fight me!"

He looks a bit younger than he did in canon, and well, that's understandable, there still is a good seven years until then... buuut that's not all that's different... he has no hat or guyliner! I don't even think I can call him Roman at this point... he is also looking at me with a gaze that is mixed between confusion and annoyance.

"What?"

"I'm bored. I have nothing to do, so I punch people. That's my thing." I scoff.

"…"

"Wha-"

I he stops talking suddenly as I suddenly appear before him, it looks like he had actually manage to somewhat track my movements, as his cane is rocketing towards the side of a fist that is going right for his stomach.

His cane smacks the side of my hand, only for him to widen his eyes as it seems to stop completely.

I smirk as I bring my other hand forwards, my hand twitching slightly from the strain.

"Three-fold punch!"

***T-T-Thump***

He begins to fly backwards, a small hole in his shirt which allowed me to punch both his clothing and bare stomach, his body violently stops in the air, he seems to grit his teeth and wince as his coat begins to smoke slightly.

He is hit by a second wave of force, his white coat bursting into flames as he stays stagnate in the air, barely moving even an inch backwards.

He suddenly falls backwards and is slammed into the ground by another wave of force.

'oh wow... his aura absorbed most of that...'

I leap into the air and lash out with a couple tempest kicks which pepper the area where he landed, kicking up concrete chunks and dust, just in general making it hard to see.

I narrow my eyes slightly, then cup my hands and slam them together, creating a clap of wind that blows away most of the smoke revealing Roman standing there with his cane pointed up at me, the tip flipping outwards with a ***Thoomp***

A ball of fire is launched at me, but I simply extinguish it with another blade of wind, and by extinguish, I mean blow up... it would probably suck to be hit by that...

My fist hardens as I flip my body and kick off the air above me, launching myself at high speeds towards Roman.

He changes his aim and shoots again, causing me to stop my attack in order to unnaturally twist my body around it as it flies past.

I launch another tempest kick at him, causing him to jump to avoid it.

I leap off the air again, causing roman to widen his eyes as another fist rockets towards his stomach.

He uses his cane to hook my wrist and twists his body in the air, flinging me downwards where I crash into the stone floor, cracking it.

**[This is when I stopped writing]**

* * *

**This was the Remnant version, and the idea of the plot was to have good ol Alex actually work for Torchwick after 'impressing him' and because 'well, I have already collected one child, why not two?' Like some sort of fabulous murder hobo pokemon trainer. In general Neo and Torchwick would gain a bastardized version of the six powers, and Alex would eventually (Like around Canon) have a fairly flirty and sassy relationship with Neo, never really going 'that' far, but looking across the room and with a smug grin and saying something like 'damn. Your hot as hell' and Neo's response to be an equally smug grin with half lidded eyes as she repeatedly shoves a finger into a hole she made with her index and thumb.**

**Anyways, this has been Flame here with your two chapters of fucking chaos, now get out of my garbage you damn kids!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gamer's Guide to DragonBall 2

**Don't Own Dragon Ball, Z, Super, or GT, Only The Oc. and parts of this was inspired by Ligoya's story 'Accelerator Junior Getting Thrown Around in Gensokyo'**

'thought'

"Speech"

_**System**_

_"Speech through phones and Text via book, notes, or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes) *Please note that I have this underlined, but it doesn't transfer over when I put it in my Doc Manager. So if I do actually have some sort of authors note, I will make sure to go through the chapter, find it, and underline it.

* * *

**Please note that this is part 2 of the chapter 4 story: 'A Gamer's Guide to Dragon Ball', otherwise known as 'A Gamer fucks around while the Z Fighters fight for their lives on Namek.'**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

It has been about two months since I have been in this world, and well... being a Saiyan is hard...

I barely survived the first four week with my ravenous appetite... the Senzu Bean kept me from seeing just how bad it is on the first day, I was just a bit peckish, but on the next day? Hell on earth... I had to hunt down and kill a giant wolf the size of a TRUCK just to keep it at bay for around six or seven hours...

Eventually I just broke down and bought this for one hundred shop points...

**Ring of Sustenance: **  
**This ring is supposed to stave off your hunger completely, but due to you being a universal food black hole known as 'a Saiyan', you are still required to eat sometimes.**

And it has been ABSOLUTELY WORTH EVERY DAMN PENNY! Now I only need to eat two or three times what a 'normal' human does in a single setting! Muuuuch better than the twenty to thirty it was earlier!

Though... I did get a 'special' daily quest out of it...

_**Fit for a king! **__**[0.5 Star Difficulty]**_  
_**Manage to gather enough food to feed your hungry Saiyan self! (this quest isn't completed if you have something to limit your hunger) **_

It disappeared after the first month, so I bought my ring of sustenance, but overall, doing that quest every day for thirty days gained me three HUNDRED skill and shop points!

'you know... I wonder how much me kicking Raditz' ass changed canon... Goku isn't dead... or he shouldn't be dead... if he got himself killed by a weakened Raditz this timeline is doomed anyways- but goku wont be getting his training from he who will not be named, and Vegeta and Nappa might come over here purely to see the Saiyan that beat Raditz as a child, I made sure to act like I would do anything as long as it's fun... so they should be interested in getting a second Raditz... so to keep Canon on course... I just need to get strong enough to defeat both Nappa and Vegeta in the next... eight to eleven months... then tell goku to trai- nah, the timeline is practically fucked...

I scratch my chin.

These past two months have been pretty easy once I got into the groove of things... I leveled up my 'Combat Mastery' skill, but now it costs one THOUSAND points to level up again...

**Combat Mastery: Lv 2:**  
**You can train many of your skills and techniques in order to improve them without spending skill points like you normally would, the amount of skill you can create or upgrade in this way is [2] skills per month, and the max level of a skill you can currently reach with this skill is [3] (Will grow upon leveling up this skill)**

The second new addition I got during that first month, is this skill.

**Enhanced Body: Lv 2: [0/500]**  
**You, through training, have increased your strength, dexterity and durability by a considerable margin.**

I got it by doing pushups with a boulder on my back because I thought I might unlock a secret daily quest or something... it's main ability is that it- as it says, makes me more durable, stronger and faster, making my current power level sit at a fairly nice number!

**Power Level: 1240**

With that, I can easily kill nappa if I go into my super form, but vegeta? Not so much... I would have to break my body by using Kaioken, and, it is doable I suppose... buuuut I might fuck up and die this time...

Unless I had a larger multiplier...

'hey, system, how much would it cost to purchase Super Saiyan?'

**You do not have enough skill points to purchase 'Super Saiyan'**  
**Skill points required: 1,000.000 Skillpoints.**

'oh? So I could get super saiyan if I just saved up a lot of skillpoints?'

_**Level 6, Alex Grey**_

_**Skill Points: 24.000**_  
_**Shop Points: 422.000**_

'mn... that's not going to be happening any time soon...'

'what about false super saiyan?'

**You do not have enough skill points to purchase 'False Super Saiyan'**  
**Skill points required: 250.000 Skillpoints.**

'OH HO HO!'

I cup my chin. 'if I get this... and combine it with my Oozaru form... that's a two hundred and fifty modifier to my base power... I COULD CONTEND WITH FIRST FORM FRIEZA WITH THAT!'

My 'free upgrades' should be coming back pretty soon, and when they do, I think I'm going to try and upgrade Kaioken... then my Oozaru transformation thing... then next month ill work on my other two skills... then I might as well try and purchase False Super Saiyan, and level that up, why not~

I hop up. 'time to get some food~'

* * *

'it's about time now, isn't it?'

I stare up into the sky as I feel two massive power levels approaching earth

I let out a long sigh and shake my head. 'those poor bastards are going get demolished...'

I managed to scrounge up enough points to get level 3 of my cheat skill... thus allowing me to level up assloads of my other skills to four... and most of my skills seem to get a large buff upon hitting the third level I have noticed... my Oozaru form went from a ten multiplier to fifteen... Kaioken allowed me to hold a kaioken times one for over two minutes!

I eventually decided that leveling up all of my skills for free was worth more than a times twenty five multiplier which could blow up my body if used with Oozaru mastery.

I stretch and let out a long yawn, then I just leave behind the small capsule home that I purchased for myself using shop points and float up into the air and fly off into the distance, surprising my power level to a fraction of what it normally is.

A wave of heat passes over me and causes me to tumble uncontrollably through the air in my low-powered state.

After it passes I stop my flailing and take a deep breath. 'I'm going to smack a bitch for that...'

* * *

I look down at what attributes to a Mexican standoff Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin on one side... and three saiyans on the- wait, three?!

I blink down at Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz.

'did... that fucking idiot actually let him live?!'

I drop from the sky, Vegeta's scouter picking me up as I fly through the air and crash in between the two groups.

My tail swishes behind me as I walk forwards, parallel with both groups, casting slow glances between them.

"A-A kid?!" Krillin asks as I spin around with my arms crossed so I am facing both groups.

I glance over to Raditz. "Ooooh, hey, weakling, you are still alive, how bout that... I could have sworn they would have killed you when I left you basically crippled in that crater."

"So, what would you say your power level is now?" I ask as I tilt my head and scratch my cheek. "Two thousand? Three? Probably not that impressive all things considered..."

Vegeta opens his mouth to speak-

**A quest has been received:**

**Pride of a Saiyan: [4 Star Difficulty]**  
**Earth is being raided by three powerful warriors! What horror! Defend your planet and send them packing!**  
**Objectives:**  
**Defeat Raditz [ ]**  
**Defeat Nappa [ ]**  
**Defeat Vegeta [ ]**

I blink the screen away and refocus on Vegeta.

"Sorry, could you repeat that, I zoned out for a second."

His eyebrow twitches slightly and he inhales deeply. "You are the one who originally defeated Raditz, correct?"

"Yep."

"Are you here to defend this worthless rock?" He asks.

"Hmm... well, I sort of live here, so yeah, but I'm content with watching for the moment." I yawn as I take a seat.

"You guys get on with whatever you are going to do... I'll fight later."

Vegeta glances over to Nappa. "Plant the Siabamen."

"Yaaaay!" The giant grins as he pulls out a capsule.

'wait a fucking second... am I in the abridged universe?!'

"Stop acting like a fool, Nappa." The prince growls.

I snort as he reaches down and carves a small trench in the dirt, then plants the green seeds he pulls from one half of the capsule, then covers them up with dirt, then the bald saiyan flips the capsule over and opens the other side, pouring some sort of liquid over the little beans.

A moment passes...

Then bursting from the ground are twelve little green men.

Twelve?

"…"

Twelve.

"Each of these are about as powerful as Raditz when he first came to this detestable rock." Vegeta scoffs.

I hold up a hand and briefly swing a finger across the group and cleave all their heads off.

Vegeta glances over with mild interest at how effortlessly I killed the group, that was something only he and Nappa could probably do.

I stand up. "Y'know what, no. I'm bored... I'll fight first."

I walk in between the two groups again and cross my arms.

Vegeta glances into his scouter. "Two hundred... and sixty four..."

He lets out an amused huff. "I'll admit that is an interesting trick, hiding your power level like that."

He glances over to Raditz. "This is your chance to redeem yourself... don't mess it up."

Raditz lets out a quiet growl and steps forwards, he stops about twenty feet from me and gets into a fighting stance.

"You see," Vegeta begins. "I should really thank you for helping this _weakling_ get a reasonable power level... he went from sixteen hundred... to nearly four-thousand!"

Raditz blurs forwards suddenly, fist drawn back to punch me in the face.

'slow.'

A crackling aura appears around me as I increase my speed and strength with my ki, I blur around Raditz and hop slightly as I bash my elbow into the back of his head, right at the nape of the neck.

He falls forwards, already unconscious as I spin in the opposite direction, slamming my heel into his armored side which sends cracks cascading across it and launches him into a nearby rock formation which he crashes through entirely.

I tilt my head to the left and to the right as I smile at Nappa and Vegeta, a satisfying crack coming from my neck as it moves in each direction.

Vegeta looks at the scouter. "Six thousand three hundred and forty-eight hm? Not bad... much more than I expected on this puny rock..."

"You are almost as strong as Nappa here... I'm honestly impressed." He continues.

"You're missing something..." I deadpan as I reach out and snatch an annoying buzzing fly.

"And what's that?"

"You have to multiply that power level by fifteen." I state as my power level skyrockets, the landscape around me shattering and carving a crater easily thirty feet deep as my power explodes outwards.

Ten thousand

Twenty thousand

Thirty thousand

Fourty...

Fifty...

I eventually top out at just under one hundred thousand causing vegeta's scouter to shatter on his head as he takes a slightly fearful step back. "W-What the hell?!"

I blur forwards and send Nappa flying with a super powered backhand and shatter vegeta's armor with a well placed gut punch, he is sent flying through a couple rock formations as well.

A couple moments pass as my general presence bends the world, clouds rush away from the area at high speeds, boulders the size of basketballs are torn from the ground and sent flying by the impressive winds.

Vegeta suddenly breaks out of the mountain and shoots into the sky.

'is... he going to try and blow up the planet?'

"…"

In the distance I see a purple twinkle.

***Sigh*** 'he is isn't he...'

I hold up a single hand as the twinkle transforms into a bright light that is steadily getting closer.

'he is just flat out trying to explode the planet even with his allies on it? Probably not the best descision...'

A green beam shoots out of my hand as it is cloaked with Ki, it soars upwards and collides with Vegeta's galick gun, stopping it dead in its tracks, then with a simple push I send it backwards to where it engulfs Vegeta, pushing him out of the atmosphere.

I wait for a couple of minutes... only for nothing to seem to happen.

_**A Quest has been completed.**_

**Pride of a Saiyan: [4 Star Difficulty]**  
**Earth is being raided by three powerful warriors! What horror! Defend your planet and send them packing!**  
**Objectives: **  
**Defeat Raditz [x]**  
**Defeat Nappa [x]**  
**Defeat Vegeta [x]**

**Bonus Objective:**  
**Defeat the Sibamen: 12/12 [x]**  
**Defeat the Z Warriors: [x]**

**Rewards: 500.000 Skill Points, 500.000 Shop Points**

**Bonus Rewards: 200.000 Skill Points, 200.000 Shop Points, Saiyan Elite Skill**

**Saiyan Elite has been combined with 'Tail Weakness Negation'**

**Saiyan Elite: Lv 5: [MAX/MAX]**  
**You are the peak of Saiyans warriors, the best of the best, the alpha over the alphas, you aren't weakened by enemies grabbing your tail, and you can control yourself within the Oozaru transformation, your strength is also much higher than normal due to your tail, because, after all, a Saiyan is stronger with their tail**

My power level skyrockets again, easily doubling what it had been before causing me to briefly pause as the earth in the surrounding ten miles or so begins to shake violently.

I abruptly end the power ceasing the trembling of the landscape before I cause more damage than I have already...

The land is marred and twisted, a large chasm runs underneath me and continues for several hundred feet, the edges beginning to look red-hot and melted as if glass, and any nearby pillars of stone toppled by the shuddering and shaking earth.

I glance at that last bonus objective... slowly blink and look behind me to see none of the Z warriors.

'oh yeah... I transformed pretty close to them... I hope they are fine...'

Vegeta lands in a heap near the edge of the chasm.

"…" causing me to turn my head back to him.

He twitches slightly, but doesn't seem to be able to move much more than that. "I-Impossible..."

"Mn..."

I tilt my head slightly as I float above the crater. 'Looks like I wont be able to do that anymore till I get my energy in control... or I could just suppress my power to the point where honestly even kaioken would be better...'

I roll my shoulders and shrug. "Ah well, I'm hungry now..."

Then I blast off into the distance.

* * *

'Today is a peaceful day... as a side character...' I mentally hum to myself as I sip a cup of hot chocolate.

I'm surprised nobody from the Z Fighters have tried to find and talk to me... I get piccolo... he probably wouldn't trust me, but goku?!

'hey system? Why haven't they tried to contact me yet?'

**Raditz and Nappa woke up, Killed Piccolo and Goku, then barely managed to escape after the battle due to being so wounded... the rest of the Z Fighters then learned of Namek and are now fighting on the planet against Frieza, who heard about the dragon balls from a scouter that had been left behind, and decided to go and try to wish for immortality.**

"…"

"You know... that probably would be pretty fucking interesting... shame I stayed here on earth..."

I take another sip of my drink as I watch the snow fall past my window.

"It's getting pretty chilly~" I hum as I stand up and go sit in front of the tv.

I turn it on as I let out a long sigh.

I take another sip as the tv finally turns on, only to immediately spit it out as the news comes up.

A woman with blond hair is standing in front of a large purple spaceship with green tinted windows, it stands on four thrusters and appears to have flashing lights all along its body and limbs.

"Here today, just as a massive meteor detonated overhead, a strange structure appeared in downtown south city! Could it have been from the asteroid?! Does this mean aliens exist?! More at five- Wait! It looks like people are leaving the structure!"

"Fuck!" I shout as I bolt up and dash over to the door.

I throw it open and blast off into the direction of south city.

* * *

**Salt the slug: [8.5 Star Difficulty]**  
**A Super Namekian named 'Lord Slug' has decided to come and terra-freeze the earth! Show him that fate isn't on his side!**  
**Objectives:**  
**Defeat Lord Slug's Army: [ ]**  
**Defeat Lord Slug's Commanders: 0/4 [ ]**  
**Defeat Lord Slug 0/1 [ ]**

I land in a scorched landscape, Yamcha is fighting against several of these soldiers at once and winning fairly easily, I would place each of these random mooks at a range of power level four hundred to six hundred... godly by normal human standards, hell, even counted as overpowered by Raditz Saga Goku and Piccolo, but to me? Hell, even YAMCHA?! They are nothing.

I tap my scouter and look over to Yamcha's power level.

**Yamcha: Power Level 2500**

A pale midget with red cheeks floats around the battlefield, friezing people and shooting dodon rays.

**Chiaotzu: Power level 1400**

I stop suppressing my power causing both of them to briefly freeze before looking over in my direction.

I look up at the landscape in front of the giant ship and with a single swipe of my hand create an explosion that rips through it, killing most soldiers in the blast radius while Yamcha and Chiaotzu look up at me in fear.

I float past them as the soldiers rush back up the long gangplank into the ship, only to be utterly blaster to smithereens as four figures appear.

They each have a power level nearing vegeta's, perhaps a bit more...

I land and cross my arms, bringing my power back down to a reasonable three-thousand as they all land in front of me.

A blue skinned blond with horns on his forehead, a little frog gremlin... thing... a muscly orange guy with red hair and horns much like the blue one, and finally a big ol demon looking guy with wings... but they are all wearing some sort of facemask to protect themselves from the sunlight.

"So... who are you lot supposed to be?" I ask.

"We are the commanders of lord slug's armada!" The tall orange one exclaims. "What's a filthy SAIYAN doing on this planet?!"

I tap the scouter on my eye, they seem to do the same for my power as I suppress it to around three-thousand.

Each of them reach up to the sides of their helmets and appear to look at my power level as well.

"Three thousand five hundred?! B-but your just a child!" The blond exclaims.

"That's impressive for a puny rock like this, but even I could squash you like a bug!" The weakest out of the four, the red-haired horned guy, roars as he lets out a loud laugh.

**Commander Zeeun: Power Level 15500**  
**Commander Wings: 29500**  
**Commander Medamatcha: 18000**  
**Commander Angila: 21000 **

I glance to the side revealing my own power level.

**Power Level: 12930**  
**Visible Power Level 3482**

'this might be a bit of a problem...'

The red head waves to the others. "You three stay out of this."

'shit... I have been lacking on my training...'

I mean, have been using my monthly free ability increases, but beyond that, I really didn't increase anything that mattered, but I DID gain quite a few interesting techniques that might grant me an edge over these guys.

The man blurs forwards, but seems briefly caught off guard as I pass the speed he was using and land a punch right to the center of his face, then hit him with a point-blank energy blast that scorches his chest armor.

He swings a hand through the smoke and unleashes a mouth beam forwards, but I had dropped to the ground and swept one of his legs, causing him to fall backwards, I leap up and knee him in the chin, causing his mouth to snap shut and explode, then I take this time to leap off his chest and knock him back with an energy blast the size of my body.

He is knocked back out of the dust cloud by the reoccurring explosion, armor cracked and crumbling as he impacts a couple of stacked cars and causes them to crumple under him as he smashes into them.

I put my middle and index finger up to my forehead and focus a considerable amount of energy into it as I leap up into the air, the other commanders starting to move into to stop me.

I begin charging energy in my other hand as well.

I swing the finger at my forehead forwards and an aura of green crackling energy forms around my fingers. "LOCUST CRASH!"

A thin beam that looks like a swirling braided rope of green and white string launches from my finger and goes right for commander Zeeun's head, he widens his eyes and rolls out of the way, but an explosion happens within the beam, causing it to shoot a small strand to the side, but the majority of it curves right at where his head was moved.

It pierces his skull and goes right through, causing him to stop moving and his energy signature to disappear.

"THAT IDIOT!" The small one roars. "HE GOT HIMSELF KILLED!"

"MY BABIES! BRING ME HIS ENERGY!"

Four smaller beings crack the back of his armor and launch themselves towards me as one of the blue one's gauntlets break open, his arm extends and launches right for me.

My power level increases to just over fifteen thousand five hundred as a bright white aura surrounds me, then I bring the hand that just fired the locust crash back up to my temple and disappear.

"Where did he-" the blue one begins only to widen his eyes and turn around. "LOOK OUT MEDAMATCHA!"

I swing the hand that had been charging energy this entire time forwards and utterly obliterate him.

Pieces of his armor rain down around me as I look over to the two remaining opponents.

"WINGS!" The blond roars. "Let's put this bastard Saiyan in his place!"

"Right!" The other roars.

The orange alien suddenly appears in front of me with its hands raised, I could barely see him move! If he was a more balanced fighter, instead of a bulky durability based one, I probably wouldn't have seen him move at all!

"Kaioken!"

A red aura supersedes my white one and allows me barely avoid the punch that creates a crater below where I was standing.

I bring my hand up to my temple again and teleport with instant transmission again, this time appearing behind the blue man and unleashing a beam of energy that takes his head off entirely.

_**King Kai has requested a 'Telepathic Call' Do you Accept? **_

**[Yes/No]**

'Not right now.'

"Kaioken TIMES TWO!" I roar as I teleport again, just as the big lumbering one begins to slowly turn around in my direction, shouting out. "ANGILA! NO!"

I reappear behind him and smash a hand into his lower back, cracking his armor and causing him to spin around and attempt to backhand me, but he hits nothing as I teleport again, this time above him with a fist drawn back.

I slam my fist on the top of his head, cracking his helmet and allowing light to seep into his eyes, he falls to his knees with his large meaty hands covering his eyes as I hold out a single hand and blast him through the chest with a simple thin ki-blast.

An oppressive aura explodes out from the ship, I actually see Chiaotzu faint in the background and Yamcha fall to his knees.

'h-holy fuck...'

A tall green man struts out of the giant spaceship, he wears a purple hood, along with an orange scarf around his neck, he has a yellow undercoat, a brown medallion with straps on it, and purple sleeves and pants, on his hands are simple orange gloves that come up to just a couple inches below his elbows.

"So... you are the one who has killed all of my men." He states, his voice ringing out in the dead silence with a brutal authority.

he looks... young...

He crosses his arms over his chest and smirks, powering up slightly.

**Lord Slug: Power Level 145,300 **

'fuckfuckfuck.'

"I am surprised to see a Saiyan... I was sure that Frieza had killed all of you pathetic monkeys years ago!"

I cant use my Oozaru form... because if I do it will kill the evacuating city behind me... and I don't think I can do a high enough kaioken for long enough to kill him...'

'unless...'

He begins walking down the gangplank towards me.

I cup my hands in front of me, similar to vegeta's final flash.

A single orb of ki is formed in my hand, it is a simple red as it floats up and begins slowly floating around my cupped hands, it is followed by an orange, a yellow, a green, a blue...

Slug just looks amused as he continues his slow meandering pace. "Do you honestly think that you could do anything to me with that pitiful power level?"

An inigo light forms, followed by a violet one as they all float in front of me, spinning as they shoot cracks of electricity towards the swirling center, steadily creating a new orb.

'System, buy me a Senzu bean please...'

The bean plops to the ground right beside my foot, so I reach down and pick it up with my tail.

Sparks of rainbow ki arc around me, the white orb being formed now about the size of a watermelon.

Slug is now only about fifty feet away, I can feel the earth crunch beneath his feet with each step.

'it's as ready as it will ever be I suppose...'

"PRISMATIC OBLITERATION!" I roar as I snake my tail up to my mouth and place the bean in between my molars.

The namekian scoffs and continues walking forwards as the orb expands to about twice the size of a watermelon, then it shoots a massive beam of energy about six feet in diameter that launches right for slug.

He briefly widens his eyes before his power level increases again, this time nearly reaching a quarter million.

"KAIOKEN TIMES TEN!"

The beam surges and engulfs him completely as he lets out a roar of "WHAT?!"

The beam pushes slug back, into the side of his ship before arcing directly upwards and carrying him into the atmosphere.

"NOOOOOO-"

His roar is cut off as a massive crackling boom explodes within the upper atmosphere, causing a wave of heat to pass over me as I fall backwards.

I barely manage to eat the bean in my mouth as my body is wracked with pain and spasming.

"Owowowowow"

I let out a long sigh.

'I can't believe that actually worked...'

**Salt the slug: [8.5 Star Difficulty]**  
**A Super Namekian named 'Lord Slug' has decided to come and terra-freeze the earth! Show him that fate isn't on his side!**  
**Objectives:**  
**Defeat Lord Slug's Army: [x]**  
**Defeat Lord Slug's Commanders: 4/4 [x]**  
**Defeat Lord Slug 1/1 [x]**

**Bonus Objectives: **  
**Defeat Lord Slug and his allies without having to rely on your Oozaru transformation: [x]**

'Oh fuck! I got a bonus objective for that?! I was just not using it because I would destroy the landscape, and we don't have dragonballs at the moment so I wouldn't be able to fix it!'

**Rewards: 4,000.000 Skill Points, 4,000.000 Shop Points.**  
**Bonus Rewards: 1,500.000 Skill Points, 1,500.000 Shop Points.**

'JESUS! WHAT?!'

I freeze at the amount of points I got.

's-so many...'

'w-what?'

My body is cloaked in a bright white aura as I blast off into the sky back to my home.

* * *

Alright... first things first...

My power level increased...

**Power Level: 162064**

The second thing is that skills have a maximum level cap of five...

I was able to level skills up to level five after I got level four of Combat Mastery... but now that it is level 5...

**Combat Mastery: Lv 5: [LEVEL MAX]**  
**You can train many of your skills and techniques in order to improve them without spending skill points like you normally would, the amount of skill you can create or upgrade in this way is [4] skills per month, and the max level of a skill you can currently reach with this skill is [5], additionally, once every four months, you may evolve certain skills.**

I grinded Kaioken to level five... and well...

**Super Kaioken: Lv 1: [0/30000]**  
**You have gained mastery of the basic Kaioken, but, as power levels rise, super saiyan transformations are unlocked, and powerlevels exceed the millions, you have decided that you don't want to throw this technique away like old garbage, you have developed a variant that allows you to tap into the kaioken form within a transformation without as much damage done to your body as before. Additionally, the kaioken, when used while not in a transformation, is a lot less energy-intensive and you are in much better control.**

Now... this... as a level one skill... allowed me to stay in kaioken for over an hour with little to no strain...

How? I don't fucking know, but it is fucking CRAZY! I'm totally going to pull a goku vs hit on cell... or Frieza if he shows up here...

The problem is, I don't know how much time I would have in something like my Oozaru transformation... it is still BY FAR too hard to control, even with my 'Energy Control' skill at five... I stayed in it at around one percent, of my power level and it was fine, at most it lifted rocks, or maybe tore up the grass slightly, but every time I went above around five percent, the ground started violently shaking, the clouds overhead started swirling, and every tree within the surrounding one thousand feet were blown down... I don't even want to think about what a max powered version of that with kaioken would do to the planet... I have no clue how broly didn't just detonate earth as soon as he stepped on it... maybe he had an evolved version of my form, one with better energy control... but he still blew up a few glaciers, boiled the sea, and created a massive whirlpool with his transformation if I remember correctly.

I ran out of free skill levelups after I leveled up Locust Crash, now I would like to say that even one strand of it is on par with piccolo's special beam cannon, buuut probably not... however it DOES have the advantage of being able to turn a full one hundred and eighty degrees with only a slight loss in power, something the special beam cannon can't do!

Right?

I mean, it can arc slightly, sure, but that's dependent on how you fire it, sort of like throwing a baseball... but I'm fairly sure Piccolo has never made his attack follow someone...

ah well, back to gravity room training!

* * *

I sense a large powerlevel rocketing towards earth.

***Sigh***

I use instant transmission to teleport to where it seems to be landing, increase my power level to its current max of three hundred thousand, causing a white aura to flare around me, then I hold up a single hand.

**A quest has been received:**

**Turles and the tree of mi-**

"Kaioken times ten."

A bright flash comes from my hand, and then the ship about to crash into me is vaporized completely... with no survivors...

**A Quest Has Been Completed!**

**Turles and the tree of might: [1.5 star difficulty]**  
**Turles plans to turn earth into food for the tree of might! What horror! **  
**Oh wait... he's dead.**  
**You monster.**

**Objectives:**  
**Kill Turles n Friends [x]**

**Rewards: 250.000 Skill points, 250.000 Shop Points**

"That's for waking me up from my nap, fucker."

I blink slowly.

"Oh, fucking sweet... it's Super Saiyan time... I was going to just unlock it with daily quests, but if you want to give me enough points to do it, I'll absolutely take it!"

"mn..." I groan. "Nah. I'll do that when I wake up..."

I fly back in the direction of my home.

* * *

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The ground below my feet shatters as a bright golden aura explodes outwards, strands of grass and rocks are picked up around me and thrown outwards.

"Childhood dream achieved." I deadpan.

I let out a long sigh and allow the legendary form- which is now a child plaything- to drop, leaving me in my base form.

'hrn... pretty energy demanding... and I hate that angry feeling it gives me...'

I shrug as I suppress my power level back to a reasonable five. "Ah well, I'll master it later.

I flinch as a new power level makes itself known suddenly... it is definitely not a threat to me, even more so now that I have Super Saiyan, but it's pretty reasonable... like three or four vegetas combined... now that I think about it, it is around half of my power level... so I suppose it COULD be threatening, but with endless kaioken? Nah, I'm good.

And it's gone...

Where it went... I have no clue, but it's gone now.

I shrug and continue flying back towards my house.

* * *

I sit up with a gasp, several massive power levels have just appeared on the planet, three to six even far passing my current base power level, I wouldn't be surprised if some were in the millions!

I look down at the slight red tinge surrounding my body. 'i'll be fine...'

My body is sitting at a comfortable kaioken times one, I can literally hold it endlessly right now... I have managed to master it like goku and gohan did to super saiyan.

I am trying REALLY hard to max out super kaioken, and it is taking ages... I have been in this form for WEEKS- admittedly turning it off to try out super saiyan day before yesterday, but other that that I have had it active basically all the time after I managed to get Kaioken times one to a CONSIDERABLE amount of time... but even still, after a month of kaioken, I have barely even leveled the skill up to four and this final level is taking AGES, like, it has been a week and I have barely even gained one tenth of the exp required to level it up! It's bullshit!

I put a hand to my temple and quickly teleport to the outskirts of the mass of power levels.

I glance around the horde of namekians who frankly just look confused more than anything

My power level is still at a measily five even with kaioken active, so I am really not payed any mind as I weave through the crowds who are trying to figure out what the fuck just happened.

'huh... so this is at the climax of the namek saga hmm?'

I shrug as I spot vegeta sitting on a rock, looking more purturbed than anything, and to his left are Raditz and Nappa.

I simply shrug and teleport home again. 'if they fuck around, I'll pop back in and kill them all, no biggie.'

* * *

**Here take this. I hope you like it.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Badass Quest Across Pandora

**Don't Own Borderlands, Only The Oc.**

'thought'

"Speech"

_**System**_

_"Speech through echo devices and Text via book, notes, or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

_**This has spoilers in passing for borderlands 3, so if you haven't played it or seen the plot of borderlands 3 via youtube or some other video service and you DON'T want to be spoiled, stop reading now... but considering the game has been out for several month now... you'd have to literally live under a rock NOT to know the full story at this point...**_

* * *

'Is this... for real?'

I am currently sitting cross-legged on the floor of my room, as when I had tried to stand up moments ago, I was jump-scared ruthlessly.

I tilt my head slightly as I gaze at a blue floating screen in front of me, the first word at the top of the screen glowing like gold with small sparkles radiating from it.

_**CONGRATULATIONS!**_

_**You have been selected via our monthly lottery system to be placed into another world!**_

"…"

"What?"

_**Every month, we pick ten lucky humans to be sent to another world! Some with fun abilities and overpower items, while some are just granted a new body to start fresh! And you, sir- your name is unimportant because it is going to be changed shortly- have won the JACKPOT!**_

"What?"

_**Every human who is unsatisfied with their life is entered into a world-wide lottery to see if they can change their fate, and you, soul number 2938588 (Of unsatisfied souls) have won the GRAND PRIZE of this month's lottery!**_

I stare at the screen with narrowed eyes and get up, ignoring the screen as I walk to the kitchen of my shitty apartment and get a glass of tap water.

_**Hello? Are you... ignoring this?**_

I rub my eyes slightly, 'ugh... is there a gas leak or something?'

_**You don't think this is real? Understandable! So, we have taken the time to grant you some proof of our legitimacy.**_

I raise an eyebrow at this.

_**Look in your glass of water!**_

I look down to see a crystal eight-sided dice made of some sort of black crystal with gold numbering.

"What the fuck?"

_**So, you believe us now?**_

"…"

"Sure." I sigh as I reach into the glass and pull out the dice, then I take a simple drink of water.

_**If you do not wish to be transported to another world, you will simply forget about all of this... you have a day to decide**_

"No," I let out a small sigh and set down my glass on the table as I take a seat in one of the chairs, waving my hand towards the screen in a shoo-shoo manner. "Do the thing then, I am tired of this world."

_**Grand! Please present your dice!**_

I look down at the table where I had placed the dice and slowly pick it up, the screen morphing to show a small black diamond slot that I wordlessly insert the d8 into.

I blink once as nothing seems to happen, but when I re-open my eyes, I am in a dark void, surrounded by small galaxies that are slowly spinning around me.

A female voice makes itself known.

_**"As the grand prize winner, you get to pick, the world you are being sent to, an item, and a skill/ability to help you on your way!"**_

_**"Now, what item to you wish to have?"**_

"…" I briefly flinch at the sudden noise, but accept it as that wouldn't be the strangest thing that has happened to me today.

"Wouldn't it be better to decide the world first? That way I can have an item and skill that fits nicely with the world so I am not too much of an oddball?"

_**"Hm, sure, sounds nice! So, where do you wish to go?"**_

'Hm, let's compile a short list of tv shows, games, movies, and anime that I have seen or played...'

'Tv shows and movies elude me... so let's do games! Touhou? Mn... I know literally nothing about that world, I haven't even really played it so all I know is that Yukari can kill you with bullshit... so maybe not there... Borderlands? Hm...'

'Skyrim? Tempting... it is definitely tempting.'

'Spyro, Crash, and Ratchet and Clank are out, I'm not a furry. and I had the Hyperdimension Neptunia games on my steam account because of a sale and me swearing I was going to eventually play them, but I barely played even the first one... so that's out... shame, I never did get to play them, did I?'

I tap my chin.

'might as well move onto animes... My Hero Academia? No. Quirk law, All For One, and Bad Touch Man is a mega turn off. Dragon Ball? Pfft- it sounds cool, but when planet busting becomes a meager feat and power suction goat appears- which is a dumb fucking villain by the way-... I'm fucking out!... Roshi blew up the moon in dragon ball when his power level was like two-hundred! POWER SCALING IS TOTAL BULLSHIT!'

'Toriko? I only saw up to like the end of the English dub... but the food... though, the bird-anteater-robot-plague-mask-monsters scared me as a child'

'…'

'putting it under a 'maybe'.'

'One piece? Naah I would probably live out the dream of punching a celestial dragon in the face... then get utterly fucked by overpowered admiral bullshit...'

'Jojo's? Mn... stando-powah is tempting... but four seasons take place over like one hundred and fifty years so that's a big 'no' unless I want to waste my ability or item on immortality... Fairytail? The time skip would give me a lot of time to myself... and I do sort of want to figure out why the hell Draco, Hydrus, and the Pheonix aren't important celestial spirit keys... but no, Immortal foes who can kill people by loving too hard and the damn EVERYTHING DRAGON SLAYER of Acnologia is a big no for me.'

'That time I got reincarnated as a slime? Fitting, but no...'

'Konosuba?'

'…'

'PFFAHAHAHAHHA!'

'One Punch Man? A cool world in theory, but probably poor in execution... a place where monsters literally show up everywhere is sort of bad... though having to work my way up through the ranks to S rank would be pretty cool... but Saitama... a gimmick character that can one-shot you regardless...'

'if I want waifus, I could always go to Dxd~! mn... fighting gods is a little eck though.'

'Pokemon or digimon? They could be swapped fairly easily, and seem cool, but no, I think I will pass on this one, there isn't really any way to empower humans in those worlds and I really don't want to rely on my partner.'

I pause as I think back over my many choices. 'damn... I am such a weeb...'

I let out another sigh. 'I guess I can sate my lust for hoarding powerful mystical objects in this new life I am being granted... so it is either One Piece, Borderlands, or Skyrim... each have their own number of shinies, but compared to Skyrim, the One-Piece world just seems... bigger... and compared to both of those borderlands seems MUCH larger... considering, yknow, planetary travel n all.'

"I have made my decision!" I exclaim into the milky darkness of space.

The screen appears once more.

_**"GRAND! What location did you choose?"**_

"Borderlands."

**"Wh- Really?"**

"Yeah."

**"Are you sure?"**

"Yep."

**"Surely?"**

"Yeh."

**"…" **

**"Alright then~ I won't question your death wishes because that world is pretty FUCKED UP."**

"It's all a part of my five-step world domination scheme."

**"…"**

**"Are you being... like... serious?"**

"Yep!"

**"…"**

"…"

**"…"**

"…"

**"Well okay then~ what sort of items and abilities do you want?"**

"Time stop..."

**"…"**

**"Oh. I can see how and why you feel confident about going into borderlands... but isn't totally busted powers like that more of a... Touhou thing?"**

**"…"**

**"Or Jojo thing?"**

"Mn."

**"Fine then, I assume getting Timestop is your first step?"**

"Part of it."

**"The item is part two?"**

"Yeh."

**"Well, what sort of item do you want then? A kickass gun, a summonable loader bot friend, a pet dragon, a bag of holding to store all your sweet loots?"**

"I want to be a male Siren."

**"Wai wha?"**

"I want elaborate black swirly tattoos across half of my body from the neck down that allow me drain all living things of their power."

**"…"**

"Yes, I am pulling a Tyreen, what of it?" I scoff. "But instead of her normal powers of enhancing herself, I want to be able to do that ANNND create items from the energy stolen.

**"Alright... fine. Those two things are acceptable I suppose, considering the place you have subjected yourself to... but you don't get to choose when exactly you appear on pandora, save for the fact you will be appearing at some point in the many games."**

"Fair nuff..." I shrug.

**"Grit your teeth."**

"Wait what do you- AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!"

* * *

I sit up with a cold sweat. 'what a strange drea-'

I realize that I am not in my normal apartment room, and instead in some sort of run-down wooden shack laying on a futon that seems to be made of leather stuffed with straw or some other sort of plant life, and I am wrapped up in a blanket made of torn cloth that has been sewn together into multiple layers and using a backpack as a pillow, a cold draft seeping in from the cracks in the wooden walls, from under the door, and a couple small holes in the ceiling that have been shoddily patched with nails and torn pieces of cloth or bandages.

"Oh." A squeaky pre-pubescent voice blinks.

"Oooooh." I sigh, fully realizing that I have most likely been put in the body of a child.

'hn... I guess this is for the best... it said I was at some point in the borderlands game's timeline... so that is anywhere from one to three... and that is... ten years? eleven? If I were to guess the maximum, I would say is twelve.'

'So, if I am ten now... and I'm at the very start of borderlands... I will be twenty-two by the time borderlands three comes around... but I think I am about twelve? So I can be anywhere from twenty four to literally just looking outside and seeing the moon crash into pandora.'

I quickly look down at my hands to reveal... I am wearing a long-sleeved shirt.

'Typical, I guess?'

I pull back the sleeve on my left hand revealing... nothing...

"…"

I pull back the sleeve on my right hand, now noticing black markings that proceed past my wrist on the back of my hand and let out a quiet snort as I see writhing black markings that curl and twist around my arm.

I pull my sleeve down and see that the black marking on the back of my hand seem to stop after about an inch or so past my wrist, except for the centermost one which goes up to my middle finger and curls around the base much like a ring.

'now, how do I activate my powers? Like is it a feeling or like do I have to try and focus-'

I watch as the black line glows purple and quickly trails its way under my sleeve.

"Huh... neat how do I use my time stop though..."

**At the current level of ability, you may only stop time for around 5 seconds...**

A screen appears in front of me.

'what the actual hell is that?! Do I have the gamer system as well?!'

**Negative, this the 'Borderlands Isekai' system, and its screens function like those in the games, allowing you to have a skill tree, Inventory, map, F.P.S. package, Etc~**

'…'

"Skills?"

Three skill trees appear in front of me, appearing much like the third game's skill trees, going left to right, there is a green tab, 'Stand Strong' it works on enhancing my body with stolen power, next, the blue tree seems to work with my siren fuckery, and is simply named 'Artificer', and the final tree is the red one just named 'Chronos'.

So, the basics are: Green focuses on survivability and melee, and empowering myself with drained energy, blue on creating better and better items with my siren powers while also increasing the 'succ speed' and the final red tree is... well, it has a skill near the bottom simply just called 'TOKI WO TOMARE' so we know what that's about...

'sidenote: I should really think of a good name for myself...'

I let out a quiet sigh, watching the misty breath go past my lips, then crawl out of my bed and to my full height of about five feet, probably a bit under that however.

'it's sort of chilly...'

I tilt my head and start thinking about the numerous locations I could have landed in as I sit down beside my bed. 'hn... I could always be in the southern shelf... or any of the land near sanctuary... or literally on the opposite side of the planet...'

'you know... I really only played borderlands two and the main story for three... I am kind of fucked, aren't I?'

My vision trails over to the backpack I was using as a pillow, I quickly search through it revealing the whitest of white Jacobs pistols I have ever seen, one of the four shot ones from the third game which you got in the tutorial... I had it wrapped in cloth and the rest of the bag is filled with straw, so that explains how I was able to sleep on it, but otherwise, inside the bag is three packs of beef jerky, two bullets, a couple flasks of water, and finally an echo device.

The gun is loaded, so I have six shots in all.

Hidden under the pillow, is a knife that has been wrapped in loose bandages, probably to prevent myself from accidently cutting my neck and head on it as I slept, but loose enough so that I could swing the blade out and stab anyone who breaks into my little home.

Beside the knife, is a simple black sheath with a button clasp to keep the knife contained.

I lean my head back against the wall behind me and let out a small sigh, then get up and creep over to a boarded-up window, then peek out through a small gap near the bottom.

'Snow... but I sort of expected that with the draft and al- oh my god there's a masked bastard meandering towards my house with a buzzaxe.'

I grab my knife and simply cower next to the door on the same side as the hinges so I don't get fucking BASHED with it if it is kicked open.

'as for names? namey names... for my name...'

'I'm thinking...'

'sbeve.'

'ah yes, the mighty vault-hunter sbeve... and his adventure to slay the Calypso twins... or Jack... or the destroyer- taking care not to eat the destroyer considering how well it turned out for_ other_ people'

'but really, an actual name, please?'

'…'

'hn... David could work, but I-'

***CRASH***

My door is kicked open as the psycho walks into the room, only to trip and faceplant as I grab his shin with my SUCC hand and stab him in the knee with my stabby knife-wielding hand.

"MY SPLEEN TICKLES!"

I watch blankly as he thrashes around and red ooze starts running up my hand and into my tattoos, his flailing seem to be getting weaker.

***Crack***

He freezes, skin and clothing turning a sickly grey and hardening as if he was made of stone... because it _is_ made of stone now... he also seems to have chunks of Eridium poking from his back and around the back of his leg where I grabbed him.

'holy shit... I just killed a man... and I feel... FUCKING GREAT! Like what the hell is this feeling?!'

I pause. 'this isn't normal... maybe I am just desensitized to their deaths at this point or maybe it is the positive reinforcement of the high I get afterwards?'

"…"

I attempt to slide the prone statue out of my home, but... it really isn't budging at all, so I had to settle for turning him slightly so I could at least close the door.

I look at my right hand and clench my fist. 'I... could get used to this feeling.'

In the distance I hear a train blare its horn.

'am I in-' I sharply inhale. 'ah damnit...'

I look out my door to reveal a BIG ASS SKELETON of some dragon demon thing.

'This... could actually be worse... huh... not all that bad, but kind of annoying that goliaths should be around... but with the ability to stop time for five seconds, I should be fiiine... just need to watch out for those pesky Joestars and I'll be good.'

I completely close my door and nod at the prone statue. "Now back to naming myself..."

I am silent for a couple of minutes.

"Hrm... what do you think of David, statue friend?"

He doesn't respond.

"I'm going to go with David..."

* * *

I gaze out the window, the falling snow frozen in place throughout the misty air, a single drip from an icicle passing by the cracked window and pausing just in front of the crack, a dropped bullet frozen mid-air after I dropped it.

The bullet hits the floor with a ***Clink***, and the water droplet slams into the window sill and splatters across it.

To the side, I see a small icon.

**Timestop: Cooldown 60 Seconds**

'that is SO COOL'

I had leveled up after I briefly wandered outside and stole energy from a larval varkid amidst a time stop and have started going into the Chronos tree, then twice more after fooling around with my Time stop nonsense.

There are three 'skills' at the bottom.

**Reverse Wound: 0/5**  
**After you stop time, you heal 1% of your max hp and gain life regeneration equal to .5% of your max hp per second for the duration of your time stop. **

**Belated Attack: 3/3**  
**Your attacks within time stop deal 300% increased damage.**

**Temporal Stability: 0/5**  
**Your ranged attacks within time stop have a 15% increase in accuracy. **

Belated Attack seems op as fuck, but it is sort of a little more balanced, when I shoot guns, the bullet only barely travels past the barrel before freezing in place, so the only thing it really effects are Melee attacks and point blank attacks with my pistol, like, I have to press the barrel up against something to actually get that boost.

I glance out the window again, toying with another bullet within my grasp.

I haven't really looked around much, but I am definitely within Tundra Express...

And sort of running out of food and water...

'is it possible to eat a varkid?'

**That isn't recommended.**

'mnnn.'

I had been crafting ammunition out of the energy I absorb, managing to create four pistol rounds each from the varkid and the psycho... but maybe I could create food?

Like... genuine eatable food?

"…"

"Hrn... might as well try I suppose..."

In the distance I hear quiet gunshots.

'mn... might as well go see what I can scavenge from there...'

* * *

I blankly stare down at a several smashed and burning vehicles, a few bandit technical along with a few runners scattered across the field with small pockets of bandits and crimson raiders... it's basically confirmed that I am in borderlands two... or maybe between it and three, but the giant H in the sky says that I am probably slightly before the canon story or a year or two after... but anyways, they are fighting and stuff and-

A gunshot rings out and a random psycho's head explodes as it tries to sprint at the pinned-down crimson raiders and the corpse tumbles to a halt amongst some large rocks.

'was that-'

A bird swoops down and takes the head off another.

'it was.'

I narrow my eyes and shift cautiously in the little crevice between several ice chunks I find myself in.

The bandits attacking the crimson raiders seem to be getting reinforcements from several angles.

I hear footsteps crunching in the snow, quickly nearing my location, they are probably going to pass through here and charge down the incline towards the crimson lance's flank...

I turn around and wait, eventually spotting three psychos... and a marauder... with an assault rifle...

Fuck.

He isn't expecting anyone just yet so he still has it held pointed at the wall, he seems to widen his eyes in recognition as I dive forwards, gun quickly being pointed in my direction as the psychos raise their buzz-axes, one roaring out a challenge of " I'M GOING TO FLOSS MY TEETH WITH YOUR FACE-"

I am within five feet of the marauder leading the small group, he pulls the trigger, causing the gun's muzzle to flash, ***BANG*** but then everything... stops...

I turn my body out of the way of the frozen bullet as I continue running forwards, I pull the pin off a grenade attached to the marauder's waist with a spin and continue past, pointing my jacobs at the three nearby psychos, firing all four shots as I continue running past, the first two going for headshots as they pause just outside the barrel, while the last two seem to be aimed right for the last psycho's kneecaps.

I continue running as the timestop wears off.

***BANG***

The sound of a single gunshot rings out as the three psychos collapse, two dead, and the marauder fires a couple more bullets forwards with more deafening bangs before realizing I'm not there anymore... then he detonates... _violently_... taking the last psycho with him as I continue around the bend.

**You have leveled up.**

I freeze as I come face to face with a badass marauder with a Dahl sniper rifle.

He flinches at my sudden appearance and goes to raise his gun, but with my level up my action skill recharged... meaning that he also freezes as I dash towards him, tossing my revolver aside and reaching for the blade at my lower back as I do so.

He. has. a. shield. I can see it due to the blue bar above his head and name... he is level six apparently.

I immediately tear the square shield off his waist as I near, causing it to... not disappear.

I give a tug on the sniper's barrel, but it isn't going to come out of his grip, so I did the next best thing...

I step past and tug the magazine out, said magazine deconstructing and adding to my 'sniper ammo' count in the bottom corner of my vision, then I simply pull the trigger as I continue past, where I place my palm on his back, the markings on the back of my hand lighting up as it presses against his shield and steadily draining it about two to three percent in a second

Time resumes as his shield immediately crumples, a red blast of energy shooting out from the barrel and scorching a hole in the frosty dirt walls of the little channel he was traveling towards.

red goop is pulled from his back, he grunts in pain and stumbles forwards, my touch is light, so he briefly looks around in confusion, but then gets the stunning realization that I am behind him as he stumbles forwards with a knife in the back of his knee.

He falls forwards, dropping his gun, with me on top of him as I bring up my knife and stab him in the shoulder with it.

He rolls over and backhands me, and it would have hurt if a crackling blue light didn't appear around me and take the blow, causing me to be briefly surprised as a stab the knife into his now exposed neck.

***Crack***

My knife gets stuck as he freezes in place, skin turning a deep stone-grey as eridium crystals protrude through his body, his hand stopped about an inch from the side of my head.

I slowly nod as try to pull it out... but it refuses to budge...

I try again and get similar results.

'fuck... am I really going to have to leave this behind?'

I hear more gunfire closing in so I decide to cut my losses and dash over to my discarded revolver and my new sniper.

I reload the sniper quickly and put it on my back, then as I sprint away, focus on reloading the four-shot revolver.

'To home I go!'

* * *

I grin at the gun in my hands.

**Liquid Terror [Uncommon]**

The system doesn't give me stats like it did in the game, but, a green tier Dahl sniper is pretty good for someone who survived off a white-tier Jacob's pistol for the past four days.

I bet it deals more damage in one shot to the torso, than my Jacobs did in a critical hit... with the bonus from Belated Attack.

But with this new sniper... if I DID crit with Belated Attack...

The base sniper critical hit multiplier is, what? Times four or five? And the average sniper of this level does around fifty to one hundred damage... that is eight hundred to sixteen hundred damage with _one shot _and this gun has a three-shot burst firing mode... and ten rounds per clip.

"…"

I am silent for about a minute.

I look to the shield clipped to my waist.

**Shield [Uncommon]**

With this, I'm not just one shot away from death...

I slowly grin. 'it's about time to start grinding.'

* * *

I lay prone on a hilltop about a hundred feet from the walls of a bandit camp below, taking deep breaths as I prepare to shoot a goliath meandering along the top of the walls.

***Bang-CRANG***

The gun kicks back, my shield becoming visible as it bashes into my shoulder.

I stop time, stand up, and sprint as fast as I can in the opposite direction, a blank deadpan expression left on my face as I just headshotted the goliath...

Time unfreezes and I hear "Angry! I'M SO GOD DAMN ANGRY!"

That and several other bandit screams...

* * *

I unlocked the next tier of 'Chronos'… that's pretty fun, and like borderlands three, I gained some sort of 'perk' I can slap onto my time stop... it simply doubled the time stopped while multiplying the cooldown by one-point-five... so now I stop time for ten seconds... and have a ninety second cooldown.

**Kill Sync: 2/3**  
**For every person killed during time stop, your time stop cooldown is decreased by 4%**

**SHINEII KAKYOIN!: 1/1:**  
**[Melee Override] Whenever you attempt to punch something, you summon a spectral arm to attack your foes, this arm is around two-to-three times stronger than your regular melee.**

**Pocket Watch of Blood: 0/3:**  
**Every frozen attack within time stop gains an additional 10% damage upon the end of time stop. **

I let out a long sigh as I look through the scope of the Liquid Tyrant.

'Two psychos and a marauder... and luckily the marauder doesn't have a shield...'

It is a small patrol... I'm going to take them out really quickly... they are getting sliiiightly too close for comfort.

I stop time and pull the trigger, a red blast of energy shooting from the barrel of my sniper before stopping about a foot away.

I turn and aim for the head of one of the psychos, fire again with similar bullet travel, then focus on the last one, pulling the trigger just as timestop ends.

Their heads explode at nearly the exact same time, a singular gunshot ringing out across the tundra followed by several more ambiance gunshots and explosions in the distances.

_I have barely slept at all during my time here._

I glance through the scope again, gazing at the corpse of the marauder in particular. 'any good loot?'

'a common smg... not worth running over there to grab it...'

An explosion shakes the ground somewhere behind me.

"…"

I stand up, turn around, lay down again, sniper rifle pointed down a sheer drop.

'What the FUCK was that?!'

* * *

'Shit! There are too many of them.'

I duck behind my blown up outrunner as a couple more moonshots slam into the ground

"ROOOLAND!" The short blond bomb expert currently sitting beside me shouts over the sound of gunfire and explosions... not her explosions however... "THIS FUCKING SUCKS! WHY ARE THOSE HYPER BASTARDS OUT HERE?!"

"I don't know." I grunt as I toss a turret out into the open over my shoulder

"UUUUGH! I bet it was General Rancid! That dude sucks butt!" The girl growls

She pulls a grenade out of her sock and hands it to me. "shawty I need you to toss this for mehz... my arms are made more PIMP SMACKIN not yeeting."

I pull the pin on the grenade and briefly poke my head over the edge of my destroyed outrunner, spot a group of loaderbots and throw.

"TOSS THAT SHIZ!"

It lands at their feet, and about a second later, it blows up, killing three and blowing the legs off another.

"YEET FOR POWER! KOBE FOR ACCURACCY!"

I tug an echo device out of my back pocket and put it in the girls hands. "Tina, try and get in contact with Mordecai, he should still be in this area."

I unload a couple of rounds over the destroyed vehicle and manage to shoot the arm off one of the nearby loaderbots as it prepared to throw a grenade, causing the arm- and active grenade to drop at its feet.

***BOOM***

"MOOOORTY! WE NEED YOUUU!" The girl beside me roars at the echo.

"Oh wow, you guys are in a sticky pickle, hrm?"

"WHATTHEFUCK-" Tina shrieks.

I snap my head around to look at a short black haired boy, black bags under his blue eyes, his clothing slightly tattered, bandages wrapped around one of his arms, he gives me a small wave with his injured arm.

Tina looks over to me and points at boy. "ROLLEY POLLY THIS KID JUST APPEARED OUT OF THIN AIR! MAYBE HE IS A MAGICIAN!"

She looks back to the boy. "MAGICIAN US OUT OF HERE MAGIC CHILD!"

"I'm probably fucking older than you." The boy scoffs.

"IRRELIVENT!"

"Tch-" his right eyebrow twitches "You want to see some fucking magic? Alright then."

He _disappears_

**"Error. Error."**

**"Critical damage sustained."**

**"Unit destroyed."**

**"Requesting repairs."**

***B-BOOM* *BOOOOOM***

_whatthefuck_

"HOW'S THIS FOR SOME FUCKING WIZARDRY!"

**"NONONONO STOP! I NEED THOSE!"**

**"GRENADE LOST!"**

***BOOM***

**"No! Put that down!"**

***RATATATATATATA* **"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

**"ERR-CHZZZ"**

**"Target in sight- My arm!-*Clank* OW *Clank* OW *Clank* OW *Clank* Please stop!" *CRUNCH***

"HERE'S A FUCKING PRESENT FOR YOU!"

***BOOM***

**"MY ARMS!"**

"ITS USELESS!"

The car disappears as Tina and I slowly look behind us to see a car crushing a badass loader as the boy rips a regular loader in half.

He slides between the legs of a badass loader and starts repeatedly punching it in the back.

"USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS!"

It falls forwards and begins crumpling under his punches, another loader points a gun at him, but it is suddenly quieted as the boy spins around and throws a knife into its eye before I can even raise my gun, causing it to fall backwards, sparks spewing around the knife.

**"Stop! I have a family!"**

He disappears again and the remaining five loaders suddenly have massive holes in the middle of their torsos, right where their eye should be, and the kid is standing with a foot on the chest of another crushed badass loader.

He points at its eye with his hand, mimicking a gun, shoots it, then stomps on it brutally.

He turns to look over to us with a big grin. "Well, that was fun~"

**David**

_**Hey mister? Do you want to... die?**_

"…"

Tina eventually breaks the silence. "Damn Rolly Polly... he's a complete badass..."

He seemingly instantly ignores us and begins sifting through the scrap metal he just created.

* * *

"Hrn... where's all the good shit!" I growl to myself as I rip off the panel of one of the badass loaders. "You would think that maaaybe one of these badasses would have something but noooo all I got was shitty mass-produced assault rifles and smgs..."

"Ahem."

I look up with slightly narrowed eyes. "The fuck do you want?"

"I would like to thank you for helping out there, I don't know who you are, but damn you have impeccable timing."

I give him a half-lidded stare. "No problem."

I glance around him to the short psychopath and watch as she looks anywhere but me.

I look back to Roland. "So... what's an anorexic dwarf and a French dude doing out here?"

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL MY HOME BOY?!" Tina shouts in the background. "HELL NAH! I KNOW YOUR BITCH ASS DIDN'T JUST CALL HIM FRENCH!"

"TINA!" Roland growls.

I snort. "Alright, she's pretty funny..."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"But you didn't answer my question." I deadpan.

"My home got iced ovah and we're gonna fix it!" The blond exclaims.

"Mn..." I hum. "Well, good luck with that."

I go back to sifting through the scrap.

I pick up a loader's arm and make it bend at the elbow and unbend, then I simply toss it behind me.

"What is a kid like you doing all alone out here?" Roland asks.

"Well, hrm... I sort of live here? In like a wooden box... it's pretty nice... chilly though." I shrug. "I stay out here because I really have no place to go, no family... y'know pandora's a bitch an all~"

I pick up a grenade from the wreckage

**Incendiary Longbow [Rare]**

"Hrn... this is pretty good..." I mutter to myself as I press the grenade against my echo device, causing it to deconstruct and disappear.

"Ohoho? what's this?" I pull a Hyperion SMG from the hands of another downed loaderbot.

**The Bane [Unique]**

"AAA-"

I fling the weapon as hard as I can, causing Tina and Roland to blankly look at me for a moment.

"RELOADIN-"

***Wilhelm Scream***

It skips across the ground steadily getting farther and farther away as the voice quiets.

"FUCK THAT CURSED PIECE OF SHIT!"

I stand up with a growl and cross my arms over my chest. "I swear that gun is stalking me..."

I glance back to the two crimson raiders. "Well, I'm going to get out of your hair, I need to go and figure out how many Varkids I need to kill before I can build a castle out of their corpses."

"Oi! Oi! Hows 'bout you come with us!" The tiny one asks. "We bee'z needing some badasses to help us de-ice my home!"

"Mn, I'd rather not-" My stomach chooses this moment to growl loudly.

"…"

"I think have a box of takeout in my fridge." She shrugs.

My shoulders slump. "Alright I'll help you fuckers."

"That's the spirit!" She grins before looking over to Roland. "Alright, Rolly Polly, let's go get that buzzard fuel!"

"Right..." Rolland sighs, probably mildly annoyed that he has to deal with TWO wacky pre-teens now instead of just one.

"Soooo, what's your guy's names?"

"I'm Tina!"

"I'm Roland, the commander of the crimson raiders."

"That's a pretty long last name... how do you even spell that?" I ask.

"…"

"Come on." He says as he glances over his shoulder at Tina, "We don't have a runner anymore, so we are going to have to walk..."

I shake my head and follow along after the two of them, glancing about at the snowy icebergs and massive ribcages. "So? what's the plan?"

"I have a metal blast door so we are just going to slather the ice in gasoline and light it on fire." Tina explains.

"..." I allow my eyes to wander for a couple moments before freezing as i catch sight of something in the sky.

"Hey... Roland, was it?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we could move this along just a bit? I really don't want to fight whatever that is."

"Whatever wh-"

He glances to me, sees me pointing at something, and turns to look into the sky, where a massive fireball is quickly making its way towards our position.

"Oh... yeah, that is pretty bad..."

"That's a big... Robot." Tiny Tina murmurs.

"Flee in terror?" I ask.

"I'm down." Tina shrugs.

"Two votes for yes is the majority." I hum.

"AAAAAAA-" I shout as I dash forwards past Roland.

"I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Tina exclaims, running after me.

Roland follows along and just as we manage to slip through a small pathway in between two icebergs... _it _lands.

***THOOOM***

The ground shudders as the massive pod unfolds itself, it stands EASILY three or four stories tall, and is painted a red color with black lines across its guns as if to mimic racing stripes.

**Mars**

"oh... oh no."

My echo device activates along with Roland's

**"Hiya, Handsome Jack here, just wanted to let everyone know that I'm getting ever so closer to the vault, and when I do, all you bandits at Sanctuary are gonna be the first to go, but, right now, there's something else I want to talk about."**

**"At this very moment, your **_**precious leader**_**, Roland, is running away from the peak of Hyperion's technological advancements, one of our 'Planetary Destruction' line of bots, Mars! And- wait a minute... is that... two children with him? I never took you for a pedophile, Roland... that's bad taste."**

A missile hits the ice right behind us, sending small hunks of ice raining down on us.

**"Anyways, prepare to die a thousand deaths, you can't beat the wrath of Mars... yada yada..."**

He is silent for a moment.

**"Margerite, please find me the one who wrote these taglines and have them executed, these are horrible... I mean really, they expect me to say 'You are now prey for the Martian Manhunter' with a straight face? Actually- no, that one is pretty good, but several of these just talk about aliens for a few sentences... even though Mars has been proven to have had no sentient life until humanity moved there... Honestly a child could probably do better."**

**"Mn... anyways, have fun dying to Mars, Toodles~"**

I glance out into the tundra to see the massive robot steadily making its way towards us.

"So... any plans?" I ask.

"Nope."

"We should continue moving throughout these glaciers." Roland states.

"Mn, yes, counter argument to that though..." I state as I hold up a finger. "what if it causes them all to collapse? Burying us under hundreds of pounds of sharp ice and snow?"

"Well, what would you suggest?" He asks.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a moment. 'would I have enough to... do that?'

I glance into my 'soul space', in actuality it is where I keep all the 'essence' I drain from living creatures... I discovered it while trying to go to sleep one night and honestly, it sort of fascinates me... and scares me... because I can see just how many lives are behind my power...

Nearly a hundred larval varkids and varkids mid-transformation... a couple dozen adult varkids along with a pair of badass... several psychos and other bandits and that one badass marauder... and the remnants of an Ultimate Badass varkid... and I say 'Remnants' because I found the corpse of one that had been killed a couple of hours or so beforehand, and I just sucked up any remaining energy left in the corpse... it definitely wasn't what it would have been if it were alive, but even still... it was slightly stronger than one of the badass varkids.

'am I really ready to waste all of this progress?'

'…'

'well... it's now or never...'

I take a deep breath, then open my eyes again. "Alright... I have a plan... I was planning on just keeping this hidden, but... I see no way for us to survive much longer without using it."

"Using what?" Roland asks.

"Oooh! Oooh! Do you have some sort of one-time use ultimate super-secret badass corrosive nuke that will totally obliterate this chump?!" The tiny one asks.

"Something like that..." I nod as the robot continues to near, it seems to have lost track of our position so it is now just bombarding the entire iceberg in an attempt to bury us if we were deeper inside.

A single gunshot rings out as the massive bot stumbles to the right, one of its shoulder-mounted missile launchers spiraling out of control and smashing into the frozen ground behind it as a purple gunk covers the robot.

"Morty?" Tina whispers.

"Well, this is my opportunity then." I hum as I hold out my bandaged hand towards the robot, palm facing upwards.

I swing my arm upwards as a massive purple arm forms below Mars, dwarfing the massive mechanical menace as it shoots up, lifting it entirely off the ground.

Sweat pours down my forehead. 'Oh shit. Oh fuck. It's so heavy.'

"HOLY SHIT!" Tina screams.

My hand shakes as I clench my fist, causing the massive purple arm out in the tundra to mimic the action, sparks pouring from the center body of Mars as the fingers steadily create indents in the metal body.

With a final push and a loud and violent creak, the body folds inwards under the grip of my construct, the legs and arms pop off and fall to the ground as the torso of Mars is crumpled like aluminum foil, the purple arm instantly dissipates and drops the now vaguely ball shaped object to the floor with a loud ***Crash***… and then it explodes.

**"What the hell was that?!" **Mordecai helpfully supplies via echo device.

"Hoo boy. Legs weak." I whimper as I fall onto my hands and knees. "G-Gimmie a second..."

"I-If that dropped any sweet loot... I call dibs." I take several deep breaths. "Imma just lay down for a sec."

I faceplant into the crushed ice.

"ooh chilly and refreshing." I mutter into the floor, my voice being muffled.

"What the hell?!" Roland asks, looking out at the destruction I left. "But that would mean you are a... no... t-that shouldn't be possible."

I haphazardly untie some of the bandages, only managing to free the back of my hand to show off the swirly black tattoos

"Tadaaa~" I hum into the snow.

"A Siren?!" Roland asks "A MALE Siren?!"

"T-That should be impossible..." He continues.

**You have leveled up x4**

I sit up with a gasp. "I'm good! Just in horrible crippling pain! Oh, nevermind... I'm better."

I sit down in the snow.

"I hope you fuckers don't expect me to walk anywhere... I'm tired."

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**I decided to post this afterall, this is the last of the stories of this type, (Unless I decide to make another chapter of the dragonball one, but probably not. it's up for adoption if anyone wants it. i had planned to do this whole "Super Saiyan Red isn't actually Super Saiyan God, SSB is, and Super Saiyan 4 is acutally just a 'super saiyan Primal'' sort of deal, but the extent of my knowledge is Super, and watching GT like 10 years ago... i know the general plot, but i dont know how Biased i was made by TFS, so i didn't really want any inaccuracies.) I mean, it's fine I suppose... but I really don't know much about the world of Borderlands soooo I would probably get an assload of inaccuracies, I played the first, pre sequel, and third games, but never took the time to search for all the echo devices, and while I could find everything online, I just thought. 'eh, what's the point?'**

**So here you all go, this will be the 'final' story I post in the trash, (For now), as it is basically the last thing I have prepared... **


	9. Chapter 9 Remnants of a Stupidly Op Race

**Don't Own Rwby Or Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Or Dragon Ball Gt, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**Exposition**

**"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."**

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

**Welcome one and all to the LONGEST thing i have ever written! i hope you all enjoy it in its nearly 17k wordy-ness! at the end i have what the story would be if i turned this into an actual story so if you want to know, dont just skip by when you see bold text.**

**also: please note: _I STARTED WRITING THIS WHEN THE FIRST REMNANT GAMER WAS A THING! _(of course i didn't get further than like 1000 words, but still... this idea- whilst not originally having a gamer system- was on my mind for a LONG TIME! i only really started actually writing on it again 2 or 3 months ago, moving in between two separate gamer systems, this one which i kept, and one that had a skillpoint and tier system which i trashed... same story though considering i copy pasted it pretty much word for word... I just changed any ability Text... anyways, here we are! i wont keep you any longer!)**

* * *

"Nion!" The large man in front of me snaps, causing me to flinch. "Get in the pod."

I frown slightly as I slowly clamber inside.

_My name is Nion... as you could probably tell... but anyway, I am currently 11 years old and both of my parents fucking died on a mission, so now I am forced to go to a random planet across the cosmos and kill all life there..._

"I have had enough of your shit!" The angry monkey-tailed man shouts in front of me. "God knows why your parents decided to keep you here instead of sending you off as an infiltration baby with your measly birth power level... 15..."

_15 is a sort of a strong power level... by human standards at least considering most of the race doesn't get above a 5... as I said 'human' you could most likely piece together I am NOT in fact a human... did the monkey tail not give it away?_

He scoffs. "But since they aren't here anymore, and I am your guardian..."

_I am a Saiyan! A warrior race that is under the command of a lizard demon thing named 'Lord Frieza'! Being a saiyan grants me tons of great abilities! Like the ability to grow into a giant monkey whenever we see a full moon, the ability to eat the amount of a small family (Which is a curse by the way), and an innate affinity for ki!_

_What is Ki you ask? Basically, it is a tangible life energy inside of every living creature, allowing you to shoot lasers n shit! _

My pod door slams shut as the large Saiyan closes it granting me a great view of my face in the reflective glass.

_I am about 55 inches tall, I have a lean build instead of just pure muscle, a long brown tail and short spiky black hair that pokes out in all directions._

I sigh and cross my arms as I watch the red atmosphere pass by the pod. "Damn... really fucked that one up..."

I glance down at my torso to see black baggy clothes. 'those assholes didn't even give me my scouter or armor!'

A light mist slowly fills the pod.

"Ah... sleeping... gas." I mutter right before I pass out, not noticing a rift that opens wide to swallow the pod as it rockets towards another planet.

* * *

**(Pov: None)**

A large circular object careens through the atmosphere of the planet, illuminating the night as it passes in front of a slowly setting shattered moon, a loud rumble shaking the nearby area as the object collides with the ground, uprooting trees, sending rocks flying, and carving a massive crater into the ground as the nearby trees that weren't knocked over are burnt to a crisp.

* * *

**(Pov: Nion)**

My eyes slowly crack open as a bit of light filters through the red window of my space pod, the door letting out a light hissing sound as the door slowly opens.

"Ugh... what the hell?" I mutter as I slowly climb out of the pod.

I trip on the small lip surrounding the door of the space pod and faceplant into the freshly turned dirt of the crater the pod made.

I push myself up slowly and yawn.

"Damn... I'm still tired..." I mutter as I slowly rise to my feet, blinking as I stare at two small red unblinking orbs at the edge of the crater.

"What-"

A large four-legged creature with black fur, large talons, and a white mask leaps out of the shadows, it seems to be based on a wolf...

***Grrrrr***

"Hm?" I hum as I look down to my growling stomach. "Ugh... I am so hungry..."

The large wolf-like creature lunges towards me, shifting onto its hind legs as it swings a clawed hand at me.

'this thing is pretty fast...'

I grunt as its claws scrape across my arms as I brought them up to block, a bit of blood leaking from the three small puncture wounds on my forearm.

"Tch." I grit my teeth and shove the arm back as I take a step forward, cocking my other hand back before landing a crushing blow to the chest of this strange black creature, causing it to flip head over heels once before landing in a heap on the ground.

It slowly gets up, a snarl plastered over its face as it sees me grinning.

I lunge at it and sink my teeth into its shoulder.

"…"

"…" it seems legitimately confused by my action.

"…"

"BLEH!" I shout as I leap off it gaining considerable distance, wiping my mouth with my non-wounded arm.

"That tastes like liquid ASS... And dead bodies... or at least that's what I would imagine them to taste like... seeing as I had even tasted either of those things... I'm going to shut up now..." I groan, facepalming as I narrow my eyes at the black wolf through gaps in between my fingers. "Nothing that tastes that bad deserves to exist..."

I raise an open palm to the wolf, a bright Yellow-Green ball of energy appearing in my hand.

"DIE!" I shout as I grip the ball, tossing it like you would a baseball.

The orb soars downwards, looking like it would miss the grimm entirely, but it slowly curves up, barely avoiding the ground as it collides with the grimm and explodes on contact with its chest, sending dust everywhere.

"…"

"Welp!" I exclaim. "It's dea-"

It bursts out of the dust.

"whattheshit- HOW STRONG IS THIS WOLF CREATURE?!"

I fire a small barrage of ki-blasts that explode around the wolf, sending its arm flying out of the blast radius, the severed limb landing in front of me, slowly turning into black smoke.

'what was that thing's power level... like DAMN! 50? 100? Personally, I'd say about a 75 compared to my 150'

I blow out a long sigh. "Well, that was fun!"

I yawn as I float up into a tree, stretching out over a branch as my tail secures me to it.

A twig cracks below me as I see 5 more of what I just killed standing below me... along with a MUCH BIGGER one that seems to be radiating dominance.

"…"

The large one slashes at the tree I am in, cleaving through the wood and bark with its long and deadly claws. ***C-Crack***

"Why me?" I blandly ask the sky as the tree starts to fall over.

***Creeeeeeee-THUMP***

I land on my feet as I leap out of the tree.

"Fiiine... fuck it!" I shout as a crackling white aura bursts to life around me.

One of the smaller wolves lunge at me, bearing its teeth as it soars towards my throat, I quickly backpedal and shoot a ki blast into its face, briefly stunning it as I imbed my fist into its stomach with a meaty crunch.

A second one sinks its teeth into my shoulder.

"RAAAAGH!" I shout as I flair my ki, sending a wave of force that blows the smaller black creatures back.

I duck out of the way of a clawed hand as the larger wolf attacks me, I am going to simplify it and call it an alpha.

I barely avoid a second slash that imbeds itself in the ground as I coat my fist with ki, a yellow orb springing to life around the appendage. "HAAAAA"

My punch lands right on the snout of the large alpha, it seems slightly hurt, but shakes it off as it goes to bite my hand as I retract it, the attack barely missing my fingers as I shoot a ki blast down its throat.

That attack seems to stun it as it collapses slightly, the other smaller wolves have recovered and decided now would be a good time to attack me as they all lunge for me once more.

I let out another burst of ki that knocks them away again as the alpha resumes its attack, its claws barely scratching my chest as I take a step back away from the blow, leaping once to gain a bit of height as I bombard the area below me with ki blasts.

'I can't keep this up forever...'

I land away from the plume of smoke and wait...

***GRRR***

The alpha lunges out of the smoke with a snarl as it clotheslines me into a tree, I am left sputtering as its claws dig deep into my shoulder as it presses me into the tree and opens its jaws.

I barely halt its toothy maw with my other hand as I hold its snout back inches from my face.

I knee the creature in the stomach, briefly folding it over the appendage, then kick it away with my other leg, causing it to skid across the ground as I raise my right hand, blood slowly dripping down my bicep and along my forearm.

"DIE!"

I unleash a yellow ki wave that crashes into the alpha beast and sends it hurtling through tree after tree as it is launched farther and farther away.

A bright white aura appears around me as I blast off into the sky. "What this fuck is the deal with this planet?!"

I flinch as a large black bird, easily the size of a couple large buildings swoops down and crashes into me, sending me hurtling back down to the ground where I create a crater, trees falling inwards and burying me under logs and rubble.

I feel blood slowly drip down my forehead. 'this... sucks.'

I lose consciousness.

* * *

**[System start!]**

My eyes crack open, light barely peeking through the hundreds upon hundreds of pounds of log and rock covering my body.

**[Body recovered. Zenkai Boost Activated.]**

'who... is saying that?'

**[Due to increased head trauma, you have unlocked the 'Legendary Saiyan Mastery System' or LSMS for short!]**

'w-what?'

**[The LSMS is granted to a random low class Saiyan purely because the god of all was bored and found an interesting comic from Universe 0, so he decided to repurpose some fun ideas from it! Lucky you!]**

I wince slightly as I attempt to move, my body protesting the action after the beating I just endured.

**[Please observe it's features!]**

A screen appears in front of me with a simple bar and the word "Oozaru"

**Oozaru Mastery: 1 (43.4%)**  
**1: you may transform into the mighty Oozaru, multiplying your power level by 10.**

I slowly frown as I look to the thing right below it.

**Kaioken Mastery: 1 (0.0%)**  
**1: you may use the most basic form of kaioken, the x1, which multiplies your power, speed, senses, and energy by 1.5, please note that this technique is fairly dangerous and overuse could horribly cripple your body.**

'the fuck's a kaioken?!'

**Kaioken is a technique developed by the north kai of the 7****th**** universe, it can be used to multiply the power of its user several times over... and normally, you would not know this, but considering you wont be able to use your Oozaru form due to the shattered moon of this planet, Zeno-Sama has decided to cut you a break and give you an additional thing to master! **

I frown. 'you mean to tell me that I have been granted the easy way out by some sort of greater deity?! I won't take it!'

**[Too bad! The god of all has sealed all improvement that doesn't coincide with this system!]**

'WHAT?!'

**[that threat actually means nothing! You increase your masteries by staying in the forms and training them, this system just tells you what you get in a simple and easy to understand textbox, making the results of your training a lot simpler to figure out instead of the trial and error it would need beforehand!]**

My right eyebrow begins twitching.

**[How would you like to be the Legendary Super Saiyan?]**

'…' I pause at that.

'what? T-the legend?! It's actually real?!'

**[but of course it is! All legends have to begin somewhere! And I believe you have potential. You can become the first Super Saiyan this galaxy has seen in thousands of years!]**

The corners of my mouth tilt upwards. 'hmmm... yes... if I become the Super Saiyan of legend... and I make it back to Planet Vegeta... maybe I could rename it to 'Planet Nion'. Make all those who declared me as a pathetic weakling eat their words!'

I glance up to the Oozaru mastery and frown.

'I absolutely loathe this fucking planet already...' I mentally sigh

**[Good luck.]**

My eyes snap open- yep, still under these logs...

I grit my teeth and with a shove, I manage to free myself from my prison.

I frown slightly as I open and close my hands, 'so to use this kaioken thing... I just have to call out kaioken, then force my power to explode outwards, right?'

I scratch my arm, and let out a yawn, scraping off some of the blood dried onto it.

"Noooow, where can a Saiyan find himself something to eat around here..."

I close my eyes and let out a long sigh, then just begin walking in a random direction.

* * *

According to the Atlesian Space Agency, a meteor has hit the planet somewhere around here... but...

I look over the destruction, trees felled as far as the eye can see, large trenches dug throughout the ground.

'what the hell happened here?!'

The growl of a beowolf behind me gains my attention, I look back to see an alpha beowolf trapped under a large rock which is crushing its lower body.

I wordlessly unfold my bow and hop over to it, where I cleave off its head with the bladed arms before it could attempt to call for backup.

Several loud howls rapidly get closer.

"Ah, what do we have here?"

I widen my eyes and deflect a stab from a chakram, I spin around and land a kick on my attacker's stomach, causing him to skid backwards.

He cackles madly. "Well, well, if it isn't Summer Rose~ what do I owe the pleasure?"

The scorpion faunus does a dramatic bow with a hand over his chest as several types of grimm start to encircle us.

"Tyrian Callows" I scowl. "Does that mean that _she_ wants whatever crashed here?"

"Quite right!" The man nods as he grins, slowly circling me. "Me and my compatriot are here to retrieve something!"

I widen my eyes and scatter into white rose petals as a large hulking arm flies through the place the back of my neck was moments before.

I reform and immediately leap as a beowolf pounces at me.

While in the sky, an arrow forms on a hardlight bowstring and I fire it down at the grass below, the new man with large spikes of dust protruding from his arms briefly frowning as the arrow splits and peppers the area with small blue darts which incase the floor in ice

A griffin slams into my back and sends me hurtling to the floor, where I crash ungracefully.

I roll out of the way of another pouncing beowolf and hop to my feet, only to catch a punch to the stomach as Tyrian's hands crackle with purple light.

My aura crackles and sputters as I tumble backwards, he draws his other hand back, weapon posed to stab into my stomach. "DIE!"

A bright light appears in the sky, causing the faunus to let out a roar of annoyance before covering his eyes with his hands, even Hazel, the man with dust in his arms, needs to use his arm to ward off the light being produced by the... moon?

But it's the middle of the day?! And- it's full?!

***GROOOOOOOAH***

I look over to the side to see a massive ape twitching and snarling as its muscles bulge, it gets larger... and larger... and larger still, till it is eventually over five stories tall.

**"GROOOOOOOH!" **It roars as a massive beam of purple energy spews from its mouth, it turns its head as it does so, causing the beam to sweep across the surrounding forest and erase most of the trees, wiping out the treeline for hundreds of feet and turning grimm to smoke with just a single pass, Hazel and Tyrian are hit with the beam, but they only look slightly scorched.

It beats its chest and lets out another roar as it stomps at Tyrian, but he quickly flips away to avoid it and lets out a roar of annoyance as he shoots his weapon up at it.

The beast roars, this time with rage as it slams both fists down near Tyrian, the force of the attack easily blowing him away as it connects with the ground.

It turns its head to my prone form and opens its mouth.

'oh gods-'

My aura comes back under my control so I quickly disperse into rose petals and scatter in all directions, reforming a couple hundred feet away as the beam tears through where I was moments before.

A ball of fire strikes the side of the beast causing it to let out another roar, this time one of pain, and once more, rage.

'what the hell is going on?!'

After about an hour of this game of cat and mouse, Tyrian and Hazel retreating about half way through after a giant nevermore attacked the ape, I am probably only still alive because of my teleportation semblance...

I am hiding under a couple toppled trees, allowing my aura to briefly regenerate and granting me precious time to call for backup- or I would if I wasn't out of CCT range... but I don't think having a conversation would be very smart right now... whatever this thing is, its senses are extremely good, it always hears me if I move around too much, and sometimes it looks like it sniffs me out.

The light in the sky is steadily sputtering out, the large ape having several wounds which are slowing it down, several large black feathers imbedded into its back, a large scorch mark on its side where its ribs would be, but the hand incased in ice is my doing.

The orb suddenly disappears, some spherical object hurtling to the ground where it imbeds with a ***thump***, the ape pauses its destructive rampage

It starts breathing heavily and... shrinking... twitching, wheezing and growling as it does so.

I watch as a small form falls out of the sky and smashes into the ground.

'w-what?!'

I pop over to it to see a child... no more than twelve years old... horribly wounded and unconscious.

I am silent for a moment.

'I had a hand in this...'

That simple thought shakes me to my core... I was a huntress; I was supposed to save children from monsters... not nearly kill them...

The boy lets out a small groan, I can see old scabbed over wounds on his shoulder, and while his arm and forearm are red with frostbite.

'I-I have to help him...'

* * *

I slowly crack my eyes open as the dull ache of my body wakes me up.

'where... am I?'

Sunlight seeps in through closed curtains, allowing me to see the really... blue... room.

The walls are a blue-ish grey, the blankets of this bed I just realized I am in are of a similar color, along with the matress and pillow, the end table next to the head of the bed is a grey color, and the curtains are a baby blue.

'this room's color scheme is making me violent... _and saiyans regularly sleep in caves... _how could they mess up a bedroom THIS bad?! It's horrible!'

I sit up, wincing as pain flairs up near my shoulder blade. 'owowow'

The blanket falls off me, revealing that my torso is nearly completely covered in bandages, and my hand is placed under some sort of heating device.

I let out a long sigh.

'how did I even go Oozaru? It was the middle of the day!'

I slowly blink... I saw some strange woman slowly sifting through the forest, so I decided to move my pod... and after I accidently pushed one of the buttons I heard it say 'Activating Artificial Moon' or something like that... then I blacked out.

My tail twitches under the blanket. 'but... where am I now?'

I slowly turn my head and look to the closed _blue_ door.

I slowly frown as I stand up.

My knees briefly wobble. 'A Saiyan should show no weakness!'

I take a deep breath and get them under control.

I narrow my eyes slightly, then turn away from the door, slowly walking to the nearby window.

I look down at my hand... the skin is peeling as if I had a bad sunburn, and it is really tender, but other than that... it appears to be functioning.

I shake my head and brush the curtains out of the way, revealing that I am on the second floor of some building, a flower garden is placed beneath the window, in the distance I see a picket fence about five feet tall, with vines and sunflowers growing interweaved with the planks, in the back corner of the walled in area is a shed about twenty feet wide.

I open the window and float outside, then I am flying into this distance as the door behind me begins to open.

"HE'S GONE?!"

And I definitely didn't hear that ear-piercing scream.

* * *

I land at the mouth of a small cave and smile. "Who needs the sentient life on this planet anyhow..."

"Them and their soft beds and food..."

"Rocks are soft enough to sleep on, right?" I ask as I walk inside and take a seat on a small ledge.

"…"

"I have made a terrible mistake."

I am silent for about thirty seconds then let out a sigh. "Ah well, things could always be worse~"

I decided to check my masteries.

**Oozaru Mastery: 2 (78.4%)**  
**1: you may transform into the mighty Oozaru, multiplying your power level by 10.**

**Kaioken Mastery: 3 (92.3%)**  
**1: you may use the most basic form of kaioken, the x1, which multiplies your power, speed, senses, and energy by 1.5, please note that this technique is fairly dangerous and overuse could horribly cripple your body.**  
**3: Kaioken is slightly easier to use, your safest level of Kaioken has it's drawbacks reduced by 25%**

**Aura Mastery: 1 (0.0%)**  
**1:** **Your Aura has been unlocked, granting you massively increased combat abilities and healing while it is active. (x2 Increase to Strength, Speed, and Power)**

"Wh-"

I slowly blink, my eyes glazing over as the knowledge on how to use Aura slowly comes to the front of my mind.

Flinch as I snap out of my tech tree to see a warm crackly light that is a dark red in color quickly surround my hands before going transparent.

'am I... using aura now?'

The reddening in my hand appears to be slowly going down, and my body aches, but not as much as it did without aura.

'oh wow... this is pretty cool!'

I cover my mouth as I yawn. 'well, I guess I should get some sleep...'

* * *

'ah yeah... healed up completely!'

I punch forwards, shattering the trunk of the tree and allowing it to fall to the side.

'and better than ever!'

I look down at my new clothes, just a slightly oversized white shirt and pants that are springy and a little coarse with tiny microscopic lint balls across the legs, probably some result of cleaning, but not all that good for fighting.

I grab the trunk and drag it to my cave, shooting a ki blast to shear off the limbs and branches that stop it from fitting completely.

'if only those _bastards_ could see me now... I'd definitely be a Saiyan Elite...'

I hear a growl towards the mouth of the cave, a large bear, roughly double the size of that alpha wolf thing stands there on its hind legs... I have dubbed these 'lesser bears'… because there are larger ones around.

I swing a hand behind me and vaporize its head with a Ki blast.

My tail thrashes back and forth almost angrily as I smile. "Hmmm? That much damage? I used to avoid these things because they were tougher than those alpha wolf things.

I close my eyes and focus, sensing out into the wide-open forest. "Hm?"

I raise an eyebrow.

I have been out here for about a week now, and during the time when I wasn't looking for food or sleeping, I had been messing around with Ki, my body was still fairly injured up till this point, so I didn't want to try Kaioken, and Aura seems to be slow to level- sadly- so in my time I have figured out a way to sense Ki!

I'm sort of surprised nobody has tried this before... I mean, all creatures have energy, right? It's what scouters pick up... what if you tried you use your own energy to sense your foe's?

I have been using it to search for living creatures around my home... I have barely managed to keep myself afloat... with my dietary needs and all... the first two days were nightmareish- when I was still learning how to use this ability- but luckily there is a lake nearby with some fairly large fish.

But for the first time in ages I have sensed a power level much higher than the rest... probably a bear or something... but a bear means dinner~

I dash out of the cave with a savage grin on my face, then with a single leap I hop up into a tree and start bouncing through the forest via the branches.

I come to stop in a crouch, just outside a clearing, coming down the road, I see a little girl, maybe about seven or eight tugging a red wagon with another girl, maybe about five or six, sitting inside.

'oh... I can't eat that...' I frown.

I glance to the side to see that they are coming up to an old and decrepit barn or something.

Said barn is immediately crushed by a black bear the size of it.

'oh... a Greater Bear... those kids are gonna die aren't they?'

I look back to them.

'Oh wait that little one looks like t- the woman...'

My right eyebrow twitches slightly. 'was she the one that patched me up and granted me this aura power?'

The bear lets out a roar as it notices the two girls, causing both to let out screams of terror.

'ugh, lesser races.'

I leap forwards as the bear charges, a red light crackling around me as I activate this 'aura' stuff.

My feet slam into the bear's side, causing it to stumble to the right and let out a pained groan.

It turns its head and catches a ki blast to the face, the smoke clears revealing that it is mostly unharmed, its boney masked a little scuffed by my energy.

I grin. "Oh? You survived that?"

The bear swipes at me, causing me to duck under it and slide in between its legs.

I place both hands behind my head and bend my abdomen inwards, then I kick the bear in the side again as I push off the ground, causing the beast to gain slight air as I flip back to my feet.

A white aura surrounds me as I fly backwards and land a roundhouse kick right to the bear's jaw, knocking one of its teeth loose and causing it to once more stumble to the side.

I unleash a hail of ki blasts that obscure the bear in a cloud of smoke.

Eventually it bursts out of it charging right for me.

Glowing orbs of red energy surround my hands as I dash forwards with a savage grin, allowing my arms to slightly trail behind me.

It raises up, preparing to smash both front paws on me.

I hop to the side as it slams its front limbs down, then as it turns its head to keep track of me, I slam my hands together, the red orbs combining into a singular one about the size of a watermelon.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A red beam about double the size of the orb shoots out, striking the bear right in the face

The body falls prone, then as the smoke clears, it reveals that its head is entirely gone.

I crouch next to the body and poke it twice. "You probably taste bad too, right?"

"YOU!"

I glance over my shoulder to see that woman from before, along with some dude with black hair, both standing in front of those two small children.

I narrow my eyes slightly; scoff then walk back towards the forest.

"Don't you walk away from me, mister!"

I continue to ignore her as I walk towards the treeline.

"HEY! I'm TALKING to you!"

I continue walking, only to bump into someone about five second later.

I look up to see that woman from before, now standing in my way.

My eyes narrow. "Get out of my way."

"No-"

I power up slightly creating a gale that should have knocked this woman back, but she barely moves beyond crossing her arms in front of her chest to resist the gale force winds.

I look her dead in her silver eyes, power down, and walk around her.

"Hold it!"

"If you keep harassing me, _lady,_ you are going to regret it." I snarl.

"Stop throwing a temper tantrum! I need to see if you are alright!"

"I don't need a weakling like _you _worrying about me! I'm from a warrior race! Nothing on this worthless planet can kill me!"

I blast off into the sky, hearing another "Hey! WAIT!" Shouted after me.

* * *

I pick up a boulder easily the size of my body and haphazardly throw it up into the air and catch it before it can hit the ground.

"Hup!"

***Rumble***

I throw the rock as far as I can, managing about twenty feet of distance before it crashes back to the ground.

I wipe some sweat off my brow as it has been around the fiftieth time I have repeated this action. 'this is a little rough...'

A bird flutters overhead and lands in a tree.

I stare at the bird with slightly narrowed eyes. 'what is...'

That bird's power level is several times that of most of the other animals around here...

I hold up a hand towards the bird, causing it to immediately flutter off its spot in the branches as an invisible kiai wave carves through the branch completely.

"Damn birds..." I scoff. 'I wonder if it's just the same bird I have been noticing...'

"Oi, kid."

I immediately send a ki blast towards the sound of the voice.

I hear the unsheathing of a sword as I whirl around, about thirty feet in front of me is a man wearing an un-tucked dress-shirt with a tattered red cape, he is wielding a large great sword in one hand and uses it to deflect my blast to the side where it smashes into the ground and explodes.

I narrow my eyes. "Who are you?"

The man sheaths his weapon again and lets out a long sigh. "My name is Qrow."

My stomach chooses this moment to growl loudly.

"You must be starving... there isn't much to eat out here, you know." He states.

I turn my body so I am facing him. "No, there is quite a bit out here if you know where to look... If those black creatures were edible I would be able to gorge myself to my hearts content, but I manage..."

"From what Summer told me, you were living far out in the wilderness, with no human contact for probably all your life, right? Of course, you wouldn't know what the grimm are called."

My stomach growls again, so he pulls out some sort of rectangle silvery package about an inch wide and a couple inches long. "Want some?"

"…"

I narrow my eyes slightly and take a small step backwards. "Want what?"

"Oh my gods you don't even know what a chocolate bar is..."

"Cha...calat?"

"You're adorable." He scoffs.

"I am NOT adorable! I am a warrior!" I growl.

He shakes the 'cocolute bar.' "Well, then you won't have a problem coming over here and getting it, will you?"

I scowl at him.

"…"

"Kid?-"

I suddenly blur forwards, fist extended towards his face.

His eyes widen as he leans back and to the side, a red crackling light surrounding his torso as he curses. "Dark god's balls! You just had your aura unlocked! how the hell are you so fa-"

He hops back as I launch a roundhouse towards him, slipping his hand back into his pocket.

He barely draws his sword in time to cut a beam I had launched at him in half.

"You are pretty strong..." I slowly blink as he warily points his blade towards me.

"And you are stronger than most second-year signal students a good four to five years before you would even be in those classes." He states.

A warm red crackle makes itself known around my body.

"What the hell?! You weren't even using aura?!"

Two red orbs appear in my hands as I launch myself forwards again.

He swings his sword forwards, but I launch one of the ki blasts into the side of it, knocking it off course.

"Kaioken."

A bright red aura explodes out from me, briefly blinding the man as I fling my other hand forwards, striking him in the chest with the charged ki blast.

Smoke fills my vision as the blast detonates, I take this time to quickly hop backwards with my enhanced speed and drop out of my enhanced form.

I wince as my arms lightly twitch. 'owowowow'

I look down to see that they are actually pulsing, not all that noticeable, but I can see blood pump through them.

'mental note: Kaioken and Aura are much harder to maintain when using them at the same time...'

I let out a low but long breath as the throbbing pain subsides.

I look up to see that... the man is completely unharmed... and slightly farther away, but there are two small trenches leading up to his feet that are about five feet long.

He brushes off his dress shirt. "I must admit, kid... you really pack a punch... about as much as I did when I first entered beacon... interesting semblance too... but I'm a trained huntsman, you are going to have to try a little bit harder than that to harm me."

I lift up my offhand with a victorious grin, holding that silvery package of 'chalklate'.

"Wait what-" the man asks as he pats his pocket.

My tail coils back around my waist.

"Did you... pickpocket me with your tail?!"

With my other hand I send a ki blast into the ground, kicking up a puff of dust that I use to hide my escape.

* * *

"Hrm... What... is this?" I mutter to myself as I look down at the silvery bar.

I sniff it.

It really smells like nothing... sort of metalic I guess...

I bite into it.

'it also has no flav- oh wait! The inside is REALLY good!'

I chew slowly.

'why don't I just-'

With a simple tug I remove the brown insides from its silver peel.

I eat the rest of it with one bite.

'…'

'Well, that was good while I lasted... maybe I should have rationed it?'

I slowly turn my head and look to the bushes as a large brown figure pulls itself from the bushes.

It stands on its hind legs and roars at me.

"oh swell... a bear... my dinner just walked right up to me, hm?"

***CRACK***

I disappear and reappear next to the bear, my elbow slamming down where its skull meets its neck, causing it to fall prone.

I smile brightly as I pick it up with one hand. "Hmm... where did I put that rope I weaved last week?"

* * *

I stoke the fire with a twig before tossing it on the small crackling inferno.

A small smile graces my features as I look to the strange basket that was left outside of my cave... it had a bunch of strange foods in it... all I had to do was peel off their foily skins to get to the good internal materials.

It was good... but it wasn't enough...

I let out a small sigh as I shake my head.

I stand up and stretch. 'might as well to a bit of light training.'

* * *

Someone has been leaving me food... I don't know who it is, and I honestly don't know how to feel about it...

On one hand, I am a Saiyan warrior! I do not need assistance from anything!

But on the other...

The food is so gooood though! Much better than simple fish or even that bear meat I had... so I'm a little conflicted...

I crouch near the mouth of my home, adjusting my eyesight to the bright light of the sun.

I see that woman from before sitting next to another basket.

She apparently notices me, because she brightens up immediately and pats the spot next to her. "Hey. Come here... I just want to talk!"

I frown and narrow my eyes, slowly creeping back, deeper into the cave.

"If you don't come out here I guess I'll just be forced to eat all this food by myself~" the woman hums.

I pause briefly, weighing my options... on one hand... I wont have to deal with this person's nonsense... but on the other...

She loudly opens a bag of crunchy, flavored triangles.

"Hrnnnnn." I growl.

She takes one out of the bag and looks at it. "Wooow~ these are my favorite! ***Crunch***"

She eats half of it in one bite.

I take a slow step out of the cave, then another, followed by another, and eventually I am standing ten feet away from her.

I sit down on the ground with a twitching eyebrow. "What do you even want?!"

She frowns slightly. "I came here to thank you... you saved my daughters... Qrow and I did eventually get there, but an Ursa Major is fast... w-we wouldn't have made it in time and without you... my two precious daughters would be dead..."

"Mn." I hum. "I did that because you unlocked this strange power in me... I repaid my debt... I owe nothing to you now."

"Mhm..." She hums with half lidded eyes. "Sooo, what's your deal? Being all alone in that forest..."

"You're an alien... right?"

"…"

"If you give me that food I might consider answering some of your questions..."

She slowly blinks, then slides the basket over to me, causing me to smile slightly. "So, what do you want to know?"

"Are you an alien?" She asks. "I-I mean, I found the pod so-"

"Yep."

"…"

"…"

"But you look so... human..."

"Is that what you are?" I ask.

"Y-Yes..."

"Oh... well, the Saiyans just so happen to be one of the more human-like races... there are hundreds of others, really... let see... there's that intergalactic tyrant, Frieza plus his father and brother... they sort of look like lizard people with giant purple gems on their bodies. Then there are these red people who look like a human but have bright red skin and white hair... short midget green things with two additional eyes on the sides of their head... a pink humanoid with spikes on the top of his head and arms that makes him look like one of those spikey- but smelly- fruits I found around the place I landed..."

"I-Intergalactic tyrant?!"

"Oh yeah, even his foot soldiers are strong as some of our weaker Saiyan Elite... while his third in command is around two to three times stronger than our king... the Saiyans serve under lord Frieza's 'planet trade organization', he forces us to go out and kill all the life on a planet, then he comes in and sells the newly purged planet to the highest bidder."

"Y-You were sent here to purge everything?" The woman whispers.

"Hrm... yes, I was... but I decided against it, this planet doesn't have a full moon so I can't use my Oozaru transformation, so it would be a real hassle considering even the wildlife is strong enough to give me trouble... or were in this case..." I tilt my head. "At the moment all I really want to do is push this new technique you have given me to its limits to see what it can really do!"

"W-What about those energy blasts?! Is that a special quality of Saiyans, too?"

"Lady, the only special qualities a Saiyan has, is the ability to transform into a giant gorrilla due to the blutz waves created by a full moon, multiplying our power level by ten, the ability to eat ten times what a regular race does in a single setting, and the ability to grow in power exponentially after recovering from a near death experience... everything else, the flying, the shooting of laser beams, that kaioken thing, anyone can do it."

"A-Anyone can do it?" She whispers.

"Figure it out yourself." I scoff. "I'm not going to teach you a basic skill."

"A-And that giant gorilla form?!"

"The Oozaru form... some Saiyans can actually control themselves in that form, but I am not one of them..."

She looks like she is about to ask something else, but I abruptly stand up.

"Anywaaays, I really should get back to training." I state.

"But-"

"Also, I'm pretty sure I don't like you."

She flinches at my bluntness.

I yawn and walk back into the cave.

"W-Well I hope you enjoy your time on Remnant..."

"Mnn..." I mumble as I lay the basket down on a rocky outcropping.

I walk back outside and begin to walk deeper into the forest, only to pause. "Wait... actually..."

I turn back to the woman with a grin. _"Would you like to fight?"_

* * *

"HAAAA!" A blast of wind explodes out from me, launching the surrounding dirt to the edge of the clearing.

I get into a combat stance and launch myself towards the large alpha wolf I have found.

It swings its arm at me, but I duck under it and grab its wrist.

I twist its arm out of socket and force it to slam face-first onto the ground, I hold out a hand to the back of its head and charge a ki blast. "It's been a while since I faught your kind... about two years, hm? back when I first got on this rock..."

"I can't believe I ever lost to something as weak as you..." I growl before detonating its head with the ki blast.

I wasn't even using my Aura...

I yawn and slowly continue walking to my home.

I blink at the woman hanging around the outside.

"Summer..." I slowly blink. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Nion I was looking for you!"

"Why?" I ask with a small frown.

"I'm teaching a class at Signal about underestimation... I'd like you to come in as an example."

"But Suuummer." I groan. "You know I don't like being near people! I barely got used to you, Qrow, Tai and your daughters! I'm not ready for DOZENS more!"

"I'll buy you five foot-long sandwiches~" she hums.

"…"my eyes narrow slightly

"And you can select what you want on them."

My shoulders slump. "Ffffine... when should I be there?"

"Well, really, we should really get there a little early... so leaving right now would be the best."

"Also I want to fight you again!" I growl. "My training has been stagnating and I want to get even stronger!"

"that's acceptable I suppose..." She hums. "Every time we fight, I find myself getting stronger as well."

I cross my arms over my chest. "You cheated last time..."

"How? By using Ki? It's not my fault you didn't expect me to figure it out!"

"Hmph... at least you are a bigger challenge now."

"Come on, Nion." She hums as she motions for me to follow her.

* * *

"Alright, class..." Summer announces. "Today I have a special lesson in mind."

She gazes throughout the class of around twenty students, everyone seems a couple years older than me, so it is definitely going to be some good fights.

"Alright, I want you to get into groups of four, with two groups of five..."

The class quietly murmurs to themselves as they shift around the room.

"Alright, you five... come down here."

The five students blink in confusion, then slowly make their way down to the raised platform Summer is standing on.

"Miss Rose, what are we doing today?"

Summer casts a glance around the classroom. "I have noticed that most of you haven't been taking combat scenarios seriously... so I have decided to change that... you know who you are."

She looks down to the five students. "So, today you are going to fight someone far outside your league."

She looks over towards me. "You can come out now, Nion."

I stand up from behind her desk, causing the entire room to fall silent.

"PFFAAHHHAHAH!" One of the students standing near summer bursts out laughing. "I-Is this some sort of joke?! Y-you expect us to fight a KID?! He doesn't even look old enough to be a first year here!"

Summer clenches the bridge of her nose and inhales. "You know what? No... I'm not about to warn you about what's to come... I'm going to let that be a _surprise_..."

I slowly walk over to the group until I am about thirty feet away.

Summer just sighs and takes a couple steps back so she is sitting very much on the sidelines. "Nion... just don't hurt them too bad, you are supposed to stop once their aura is below twenty percent."

I allow my gaze to slowly cross over each of the five members, one boy with a tower shield, a girl with cat ears wielding revolver knives, another boy with fins instead of ears, he has a flail... another girl with long silky black hair wielding gauntlets, and finally another boy with golden hair, holding a simple spear.

I put one of my fists into the palm of my other and crack my wrist.

"H-He doesn't even have a weapon! M-Miss Rose do you honestly expect us to fight a toddler?!" The tower shield wielder asks between laughs.

I roll my shoulders and tilt my head left and right, getting a satisfying crack for each direction.

"Begin." Summer deadpans.

"Psshhhh" the tower shield wielder scoffs.

"Times ten."

"You say something little budd- ***GUACK-***"

A bright red aura explodes around me, tinting the entire arena a blood red as I disappear, only to reappear not even a fraction of a second later in front of the tower shield wielder, fist planted firmly in his gut.

He is launched across the room and imbeds on the far wall, sinking about an inch into it as his aura shatters.

The others are slowly turning their heads in my direction, but I am already far above them... far above even Summer unless she is using that strange eye mumbo jumbo...

But that hasn't really been tested yet considering I had only unlocked the times ten modifier earlier this week.

My elbow impacts the cheek of one of the girls while my leg crashes into the stomach of the other, causing both to be sent flying out of bounds.

I quickly twirl through the air, and as I become upside down, I cross my hands over my chest, palms facing outwards, then two invisible blasts of force launch the two remaining challengers out of the arena at high speeds.

"T-Times ten?" Summer whispers under her breath in slight anxiety at the power I now command.

I land on my feet, my red aura disappearing instantaneously as I let out a scoff... all of this had happened in under a second by the way. "If you are going to talk shit you better be able to back it up."

"Nion!" Summer snaps. "Language!"

"Tch-"

* * *

And thus, the current fourth year class at Signal Academy go into a mild panic attack whenever they see a monkey faunus or twelve-year-old in general.

* * *

I take a deep breath as I float above the ground, eyes closed and my aura active.

My eyes open as Summer pushes her way through some bushes.

"Nion!"

"Yes, Summer?" I sigh.

"I'm here to spar with you. Remember that you made that one of the requests for you lending me your strength for a lesson?"

I perk up immediately and land on my feet with a grin. "Really?!"

She nods as she draws her weapon, some sort of dual bladed sword with a handle in between.

I smile brightly and activate my aura. "Are you ready to lose, Summer!"

"If I lose, I'll eat my boot." She snorts.

"Well, I hope you like the taste of leather!"

I blur forwards, cracking the ground behind me as I reach her in a fraction of a second, her eyes widen briefly before smiling as she blocks my blow with the side of her bow.

"You've gotten stronger..." She notes as she is slightly pushed back. "But it wont be enough... and your semblance only multiplies your combat abilities by one and one half, right? If you do that you might be just a little bit stronger than me, but my experience will win out in the end."

She swings the blade forwards causing me to be launched backwards, I land on my feet and am immediately forced to deflect a ball of ki which she fires with her off-hand... and I manage, with a little difficulty which allows her to slide to a halt in front of me, bladed bow arced back.

The world slows down as I duck under her slash and plant my fist firmly against her stomach, causing her to gag as it slowly sinks deeper and deeper.

The world's speed returns to normal as she is blasted backwards at high speeds, crashing through a tree and carving a small path of destruction in her wake.

I lurch forwards as she teleports behind me and swings her bow at my back.

I fling one hand backwards and shoot a weak ki blast at her, but she teleports again.

"Hrm... did you semblance evolve or something? Your power exceeded mine by quite a bit there for a second..." She states, the words whispering from all around me as a storm of white rose petals slowly swirls around the outskirts of the clearing, much like a tornado or hurricane.

I backhand a ki blast heading towards my back, then fire one slightly to the left as I bring my hand back, allowing me to speed up my arm.

I stop a punch an inch from my face with my other hand as I activate my semblance again, I look up to her as she widens her eyes in slow motion, then as I fully bring my hand forwards, I see light flicker around the corners of her eyes, I launch a point blank ki-wave at her face.

I realize what the earlier lights meant... "Oh shit."

"KAIOKEN-" ***FLASH***

The next thing I know, is that I am laying in a crater, my muscles aching as summer stands over me, rubbing her temples.

"Ugh... you just haaad to make me push my powers, didn't you, Nion." The woman grumbles. "You know it gives me a headache when I am forced to go over fifty percent..."

I wheeze as my muscles twitch slightly.

Even though I used a regular kaioken times one... with my Aura and Semblance, my multiplier is eight... so with a simple kaioken times one, it is actually around a kaioken times twelve... plus like one hundred percent because I used it with a power-boosting technique other than kaioken... but minus seventy five percent because of kaioken and aura perks I have... so actually, it was really like a kaioken times fifteen...

Ouch.

"How much did you use?" I ask curiously

"All of it."

"Oh wow-"

"But, without that kaioken stunt, you were about half as strong as me."

I smile. "Yep. I've gotten a lot better!"

"And so have I." Summer scoffs. "I'm about twice as good as I was two years ago... you and your ability to adapt and grow stronger has really been pushing me as well."

She looks down at me in my crater. "You can't move... can you?"

"Nnnnnope." I sheepishly grin. "Well, I could, but I really don't want to just yet."

"Why do you even use Kaioken?" She mutters to herself. "it doesn't stack with aura well... and with your new upgraded semblance you might as well just use your aura and semblance."

"But what if I master it to a point where I CAN easily use it with aura!"

"Then you will be the most horrifying thing on the planet." She deadpans as she slowly walks over to me. "Come on then, let's get you back to your home..."

She clips her folded weapon to her waist and picks me up and places me over her shoulders in what she told me was a 'fireman's carry'.

I suck in some air through my teeth.

"Yeah, that's what you get you idiot." She scoffs. "No more using kaioken with your aura."

"But Summer!" I exclaim. "Zenkai!"

"You aren't hurting yourself just to get a boost in power. That's morbid."

"But it works!" I groan.

"But then you'll get stronger than me... then what?" She asks.

"Well... you would just have to try harder then!"

"Some of us don't have genetic advantages, Nion." Summer snorts.

We stay in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes as she continues walking.

An alpha beowolf- as I have been told it is called- meets us, but the briefest of silver flames appear around her eyes and vaporize it completely.

"Atlas is making some cool new tech, you know... supposed to revolutionize the huntsmen lifestyle." Summer says, starting a new conversation.

"Oh? How so?"

"Well, they are in the process of testing a new visor, it is supposed to let you read strength levels-"

"Wait, hold up... a scouter?! They made a scouter?!"

"Uhhh-"

"A device that you place over your ear with a piece of colored glass that hangs over your eye that calculates power levels and functions as communication devices..."

"Uhh... yeah... they basically made that... but they have grimm sensors that should accurately calculate and record the strength of grimm then place them all in an accessible database you can access through the internet... also they let you read the aura levels of your allies without taking your eyes off an enemy, or the aura levels of your enemies, so it should be really good for urban battles!"

"Tch- I'm pretty sure that is plagiarism..." I scoff.

"They are also developing a new light and stretchy armor that can shrug off high-caliber rifle fire with only slight scuffs.

"SAIYAN ARMOR?! THEY ARE MAKING SAIYAN ARMOR?!" I roar.

"Your race had stretchy-"

"For the monkey thing."

"Oh."

I frown slightly. "Hey Summer..."

"Yes, Nion?"

"What ever happened to my attack ball?"

"I'm pretty sure it was sent to Atlas for studyi- oh..."

"Oh..." She repeats.

"Those fucking bastards- THERE WERE HIDDEN COMPARTMENTS?!" I growl.

"LANGUAGE!" Summer snaps. "If Yang or GODS FORBID Ruby pick up that habit you are going to _regret it._"

"Psh" I scoff. "I barely hang around them at all... if anyone is going to corrupt them, it's going to be Qrow."

Summer sighs. "Yeah your probably right..."

"Speaking of spending time with Yang and Ruby." She continues. "Once they get a little older... I think you should train them..."

"Summer, I'll agree to that, but YOU have to teach them Ki basics... if I was forced to do that I honestly probably would die from boredom." I frown.

"Wait, you accepted that easily?" She asks. "No requesting food?"

"I'll take two of my regular hoagies per training session... thank you for reminding me." I smile.

"There it is." She sighs. "But really, that low?"

"Yep. I'll give you the friends and family discount of eighty percent off." I hum with a small shrug, only to wince as my muscles twitch.

"My, how generous." She snorts.

"Also, I sort of want more people to be able to challenge me." I continue. "Qrow was able to for a while, but he sort of fell behind... and Taiyang's semblance made him about as much as a challenge as Qrow, but his base power is weaker... so it sort of evened out... I'm hoping that Yang has a semblance like her father's in which case she could be a real powerhouse if you can get her angry enough... and well, Ruby has your eyes, Summer."

"I'm NOT teaching Ruby about her silver eyes." She hisses.

"Why not?"

"That would make her a target for _her_."

"Summer... you do realize how fucking stupid that is, right?"

"Language-"

"Summer, you really expect this spooky _'her'_ to not kill Ruby the first chance she gets for having silver eyes? Even if she doesn't know about the power of her laser eyes? From a pure tactical standpoint it would be wise to kill her BEFORE she learned how to do that. You are basically threatening your daughters' life by being dumb- ***hurk***

She drops me, roughly. "Owwww."

She narrows her eyes at me. "Nion. Don't you _ever_ insinuate that I am playing with my daughter's life."

I sweat slightly. 's-she's getting pretty s-scary..."

"Do you understand."

I shakily nod.

She glares at me in silence for a couple more seconds before she picks me up again.

We continue in silence for the rest of the trip.

"Nion... I'm sorry I dropped you... it's just that even thinking about that _monster_ harming a hair on Ruby's head makes me _so_ angry... but... you are right... I should really teach her how... but not yet."

I slowly nod. "I don't think she's ready yet, I was just talking about in the future."

She walks up to a small wooden shack and opens the door, then drops me roughly on my bed with a slightly good-natured smile. "That was for even slightly insinuating that if you were evil you would go after Ruby."

"I wouldn't!" I exclaim.

"I know... you are practically part of the family now..." She nods as she turns away and walks across my little shack.

She gives me a wave as she pauses at the door. "I'll see you later, Nion."

I wince and bring up a hand to wave. "See ya."

She leaves and closes the door behind her, locking the doorknob before she leaves.

I let out a sigh and close my eyes. 'ah... peaceful... much better than Planet Vegeta... I'm really glad I decided against purging this planet.'

I open my eyes again, then focus, bringing up my mastery page.

Oozaru mastery hasn't changed... and probably wont change considering the moon is shattered... plus, at my current power I would cause massive damage even trying to level that mastery, but the others...

**Kaioken Mastery: 12 (44.3%)**  
**1: you may use the most basic form of kaioken, the x1, which multiplies your power, speed, senses, and energy by 1.5, please note that this technique is fairly dangerous and overuse could horribly cripple your body.**  
**3: Kaioken is slightly easier to use, your safest level of Kaioken has its drawbacks reduced by 25%**  
**6: You can now handle up to Kaioken x5 in short bursts without serious injury. (In your Base Form)**  
**9: Kaioken lasts 25% longer without drawbacks **  
**12: you can now handle up to a kaioken x10 in short bursts (In your Base Form)**

**Aura Mastery: 24 (32.3%)**  
**1:** **Your Aura has been unlocked, granting you massively increased combat abilities and healing while it is active. (x2 Increase to Strength, Speed, and Power)**  
**3: The drain for keeping your aura active is now 10% less **  
**6: Your Aura now regenerates 25% faster **  
**9: You have unlocked your Semblance (Gaining a Separate Mastery) **  
**12: Your Aura now multiplies your Physical Stats by 3 instead of 2**  
**15: You now have an 25% Additional Aura **  
**18: Aura now costs an additional 10% less to use (10%+10% is 20% in this scenario) **  
**21: Your Aura now multiplies your Physical Stats by 4 instead of 3**  
**24: You can use your kaioken with your aura at only half of the original strain. (Still greater than using it without Aura, but less than it would be normally)**

**Semblance (Hyper State): 9 (27.6%)**  
**1: You can use your Semblance 'Hyper state', Multiplying your combat abilities by 1.5.**  
**3: Your Semblance requires 25% less Aura to keep active. **  
**6: Your Semblance has an extra 50% added to its duration **  
**9: Your Semblance now multiplies your combat abilities by 2**

I frown.

Its not enough... I need to be stronger... what if frieza decides that this planet is prime for extermination... I mean, I was sent here, it's only a matter of time before more come... I have to be ready for them.

'I could probably handle Dodoria and Zarbon as I am right now, but frieza...'

'I heard a rumor that he exploded even the newest model of scouter... and that one could read up to four hundred thousand... if I had access to oozaru, maybe I could pull it off... Oozaru is a times ten modifier... and aura plus my semblance brings it up to a times eighty... that is, if they are even compatible... and that in and of itself is impossible due to my lack of control while in the form... but if I could, even my weak base power when I started out on this rock would be upwards of twelve thousand... at my current power level which I have placed bare minimum eight thousand- max twenty thousand... that might just give me a chance against the tyrant...'

I make a decision.

'aura is absolutely incredible... it alone would make frieza flock to this planet just to gain access to the ability... a times two bare minimum modifier to all of his soldiers would make his army the greatest force in existence...'

Frieza's power level times two however...

I shiver.

'that's bare minimum eight hundred thousand... I don't know if I would be able to beat that even if I did master aura, my semblance, AND kaioken...'

'I'm going to master Aura first. Then my semblance. Then Kaioken. No more messing around. I am maxing Aura out this year even if it kills me.'

* * *

'I might have initially overestimated my progress...'

I am now about fifteen... ish... I could be a student at signal, but eh, I'm stronger than most adult huntsmen so I'd rather not... sounds like a bore to be honest.

I glance to the side to my masteries.

**Kaioken Mastery: 18 (45.2%)**

**15: Kaioken is 25% easier to use within transformations**  
**18: you can now handle up to a kaioken x15 in short bursts (In your Base Form)**

**Aura Mastery: 28 (34.3%) **

**27: Your Aura now multiplies your Physical Stats by 5 instead of 4**

**Semblance (Hyper State): 16 (56.3%)**

**12: Your semblance requires an additional 25% less aura to keep active.**  
**15: Your Semblance now multiplies your combat abilities by 2.5**

At some point, I realized how slow it was going so I moved on to working on everything again... and that was probably a wise choice...

I also figured out something pretty cool!

**Oozaru Mastery: 4 (94.3%)**  
**1: you may transform into the mighty Oozaru, multiplying your power level by 10.**  
**3: Your Power Level in your Base Form is increased by 5%**

Summer figured out about my tail weakness a while back and apparently, I get SOME mastery for having my tail pulled... it's definitely not much considering I only got like two levels from a combined tail-holding time of like several days... but it definitely helps!

I let out a long and slow yawn.

"Nion!"

I grin slightly and stand up. "Yes, Summer, you need something?"

"Please say that you are here to spar again!"

"No." She shakes her head. "Ruby and Yang have been wondering when you would stop by, they really miss their surrogate big brother, you know."

"Hrm... yeah I haven't really got anything going on right no-" I stop dead in my tracks and snap my head upwards, Summer quickly turning to look up into the sky with slight horror.

"Summer. Do you feel that?!" I hiss.

She gives a slow nod. "I-I haven't ever felt energy so V-Vile..."

A bright white aura surrounds me as I blast off into the sky, Summer following shortly after me.

She flies behind me, easily keeping pace with me as she pulls out her scroll.

We fly for easily ten minutes before we reach our destination.

I narrow my eyes as a large object crashes through the upper atmosphere, fire from the re-entry curling across the front as it arcs towards the ground.

It slows down... then abruptly stops.

Summer and I stare on in silence as a ship floats there... menacingly...

The ship drops out of the sky and lands on the surface of the planet, a gangplank smashing into the ground.

"…"

Summer and I both plummet to the ground as she puts away her scroll, drawing her folded weapon with her other hand.

The door on the side slides open, then dozens of aliens of assorted races, fanged banana looking people, humanoid races, insect people... and more!

I glance over to Summer. "Summer... what was my power level the last time you read me with this planet's bootleg scouters?"

"About twenty... four thousand?"

"Hm." I hum as I look over the group that surrounds us, each pointing energy blasters at us. "So about ten thousand for each of these guys... not bad."

"Can you see why Frieza getting his hands on aura would be a problem?" I ask.

She gives a slow nod as a man with dark blue hair and very, VERY light teal skin, nearly white, walks down from the ship, Summer flinches at his base power level... nearly six times my own.

I grin at the challenge.

Standing at the door of the ship are two more figures, each with dark teal skin and orange hair, they don't appear to be approaching, only watching for the moment... each with power levels around twice the blue man's

The blue skinned one reaches us and crosses his arms. "Hmph."

Several of the surrounding mooks look down at their wrists.

"L-Lord Laka! Th-they have power levels exceeding twenty thousand!" One exclaims.

"Twenty thousand? Hrm... that's fairly impressive for a worthless backwater rock like this...'

"T-The woman is just under forty thousand!"

He glances over to the one who just spoke before looking back over to Summer. "Hmph."

"We are The Raiders of the Blue Moon. My name is Laka, the third in command." He gains a slight smile. "If you are all this worthless planet has to offer, you might as well surrender right now and save everyone some trouble... my power level exceeds one hundred thousand!"

I cross my arms as well. "Why are you here?"

The man scoffs. "We are here to plunder your planet and destroy the life living here."

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Wait a minute..." The man whispers as he looks over at me. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?! Hmph. Not a full blooded one clearly though..."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!" I snarl. "I am a full blooded Saiyan elite!"

"You have a tail! Your filthy mother or father must have bred with a humanoid monkey."

"You must be horribly misinformed... friend. All Saiyans have tails." I scoff.

"You Ignorant fool... no they don't. I would know, I personally have killed dozens of saiyans sent to stop us." Laka scoffs.

"Stop you?" I ask with a snort. "What? Does Frieza not like you breaking his merchandise so he sends low class trash after you? Pathetic weaklings that allowed their tails to be cut off?"

"Frieza?"

I pause, slowly narrowing my eyes. "Yes, you know... the frost devil... the intergalactic tyrant who sends us Saiyans to purge planets for him to sell."

His eyes narrow. "You know of frost's deal... you cannot be allowed to live."

I slowly grin. "Now you are speaking my language."

"HAAAAA!"

My aura crackles to life around me. "Hey Summer, I've got this... you should save your energy for those two on the ship."

She glances over to me and nods.

"Kill them both." He commands to the soldiers.

They raise their blasters only to widen their eyes. "S-SIR HIS POWER JUST ROCKETED UP TO ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY THOUSAN-***Ack***

A blade slashes against his back, sending the soldier falling face first as another is knocked unconscious with a punch.

"Glad you could make it, Qrow, Tai." I hum.

"Hrm. Wouldn't miss it for the world~" Qrow hums as he flares his aura. "And knowing your bullshit. If I did, it would be the world."

He, along with Tai, weave through the twenty or so soldiers with ease, knocking them out and giving them horrible gashes respectively.

"Tch-" The blue haired Laka in front of us scoffs. "Worthless trash."

I widen my eyes and point at him. "Waiiit you're the same race as Zarbon! I couldn't tell because of how much stronger you are than him... how the hell did you quadruple his power level?!"

"Most of my life was spent on a planet with dozens of times the ambient gravity this one has." He states. "I do not know who this 'Zarbon' is, but if that weakling couldn't get a power level over fifty thousand he is of no importance to me."

He holds out his hands to his sides as he glances around all four of us. "Well. You all are quite impressive... I probably wouldn't be a match if you all attacked at once... so I will have to even the playing field just a little bit..."

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He lets out a loud growl as he grows taller, his muscles bulge, his face extends into a fanged snout as his hands grow claws.

A blast of wind explodes out from him the force causing Taiyang and Qrow slide backwards, even with aura enhancing their bodies up to nearly sixty five thousand for Taiyang and just under one hundred and fourty thousand for Qrow.

Qrow had actually been sparring with me a lot, more than Summer because she has other obligations in the form of Ruby and Yang, but he still hasn't managed to outpace her just yet... probably one of the strongest huntsmen in existence, yes, but due to not having a semblance that boosts his power like Taiyang and myself, and not having silver eyes like summer... he is still pretty far behind...

'Zarbon... can transform?'

His new power is quite impressive... about twice Qrow's...

I activate my semblance and blur forwards, fist drawn back, the monster widens its eyes as I reach it, my fist imbedding itself in his stomach and breaking the armor covering his torso.

"Well, you're pretty strong..." I announce. "But not enough..."

He bends around my fist.

"Pathetic." I scoff as he stumbles backwards clutching his stomach.

I take a step forwards and punch him in the cheek, followed by a gut punch that sends him sliding backwards across the dirt.

He gets his Barings, raising his hands towards me, then he unleashes a barrage of ki blasts.

I fly forwards, smacking away ki-blasts with my hands, causing them to pepper the landscape around us.

He swings his arm at me in a haymaker, but I duck under his arm and step past him, then as he turns his head to follow me, I punch him in the face.

He is sent stumbling backwards as he clutches his nose, leaving his stomach open for a gut punch that causes him to lower his arms again, which in turn opens up his face for a roundhouse kick that smashes him into the ground.

Teal blood drips down his face and out the corners of his lips as he stares up at me with one eye closed. "How the hell..." He grunts.

I hold out a palm towards his head, slowly collecting energy. "Get off my fucking planet."

"NION!"

A fist impacts my cheek and sends me flying.

I am launched across the clearing and smash into a small rocky outcropping about a mile away.

As it crumbles around me, burying me in rubble I wince. 'agh- that stings!'

I bring up a hand to my cheek, where a bruise is steadily forming, my aura trying desperately to heal the wound.

'that guy punched me hard enough to go through the protection aura gives me?!'

The outcropping detonates as I release my energy and fly back to the fight.

I drop my aura and semblance. "Kaioken times fifteen."

As I blur forwards I see Summer fighting what I assumed hit me, one of the two teal skinned creatures, she is holding her own quite well as silver fire flickers from the corners of her eyes.

Qrow and Tai are both fighting Zarbon's twin... the two of them managing to keep up with the weakened third in command.

I blur forwards and send my foot crashing into the cheek of the alien fighting Summer, she briefly widens her eyes and uses my opening to send her fist crashing right into the sternum of the alien, stunning it momentarily and allowing me to spin through the air and send my heel crashing into his nose.

Summer blasts him in the chest with a ki blast as he is launched backwards and I take this time to lower my hands, launching a red beam that arcs towards him as I drop out of my kaioken state.

Just as it makes contact and envelopes the alien, it explodes outwards. 'w-what the hell?!'

The attack kicks up dust, obscuring my vision for a moment before it is forcefully cleared by a blast of wind.

Standing where the teal skinned orange alien originally was is a seven foot tall light green skinned alien with red hair... a visible red aura surrounding him as he crosses his arms.

His power is _extraordinary._

Summer widens her eyes and takes a small step backwards, audibly swallowing.

The man slowly begins walking forwards.

'what... the hell...'

His power level is several times what it was before... probably easily going over a million...

"To think..." He grounds out. "That a couple of backwater bumpkins on a trashy planet like this would force me to ascend to this form..."

He smiles viciously at the looks of fear Summer is giving him. "From the looks on your faces... you can't compare, can you?"

"Summer..." I slowly begin. "I think we can take him if we fight together..."

"R-Right..." She whispers. "I need to go all out..."

The world briefly turns white as I call out a kaioken times fifteen and blur forwards.

The man scoffs and catches my fist with one hand, my muscles screaming out in pain as I bring up my knee into his stomach.

He doesn't really even react to it as he reaches out a hand and stops summer's blade in between his index and middle finger.

He twists the blade, causing it to snap effortlessly, then sends me flying away with a kick.

I slide to a halt, then blast forwards with a grin, sending my fist flying towards his face.

I hit my mark, causing his head to turn slightly, then lash out with a roundhouse kick which he effortlessly blocks with his forearm as summer holds out her hand and hits him in the face with an energy blast.

The smoke clears to reveal that he is completely unharmed.

His fist collides with my face, sending me sliding backwards and causing a small stream of blood to drip from my forehead, I eventually stop my slide about thirty feet back and shake my head back and forth to rid myself of any murky thoughts.

With a backhand he sends Summer reeling.

I let out a snarl. "Times twenty!"

I blast forwards and land a brutal gut-punch that causes him to take a small step back.

A blast of holy energy washes over him, obscuring him from sight.

A fist flies from the white wave and crashes into my stomach.

"Gurh-" I grunt as stumble backwards.

"You are annoying, boy."

He points a finger at me, a slight red shine emanating from his index finger.

"NION!"

A blast shoots from his finger... but the pain doesn't come...

I slowly open my eyes to see the beam stopped right in front of my chest... barely held back by a bubble of ki...

The back of a bubble of ki... it had pierced the front and gone cleanly through the warder.

The bubble shatters as the beam subsides, causing Summer to fall down onto her back, coughing up blood as she does so.

"YOU BASTARD!" Taiyang roars as he splits off from his fight, his power level fluctuating massively as he gets stronger than even Summer for a few brief moments as his fist collides with the cheek of the alien, knocking him back a good ten feet before he uses a pulse of energy to stop his unwanted flight.

"Sum...mer..." I whisper as I fall down to my knees and look to her prone form, she looks over to me, a small smile gracing her blood-stained lips.

"You're okay... I-I made it in time." She states as she lets out a small sigh of relief.

My hand digs into the dirt beside me.

"Summer."

"I'm glad I got to meet you Nion... but I'm... probably not going to... make it." She whispers in a small voice.

"S-Summer!" I cry, tears steadily dripping down my face.

I grit my teeth, the air around me briefly swirling as a crack of lightning arcs down from the steadily forming dark clouds overhead. "Y-You can't die! What about Ruby and Yang?!"

"You'll take care of them, right, Nion?"

My hair flickers upwards and turns yellow for a brief moment.

"They miss their big brother..."

Something snaps as a bright yellow aura explodes outwards from me, flickering upwards like a candleflame.

I stand up as the air whirls around me, a look of pure fury crossing my features, I see Taiyang take a brutal gutpunch and a backhand which shatters his aura.

The alien goes for a downwards chop, but I disappear and catch it before it makes contact.

"BRANWEN." I Snarl. "GET THEM OUT OF HERE."

The space pirate looks caught briefly off guard before my foot makes contact with his stomach, doubling him over and launching him off into the sky, where I launch a one handed beam of ki at him.

He smashes his hands into it and holds it back with a grimace.

He eventually sends it skywards, but he instantly takes several smaller ki blasts to the chest, blasting him back further.

The man looks down at me in disdain, while I stare up at him with narrowed eyes and angry grimace.

I blast up to him my fist reared back to strike him in the throat, and as I swing my fist forwards, he barely catches it moments before impact.

"I'm going to tear you apart!" I snarl as my knee finds itself imbedded into his sternum, causing him to wheeze.

My other fist comes up and snaps his head to the right as it makes contact with his cheek.

I rip my hand from his grasp and just start wailing on him, my punches striking his face, stomach, chest, arms that futilely come up to defend himself, eventually I end my combo with a spiral kick which launches him into the floor.

I float down and start repeatedly stomping on his chest as I stand to the side.

My head snaps back as another fist makes contact with my nose.

I tilt myself forwards and glare towards the other alien who had assumed a transformation like the first.

My fist impacts his stomach, folding him over as I warp past and slam my interlocked fists into his back, sending him tumbling onto his- what I assume to be- brother.

I cup my hands in front of me, charging a beam.

"CAPTAIN!"

I whirl around and catch sight of the third in command, still in his monstrous form, shoot a beam at the quickly retreating Qrow, Summer on his back and Taiyang under his arm.

I appear in front of the beam and stop it with one hand.

"GET THE RINGS! THAT IS OUR ONLY HOPE!"

I toss the beam skywards and glare down to the one which had fired it.

I appear in front of him, briefly glancing as the two brothers retreat back to the ship.

Pathetic cowards. I'll deal with them in a second after I make sure this _bastard_ doesn't try and shoot Summer in the back again."

The monstrous alien grits its teeth and lets out a growl as it rockets a hand forwards.

I catch it easily and bring up my knee into its bend, cracking it brutally and causing the bone to protrude from the skin.

"AAAAGH!"

He grabs my wrist with his other hand, trying to get me to release his arm.

I twist my hand ever so slightly, causing him to let out another roar of pain, then with a slightly sadistic smirk I remove his hand from my wrist effortlessly, letting his broken arm go as I do so.

I whirl around and kick him in the upper ribs, removing his other arm from his body entirely as he smashes into the side of the ship, denting into the metal so he doesn't fall.

I point a finger at him and unleash several finger-beams that pierce through his chest and strike through the hull of the ship.

My eyebrows raise briefly as I look to my hung painting... teal blood dripping down and slowly staining the ground.

I drop the arm as I begin my slow approach to the ship.

I walk up the gangplank and inside, moving through the hallways towards my targets... I eventually come to a large room to see them both facing me, standing about fifteen feet apart as their hands point to walls opposite of each other... they each are wearing some sort of large band on opposite arms.

They shuffle closer as their arms slowly point to each other, going over their heads. "Fuuuuuuuu-"

Their arms snap back to the original position as their knees come up. "shin-"

They tilt their bodies towards each other and touch the tips of their fingers. "HAAAA!"

I flinch briefly as their power skyrockets, then the next thing I know, I am outside the ship coughing up blood as I lie in a crater on the face of a mountain about a mile away.

With a shimmer a new figure appears before me, he has light green skin, fiery red hair which reaches his lower back, that yellow and black band over both of his arms, and a cocky smirk on his face, he wears a blue jacket with his chest and stomach exposed, yellow puffs around the neck and arms,

**"You didn't expect that, did you?" **He asks with his arms crossed over his chest.

I narrow my eyes as I pull myself out of the rubble, I wipe the blood from the corners of my mouth then blur forwards- only to catch his foot against my forehead, sending me tumbling head over heels back into the mountain which I sink deeply into.

**"These rings were definitely a worthy investment... I'll have to pay those metamoran back the next time we return to their planet."** He grins.

I activate my aura and semblance, blasting back out of the hole as the apparent fusion widens his eyes... and immediately takes a fist to the face.

I had wanted to slowly pick them apart piece by piece, but this is dangerous. They could probably blow up the planet with that power.

The fused fighter swings a fist at me, but due to my semblance, I see the world in slow motion... I duck the swing and step under his armpit, then whirl around and fire a finger beam through his chest.

He hacks blood as I shoot another and another and another.

Then with a savage grin I punch my hand cleanly through his now structurally unstable chest, a beating heart in my grasp.

**"H-How?" **The fusion hisses as I crush it's heart in my grasp.

The fusion suddenly splits, tearing my arm out of the two alien's chests as they split to the left and right respectively.

The fall down to the ground as I let out a scoff and float down.

I tear the rings off their arms and let out a thoughtful hum as I observe them in my hands. 'this is what they used to combine with that strange dance, right?'

'hrm... Ruby and Yang could make use of this... eventually...'

I frown as I allow my aura and semblance to fade.

I scoff as I turn around and walk away- my legs weaken and I fall onto my hands and knees.

'tired...' I wince as I faceplant

* * *

My eyes snap open as I quickly sit up. 'where... am I?'

I glance around to see the wooden walls of my home, causing me to let out a small sigh of relief.

I rub my forehead and let out a small sigh.

My muscles ache, I lift up my shirt to reveal a large bruise on my stomach which I gently touch with the tips of my fingers.

'SUMMER!'

I hop out of bed, racing for the door- only to stop as I sense her in the distance... where her house should be.

I allow my shoulders to sag. 'she seems to be alright.'

I turn around and step back over to my bed, allowing myself to scroll through my masteries. 'I could have died... I need to max out Aura and my Semblance soon... maybe kaioken as well- hold on... what is... this...'

**Super Saiyan: 4 (53.2%)**  
**1: You may now transform into the legendary transformation known as the 'Super Saiyan', multiplying your abilities by 50. **  
**3: you can now assume the form without the normal rage that accompanies it**

'super... Saiyan?! I-I have become the legendary super saiyan?! And FIFTY?!'

A grin slowly spreads over my face as I get up again, sprinting out of the house as I turn and fly in the direction of Summer's house.

After a minute or two of flying, I land in their front yard and slowly make my way to the door.

I hear the deadbolt unlock, then the door is thrown open by little girl with long messy and curly blond hair. "BIG BRO NION!"

"FIGHT ME!" She roars as she blasts off the ground, extending a fist towards my face.

I nudge the fist out of the way with the back of my hand, causing the attack to fly past my head and guiding it into the ground behind me, causing it to explode outwards as she creates a small crater. "Not right now, Yang."

She pouts slightly.

"Maybe in a minute."

Her frown is replaced with a small smile.

"BIIIG BROOOTHER!" A small figure zooms out of the house and latches onto my arm, I easily lift her up as she clings to the limb causing her to smile at me. "Hi~"

"You've gotten faster since the last time I have been here, runt." I note.

"Mom unlocked my aura!"

"Is that so?" I ask.

"Yep!" She grins as I let her fall back down to the floor.

"Where is your mom exactly?" I ask as I step through the door.

She grabs my wrist and drags me to the kitchen. "MOOOOOM Nion is here!"

Summer seems to be baking judging by the smell...

She shakes her head, as she turns around. "What are you doing awake? You were hurt even worse than me!"

As she turns I can see that she has several bandages wrapped around her torso.

"I'm fine, just bruises." I shrug.

She narrows her eyes slightly and then pouts. "You and your physiology... it's stupid."

"Yeah it is!" I grin mischievously. "And by the way, Summer, I'm stronger than you now!"

She lets out a long sigh. "Of course, you are..."

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**I'll run you all through the rest of the story I had planned... Nion is super saiyan now, meaning he is the strongest thing on the planet, he trains Yang and Ruby as soon as they unlock their ki, they become op as hell- Yang in particular due to her semblance basically making her a super saiyan- Yang and Ruby eventually learn how to fuse into a being called 'Rang' with the metamo rings, 'Rang' is an absolutely devastating fighter who can even make Nion sweat in a fight, Ruby and Yang's powers are added together, multiplied by 5 due to having a familial bond, the multiplied by a further 5 due to their aura, then their semblances which morph together bring them a multiplier of around 15-30 (x5-10 for Yang and x3 for Ruby).**

**Nion, apparently was transported into Universe 6 after leaving Planet Vegeta, and after the canon of Rwby volume 1-3 (With the changes of Ruby and Yang absolutely obliterating everything in their path, Roman in jail, cinder dead- via Nion who pops in just to kill her after she attempts to siphon off some of Yang's power with the bug grimm) all is at peace... for a year or two... team Rwby, continues their shenanigans at beacon and the WB of RWBY begin to train under Nion as well.**

**Eventually, Yang challenges Nion to a fight where she uses a strange technique that cloaks her body in a bright orange aura... this power forces Nion into his Super Saiyan state... the battle is fierce and fast pace, RWB(Y) wonder what the fuck is happening, eventually Yang collapses to the ground, her body twitching and spasming, she reveals that she had copied Nion's Kaioken technique and cannibalized it to gain a secondary more stable version of it that multiplies the effects of semblances, and for her's that already boosts her power, it begins to get insane.**

**This new technique, the 'Semu-Ken-Gen' multiplies the effects of semblances by the number called out, yet Yang used not only that in her fight with Nion, but Kaioken and her aura as well. It is frankly a miracle she is alive! The fact that her semblance transmutes damage to strength barely held its own against the onslaught of rioting power and destructive technique. **

**At this time, a blue woman appears in the battlefield along with a fat purple hairless cat... thing... who reveals himself to be the god of destruction and requests Nion to assist in a tournament between universes, in particular, Universe 7... Nion is estatic at the chance of fighting strong opponents and decides to join in on one condition, that these strange people help him master the one technique he had been having a hard time with due to the lack of the moon, the Oozaru!**

**Yada yada, one training montage later which Yang joins in on to try and master Kaioken and its new twin, and Nion is ready to fight the strange foes from the other universe... More saiyans? King Vegeta?! What the hell is going on?! **

**Yang fights first instead of the fat and tubby bear jello creature against Goku, forcing him to assume super saiyan as soon as she begins fighting seriously with her semblance. "What the heck?! This girl just turned into a super saiyan?!" He would think as Yang uses energy blasts and to propel herself around the arena faster than flight normally would be able to.**

**Goku eventually kicks it up to super saiyan 2 after Yang uses her trumpcard, the Semu-Ken-Gen along with Kaio-Ken, briefly gaining the upper hand and causing a certain 'Frost' to begin to sweat nervously at the power being thrown around in the ring, but Yang pushes her multiplier higher and forces him to ascend to super saiyan three, from then on, the fight has pretty much been sealed... Even as Yang pushes a x20 on both techniques, she equals Super Saiyan 3 Goku for a moment, but is eventually beaten out as her energy drains and her body starts to cramp up.**

**As she falls out of the arena, she smirks. "With that power, you'll never beat my brother." Peaking Goku's interests.**

**Nion fights next, wearing a cloak that conceals his features.**

**The fight begins fairly low on the power scale, both starting in base, but with Nion using Aura, Goku quickly loses the upper-hand and resorts to using Kaioken to keep up without pushing it too far.**

**He is caught off guard as Nion himself uses Kaioken and proceeds to start thrashing him... causing him to ascend to his mastered super saiyan state... however there is something strange about the kaioken of this universe 6 warrior... it's calm... barely more than a red outline at some points... Goku would have assumed that he is turning it off and on again, but the red tinge just doesn't go away...**

**Cloaked Nion smirks and activates his semblance, easily keeping up with the super saiyan till Goku has enough and ascends to super saiyan 2.**

**"Well well... Super Saiyan 2 already?" Nion asks as he himself powers up to Super Saiyan, his cloak torn from his body as the universe 7 saiyans are stunned.**

**With his aura and semblance, it really isn't even a fight, Mastered Super Saiyan Nion toys with even a Super Saiyan 3 Goku... eventually Goku has enough once more and powers up to something that gives Nion pause.**

**'his ki signature... it's gone... but he's right in front of me...'**

**"From the look on your face... you must be a little surprised." Goku states. "This... is super saiyan god."**

**"Super Saiyan... god?" The teen whispers as he narrows his eyes.**

**Goku proceeds to absolutely obliterate Nion for a while, even transforming into Super Saiyan 2 barely making a difference, but allowing Nion to actually hit back every now and then... but everything changes upon Nion assuming Super Saiyan 3, he actually manages to fight on par with the godly universe 7 saiyan.**

**"You are impressive." Goku compliments... he hadn't imagined that a simple super saiyan 3 would be capable of fighting on pan with his fairly new transformation.**

**Goku then assumes super saiyan blue, Nion isn't able to fight back at all, but he has one more trick up his sleeve.**

**"To think... I've grown strong enough to force you into that form... that is impressive." Nion grins as he wipes his mouth, Goku's blows strong enough to pierce through even aura and leave him with a busted lip. "But if you think this is anywhere close to my maximum strength you are dead wrong."**

**He charges up, the arena cracking and breaking as Goku sits and watches, nothing Nion could do could possibly allow him to keep up with god, right?**

**He drops from super saiyan 3 and grows taller, a feral sounding growl echoing out throughout the arena as red fur slowly begins covering his body, his hair losing its golden color and becoming black, wild, and longer.**

**Nion had assumed a super saiyan 4, or as he likes to call it 'Primal Super Saiyan'**

**This new addition stuns Goku, along with the other saiyans in the stands.**

**"Now, let's see how you stand up to me now?"**

***Cue Gt Goku vs Super Goku* **

**Bla bla bla epic fight later, Goku is victorious over Nion but horribly weakened, Frost gets clapped, Goku smacks Cabba, then gets smashed by Hit, Piccolo is bested by hit, Vegeta is fully rested so he claps Hit. Thus making universe 7 the victor. (This is the manga so it actually makes fucking sense in the way that Hit's ability doesn't function as well on people stronger than him... and no 'I AM CONSTANTLY EVOLVING THROUGH COMBAT LOLZ' sadly no Kaioken Blue just yet either... but i like that so it would probably eventually be possible...)**

***Insert Nion going to planet Sadala arc***

***Insert Pre-tournament of Power arc***

***Insert Tournament of power arc***

***Insert Nion somehow being victorious and concluding that if Zeno's problems were the fact there are too many universes, a simple solution would be to put all the ones that got deleted into universe 6... or at the very least universe 7.***

* * *

**Anyways. I'm tired. Here have this story. I've noticed that I used to have writers block for Cardhunter Reshuffled, but NOW it's all I seem to be able to write and I now have writer's block for LITS and Bizarre Adventure... the fuck is wrong with me?**

**Posting this early so i dont have to worry about it on Wednesday.**

**Anyways. That divinity system might be next week, or maybe the next chapter of Cardhunter... because, really, it's already done and I am about 1/3 done with the next chapter after that as I write this.**


	10. Chapter 10: A God's Ascension in Remnant

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a god."**

**Divinity System**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

'where the hell am I?!'

I crack open my eyes to reveal a grey wooden ceiling inches from my nose.

'w-what the hell!?'

My eyes widen and my breathing quickens, I look to the left... wall... I snap my head to the right... more wall... I glance up and down to see that I am completely surrounded by the wooden walls on each side.

'ohgodohgodohgod D-DID I GET BURRIED ALIVE?!'

'nononononono'

I shift back and forth, letting out a gasp of relief as the coffin sways slightly.

I swing my hands and legs forwards, causing the top of the coffin to splinter and crack as it is launched off me.

'… what?'

It flies easily ten feet up into the air before falling to my right and completely shattering.

I sit up and glance around my immediate surroundings.

'I'm... strong...'

I appear to be in some tomb, moss grows along the walls, grey roots pierce through the corner of the room, no visible light sources in sight...

'W-Where the hell am I? And how can I see this well?!'

I sit up and look down to my hands, they are much lighter than the surrounding grey-black wood and my ancient looking clothing.

'I- what?'

* * *

It took a little while to get my thoughts in order and I have deduced several things, one: I have been Isekai'd... that's cool... I wasn't doing much beforehand so this is much more interesting than anything I could do... two: Nightvision and three: I am currently located in some sort of ancient and decrepit tomb... and considering the coffin... perhaps I'm a vampire? I'll know for sure if I go outside and fucking detonate at the sight of the sun...

I get up slowly and look at my clothes, strangely preserved even though I was probably in here for thousands of years...

What I would describe as noblemen attire, all black and grey- possibly other colors, but with my black and white night vision I can't really determine that...

I slowly walk to the only exit to the room.

I come to an absolutely massive door, about thirty feet tall.

I look down at my hands. 'I splintered and broke wood easily earlier... so could I-'

I walk up to it and place my hands on it.

***Chhhhhhhhng***

Putting all of my weight into it, it slowly opens outwards, causing me to grin massively. 'Isekai strength for the win!'

The door is opened just enough for me to squeeze out, so I do so with a grin.

'I'M OU-' I stop my train of thought as I stare blankly at a long halway that goes into the distance...

"…"

I let out a long sigh and just decide to carefully continue on slowly through the halls, my footsteps making light tapping sounds in the dead silence as I move on... I don't have any shoes, so I hope I don't come to some broken glass or something... that would really suck.

* * *

Thirty minutes... I had to walk through a maze of halls for like thirty minutes... can't really tell time down here...

DAYLIGHT! DAYLIGHT DEAD AHEAD!

Small wisps of light seep into the cave as I run forwards, only to pause abruptly before I reach the first splotch of light.

I look down and take a deep breath, then I thrust my hand into it.

Nothing happens...

I let out a long sigh of relief. 'Not a Vampire.'

Then frown. 'not... a vampire...'

'ah well, there goes my plans of flying, turning into bats, and having kickass regeneration.

I step into the light.

**[Congratulations! You have completed the tutorial!]**

"AAAAAAAAA-"

* * *

**[Welcome to the god system, you Quasi deity, you!]**

"…"

"I-I have the gamer system?!" I whisper under my breath.

**[INCORRECT!]** the screen pings loudly.

**[You have the 'God's Ascension' System! Completely different! There are no simple stats! Only divine ranks!]**

"…"

A new screen pops up.

**Name: ?**

**Race: Human**

**Divine Ranks: 0**

**Divine Status: Quasi-Deity**

**Divine Perks:**  
**None**

**Domains: 0/2**  
**(Undecided)**

**Total Faith: 0**  
**Worshipers: 0**  
**Fanatic Worshipers: 0**  
**Priests: 0**  
**Churches: 0**  
**Battle Modifier: 0 **  
**Miricle Bonus: 0**

**Total Faith required for next divine rank: 25**

"…"

"Hwaht?"

**[You have been granted a choice to become all powerful! Congratulations, you! But, like all things, you start out weak, the very bottom, barely even a divine creature!]**

'Rude.'

**[But eventually, you will be able to create planets! Create Races! Travel dimensions! The worlds are your oyster and you will be the chaotic being who isekai's people!]**

'Wait... what's the difference between me and a normal human? Are just regular humans divine rank 0?'

**[Incorrect! Regular humans lack a divine rank AT ALL, not a 'zero' but literally nothing... Divine rank 0 grants creatures the 'spark' to progress into godhood, and while regular humans CAN in fact eventually get a divine rank 0, they typically have to either kill a god, or be granted divine ranks by Greater Deities!]**

**[As a Quasi-deity, you don't need to eat, breathe, drink, sleep, are immune to the effects of aging, plus are faster, stronger, and more durable than regular individuals of their race.]**

**[Plus! You may- as a Divine Rank 0- do 3 'Petty Divine Abilities' per Week!]**

"What ar-"

**[What are 'Divine Abilities', you ask? Well, simply put they are what you use to create planets, magic, races, entire dimensions, heal the sick and revive the dead! However, because you are so weak, you only gain access to 'Petty Divine abilities', and only three at that! Even demigods can use an unlimited amount of these! With this ability, you can do many things! Heal average non-life threatening wounds like a scraped knee or broken nose, make plant life grow slightly faster, turn weak undead! Really, it can be anything, and it is enhanced even more by coinciding with your chosen domain(s)! (you will gain more at higher divine ranks)]**

"And dom-"

**[Domains, are simply your area of expertise, they decide what sort of god you are going to be! You want to be unnatural, spooky, and feared across the world? Choose the death domain! You want to be a mysterious and mystical being who sews seeds of wonder wherever he goes? Magic domain! Now, please hurry up and select your domains!]**

A MASSIVE list appears in front of me... there are EASILY over two hundred.

Acid, Air, Alcohol, Animal, it really goes on and on...

**[Upon selecting a domain, you will be granted a perk (Or Perks) depending on the level of strength of the domain! So while something like 'Death' might make it so you can see the lifespan of a target, weaker ones like 'Water' might let you create and control steam AND grant a separate perk for ice.]**

"Hrmmm..." I let out a long hum as I sit down.

* * *

I noticed that there were quite a few that are _different _than the others... of course there are some like 'Magic', 'Undeath', or 'Sand'… but there are also some things that _shouldn't_ really be there...

**Magic: (Fairy Tail)**  
**Dust: (Rwby)**  
**Ki: (Dragon Ball)**

Then a couple others...

But there _are _some interesting ones beyond that!

They have Evolution (Probably from Pokémon or something like that), Grimm (also from Rwby), Luck... the seven deadly sins each have their own domain as well...

Anyways, I eventually figured out what kind of deity I wanted to be...

**Item Creation:**  
**You can create weapons, armor, and more with just a simple flex of your powers.**

**Aspect of Magic:**  
**You sow seeds of magic wherever you go... you may use your divine abilities to duplicate magical effects and spells.**

I swirl my finger in the air with a small smile, then appearing in front of me is a small orb with a reflective surface.

Staring back is a red eyed boy, with pale skin and white hair, roughly fifteen.

I hum and gently place the blue crystal ball down on the ground, then slowly get to my feet.

I tilt my head left and right, cracking my neck, finally taking in my surroundings of forest, cave, and bumfuck nowhere.

"Swell..." I sigh.

'alrighty... let's just initiate _the plan_!'

The plan is simple. One: Ancient Moss-Covered Statue...

Now, you might ask, 'why a moss covered statue?! What would that do?'

And frankly, it is just to attract worshipers... if anyone finds it, it will stick with them... they'll think 'oh wow... that's a pretty weird statue'... but the point is that it will _be_ on their mind... nooow if I added perhaps something more mystical to the statue, say... a floating orb that radiates cold...

I pick up the orb I put down and smile as it begins floating above my hand... haphazardly and unstable.

I try to stabilize it, and I manage it, but...

**Petty Divine Abilities 0/3**

'Piss.'

I frown slightly as I let go of the orb, causing it to float there in the air calmly.

…

This orb has no special effects other than just floating...

'I fucking suck...'

* * *

I hold out a long single-edged blade, looking quite similar to a katana, except instead of where the guard would be, is the floating green orb I had created about a month ago, now with a slight swirling pattern carved across it, making it look quite similar to a devil fruit from the one piece universe... additionally it has been shrunken considerably and shaved down into an eye shape, allowing the hilt and blade to be connected through two pieces of metal that go around the floating orb.

I tap on the green crystal and flick my finger downwards, causing it to freely spin and rotate.

I smile slightly as push on the gem as hard as I can, causing it to briefly move about an inch away but stop dead in its tracks before it can be pushed away.

I hear a loud growl behind me, causing me to slowly blink.

I turn my head to see a beowolf steadily making its way across the clearing towards me, a dozen feet with each bound.

If you couldn't tell, I am in the Rwbyverse... I figured that out a while back and well, while dealing with immortals might be a little annoying, I could probably just eventually make some sort of inprisoning spell... no big deal.

I swing the blade, causing a thin white crescent about an inch thick and three feet long to appear along the trail of the blade... it hovers briefly before quickly launching itself at the beowolf with a small boom.

It collides with the grimm's chest, cutting cleanly through about half of it before losing its sharpness...

However, it really didn't lose its speed, meaning that an explosion of white continues the cut and bisects the Grimm entirely.

This... is my first creation... unnamed at the moment, but it took about fifteen petty divine abilities to make... and it can only JUST BARELY instantly kill beowolves... it creates blades of wind at the wielder's command- with a small thirty second cooldown of course as the blade and gem absorb air currents to recharge, meaning that when swung it actually recharges fasts... buuuut this should be more than enough to get me noticed and worshiped... by some people~ now all I need to do is find an isolated location- but not too isolated- and stick it into a large boulder that I will enchant to be extremely durable... then bam! Instant legend!

'I should probably enchant the blade itself to be extremely durable as well... plus glowing runes along the blade would add to the 'mystical' factor!'

I brush my hand along the side of the blade.

'Hmmm...'

I have been in this world for about a month and a half so far... sleeping most of the time away inside my cave.

I focus on the blade and watch as green glowing runes trace themselves down the sides.

'it's almost ready!'

I swing the blade again, launching a white blade of wind towards a small pine tree, about half a foot in width, the blade cutting it in half with a small explosion.

***Creeeeek-THUMP***

This doesn't use any sort of dust to power its effect... so it should interest quite a few people...

* * *

"Hm-hmhm~" I hum as I look towards the gnarled and twisted wooden staff in my hand.

"hmhmhm!" I continue as I tie white bandages around the spot I was holding it moments ago.

"Well~ now all I need to do is-"

I freeze, slowly looking out of the mouth of the cave, the world becoming brighter... louder... and it just feels... right...

'w-what the hell?!'

**[You have gained a divine rank! Thus meaning you are now a demigod!]**

I widen my eyes and grab a small crystal ball, then suddenly, the cave lights up and it appears I am somewhere else entirely...

I quickly look around, spying the large rock with a sword in it about ten feet away, its image being projected on the cave walls.

The sword and rock is covered in vines and moss, clumps of dirt cling to the blade's hilt as a warm breeze constantly passes throughout the clearing.

"Wooooah! Yang! Look at this!"

Standing at the side of the blade is one Ruby Rose... and one Yang Xaio Long... Ruby looks to be about thirteen and Yang herself about fifteen... placing me two entire years before Canon.

"What... the hell?" Yang whispers to herself as she looks over the glowing rock and sword.

"This is SO COOL!" Ruby exclaims. "IT'S LIKE A MAGIC SWORD!"

They both shuffle closer. "Are those runes... made of dust?" Yang murmurs.

Ruby reaches out to poke the sword, causing the runes to glow brighter as her hand approaches.

"I don't know but it is SO COOL! Yang! Let's go get uncle Qrow!" She taps the floating crystal where the guard should be, causing the gem to float back briefly then return to its original place.

"THAT CRYSTAL IS FLOOOATING! IT ACTUALLY _IS_ A MAGIC SWORD!" Ruby screams.

"Oi oi what's with all the screaming?!" A new voice exclaims as they rocket into the clearing.

"UNCLE QROOOOOW MAGIC SWORD!"

"What?!"

I allow the energy to fade from the crystal ball, causing the hologram of the sword in the stone to disappear.

I briefly flex my divine power 'and now that sword will not function in anyone but Ruby's hand... draining the wielder's aura considerably if anyone but her tries to use it.'

'ah... so I am somewhere on Patch... neat... now, what does being a demigod give me?'

**Domains: 2/3**  
**Creation**  
**Magic**  
**[Please Select A New Domain.]**

**Total Faith: 30**  
**Worshipers: 0**  
**Fanatic Worshipers: 0**  
**Priests: 0**  
**Churches: 0**  
**Battle Modifier: 0 **  
**Miricle Bonus: 30**

**Total Faith required for next divine rank: 50**

**Petty Divine Abilities: Infinite/Infinite**  
**Lesser Divine Abilities: 1 Per Month: (1/1)**

'Ohoho! So I get to pick a new domain EVERY divine rank?'

**[Incorrect. You get to select one new domain every 20 ranks... additionally, you gain one every time progress into a new stage of godhood...]**

'how many stages of godhood are there? And is there a cap for divine ranks?'

**[There is no real cap for Divine ranks, but for simplicity sake, let's say 1000... there aren't many gods who have divine ranks over 1000... as for the states of godhood, you have Quasi-deity (0) Demi-God (1) Lesser Deity (50) Intermediate Deity (250) and Greater Deity (500)]**

'o...kay?'

**[For comparison sake, the two dragons who made this world have divine ranks at around 280...]**

'that's... not really that much...'

**[keep in mind that they are still DRAGONS so they can definitely punch above their own weight class by quite a bit.]**

'alright.'

'I suppose now would be a good time to choose my next domain... hmmm...'

I gaze over the list again.

'Hrmmm... what could possibly do to gain more power...'

I glance behind me to the large door of the crypt I had awoken in.

"…"

'a dungeon with loot in it should work... just need to have a couple murals painted...'

I pause. 'but it would work better if I granted them all something they normally should not have...'

I let out a long hum as I tilt my head back.

'there's also the flaw that this is sort of my home right now...'

I look down at the staff I am currently making and smile, my new divine powers allowing me to easily create a floating yellow crystal orb in the crook of the staff, several zigzags and curls immediately carving themselves out in the orb making patterns of thunderclouds and lightning.

I drop the staff, causing the entire thing to float beside me.

I point forwards, causing it to fly forwards- only to quickly return as I flick my index and middle finger back towards me.

I hold out my hand and use my lesser divine ability.

The yellow crystal darkens, the inside shifting and twisting, rolling and cracking... it appears as if an entire thunderstorm was captured in the grapefruit-sized orb.

I allow the staff to float behind me as I walk out of the cave, trying to find a good target for my next attack.

I point my index finger towards a tree and watch as a bolt of lightning arcs from my fingers and crashes into it, causing a large chunk to splinter and tear.

I slowly nod, as that, something I could do INFINITE times could probably kill a beowolf effortlessly, then point the staff at another tree... I channel my petty divine ability through the staff and up to the orb-

***CRACK-BOOOM***

A bolt of lightning several times the size of the one I just used arcs out and absolutely obliterates the trunk of the tree, along with carving a foot and a half wide trench for about five feet, the upper branches of the tree fall and haphazardly crash into the ground.

'hohoho me likey...'

I allow the staff to float behind me again, then with a small hop, I sit on it and allow it to carry me back into the cave.

The orb I had enchanted with my lesser divine ability magnifies the effects of electrical based magics six to ten times... meaning that I could probably detonate a city block easily if I turned my lesser divine ability into a lightning bolt.

'what to pick for my next domain... I have to be careful with what I pick... I'm not going to be able to gain all of them...'

I pick fairy tail's magic system, purely for the items I could create, Lacrima, spirit keys, weapons that use magic circles and more!

**Aspect of Magic (Fairytail)**  
**You radiate a constant flow of ethernano, saturating the areas around you enough for people nearby to cast magic (Please note that you may turn this ability off)**

I let out a small groan as I stretch. "Hnng-"

'I should probably pick lightning for my next domain... that'll make my zaps even stronger! Maybe I could obliterate a city block with a petty zap through my staff instead of a lesser one!'

'but now... It's time to craft a legend that will catch the interest of a certain white-haired immortal...'

* * *

I slowly nod as I walk down the long hallways to the 'main chamber' or, as it will soon be called, the 'boss room'.

Along one side several murals that depict a story... the first, a horde of red, black, and white creatures with horns and deformed animalistic bodies, throughout the lands, humanity was forced to live in secret to hide from these horrific beasts... demons... the next is of a glowing blue figure with a constant aura of power, dragon ball z style floating above the remaining humans... he spreads out his arms and grants six weapons to the humans... a staff with a yellow orb in its crook, a blade with a green gem in its guard, a battle-axe with a large dark blue gem in the head, the two halves of the blade floating on each side of it, the next is a spear with a light blue gem at the end of one side, a small spear tip floating just past that... the final two, is a bow-gauntlet with three small red orbs just in on the forearm in a line, and a shield with a large white gem in the center...

It pictures six heroes wielding these weapons of absolute power... each glowing the color of the corresponding gem, yellow for the staff of storms, green for the blade of the four winds, dark blue for the axe of the roaring waves, light blue for the spear of frigid ice, a deep red/crimson orange for the infernal bow, and white for the shield of light...

The next mural is of a great battle, giant beasts and elemental fury arc across the colored stone...

The heroes beat back the forces of evil, and through combining their weapons, they seal them in another dimension which is depicted as a red rip in reality with the demon's hands poking out... on the next mural, it is closed, and the heroes are victorious...

However not all stories have a happy ending... the next mural shows several black wolf like creatures, surrounding the hero wielding the blade of the wind... then... in the next... the sword stuck in its stone...

The next few murals show several different figures trying to pull the sword from the stone... all failing.

The five remaining wielders of the elemental weapons realize that without their sixth member, they develop a solution!

The next mural shows the staff of storms on a large crimson anvil, then a duplicate of the image, except the staff glows brightly.

In the next shows an image of the wielder of the staff of storms easily defeating waves upon waves of the black-masked creatures... all by himself...

The next shows the other four weapons raised above the anvil, a collage of red, blue, light blue, and white auras arcing across the objects.

I slowly nod as this seems like a fairly good spot for the story to end... it tells lore- which could have been from well before Ozpin was born in his first life- it gives rewards... the anvil- which is designed to buff Ruby's weapon to keep it on par with the other elemental weapons when I eventually make them... and hell, I might even make a 'darkness dagger' that may or may not find itself into Salem's hands...

I grin mischievously. 'this is going to get me so many fucking divine ranks...'

I enter the room I was originally entombed in... now expanded quite a bit slowly and carefully... a large anvil placed in the middle of the room.

As for the boss?

I look towards the heap of mechanical parts which is slowly taking form... I have really only finished some parts, but among the pile are two large bat-like wings, a long 'scaly' tail with a spiked tip, four powerful clawed limbs.

Yes, I'm making a mechanical dragon...

I walk over to a small desk in the corner and start writing some general filler notes...

_'if you are reading this, these black creatures have long since slain me... for I do not know how long my-'_

Bunker... bunker... what's another word for bunker? I don't want to say 'lab'… that sounds WAY too advanced...

Workshop!

_'for I do not know how long my workshop will remain undiscovered, I have enchanted each page of my last will to translate my ramblings into literature you might understand... the battle was swift... however, that purple __**thing-**__I dare not call it a dragon... that is no dragon-__destroyed the wielders with nary a scratch... perhaps if the wielder of the wind blade were here, it might have been slightly different... but as I write this, that creature's black beasts claw at my doors, they will not hold out for long... I pray to Arcanis that humanity will survive whatever trials are placed before us... if only I had more time! Things would have been different! I had originally planned to create a new weapon... you probably saw the pieces of it strewn about... a claw here, a wing there... anyways that's not important anymore. My name is Kruth Axurl, Artificer extraordinaire, however none of my creations are going to be able to save me..._

_In my long life, most of my time has been studying the miracles of the six weapons... that old legend proven correct... it has been hundreds of years since Arcanis has granted us these glorious gifts to repel the demons back to their realm and I believed I could have created a seventh! A weapon that was able to wield itself! That may have turned the war into our favor... however... I have no time... I perhaps only have mere minutes left...'_

_'Please. To those who find my last will... do not let those creatures win... if a new wielder of the blade has been chosen, enough time has probably passed for the other weapons to choose new wielders as well! The blade was always the pickiest with its wielders, but it was always the strongest- before the other's got the blessing Arcanis of course- the wielders of the Green Wind Blade must be pure of heart, and willing to lay down their lives for the sake of even a single person! They had silver eyes that shined in the deepest of night and were monster hunters worthy of respect! Please, find the blade of wind, bring it to my workshop and place it upon the crimson anvil, then its true potential shall be unlocked! HURRY_/~'_

I allow the quill to swerve off the paper and flick a spray of created blood across the paper.

I knock over the inkwell, spilling ink over the surface of the table, then I bring my arm down as hard as I can on one corner of it, causing it to snap off.

I scatter some bones around the room and dump a load more created blood where the man 'died'.

I walk over to the anvil whose entire purpose is to empower Ruby's sword...

'Y'know, I'm thinking about granting all of the weapons a primary and secondary ability... my staff boosts the effects of lightning, plus allows me to surf on it at supersonic speeds... Ruby's blade can launch blades of wind and surround the wielder in a small whirlwind- upon being upgraded at this anvil of course- so what else should I give?'

'hmm...'

'I did say it was the strongest, so why not two new abilities? One can be flight... and the other can be increased speed and strength while the blade is being wielded... that seems reasonable... and just upgrade the wind blade ability to increase their size depending on the speed of the swing, maybe make the whirlwind into a full-blown sharp tornado?'

'perhaps with mastery...' I hum as I pat the anvil.

"Anyways... now... I need to assemble the dragon and the mobs that the boss 'created'… then I need to make a damaged construct and sent it out into patch with the order of 'attack people but never kill'… maybe add a little black to the normally teal gem to show that it is corrupted?"

'Perhaps also have it leave a path of destruction in its wake so the Branwen can follow it?'

I let out a long sigh. 'ugh... that's still like a month or three out before this is 'complete' hm?'

My shoulders slump. 'this would go so much quicker if I could cast one more lesser divine ability per month...'

* * *

I look down at a small magically-created booklet. "Allllright... Small golem mobs?"

I look to a small and stocky golem with a large gem in the center of its chest, a deep 'clearly corrupted' black.

Several more patrol along the hallways and the empty rooms... I mean, there is an armory- but all of the weapons are decomposed- a bunk- with a load of created skeletons- a library with hundreds of books which 'did not withstand the force of time' even though they were created from nothing last week... a jail with a still very much alive captured beowolf strapped to a table and cut open, a storage closet with more decay, a mess hall which looks like a very huge battle had taken place, and 'The Artificer's workshop' which has a corner of the massive door destroyed- ah right doing the checklist...

"Mobs. Check!"

"Loot?" I murmur as I look back to the anvil. "Check!"

"Rooms to make this place look like it was lived in hundreds of years ago?"

"Check..."

"Boss?"

A large mechanical tail swishes past the broken gap in the corner of the large closed door.

"Check."

"Plot hook?"

I look over to a damaged golem... unlike the other ones, its core is black but with a blue center, its helmet/head has a large crack in it that drips blue magic ooze and its left arm has rainbow colored sparks that shoot out of a large gash every now and then, scuffed knee-plates, shoulder plates, its right arm hangs limply, and its core also flickers a lot.

"Check!"

All in all, It's perfect!

I pat the wall with a gloved hand. "Goodbye tomb... you will be missed."

I point to the damaged golem. "You. Go outside and leave a path of destruction in your wake... attack any grimm or human, every grimm you come across may die, but you are not allowed to slay any humans... you will follow the path originally determined and head for the Rose-Xaio-Long estate..."

I pause for a moment and smile, thinking about all the power this is inevitably going to give me- 'Arcanis'- or well, the actual name I have chosen...

**Name: Nicodemus**

**Race: Human?**

**Divine Ranks: 1**

**Divine Status: Demi God**

"Begin your mission." I command.

The golem turns and rushes down the hallways and towards the outer cave at a surprising fifteen-ish miles per hour... every other one inside this place is about twice as good as that one... I programmed it to be jerky, slow, and pause after some attacks to really portray that 'fighting against corruption' feel... I also made it so it periodically says- upon seeing someone- 'Please Kill me./End my suffering.' Or 'Taint at ***So and so (always over fifty)*** Percent' In a heavily modulated voice... then as its fight goes on, it grows even more corrupted till eventually... it stops speaking entirely, grows faster and stronger as it stops hesitating, and has the internal gem turn pitch black.

So yes, I'm trying to scar Ruby for life, what of it?

I follow after the blue fluid on the floor and exit the cave.

'welp.'

With a flash my staff appears, so I decide to hop on it, standing on the horizontal shaft as it blasts off into the distance at near mach 1, magic causing the air to go around me so I have a completely wind-free trip.

* * *

'y'know... maybe I should make a Demon race based off books like Zeref did... eh... I'd need to build something new for that... maybe a floating island that slowly circles the planet? That'd be pretty cool...'

I watch as my 'faith' is steadily going upwards... apparently it seems like someone has found my little dungeon!

I look into the crystal ball. 'ah. It's Qrow.'

I watch as with a single slash he cleaves through the stone bodies of one of my many 'mobs'.

'Ah... so those wouldn't be a challenge for him... good... these things are only slightly better than ursa minors, I'd be disappointed if he, 'vale's best huntsmen' managed to get his ass beaten by them.'

'The dragon on the other hand... that MIIIIGHT be just a bit tougher for him to put down, but I believe in him!'

I'm also glad that I made that anvil increase the durability of any metal placed upon it... with a slight cooldown of course... the anvil loses color when it is low on power but eventually recharges after like a couple weeks or so, but like this, they will try to keep it... to research it... to control it...

And well, that means more point for me!

**Your divine rank has increased, refreshing your divine abilities.**

"YOOOOOOO! Holy shit! That's op as hell!" I grin as I quickly create a large axe, knowing what's coming.

**Total Faith: 51**  
**Worshipers: 0**  
**Fanatic Worshipers: 0**  
**Priests: 0**  
**Churches: 0**  
**Battle Modifier: 0 **  
**Miricle Bonus: 51**

**Total Faith required for next divine rank: 75**

'you know... he is getting quite close to the murals...'

**Your divine rank has increased, refreshing your divine abilities.**

The axe's gem glows brightly, gaining mysterious power over water.

**Your divine rank has increased, refreshing your divine abilities.**

'There it is.'

Miricle bonus, in its simplest form is dependent on how much you alter the world... how much you flex your overwhelming powers on those without... turning water to wine or reviving the dead... each could be classified as 'miracles.'

He should be getting pretty close to the dragon clockwork...

I quickly create the inferno gauntlet.

**Your divine rank has increased, refreshing your divine abilities.**

**You may now do two Lesser Divine Abilities per month instead of one.**

'AAAAYE!'

'Might as well get started on those fucking books!'

I freeze. 'wait, no... I'll wait till divine rank twenty when I pick up the Life domain... THEEEEN I'll create the books of Zeref! Let's see... I'll need a big stupid rampagy one, a waifu one... the smart condensed leader-type which could also technically be the waifu one... the weird sword-limbed one... maybe a couple that combine into a larger and more powerful beast...'

But for now, I'm going to create a dragon slayer lacrimia... maybe this time somewhere in ACTUAL Vale... but what kind...

Creating the light shield comes next, then all I need to do is buff the Inferno doom bow up to the standards of the other weapons...

**Your divine rank has increased, refreshing your divine abilities.**

I pull out a sheet of paper and a d20.

**1: Fire**  
**2: Wind**  
**3: Earth**  
**4: Water**  
**5: Ice**  
**6: Mist**  
**7: Electricity**  
**8: Sand**  
**9: Poison**  
**10: Plant/Wood**  
**11: Armor**  
**12: Sharp**  
**13: Metal**  
**14: Shadow**  
**15: Light**  
**16: Color (Pick one at random like blue or purple... probably purple so I can have people make the 'tastes like purple' joke)**  
**17: Holy/Unholy**  
**18: Blood**  
**19: Dust**  
**20: Aura**

I did base elements for most of these, then just a little wild for the last three suggestions...

I flick the dice off into the distance and wait.

It eventually floats back up to me, all sides of it now being replaced with a single number...

**"8"**

"You know what? No. That fucking sucks. I don't want to force anyone to just eat fucking sand for power... Do it again."

I flick the die away again.

**"1"**

"Boring."

Again.

**"17"**

"Ehhh... nah seems a bit too powerful for my first one..."

**"7"**

"mnnn maybe..."

**"15" **

"isn't this sort of just the same as Holy?"

"You know what? To make it simpler." I scoff as I create a D4. "Water, Ice, Mist, or Plant... in that order."

**"3."**

"Alright... looks like it's going to be mist... if I can even create these in the first place..."

**Your divine rank has increased, refreshing your divine abilities.**

"Sweet. That makes, what, seven total now?"

I let out a long hum as I complete the spear of ice n shit. 'well, now what?'

I could do many things, really... toss the spear of ice at pyrrha, let Jaune find the shield of light in a forest... give Nora a battle-axe because, really, she should have one... perhaps Ren the Infernal gauntlet-bow? You know what? Yeah! I'm going to kit out Jnpr with sweet ass weapons!'

'FUCK. I should have made an earth-element sledgehammer in the lore.'

Ah well... maybe another time~

* * *

"Yote." I hum as I fling an axe and a gauntlet haphazardly off my staff, causing them to plummet to the earth miles below.

* * *

"Heeeere we go~" a spear rockets through the sky as it makes its way towards the ground... in the middle of a park... but it was perfectly calculated, smashing into the ground about ten feet in front of a certain red-haired spartan, kicking up a small snowstorm which covers the entire park deep within Argus.

* * *

A shield falls out of a tree, landing on the head of a dopey blond with a clang. "Agh-"

* * *

It's taken about a month, buuut I finally managed to track down everyone I want to grant a weapon to!

"Well well well~! With my little prophesy work done, now I can- wait how much divinity do I have?"

**Divine Rank: 20**

**Domains: 3/4**  
**Creation**  
**Magic**  
**Fairy Tail Magic**  
**[Please Select A New Domain.]**

**Total Faith: 2153**  
**Worshipers: 16 (+160)**  
**Fanatic Worshipers: 1 (+50)**  
**Priests: 0**  
**Churches: 0**  
**Battle Modifier: 0 **  
**Miricle Bonus: 1943 **

**Total Faith required for next divine rank: 2400**

**Petty Divine Abilities: Infinite/Infinite**  
**Lesser Divine Abilities: 4 Per Month: (4/4)**

"Holy shit!"

"Wait, I have worshipers?"

**Your name is muttered throughout some archeologist groups, the slight belief of a higher power intriguing them just enough to toy with the idea of you being real. **

'then who the hell is my 'Fanatical worshiper?'

**Nora Valkyrie**

'ah.'

**She has dubbed you 'The all-powerful sky daddy'.**

'…'

I allow myself to lay as I gaze up into the starry sky, shattered moon slowly setting and the sun preparing to wake the world below me.

I frown. "Wait a fucking second- the big dipper?! What the hell are YOU doing on remnant buddy?!"

I let out a small gasp.

'I know what I want my next temple to be!'

'celestial spirits... here I come!'

And, you know what? I'm going to rework that damned spirit key system into my own image! There should be no damn way that fucking PLUE is on par with fucking POLARIS the GIANT MECHA BEAR which threw hands with Pisces of the twelve zodiac!

And where the hell is fucking DRACO?! HYDRUS?! PHOENIX?! OR PERSIUS AND ORION?!

That's it! Fuck it! Four kinds of keys it is!

Copper, Silver, Gold, and Platinum!

I should really just send Ethernano across the world... see what happens~

'let's see here... to get celestial spirits... I need to one: create the celestial spirit realm... Preferably with One-one time passage... but how much energy is it going to take to create an ENTIRE new dimension?!'

Only one way to find out I suppose...

Anyways, I select the Life domain as my next domain.

**Healing Touch:**  
**Your healing abilities created through divine powers function as if they were cast one stage higher. Petty Lesser Moderate Greater Overpowering Oversuperdoublepowered.**

**Note. That last one was made up... Overpowering might be unlocked upon reaching Divine rank 2000 or so, so we thought that we should just make one up for that eventual issue. Oversuperdoublepowered Will not be able to be achieved through normal means... bar having divine ranks of a ridiculous amount, such as 100,000... please do not make us create another realm of power beyond that of Oversuperdoublepowered.**

'aaaanyways, spirit keys would coincide with three of my current domains, so I SHOUUULD be able to accomplish at least Copper keys with just Lesser abilities...'

I hold out my hands.

'time to create an entirely new dimension- POCKET dimension.

With a small flicker as the moonlight turns off, I am suddenly in a dark sphere about-

I create an orb of light that floats around.

A fifty-foot diameter.

**Lesser Divine Abilities: 4 Per Month: (0/4)**

"fuck." I frown. "At least I made it~"

I focus my power on the back of my palm.

'transportation... warp... teleportation... return me to my last location...'

***Pop***

With a flash, I am back out in the open sky, just in time to see the sun ever so slightly peeking over the horizon.

I look down to see a black star on the back of my hand.

'I assume this is what keeps me bound to the celestial spirit realm? Allowing me to go back? Well, frankly, I don't think I should call it the 'Celestial Spirit Realm' juuuust yet... more like Void.'

'welp. Time to act like a weary traveler wandering the world, clearing out the grimm in my path and saving villages purely to get interconnected to this plot I am weaving~'

* * *

A dark grey hooded cloak reaching my waist, covering half of my body, swishes behind me as I continue along the path to a nearby village.

I had tied it in such a way that it allows one of my arms freedom while the other is safely tucked beneath.

I pass through the gates with a small smile, the first time I have been near any civilization in the past... half a year since I have been here? Canon is approaching in around a year and a half...

I immediately make my way towards what I can deduce- from the smell- is a windmill bakery.

I enter through the front door, causing a small bell to jingle above head.

The small girl behind the counter, maybe eight or nine flinches herself out of a daydream. "W-Welcome-"

Her eyes are drawn to the floating orb in my staff, causing her to lose her train of thought. "Woah!"

"Hey mister! How is that floating?!"

"Magic." I snort as I pause in front of the counter. "This is a bakery, yes?"

"Mhm!" The girl cheerfully nods.

"Do you accept Lien or trade?"

"W-Well, mister, Lien isn't much good out here, so we really only work in trade." She whispers, anxiously awaiting my response.

"Hrm." I hum. "That's fine... I just so happen to have run into a small deposit of fire dust during my travels."

I place a small tube filled with an orange powder onto the table.

"oooooh!"

"Do you have anything sweet? Traveling the world on Hardtack and dried fruit has frankly been a nightmare." I ask.

"Well, we have cinnamon rolls!"

"Will this be enough to pay for it?"

"Uhhhhh-" the girl hums. "Let me go ask my mom!"

She scurries into the back room, causing me to blankly stare after her.

"…"

I gaze around the shop... its fairly basic all things considering... but they have a glass front to their counter which is fairly surprising for something this far out in the boonies.

A few moments later a brown haired woman steps out of the back room. "Hello, sir, you said that you would like to purchase something?"

"One cinnamon roll, please." I state as I gesture to the vial of fire dust.

"With that much dust, you could buy a whole pan..." she states.

"Nah. I just want one... but you can keep all of the dust." I shrug.

"My, how generous..." The woman hums.

I simply nod as she grabs a napkin, carefully picks up a cinnamon roll, and gives it to me.

I nod and turn around. "Thanks."

"Please come again!" The woman waves.

As soon as I step outside, a massive explosion wracks the wooden wall surrounding the small village.

I grit my teeth. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

The staff floats out of my grasp as I take a small step up onto it, then I quickly blast across the village to see carnage... rough looking people with cobbled together weapons and quickly filing into the village.

'bandits.'

I see one of the men raise a weapon above his head, prepared to bring it down onto a small boy.

I narrow my eyes and kick my staff, causing it to blur forwards.

***CRANG-***

The bottom of the staff collides with the side of the blade, sending the blade flipping out of his hand as it blurs past.

He widens his eyes and turns to look in my direction, but my shin meets his face and sends him rocketing into the wall.

"Get out of here, kid." I growl as I land on my feet, cinnamon roll in hand as I take a large bite. "Ish but to grt mssy."

The bandits have all paused at my sudden entrance.

"SHIT! Huntsmen!" One shouts.

A couple in the back raise guns towards me, but I seemingly effortlessly tilt my head around a couple of the bullets.

I take another bite of my cinnamon roll as I send the staff rocketing forwards with a small gesture.

The club-like bend smashes one of them in the face, turning upwards where it spirals through the air.

It suddenly stops as I point my index finger and middle finger downwards, launching the pointed bottom of the staff as another man.

"HRRRAGH!" A man lunges for me, preparing to bisect me with a scrap metal blade.

The staff blurs over to my side and uses the bend the orb resides in as a hook, grabbing onto the back of the man's shirt and yanking him backwards.

I finish the cinnamon roll and wipe my hand on his shirt, then step past and slam my elbow into the nape of his neck.

The staff slowly floats into my hand. "I'll give you all one warning. Leave or die."

I slam the bottom into the dirt, causing a couple bolts of lightning to smash down around me from the steadily appearing clouds above.

I smile, slightly fanged teeth gleaming as my red eyes glint menacingly.

A single woman strides forwards, she wears a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, her forearms bear red armored bracers that protrude outwards and underneath, are solid black gloves, she wears black mid-thigh high leggings with red splatter patterns and black heels, on her face is a long-nosed white and red mask, seeming similar to that of a nevermore.

At her waist is a large sheath with assorted colored blades in a cylinder, currently, she wields a katana with a deep blood-red blade.

I narrow my eyes slightly, pulling a coin from my pocket as she stands a good thirty feet away.

I let out a scoff. "So, who are you supposed to be?"

"Names are unimportant to dead men." She responds. "Your first mistake was standing in our way... the Branwen tribe always get what they want."

I snort.

"You know... it's kind of funny~" I hum. "You tried to kill something without being ready to be killed yourself? Doesn't that seem odd to you? These people are simple villagers with no way to defend themselves... yet your men attack them... even children."

I sense her narrow her eyes behind her mask.

"They were helpless... and soon you will be helpless..." I state as I flick the coin up into the air. "How do you like looking death in the face?"

She blurs forwards, sword arcing towards my neck-

The coin hits the ground about ten feet to the left of us.

The head of my staff finds jabbed upwards into her nose, her mask utterly shattering on impact as she slides backwards.

I immediately send a wave of lightning at her, causing her to dive to the side with a slightly stunned expression on her face as the mask flakes off it in large pieces.

She dashes forwards again, only to be stopped as a bolt of lightning arcs across the ground in front of her.

I smile as I send another wave of lightning at her, causing her to leap up into the air.

The staff blurs out of my grasp as I swat my hand downwards, as if squashing a bug.

The crook of the staff smashes into her back, causing her to slam into the ground.

"You better get serious... or you are going to die." I scoff as the staff crashes back into the ground right beside me.

Raven rises from the crater with a grimace, she narrows her eyes.

"Who _are _you?" She asks. "No one at your age should have this amount of power."

"My name is Nicodemus. And I'm impressed that you caught on... though I suppose I wasn't trying that hard to hide it... I haven't moved or used my body to attack once this entire time after all~" I grin.

"I'd say it's time to stop holding back, don't you say?"

"Indeed." She snarls as she shoots her sword as me, red streams of light flickering around her eyes.

I launch forwards as well, and as we meet in the middle, I duck her strike, a magic circle appearing behind her that creates a massive pillar of ice which she uses as a springboard to leap past me.

She tilts her body backwards, creating another which she rebounds off of and uses to launch another backhanded swing at me.

My staff zooms over and knocks it off course.

A yellow magic circle forms in her hand causing her eyes to widen slightly and get drawn to it.

A huge bolt of lightning is dodged as it spews from the magic circle towards me.

We both back off, now on opposite sides as she glances back down to her hand briefly.

"You can use magic..." I frown.

"You know about magi-"

"Of course, I know." I scoff. "How do you think I am keeping up with you without any aura?"

I grin. "I can use it too."

A massive magic circle appears below me. "Mist Make: Missile!"

Five long arrows of mist form in the air around me, taking a brief moment to spin up before launching themselves towards the spring maiden.

She raises her hands, creating a wall of ice which takes the five blasts and shatters, she blurs through the icy haze and slams her hand on the ground coating the floor in ice and creating an icy mist that hides her from my vision.

"Ohoho big mistake."

***Suuuuuuuuuuuu***

The mist quickly starts flowing towards one location... my mouth.

I slide on my knees, in between Raven's legs, then as she tracks me I have turned around to face her.

"the thing about this type of dragon slayer magic is that I can eat mist to increase my magical power..."

A large magic circle is rotating in front of my mouth.

**"MIST DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR"**

A gale of frozen mist spirals from the magic circle, lifting the woman off the ground and launching her through one of the village's walls and off into the distance as the blast curves upwards slightly, then abruptly turns downwards and smashes into a mountain face about a mile away, kicking up a large cloud of dust.

I glance around to see that most of the bandits had cleared out during my fight.

"Mn."

I hold out my hands, clenched fist over an open palm. "Mist Make: Soldiers"

Ten misty constructs form around me, each looking like a suit of armor made of mist.

"Repair the wall." I command as I sit on my staff as it floats behind me. "Kill any grimm approaching the village."

'well... I held back on that last attack... so she should be fine... if not a little banged up from crashing into the ground at high speeds...'

I boredly float around the village with a thoughtful expression.

**Your divine rank has increased, refreshing your divine abilities.**

"oho!"

I disappear back into the void I am making.

I hold out my hands, causing the dimension to increase massively.

I hold out my hand, creating more small lights with my petty divine abilities that scatter around the realm, making it look like stars.

I wave my hand, causing a bright yellow tile to appear, then another, then another, till eventually a there is a large circular platform that I can stand on... floating in the false starlight.

It took a while to build with my petty abilities, but it is finally completed.

This place is going to get fucking AWESOME eventually... but don't I need to like... create planets for this place?!

Oooh! New idea! A second pair of Zodiacs following the Japanese Zodiac! That'd be cool as fuck! Maybe instead of gold... what's a cool metal better than silver?

Maybe brass or bronze? Eh. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it!

I return back to the world with a hum, lazily laying on my staff as I look to see that the constructs have finished replacing the logs in the wall.

"Weeelp" I state as I stand up. "I wonder how Raven is doing?"

I shoot across the sky and look over a crater easily thirty feet wide... she's gone... but definitely wounded considering the blood... not all that much all things considering, but a couple splatters here, a few drops there... it'll definitely make the bitch think about attacking villages for a while at least~

I blast off into the distance with a grin, deciding to circle the planet for a while till I find something worth my time.

* * *

I soar through the air, balls of electricity spewing from the yellow orb in my staff as I stay just ahead of a pack of Lancers.

A jagged stinger tip shoots over my shoulder and retracts just in time for one of the orbs to strike one of the grimm's wings, sending it spiraling out of control and to the ground miles below.

I am currently clearing out a stinger nest purely because I really want the floating island it is on... I'm going to make it into a mobile floating castle!

"Mist Make: Missiles!" I call out as I hold a hand behind me, conjuring ten smokey projectiles which arc from my fingers, crashing into and piercing through most of the chasing creature's armored carapaces.

"Dynamic Mist Make: Eagles."

Several birds appear from another magic circle as they launch towards a trailing Lancer Queen, immediately seeking out its wings and biting and tearing into them with their beaks and claws, sending it hurtling towards the forest floor below.

"Well... that was the last of them!"

I land on the fairly large island, a pep in my step as I walk around.

With a wave of my hand, several tiles appear in a line, then with more petty divine abilities the line expands outwards.

'I need to really expand my powers some more if I want to get Celestial spirits done by Canon...'

I slowly tap my chin. "Hrmm... what if..."

My eyes widen. "Deliora..."

My face splits into a grin. 'I just need to create a big stupid demon and send it towards a city... then stop it singlehandedly before it reaches said city! Preferably a non-Atlas controled one... I mean, I'm pretty close to Argus- by that I mean 'within one hundred miles' but they have a giant 'fuck off' robot so I mean... that might just kick my Deliora knockoff's ass... but on the other hand... Pyrrha exists... Hmmm'

'eh, I'm still going to probably make it... I'll start work as soon as I get my divine powers back!'

* * *

**Pov: ?**

"Qrow..." A woman growls as she sits in her bed, bandages wrapped around her torso and arms. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Damn Rave... who fucked you up?" A man with a scruffy appearance snorts.

"We are not talking about that... we are speaking about why you have tracked me down once more." The woman snarls.

"Geez" Qrow scoffs. "I see... touchy subject."

He tosses a picture onto a table, on it is some sort of ancient mural with six weapons. "I wanted to know if you have seen any of these weapons... Ozpin has made finding all six a high priority."

The woman, 'Rave' glances over the picture, the glass in her hand shattering as her eyes stray over the staff and yellow orb.

"Oh? So you do know about them... and maybe... just maybe... one of these is what put you in this state to begin with?"

"He is dangerous, Qrow." Raven frowns. "He toyed with me. He didn't even have aura... no, he used... magic."

"W-What?!" Qrow hisses.

"It was a simple raid, but he appeared... a boy, no older than sixteen with a staff and yellow orb... it flew around him like it had a mind of its own, striking with the force of a raging Deathstalker... but he is another matter entirely... one of my blades shattered, creating an icy mist around us... then he _ate_ it."

"Wait... what?"

"He ate the mist, said it was Increasing his magical power, then a glyph appeared in front of his face... he summoned a massive gale of icy mist that carried me through one of the walls of the encampment and the next thing I knew, I was waking up miles away in a thirty foot crater with several ribs, my left shoulder, my right shin, and most of my fingers on my left hand broken.

"H-Holy shit..." The man whispers.

"He called it 'Dragon Slayer magic'."

"Dragon slayer magic?" The man repeats.

"From what I have gathered, it appears to be a magic specifically designed for killing dragons... in this case, mist dragons... if he can eat mist to grow stronger, he would of course be the perfect weapon against something that produces it... the problem is, dragons don't exist." The woman growls.

They sit in silence for a couple of moments. "Now, I have told you mine, now tell me yours... what are these weapons?"

"The six elemental weapons are six artifacts created by some apparent god even before the existence of the grimm, each based on a certain element."

"I see..." Raven frowns. "First the Maidens... and now the elemental weapons..."

She scoffs. "Damn magical nonsense."

"Their powers are very real, Raven." Qrow frowns. "And I think you have realized that."

"So, I take it Ozpin has found one as well?"

"Yes." Qrow nods as he stands up. "Well, this little visit has been fun and all... particularly amusing to see you like this, but I have a teenager with an all-powerful staff and magic to find."

He walks to the front of the tent.

"Qrow."

He pauses, pulling back one of the flaps.

"Be wary... he did not seem in the best of minds when we faught."

"I'll take that under consideration." Qrow states with a small frown.

* * *

I watch absentmindedly as the reddish-black and dark grey eighteen-story monstrosity slowly makes its way through the forests below... I took inspiration from Deliora so it has long muscly arms, armored body, digitigrade hind legs, but instead of the normal stubby tail I gave it a long snake-like one with a mouth on the end... sort of like Shin Godzilla.

Its head is that of a goat but more carnivorous with large curling horns that curve backwards behind its head.

I made it super durable, super strong, and the ability to roar loud enough to shatter windows, and shoot a laser beam from its mouth and tail.

And it is heading right for Argus...

I pull out a magic telescope I made with a couple of my petty divine abilities.

'soooo what's going on over there?'

Bullheads are flying over the city like an angry swarm of bees, that mecha the Cordovin bitch pilots is walking around the wall... it seems like it had to go down the coast and circle around one of the surrounding mountains.

Well... this will certainly let me see the might of a giant fucking robot... I want to see a fight between a kaiju and a mecha so I mean... this'll be great!

* * *

**Pov: ?**

"This is Amber Crystalline, here atop the wall surrounding Argus, where today a large black creature has been seen approaching the city." A pale woman with brown hair announces into a microphone with the words "ANN" stamped on the microphone flag. "Misses Cordovin has entered the fray with the Atlesian Colossus, along with hundreds of Atlas' finest, and it looks like the fight is coming to a close!"

The camera pans over the woman's shoulder to show the large form of the colossus holding the goat... thing... under its gun arm in some sort of headlock, repeatedly bashing it in the face with its fist arm.

The beast's arm comes up and catches the fist before it can make contact again, then with a feral sounding growl which rattles the camera and ruffles the brown-haired woman's hair, its tail crashes into the back of the mech, sending it sprawling forwards and forcing it to release its hold over the beast.

The mech quickly turns around just in time to catch a punch which rattles the hard-light shield which suddenly appears to protect against the blow.

The mech takes a couple steps backwards, raising the gun arm as a canister slides into the gun.

The beast's tail whips into the underside of the cannon, making it point skywards and unleash a massive beam of electricity.

"Hrn... this is looking bad..." A new voice announces. "it's learning as it fights."

The woman's eyes seem to be drawn to something other than the fight. "What... the hell?" She whispers.

The camera quickly turns around to see a white-haired boy with red eyes sitting on a horizontal staff that is absently floating in the air about three feet off the ground.

The boy smiles slightly, giving a small peace sign wave and a "Yo."

He looks past the camera. "You might want to keep your eyes on the fight... it's not everyday you get to see a robot fight a demon... shame the robot's losing."

The camera turns again just in time to see the 'demon' unleash a mighty beam from its mouth that arcs against the mech's shield, causing metal giant to stumble backwards.

The beam eventually stops as the demon's tail lashes out behind it, the mech raising its cannon arm once more, canisters slide into place as a warm blue glow starts radiating from the barrel.

The demon's tail moves with a purpose, angling itself to be facing the barrel of the cannon.

A thin beam shoots from the tail as what had looked to just be a simple spiked mace opens up like a flower, revealing a gaping maw along with rows upon rows of teeth, the beam goes right into the cannon, causing it to explode into a vibrant cacophony of ice, earth, and electricity dust, coating the entire arm with ice and rock, causing it to slump to the ground as it is weighted down.

"hmm hmm... what sort of song should I play for this..." Is heard whispered out of shot.

The demon immediately capitalizes, slamming a fist into the mech's cockpit and sending it reeling onto its back where it steps over and stomps down right on its chest, cracking the glass.

"This'll do." The voice continues.

**Bgm: Fire Dragon vs Flame God Ost**

It opens its mouth, a warm green glow appearing at the back of its throat.

"Welp. Time to step in I suppose." The boy grunts from out of frame as suddenly the camera rattles again, Amber's hair being wildly thrown around by wind.

**Bgm: End**

A glowing light can be seen making its way rapidly closer to the demon.

A blast of wind can be seen blown outwards as the light makes contact with it, the demon stumbling to the right and unleashing its prepared beam which carves into the dirt just beside the mech and cuts about seven hundred feet into the distance.

The dot flies closer and the beast recoils again, another blast of wind being shot out from the demon's cheek, this time, in its already unbalanced state, the demon falling off the mech and to the ground with a rumble that can be heard from even here.

"He... He knocked down the beast with two... punches?" Crystalline whispers to herself.

The beast crawls to its feet and looks around, spotting the glowing blue dot and swinging its fist at it, but the dot moves and several small projectiles strike the demon... only annoying it really.

A MASSIVE bolt of lightning strikes the demon head on, causing it to slide backwards a good fifty feet, clutching its chest as a scorch mark appears.

The explosion of sound eventually reaches the camera and forces Amber to cover her ears... that noise is probably the loudest thing anyone in Argus has ever heard... several windows in the city shattering immediately.

The blue dot blurs forwards where it flies over a backhand from the demon, then a tail slap, a swat with it's other hand, and blasts its way through a hunk of earth the size of a three-story building.

The beast lets out a massive roar as it prepares another mouth-beam.

The blue dot glows brighter.

The demon lets out a mouth beam, and the blue dot shoots out a massive murky-white line... nearly the same size as the beam the demon let out... they collide in the middle, the dot's beam quickly gaining traction as the demon's beam is seemingly spit and shot out in all directions in a cone shape.

The demon's tail snakes around and smashes into the blue dot, sending it careening into the ground where a large puff of dust explodes, ending the power of the white line and allowing the demon's own beam to take over and arc out into the sky.

The demon dashes towards the puff of dust and slams its foot down but it freezes, seemingly trying to put more and more strength into its step but remaining unmoving.

The demon stumbles back, then another white line, smaller than the first strikes its face, causing it to stumble further and cover its face with a hand.

"What the hell is going on..." The reporter whispers. "This thing shrugs off most of the colossus' blows... then this random fucking kid shows up and actually hurts this monster?!"

The demon dashes forwards again, slamming its fist down into the ground, creating a massive puff of dust. where it stops moving for another moment... before it is picked up by the arm and flipped through the air and up into the sky.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Amber roars.

A white line shoots off the ground, going right for the demon's chest, it pierces cleanly through and goes up into the sky where it turns into a long eastern dragon that curves downwards, it coils itself around the demon like a snake, first going down its tail in a spiral before wrapping around its torso and arms... then it suddenly stops at the neck and bites it, then a moment later the entire thing detonates.

Everyone inside a small eating establishment gapes at the Tv... they had heard the explosions and roaring... but THIS?

The door jingles, causing most to glance over to the door, standing there is a boy, roughly sixteen with snow white hair, red eyes, and blood dripping down his forehead in droves... on his back is a staff with a floating orb... just like on the Tv.

He casually sits down at the counter as if he isn't bleeding horribly and twiddles his thumbs slightly as he waits for someone to take his order.

He taps his fingers on the counter with a small smile, eyes straying to the side for a moment before looking forwards again.

A woman not really paying attention steps over with a menu. "Hello, sir, what would you like to order to- DEAR GODS! A-ARE YOU OKAY?!"

She had looked up as several people pull out their scrolls and start recording.

"I'll have three cheeseburgers, two large fries-"

"S-Sir?! You're bleeding a lot!"

"I'm fine." The boy states. "It's just a flesh wound."

"Y-You should still get some medical attention, Sir."

"Whaaat? Nooo." The boy waves off. "I'm fiiiine you should see the other guy."

"Sir. I'm going to refuse to serve you until you go out and get some help."

"Lady. I just fought a fucking DEMON the size of a skyscraper. I'm tired. Hungry. And a little annoyed that it bitchslapped me with its tail. LET ME PURCHASE A BURGER FOR GODS SAKE!"

Her eyes stray to the Tv where it shows a person standing in front of a greenscreen talking about the fight that just occurred... clips of it flashing every now and then in the background.

"Sir. I can't serve you. The fact that you are bleeding everywhere is really unsanitary."

The boy narrows his eyes at her, she narrows her eyes back.

"…"

"Damn lady... you have balls of fucking steel." The boy notes as he stands up. "Fine then. I'll take my business elsewhere! Maybe somewhere where they don't care if you are covered in blood!"

He pauses at the door. "Wait- that came out wrong..."

The woman with half-lidded eyes raises an eyebrow.

"Tch- fuck it." The boy scoffs as he leaves, the bell jingling overhead as he opens and closes the door.

* * *

**Pov: Nicodemus**

"Damn lady... not letting me purchase my damn food." I growl as I sit a couple miles up above Argus.

A lot of things are happening at once... one: I figured out I could give power to my 'celestial spirit world' without actually having to be there... so all of my refreshing's have gone into that...

Two:

…

Getting media attention was DEFINITELY worth it.

Hell, I'm already trending on Tweeter as 'Boy with the Orb'

***Ping***

I flinch as I am hit with another sensory overload. 'wait, what?! Did I just-'

I trail off as I notice a slight blue glow to my body.

'nono stop that right now.'

The glow disappears.

**You have progressed into 'Lesser Deity' Status... your body has been transformed into an aspect of your domains, but you may assume a humanoid form at will.**

'Wait- really?!'

**Name: Nicodemus (Arcanis)**

**Race: Deity**

**Divine Ranks: 52**

**Divine Status: Lesser Deity**

**Domains: 4/6**  
**Creation**  
**Magic**  
**Fairy Tail Magic**  
**Life**  
**[Please Select A New Domain.] (x2)**

**Total Faith: 180753**  
**Worshipers: 14056 (+140560)**  
**Fanatic Worshipers: 1 (+50)**  
**Priests: 0**  
**Churches: 0**  
**Battle Modifier: 0 **  
**Miricle Bonus: 40193 **

**Total Faith required for next divine rank: 204800**

**Petty Divine Abilities: Infinite/Infinite**  
**Lesser Divine Abilities: 10 every day: (10/10)**  
**Moderate Divine Ability: 1 Every 6 Months (1/1)**

Holy... shit...

I disappear into the celestial spirit realm only to widen my eyes as I see several large planetoids floating around... it has changed MASSIVELY... keep in mind that I channeled over TWO HUNDRED Lesser Divine Abilities into this place during my thirty or so divine rank ascension.

The planets are... fairly large all things considered... I'd place them each well over ten to twenty-five times the size of Patch... if patch was like a floating island with gravity...

I land on the tropical one... it has islands and beaches, but most of the surface is made of water.

This is... nice.

I'd say it's ready for me to make a horde of Copper-rank spirits... aaaafter I check and see if there is any sort of domain to assist me.

* * *

Eh, I ran through the list a couple of times, but really, I haven't seen much... I eventually decided to pick up Ki so I can develop Kaioken... or maybe some Variant that effects Aura and Semblances... then I scrubbed through it again and chose 'Aura' domain... y'know, like Aura and Semblances? I might pick up strength domain or electricity later, but for now... I've got some work to do!

I wave my hand, spending one of my lesser divine abilities to see just how many Canis Minor keys I can create.

That number was five.

I stare blankly down at the five little snowmen of assorted types... how these are dogs... I don't know, but that's how it worked in fairy tail, so that's how it's going to be!

I also gave them the ability to grow stronger depending on how much energy the user spends on them, sort of like a multiplier! Buuuut considering their base strength...

It sort of works like this: if the summoner uses up say twice the energy to summon, they appear and are twice as strong... but keep in mind this is going to have MASSIVE diminishing returns so say for ten times the energy, they might only be three to four times stronger... you should also keep in mind the base strength... I'd place a regular, non-alpha, fully adult, beowolf's 'example power level' at 10... they get absolutely mulched in combat and die fairly easily against a huntsmen with aura... these Canis Minor... have a power level of .1

So, for ten times the cost, they can be .4, maybe enough to headbutt a beowolf to stun it... but not enough to even begin to bother it.

But also keep in mind that their energy cost is going to be REALLY cheap, maybe even 1/10 a regular copper key's cost which in turn will be maybe 1/10th of even the weakest silver key which will be 1/10th of a brass/gold key, ect~

With a wave of my hand, forty five more Nikora appear, each with varying appearances ranging from Plue's to a small red spotted one with big blue... souless... eyes.

I'd like to have maybe two hundred of these total... and I can accomplish that easily within like four days... maybe twenty-five each of the other 'Copper' spirits.

'well... I guess I should see just how powerful a 'moderate divine ability' is...'

I raise my hand up and suddenly one hundred and fifty more Canis Minor appear along with twenty five each of a couple other spirits.

You have Crux the sleeping cross... twenty five different variations of Lyra the Lyre, several vibrantly colored Peacocks... some fish with wings... several small pixie looking girls with red hair pins that look like insectoid eyes, a group of huge toucans, a couple ponies, a couple girls who's height could give Neopolitan a run for her money, each with rabbit ears, a few sawfish who's noses are RIDICULOUSLY long... a couple blue ghostly arrows, the compass birds from the anime, aaaand a few more...

'holy fuck.'

One of the Lyra's look around briefly. "Wh- what?"

That is all she can get out before they are scattered around the many planetoids with a flash.

A MASSIVE sack of keys appear in front of me with a jingle.

After a while, I sort out the Cross keys, putting them in a separate sack, and teleport out of the celestial spirit realm.

I took out Crux's keys because I don't really want people getting 'celestial knowledge' before I complete all the spirit keys...

Now, all I really need to do is set up a temple somewhere in Vale or Mistral... Qrow is probably looking for me at this point, so he should eventually show up, then I can point him in the right direction.

Should be simple enough... I'll do it tomorrow.

**You divine rank has increased, thus your Lesser Divine Abilities have been refreshed.**

Or... right now... right now is good.

* * *

'let's see here... I have all of the copper and silver keys ready... and I'd say that's enough to start out with...'

I wave my hand over the bag.

"Scatter."

A wave of keys float from the bag, slowly making their way up and up higher into the sky, then with a twinkle they blast outwards in all directions, lighting up the night sky briefly and causing dim trails to follow after them as they scatter throughout the planet- and I made sure that none of them would appear in the water because, frankly that is a nightmare hellscape and I know that not even I would go down there to look for them.

I turn to the temple I have created and enter, allowing myself to float slowly over all the traps till I reach the final room.

I float up to a large pedestal in the center of the room and pull out four silver keys and four copper, arranging them so that the silver each point in the four main directions, and the Copper are placed in the north-east, south east, south west, and north west positions.

In the middle I place a lacrima that projects the constellations into the dome-like ceiling.

I slowly nod 'yeees... this should be good...'

Now all I really need to do is get Qrow's attention... I made sure that this was reasonably close to a village...

'Hrmm...'

I pause, the corners of my mouth turning upwards.

* * *

**Pov: ?**

I let out several loud pants as I continue sprinting forwards as fast as I can, several loud crashes and explosions echo out from behind me, causing me to flinch for each one.

A loud crashing sound reverberates out as a figure crashes through a tree behind be, sliding to a halt as he stabs his sword into the ground and launches himself back the way he came.

***CRANNNNG* **his sword collides with the crossed arms of a young man with red slit pupils and sharp teeth, his yellow hair having two short horns protruding from the sides.

"RUBY! Keep running!" The man shouts as the sword morphs into a scythe, twin barrels near the handguard curving up towards the younger horned man's face, causing him to grin.

The dual shotguns discharge, knocking him back slightly as another figure leaps out of the tree line, looking exactly like the first.

His shin collides with Qrow's side as he performs a roundhouse kick.

As Qrow slides away, he hooks the end of his scythe around the figure's ankle, causing him to trip and fall on his back.

With a twirl of his scythe, Qrow tries to impale him with the tip, but the figure rolls away, allowing the blade to sink into the dirt.

A third figure appears, same as the first two, and smashes his fist right into Qrow's face, causing him to stumble back.

A fourth figure appears in front of me.

"Wow... you humans are pathetic~" he grins as he looks down at me. "My clones have my powers split evenly between them, you know... and one of the best huntsmen in Vale can barely even handle one of four."

He draws his fist back, preparing to hit me with it, but Qrow appears and knocks him away with a slash.

A blast of power hits him in the side, causing him to grit his teeth as he protectively steps in front of me.

"Now, now, Azura... do give them some credit..." A second voice begins, this one female. "To survive against you for an extended amount of time... even whilst you are holding back... is quite a feat~"

"I'm not letting you take Ruby!" Qrow snarls.

A woman in a kimono steps into view, she has long dark brown hair and glinting red eyes, however, they are seemingly unnatural as they have a ring of yellow around them as well.

She has a good-natured smile that turns vicious as she waves her hand, creating a small floating dragon made of some sort of yellowish energy.

It swirls around her head. "You don't really have a choice, no?"

Another figure crashes down, through the branches, he is much larger than the first two, and doesn't even look remotely human... he has arms, legs and apposable thumbs, sure, but he has large bat-like wings on his back, a scaly and reptile-like face with horns, and a long tail with a stinger on it. "Give us the wielder!" It snarls out.

Another figure is wrapped up in its tail. "U-Uncle Qrow!"

"YANG!" I cry out.

The beast-like creature lowers its body slightly and gazes off into the sky.

"It approaches." He growls.

**"MIST DRAGON'S WRECKING FIST!" **The clouds part, as a blur crashes into the clearing.

The gargoyle-like creature releases Yang, swinging its tail around to intercept the blow, and it does, but the force of the attack shatters the ground, causing large cracks to form for a good thirty feet in all directions and blowing Yang backwards with a sudden blast of wind.

A white-haired boy had appeared from the heavens.

A staff smashes into the creature's chest going at mach one, sending it hurtling off into the distance and carving a path of destruction in its wake.

A puff of dust kicks up in the distance, a large trench carved in that direction as trees fall.

He turns around and looks right at Qrow. "I don't know who you are, but get the two of them out of here."

I am lifted up as Qrow places his sword on his back and picks me up under his arm, a sheathed blade with a floating crystal clutched to my chest.

"Shit!" The cloning one roars as he glances to the woman. "Izuna!"

"we can still take him if we work together." The woman frowns.

Uncle Qrow blurs over to Yang and picks her up as well.

* * *

**Pov: Nicodemus.**

I stare at two- technically five- of my creations... not that they know that of course...

I drop down into a fighting stance as I grin, Qrow quickly disappearing into the distance. "Let's see what you both can do!"

I duck a tail swipe from behind as the demon that got punted returns, bleeding a sickly green blood out of its mouth and down it's forehead.

"I'll take on all six of you at once." I grin as I flip forwards, my heel wreathed in mist as it smashes into the chin of the demon 'Asgorath'.

**"MIST DRAGON'S TALLON!"**

I'm having fun!

I place one hand on the ground and with a spin I smash my other leg into the demon's chest, knocking him back as I push off the ground and over a swipe from one of the four clones.

My knee comes up and blocks a kick from a second as I let out a 'mist dragon's roar' to shred through a yellow dragon of condensed pain.

My staff whirls around and smacks clone three as he leaps off the ground as clone four smashes a fist into my chest, knocking me into the ground as my aura springs to life to take the blow.

I flip backwards as a stinger collides with the ground, the grey Asgorath trying desperately to get any of his paralytic poison into me, and as I get to my feet I catch the staff that zooms over to my and unleash a point-blank lightning bolt which launches him into the distance.

I haphazardly toss the staff over my shoulder, then catch two attacks from clones as I cross my hands over my chest.

I swing my arms outwards, smashing them through trees on opposite sides of the clearing and turning to the woman once more who is hurling a disk of yellow energy at me.

I boredly bat it past me, frowning as even the slightest touch causes an intense pain to spike through my hand, completely bypassing my aura.

The disk soars into one of the clones attacking me from behind as with my other hand I smash my fist into the nose of the other.

"AAAAGH!"

I cup my hands in front of me. "Mist Make: Lance!"

A large spear arcs its way towards the woman, who widens her eyes and dives out of the way, allowing the spear to carve a trench in the landscape.

"You three are pathetic..." I note as I catch the punch of one of the returning clones.

I cause him to fold inwards around my fist as I unleash a brutal gut-punch.

One of the three remaining clones wraps their arms around my torso from behind. "IZUNA! HIT HIM!"

She raises her hands above her head and sends a barrage of pain arrows at me.

I blink, then flip forwards, looping my feet around my staff that zooms over to me.

"AAAAAAAGH!" The clone roars in agony as he is struck by the darts that sink fully into his back, causing him to glow bright yellow.

He disappears with a poof of black smoke as the two remaining clones flinch.

I savagely grin as I get back to my feet. "Alright~ two down... four to go!"

I look around. "WHO'S NEXT?!"

***Crickets chirping***

"What?"

They had all run away...

"…"

"YOU LITTLE BITCHES!"

***This Is Where I stopped Writing***

* * *

**Hi, this is just a little experiment using Monster Hunterman's 'Divinity System', sort of interesting, but eh, got a little bored while writing it. Though, you might notice how some of these stories actually bleed into my other stories quite frequently... sooo you might be seeing this alternative Celestial Spirit system or hell, even a fairy tail/Rwby crossover sometime soon!**

**Anyways, It's getting quite late, so I suppose I am just going to go to bed.**


	11. Chapter 11: Ultimate Crossover

I do not own any of the powers granted to the OC, nor any of the animes/games that happen to be used.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Powerful Beings Speaking in a loud or menacing tone... or tournament announcers into loud ass speakers"**

_"Text via books or letters."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes) (Please Note that this is underlined, and if I actually have to make an A/N I will go through the chapter and underline it. The underline feature doesn't copy over from Onedrive, so I'll have to fix it after moving it to Fanfic.)

* * *

**Note: this is a world with so many fucking crossovers it's not funny. Characters might not act the same as they do in canonical appearances, and plot lines will be different. You have been warned.**

**Current Decided list:**

**Dxd (Obviously)**  
**One Piece (Becomes obvious as to why pretty quickly)**  
**School-based martial arts Anime**  
**A School Based Game that will fuck you up mentally a physically.**  
**Another slightly wilder school-based Anime with school-wars.**  
**A Game unrelated to any sort of school based anything that I will be pulling some characters from.**

**And yes, Mittlet is Azazel's Daughter in this too... I'm trying to find a story where I can pull that off without it dying within 50000 words... but I suppose this one wont be lasting that long considering it is only going ot be like 3k?**

* * *

"Suz Suz! Play with me!" A small brown haired boy grins as he bounces in place.

"I don't know, Ise." I sigh. "I'm tired right now."

"Awwww." The boy pouts. "Pleaaase?"

I smile briefly. "Nah."

He sniffles slightly. "W-Why are you being so mean?"

I reach up and pat his head. "I'm not. We'll play in a minute, alright? Go and get Ren."

I watch the boy smile brightly and run out the door.

I rub my hand through my hair. 'ugh... how do kids keep up that endless energy?! It's absolute nonsense!'

My name is Suzutsu Hyoudou... twin to Issei Hyoudou... as you could probably tell... I'm a bit 'abnormal' for a child... as in... I'm not one.

Well, mentally at least...

That's right! Reincarnation! I used to be an all-powerful real admiral! Had my own boat, crew, knew all six of the secret death assassination martial arts, and had all three kinds of haki!

I died a while back... I suppose it has been like five years now? Anyways, I died a really dumb death... I was actually killed by one of my crewmembers in a mutiny... now, you might ask yourself, 'if you are so strong, how did you die'? And the answer might surprise you...

He got in cahoots with the ship's cook and fed me a devil fruit then faked drowning and after I tried to save him, I sunk to the bottom of the sea.

I just thought the cook accidently fed me something rotten... but that taste could have only been a devil fruit, hm?

It was a dark night... and I still remember that slimy smile on his face as he stabbed a sea prism stone dagger right into my stomach as I touched the water.

I let out a long sigh. 'that means that I don't have the child-like innocence of a regular, well... child.'

I'm still a bit angry about my death... I trained SO hard for most of my life after I decided what I wanted to be, managed to set a record for being the youngest vice admiral ever- at the age of twenty-five- then was killed by my own crewmember literally a month into working my new position... so now all my training has practically been reset.

Well, most of it...

I stand up and clench my body, watching as my body seemingly hardens, then a black sheen briefly goes across my skin before fading.

I managed to keep my Haki, and Iron Body...

'I cant even hope to pull of any of the other six powers... even Iron body doesn't work like it should... it's more like 'wood body' or maybe... I don't know, like 'Wax body'? Ooh. 'Tougher than regular skin- body.'

I snort at my little internal joke and drop out of my technique. 'eh, it'll be fine... with haki I'll be harder than steel without using Iron body.'

Tempest kick, Finger Pistol, Shave, and Moon Walk, all require much more muscle mass than I have right now... and Paper Arts requires flexibility which I am unable to grasp right now as well.

To be completely honest... I don't even know if I should train here... the world has advanced far beyond my previous one... people here don't see a point in melee combat anymore... they use guns, canons, or better yet, a bomb that can level a city from miles away... all that stuff made humanity weak... but there's nothing like sea kings or pirates to fight against here, so why would you want to be strong?

I reach out with Observation Haki to see that Issei is quickly returning with the girl from next door.

I flinch as a large power makes itself known.

'is that- her dad?! He is pretty powerful... probably the most powerful thing I have come across here... he is dozens of times stronger than my new father... maybe there is a reason to train in this world after all-'

"Suz! Are you ready yet?!" Issei exclaims as he bursts through the door, one Irina Shidou- a short-haired brunette which issei probably thinks is a boy- behind him.

"Yeah, yeah." I sigh.

* * *

I duck out of the way of swiping hands. "You're going to have to try harder than that Ise~"

Irina comes up behind and tires to touch me as well, but I quickly move around her swipe as well. "You're too slow!"

I point towards my chest. "I am the tag KING!"

Irina stands beside Issei and they both exchange glances, then with a nod they both dash forwards.

I duck under Issei's poke and hop around Irina's hug-tackle.

'eh, It's a clever plan... I'll allow it.'

Issei, who had begun moving right after his poke, maneuvers around Irina's back, and swings his hand forwards and grabs my shoulder.

"…"

"WE DID IIIIT!" He cheers.

"Wow!" I gasp. "You actually caught me?! That's so cool!"

"Big bro, how are you so good at dodging?" He asks.

"Well, I was looking at your shoulders and judging where you would try to tag me from there..."

"ooooah!" He exclaims, Huffing and puffing as I had sort of run him and Irina through the ringer for about ten minutes now.

I frown and look to the side.

A large ragged-looking dog with foamy drool dripping from its mouth bursts from the bushes with a howl, it immediately looks at the three small humans and decided to murder them... but I suppose it's too far gone for much thought to occur anyways.

"ISSEI, IRINA. RUN." I snarl as I take a step forwards towards the rabid animal. "Go get help."

Irina freezes up as the dog inches closer and closer, but Issei takes the initiative and grabs her wrist, tugging her along as he rushes to were out parents were originally sitting.

I take a moment to sense around with observation haki.

'ah... I'm alone now...'

I open my eyes as the dog reaches twenty feet... fifteen feet... ten fee-

I narrow my eyes.

The dog smashes into the ground as it seemingly trips... sliding to a halt just five feet in front of me... dead.

I close my eyes and let out a long breath. 'rest well, pupper... it isn't your fault.'

I turn around, briefly flinching as during my turn I saw two figures, one about my size, and the other looking more like an adult's size, but when I look for them again, I see nothing... I sensed nothing with observation haki as well.

I rub my eyes. 'ugh. Now I'm seeing things... maybe I shouldn't use conqueror's haki with this small body.'

I turn around fully and run after Irina and Issei.

* * *

**Pov: ?**

"What the hell what that..." A certain blond-banged man mutters to himself.

The light spear he was conjuring dissipates as he watches a small brown-haired boy sprint off after his friends.

He had sat down a while back to watch this one kid play tag with his friends... his dodges were pretty ridiculous so it was entertaining for a moment... but to knock out- no... it isn't breathing... to kill something without even touching it... the man hadn't felt any sort of sacred gear activating as well... but the kid does have one... same with the other brown-haired brat... twins perhaps?

'Issei and Irina...' He frowns as he files those names away for later, the first boy is named Issei called him 'big bro'… so all he has to do is look for an 'Issei' in this town's birth records, then sort them depending on family.

"DAAAAD I'm hungry! Why'd we have to do something so boring as going to the park?!" A squeaky voice growls.

The man looks down to a small blond girl with twin-tails in a black dress. "I'd say this has been pretty entertaining..."

"Ugh!" The girl snarls. "You didn't even let me play with the other kids!"

"You can't control your strength yet, Mittelt." The man sighs.

"Mn." The girl pouts. "Can we just go and get something to eat."

"Fine, Fine..." The man sighs and shakes his head as he pulls out a small check list and writes down a new thing.

_"Get a mook to watch over the family." [ ]_

He looks back up to the dead dog.

"…"

_"Get a *COMPITENT* mook to watch over the family. one that won't fuck up... and die."_

* * *

**Pov: Returned, with an added timeskip.**

"I-Ise... Suzu... I don't want to leave!" Irina sobs as she wraps the two of us in a hug. "Daaad why do we need to go to England?!"

"We have to Irina... we just have to..." the older man whispers.

Shame that Irina and her family are going to this 'England' place... she was practically Issei's only friend.

"B-But why?!" The girl sobs.

The father looks extremely uncomfortable at the moment, so I decide to take over.

I grab onto one of her shoulders.

"Hey..." I begin in a soothing voice. "You're acting like we won't ever see each other again... this isn't a 'good bye'… it's a 'See you later'… when you come back, tell us all about England, alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Issei nods, putting on a strong face as wetness appears at the corners of his eyes. "W-We'll see you later, Ren!"

Irina just sniffles again. "o-Okay... I'll be back soon... I'll see you both... later."

"What if you get a phone, then your dad can send our mom your number so we can talk while you are away?"

She widens her eyes and looks to her father. "D-Dad! Can we?!"

"We'll see." He sighs as he gestures for her to come. "Darling, the plane is about to leave, we should really go."

"O-okay." The girl whispers as she turns back to us. "I'll miss you both."

"We'll miss you too Ren!" Issei grins as he points a thumb at his chest. "But like Suz said, we'll see you later! Maybe sooner if your dad lets you use his phone!"

"Y-Yeah." Irina smiles before turning around and walking over to her dad. "B-Bye."

Her father takes her hand and gently pulls her along.

"…"

"Suz... I miss Ren..." Issei sighs.

"Yeah, but she won't be gone forever, you know." I frown.

I had smelt blood on her father...

* * *

'I want a sword...' I mentally pout as I stare up at the ceiling of my- well, my shared room. 'I had one in my past life... but most swords here are shitty... even the best ones I have seen don't even begin to compare with a grade sword, and I suppose I could technically make one on par with the basic of all basic grade swords if I figure out how those new world pricks like Mihawk PERMANANTLY infused armament haki with their blades... but honestly, I have no clue... I can infuse it, sure, but for it to maintain it even after I lose consciousness? That's some bullshit I haven't even begun to scratch the surface of...'

I suppose getting put in a child's body gives me time to mess around with haki... I managed to get to stage-two of conqueror's haki, where I can actually affect objects with my will, but I have always personally been pretty good at that, it was just a matter of learning how to control it... I have my imbuement armament haki, buuut haven't really gotten the hang of the advanced techniques... and I'm not even close to seeing the future with observation haki.

'should I try and create a black blade? The only thing I can think of doing is just keeping my haki channeled into it for as long as possible... I could always just play it off like I spray-painted it...'

'but my parents wouldn't let me have a sword, would they?'

I cross my arms with a small pout. 'I don't like having over-protective parents...'

I stand up and look down to my hand as the skin gains a black and shiny coloration, as if I dipped it in liquid rubber.

The blackness fades, leaving me with my original hand.

'I need to keep practicing so I don't get rusty... re-polishing my six powers abilities after I get strong enough to use them is going to be hell though... oh god, I don't want to break my fingers again!'

I shake my head, ridding it of the thoughts of my prior training in my past life.

* * *

I boredly duck past a punch, slapping my attacker with a backhand, then sweep both his legs with my foot.

He hits the ground and blinks tears out of his eyes as he breaks his nose.

He should have thought about that before messing with my brother and being such an asshole.

I let out a long sigh, holding back as to not break their necks and ankles is tough work...

My body has already ascended what could be called 'normal' in this world, and, at the age of eleven, I could probably hold my own in an arm wrestle against most professional body builders.

The person I just brutally kicked the shit out of is like sixteen... and the leader of a group of three that I completely beat down seemingly effortlessly... because it was effortless.

I wipe the dust off my hands with a smile. "You pick on my brother again, and you are going to _regret it_."

I invested a little conqueror's haki into those last two words, so they all fall unconscious.

'did... did I overdo it? I just wanted to scare them...'

"B-Big Bro!" Issei gasps as he rubs his cheek, right where one of these boys hit it. "You're so strong! I wish I could be strong like you!"

"You can."

He slowly blinks. "What?"

"I managed to get this strong through simple training! And if I could do it, so can you."

He widens his eyes. "R-Really?!"

I rub my chin. "Actually, yeah... then I wouldn't need to stop people picking on you... you could just do it yourself..."

My ears pick up a noise I haven't heard in a while... off in the distance, I hear it... steel striking steel.

"Hey, can you wait here for a minute, I need to go do something really quick."

"Alright?" Issei blinks.

"I'll be right back!" I hum as I turn and walk directly into the alleyway just to the side of the path Issei and I were walking towards the park, I turn the corner and enter the alleyway, seeing another path to the right that goes in between the buildings, I peek around the corner.

In front of me is a girl, about fifteen dashing around, leaping off the walls and ducking under slashes from a man with a katana.

My eyes lock onto the blade.

'katana...'

The girl draws her own sword and clashes with the man.

"You're cute, Girly, maybe I might try you out after I kill you." The man grins as they break their blade-lock.

"Mn." The girl hums disinterestedly before lunging forwards. "That sword... it's mine."

"Whatever you say, girly, you can pry it from my cold. Dead. Hands. Oh wait, the only one dying here is going to be you!" The man roars as he swings the blade diagonally.

She is- like I said, about fifteen with black hair tied up into a ponytail, with two strands going down past her ears, she has light-purple eyes, she wears a simple summer dress with a short skirt.

Oh, and apparently the world is telling me to state that her chest is about a c cup.

But the most striking thing about her is her eyebrows which are zig-zagged sort of like lightning.

They both are very strong compared to a normal human... but with haki?

I pick up a nearby stick and smile. 'those are some good weapons, nothing like the shitty ones I saw in the stores here. Maybe a regular grade sword? Perhaps skillful? Ohoho I hope they are a skillful.'

My hand is tinted black, then steadily, a black shine covers the stick along with a flickering black mist.

The girl hops, back the back of her foot landing on a beer bottle that rolls out from under her, sending her tripping backwards.

"YOU'RE MINE!" The man roars.

'Shave.'

***Clack***

I blur over to the fight and stop the attack with my stick, bracing the back of it with my hand.

"What the hell? Who are you?!" The man roars.

Shave still doesn't work as intended... it's more of a superhuman jog than teleportation.

I flick the stick upwards, breaking our deadlock as I quickly bring the stick to my side, as if I had sheathed it.

'let's see how rusty I am... I could always just hit him with a blast of conqueror's if this fails~'

'Drawing technique: Red Lotus'

I draw the stick as I kick off the ground.

I slide to halt behind the man as a spurt of blood sprays from his chest, a swirl of blood drops spiraling out from my position.

The man collapses.

I slowly turn around, looking to the girl. "Sup."

The girl blinks at me in indifference.

"Mn."

She picks up the sword the man was carrying and leaps up onto a nearby building, quickly disappearing over the edge without a second look back.

'that bitch just took my sword...'

* * *

"Alright, Issei. I want you to hit me with everything you have."

He slowly blinks. "What?"

"Hit me. Hard as you want."

"O...kay?"

He draws back his fist and does a light punch.

"Come on, you can do harder than that! I didn't even feel it!"

He tries a little harder.

"Psh, is that all? How are you going to protect your harem if you are that weak?"

He narrows his eyes and slugs me a little harder in the stomach.

He recoils, clutching his hand. "OWOWOWOW what the heck?!"

"That is the result of my training... a little technique I developed to make my body harder than iron. And I am going to teach it to you!"

"W-What?!"

"Ise, frankly, you are really weak. People pick on you all the time and I have to step in to save you nine times out of ten."

He looks a little downcast.

"BUT." I exclaim. "You have potential. I can see it. I am going to teach you this technique so at the very least you can defend yourself against anything that comes your way!"

"Y-You're telling me that I can do that as well?!" Issei asks.

"Yes." I nod.

He looks like he is getting pumped up. "It's just like drag-so-ball! This is AWESOME! I'm going to get strong and pull off a technique the Kame-henga!"

"That one might not be possible. I haven't found a way to do something like that yet, but who knows."

His shoulders slump slightly. "Oh..."

"You can't create energy... buuuuut you can make ranged attacks, Issei."

He tilts his head. "What?"

I glance over to him. "I need you to promise me that whatever you see here, you'll keep it to yourself. Or if you find yourself in a situation where you have to explain how you can do these things... say that you figured it out by yourself."

"B-Bro?"

"Most of the techniques I am going to teach you in the coming years are extremely dangerous. And, like all martial arts, could potentially kill someone."

"…"

"Okay." He nods. "I want to be strong so I can protect the girls in my harem!"

"You do that." I sigh... slowly smiling as I get a small and thin branch. "Nooooow... I want you to think... _durable thoughts_."

"AAAAA-" ***Twack***

* * *

"Issei! Wake the fuck up! If we are late for our first day of school, I swear to god I'm kicking your ass." I growl as I kick open his door.

"…"

He isn't there.

"Oh, honey, if you are looking for Issei, he already left for school... something about 'scoping out the joint and looking for the best spots'." A voice comes from down the hallway.

"…"

I let out a sigh. "Thanks mom. I guess I need to go then."

"Have fun, Sweety." The brown-haired woman hums as she waves to me from down the hallway.

* * *

**Note: 'Issei' is taken from the word 'Isseini' which means 'All At Once', a testament to his harem dream, while 'Suzutsu' is taken from the word 'Hitotsuzutsu' which means 'one at a time'… just a little fun fact I thought I should tell you about the brothers.**

**Anyways, this prolly isn't going to take off if I am going to be real, so I'm going to list the things I was considering crossing over. **

**Dxd**  
**One Piece**  
**Kenichi History's Mightiest Disciple. (With Ragnarök operating in Kuoh town)**  
**Doki Doki Literature Club (I gently open the door... to kick the shit out of Natsuki's dad.)**  
**Kill La Kill (where Satsuki is a pure blood devil, and the elite four are her peerage members with Sound based gear, Sword Birth but clothing, a dragon gear sword that turns into armor, and the ability to be BIG! guess who has what!)**  
**Touhou. (gotta love Yukari poppin in out of nowhere for fun.)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this...**

**and HEYOOOO we just got over 100k words! WEEEEEW PARTY TIME! the last time i did that was way back in the remnant gamer and its rewrite! remember those? i do too... and i still get reviews for them which make me question why i haven't erased all evidence of them ever existing!**

**See ya!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Terrible Trio

I do not own any of the powers granted to the OC, nor any of the elder scroll's series...

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Powerful Beings Speaking in a loud or menacing tone... or tournament announcers using magic to amplify their voices."**

_"Text via books or letters."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes) (Please Note that this is underlined, and if I actually have to make an A/N I will go through the chapter and underline it. The underline feature doesn't copy over from Onedrive, so I'll have to fix it after moving it to Fanfic.)

* * *

**"You have died."**

"Cool."

**"We apologize immensely, this must have brought great pain onto- wait... did you just say 'cool'?"**

"Yeah..." I shrug. "Wasn't doing much to begin with... sort of boring if I am going to be honest... like, I got born into the one universe that didn't have any sort of magic or mystical martial arts... sort of ridiculous if you ask me."

**"…"**

**"You'll never going to be able to see your family again, nor your friends."**

"You do realize I have been in the white void for like... a week, right? I've come to terms with that."

**"A week?! oh... I seem to have found you late... I apologize once more."**

"Sort of Unprofessional for a deity... you going to ask me to reincarnate into some other world or something?"

**"…"**

**"that was going to be the gist of my next few dozen sentences, yes."**

"Cool. I accept. Are you going to give me anything to help me on my inevitable journey?"

**"I was... I will grant you one thing... it can be anything-"**

"Yo, Like, can I have my DnD friends here? Like send them a hologram pop up and ask them if they want to Isekai with me? I want whichever ones show up the ability to choose one thing as well."

**"…"**

**"What?"**

"Can you do that?" I slowly ask.

**"I... can... but are you sure you want to waste your one-time wish on this?"**

"I am."

**"Alright..."** The disembodied voice sighs.

"…" we sit in silence for a couple of minutes... I'm not even sure if the voice is still there... it being disembodied and all...

***FLASH***

"AAAAAYYYE!" A new voice calls out.

"AAAAAAYYYYE!" I grin back. "How's it goin, Sif?"

"Y'know... life and all that... I was preparing that game I Dmed, but decided 'fuck it! I'm tired of being a wage slave... so now I'm here... so, like you died, right?"

"Yeah, Yeah." I hum with a shrug. "You look different than I imagined."

"I could say the same to you, fucker." The brown-haired teen shrugs. "You think Jay is going to show up?"

"I don't know, probably... at very least to get away from his overbearing parents." I shrug. "For my scheme to work we'll need at least three people."

"Yeah, Yeah." My cohort nods. "So... why'd you use up your ol one-time wish on bringing friend along? Couldn't you have wished for literally anything? Becoming a Saiyan? Mystic powers? Twentieth level wizard?"

"There is a method to my madness." I hum with a knowing smirk. "As a Dm you should know that you should never give your players wishes... remember that time in that criminal game where we wished the loot from that museum into several bags of holding because the Dm was foolish enough to give us untold power?"

"Yeah, Yeah, So your plan is going to function sort of like that... where you expect whoever shows up to use their wish on something that benefits the whole party?" The brown-haired teen asks.

"Exactly." I nod.

"EEEECH!" A new voice pipes up.

"Oh cool, Jay is here." Sif states.

"Alright you fuckers, who's ready to get some poon in the otherworld?"

"Mistakes have been made." I sigh.

"Now, the next question is what do we coordinate towards?" Sif asks as he scratches a small amount of stubble on his chin.

"Yo, we coordinating our wishes?" Jay asks.

"Yes." I nod. "What if we wish for the thing that we know how to break easily?"

Sif nods, beginning to open his mouth.

"Make sure it's three point five... you might live fifth edition now, Sif, but Five-E cant be broken as well as Third Edition."

"Fair." He shrugs. "Is level twenty reasonable?"

"Sure." "Yeah." Comes my and Jay's reply.

"Oh, Cool."

"I wish that we could become twentieth level D&D characters that we will make right now-"

**"You may make D&D characters, and understand the abilities granted to you as if you had cultivated them yourself, however, you may not become level twenty in the same wi-"**

"I wish we were level twenty." Jay shrugs.

**"…"**

***Sigh***

**"Fine..."**

I look to the other two. "I'm going Melee Sorcerer."

"Warhulk, Barbarian, Frenzied berserker." Jay speaks up.

"Bitch. You better take that one feat that lets you keep your sanity and determine friend and foe while raging." I snarl. "I don't want to get ripped in half in my new life because you fail one save!"

"Ditto." Sif nods. "I'll be bard."

"Dragonfire-"

"Of fucking course, Dragonfire Inspiration!"

Several 'The Gamer' esque screens appear before us.

"Neat!"

I glance to the voice. "Soooo, have any of my other friends accepted?"

**"Regretfully they have either chose to say no, or have gone past the time I had allotted them."**

"Who would not agree with Isekai?" I mutter to myself with a frown, only to shrug and go back to making my character... a build I took to heart.

* * *

The creaking of wood and the clopping of horses walking down a stone path reaches my ears as I blearily open my eyes.

"Oh? You're finally awake? You three were trying to cross the border, right? You walked right into that imperal ambush... same as us! And that thief over there!"

I glance to my left to see a mountain of a man, easily over seven feet tall, a wall of rippling muscle with a head of shaggy black hair and a permanent scowl on his face as he glares down at his bindings.

'there's Jay...'

I glance around him to see a tanned man with tanned brownish skin, with pointed ears and silvery-white hair, he glances around the large barbarian and gives me a nod.

"Damn you Stormcloaks." The 'thief' growls. "Skyrim was fine until you came along. The Empire was nice and lazy."

"If they hadn't been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and have been half way to Hammerfell by now."

My new appearance is that of a small child, white hair, blood red eyes, pale, wearing a simple tan and rough shirt with a rope acting like a belt for my pants.

"You three... we shouldn't be here-"

"I don't know about that." The dark-skinned elf proclaims. "You said you stole a horse, correct... that's quite a hefty crime... what you should have said is that 'y_ou'_ don't belong here."

All in all, I'm four feet, eight inches, of vampire lord badassery.

In my hands is a small bag, hidden in such a way that onlookers won't be able to see it with my hands bound like this.

"We're all brothers in binds now." Ralof proclaims.

"Shut up back there!" The soldier guiding the cart calls out over his shoulder.

"So... what's the three of you doing here?"

"Well." I hum briefly pausing at how childlike my voice sounds. "We heard quite a bit of skyrim, and as a group of wayward adventurers we decided to check it out, look for loot, kill strong beasts, y'know that sort of thing."

"You don't much look the part." The thief snorts.

"I could kill everyone here with a single word. I am simply restraining myself out of politeness." I scoff.

"A _word_?" Ralof hisses. "You know Thu'um?!"

I smirk. "Sadly, not, but I'd like to... I'd say that's one of the main reasons we have come to skyrim... isn't that right?"

I glance over to my two compatriots.

"Correct." A voice grounds out, it sounds of rocks smashing together, yet has the richness of mahogany.

"Yeah, what biggums said." The elf shrugs.

"You fancy yourselves adventurers?" Ralof asks. "Skyrim is indeed a land of adventure... sadly I don't think you will be doing much adventuring."

"You'd be surprised." My elf friend shrugs. "I have a feeling everything will work out... and if it doesn't... well, I could always sick the midget on them."

"Oi."

"I do not think that would be wise... it would be best to just... leave it be..." Ralof sighs.

"What's the deal with him?" The thief asks.

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE!" Ralof snarls. "You are speaking with Ulfric Stormcloak! The true high king!"

"B-But if he is- o-oh gods! Where are they taking us?!"

"I don't know where we are going... but Sovengarde awaits." The Nord in front of us whispers.

Ralof looks back to us "I am Ralof, I hail from a small town called Riverwood... what of you?"

"I am Nicodemus." I hum.

"Azazel." My... Drow? Friend states.

"Orcus." The tall and brooding wall of muscle states.

We fall into silence, the only noise being the clopping of hooves and the sound of wood rolling across the road... the cart jostling every now and then as it hits a pebble.

'this is quite dull.' I mentally sigh after about five minutes of this.

"Oi! Cart driver! When will we get there? I'm starting to get a little booored."

"Shut up back there!" He calls over his shoulder again.

"People won't like what happens when I get bored." I stage whisper to Jay, or, well 'Orcus'.

He lets out a single huff of amusement.

I let out a sigh and look up to the sky, the clouds steadily coming closer, and the ones that are already there swirling overhead... as if bubbles on the surface of your water in the bathtub... when you had just pulled the plug.

'mn... it's not even close yet, is it?'

as we crest over a hill, a town with large walls appears.

"A prediction for the next... say... thirty minutes?"

"Dragon?" Azazel asks.

"Dragon?" Orcus asks.

"Dragon!" I grin with a small cheerful headtilt.

"Dragon?!" Ralof whispers.

"Yup!" I smile mischievously. "Who knows if it'll come true or not, but we can always hope~"

"You three are surprisingly calm for where we are headed..." Ralof states.

"I do not fear death. For I am not going to die today." The large barbarian beside me states.

"That isn't for you to decide!" The thief states.

"I will make my own choices. If foolish soldiers try to slay me... I will watch as their blades bounce off my skin, and their skulls crack below my feet."

"General Tulius, Sir, the headsmen is waiting." A voice calls out from up on the wall as we approach.

The horse thief mutters prayer to the gods, as we pass through the gate, I let out a small child-like 'ooh' as we are paraded throughout Helgan.

Ralof lets out a small growl. "General Tulius... and the Thalmor... damned high elves."

"Racist much?" Azazel asks.

Ralof lets out a laugh. "Perhaps, but after all they have done, murdering the true brothers and sisters of Skyrim, the Nords!"

"They don't seem nice..." I pout. "And a little pompous."

"That is putting it lightly." He states with a frown.

The carriages eventually pull to a stop.

"Alright, everyone out!" A voice roars.

"W-Wait! No! We're not rebels! You can't do this!" Horse thief shouts.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Ralof sighs.

"Y-You've got to tell them! We weren't with you!"

"Step towards the block when we call your name." A woman states off to the side. "One at a time!"

I slide out of the cart with a smile on my face, my two friends following behind as Ralof jumps down beside me. "Empire loves their damn lists."

"ooh. I like lists~"

"Ulfric Stormcloak... Jarl of Windhelm." Hadvar slowly calls out.

"it has been an honor... Jarl Ulfric." Ralof sighs.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

He briefly turns to us as he walks away. "I hope that you three will not die today for our crimes..."

"Lokir of Rorikstead"

"I'm NOT a Rebel! You CAN'T DO THIS!" The thief makes a break for it.

"HALT!"

He doesn't.

"Archers!"

I smirk as he abruptly trips, the arrows launched towards him just barely missing.

He scrambles back to his feet as an arrow arcs just past his head, a second sinking into the spot it foot was seconds before.

"Damn... that guy's pretty lucky..." I note.

"I-I'm going to make it!" He exclaims as he rushes towards the open door.

A person steps around the corner and cleaves his head off with one simple move.

'ah. Thalmor...'

"Does anyone else want to try running?" The woman in front of us growls.

She freezes as she notices me.

"Who... are you three?" Hadvar asks, looking a little off-put as he glances to the mountainous barbarian.

"My name is Nicodemus!" I smile.

"Orcus." The giant grunts.

"My name is Azazel~" our dark elf states with a wink towards the female captain.

"We come from far away to seek out many of Skyrim's treasures!"

"I seek battle." Orcus states.

"I simply want to spread my music throughout the world... but the gold helps~" Azazel smiles.

Hadvar looks to the woman wearing an iron helmet. "Captain... what do we do? They aren't on the list..."

she looks conflicted for a moment. "The child goes free... but the other two goes to the block."

"By your orders-"

"Huh. So you aren't completely heartless... are you, bitch?" I smile brightly as lightning crackles overhead. "This isn't a request. You are to let us go, for you have no right to slay us, or I will kill every single Imperal in this town."

The clouds overhead swirl dangerously, slowly drifting downwards as the wind picks up.

Azazel smiles, a small glint of light reflecting off his teeth. "I'd do what he says... he's probably the strongest out of the three of us~ but we aren't pushovers ourselves... we could have escaped whenever we wanted, but we just wanted to be polite."

"You dare-" the captain growls.

I pull my hands apart effortlessly, followed shortly by Orcus, and Azazel, who twists his hands out of the binds instead of breaking them.

"ARCHERS!" The woman roars as the town seemingly leaps to life.

"Azzy, drop us a _fire _beat."

He hops back up onto the cart.

I sit down on the cart with a smile.

"FIRE!"

I hold up a hand, causing the six or so arrows to stop abruptly.

They turn so they are pointed in the directions they came from.

Azazel finishes casting his spell, causing a misty and ethereal electric guitar to appear in his hands.

He calls out, his voice booming across the town. "YOU CALL YOURSELVES NORDS?! YOU LAY DOWN AND DIE WHEN THE EMPIRE REQUESTS IT?! STAND UP! TAKE ARMS! FIGHT! FIGHT UNTIL YOU DIE A WARRIOR'S DEATH!"

He begins absolutely shredding the guitar.

The sounds of several rope bindings popping reach my ears as hands are lit ablaze... but no screams of pain come...

The tips of the arrows floating in the air ignite.

I flick my finger forwards, launching them at high speeds, a trail of fire following after them as they pierce cleanly through leather armor, stone, metal, practically everything in the general area they land, creating molten craters about five feet wide, poking holes cleanly through watchtowers... sadly i dont think archers will be foolish enough to shoot at us again~

To think... each of those arrows dealt more damage than a fucking empowered Level Ten fireball... dragon fire inspiration is busted... I think Sif might actually be stronger than me due to his ability to turn even normal peasants into things that can kill dragons.

Orcus looks down on the captain and Hadvar as his hands ignite.

Across the square I can see that Ulfric is quick on the uptake, he lunges for Tullius and tries to punch him in the face.

"I never liked the empire... I mean, the storm cloaks might be racist, but they aren't brutally murdering innocent people for what they believe in or worship... You sort of have to balance it... Racism... or blatant murder, corruption, torture, and whatever dark bullshit the Thalmor do... there's really only one choice~" I hum as I allow my legs to kick over the edge of the cart, completely ignoring the part when I savagely murdered six or seven people.

A Thalmor wizard teleports beside Tullius and blocks the punch with a ward, or he tries to, but the ward shatters and Ulfric's punch goes straight into the elf's chest and with a blast of heat, bellows out a gust of superheated air out his back along with whatever ash remains of his ribs, spine, lungs, heart- oh wait, the Thalmor don't have those, do they~

On an interesting note... apparently teleportation spells exist here... not that surprising I suppose~

_"I hear the horns are calling, the battle's drawing nigh! Let them bring their thunder and their puny battle cries!" _

A set of ethereal drums appear behind my drow friend and begin playing along with him.

'I'm pretty sure it's plagiarism... buuuut it sounds nice and will develop a new genre here... so I'll allow it.'

_"Forging an alliance with my courage and my steel, I am not afraid to die, I will never kneel!"_

It the distance, but going unnoticed by everyone battling, a loud roar shakes the mountains.

'he comes!'

I look into the bag I got. 'lets see here... what do I got...'

'ring that makes me immune to all positive effects like healing magic... check. And it's never coming off~' I slide the ring over my finger.

_"I don't give a FIRE if I win or if I lose, surviving is a coward's wish and death is what I choose!"_

I tug out an absolutely beautiful silvery chain shirt sewn into a comfortable looking shirt.

'mithril chain shirt with added shirt... plus five and with the enchantment and material has ZERO arcane spell failure chance... along with zero armor check penalty.

_"My stamina depleted, but I am standing still! When the final blow will fall I'm reeeady to be kiiiilled!_

I slip it on over my shirt, then simply slide my arms into my sleeves and tear off the ragged shirt from the inside, allowing it to slip off completely and fall around my ankles.

'this is SOOOO comfy!'

I look over to see the Stormcloaks fighting hand and hand against the empire, some have fallen, but Ralof and Ulfric are still alive, so who cares~

Tullius is bleeding from the mouth, his armor dented inwards as he lays against a nearby wall, Ulfric is closing in, but is having to fight against several Thalmor mages... they have started using more powerful wards- which are still cracking under the force of his blows- and are slowly backing away.

One of the Thalmor lunges for the general and teleports the both of them away.

I glance to one of the mush piles that used to be an archer and with a grasping motion, tug his quivver- which had been mostly unharmed as I had blown up his head- towards me.

I set it beside me, then with a small casting of prestidigitation I remove the blood from it.

I pull out two arrows and hold them in between my thumb, middle, and index finger, then let go as they float blankly in the air, the tips igniting with a bright fire.

With my mental command, the arrows are launched at high speeds right towards the two Thalmor Ulfric was fighting, the first arrow slips past one of the elf's ward, sinking into his throat and blowing up his head and shoulders.

Bodywash.

The second arrow just simply sinks into the other guy's foot and erases it along with his leg.

I tug out another arrow and point it towards an archer up on the walls, but before I can shoot, the figure of the woman captain smashes into it, sending both flying over the other side of the wall with a loud crack and a small spurt of blood.

I look back over to Orcus... who still hasn't raged yet.

"I killed Hadvar swiftly... he was a good man... but he chose his side." He states.

'ah, it appears we are all playing our characters... the brooding big guy who can suplex a house if he tried, the flirty elf bard, and me... The chaotic neutral.'

Simple as that.

A large figure passes overhead... but doesn't stop... I seem to be the only one who notices as it seemingly speeds up.

'Even Alduin is like 'fuck that'.'

Eventually, after a hard faught battle- well, I mean, they one shot basically everything in their way, so I wouldn't say 'hard-faught'… maybe 'against numerous foes... the Stormcloaks are victorious! Yeah! That sounds good! And also the music dies down.

There are several seven-foot-tall holes in the walls around here now that I really look around.

Ulfric walks over to us and bows his head. "I thank you three... you have helped us land a crushing blow upon the empire... what was sure to be the end of the rebellion is now a new beginning! You three are always welcome in Windhelm!"

I nod. "Windhelm, huh? We might stop by there... but we have a couple stops beforehand."

"And what of that music? It empowered us, introduced vigor into our very core! Ignited our hands and weapons with righteous flames!" Ralof asks.

"Oh? That?" I hum as I scratch my chin.

"I am what you call a 'true bard'." Azazel interjects. "Nothing like those you find at this realm's bard's college, I use my music to cast spells, and empower my allies."

"Incredible." Ralof whispers.

"Quite." I state while looking at my nails

"You three... if you ever stop by Windhelm, would you consider joining us in our revolution against the empire?" Ulfric asks.

"Perhaps." I shrug. "You have made a better impression then they have."

"Indeed." Azazel nods along.

I look to my two friends. "Well, where to now?"

"I want to send a giant flying..." The large muscle of our group states in his gravelly voice.

I glance to the cart we arrived in... the horse has broken free from the cart and has escaped.

"Hrm..."

I walk over to it and pick it up over my head... with one hand...

"BY THE NINE-" Ralof shouts.

I walk past the stunned stormcloaks and set the back down onto the ground, this time just in front of a gate.

I put my fingers into my mouth and whistle.

With a flash, a large wolf with bone spikes going down it's back appears, I gesture to the cart and it turns around, prowling to the front of it where I attach the leather harness to him.

I effortlessly hop up into the driver's seat. "Alright, I'd say its about time to head out..."

I glance over my shoulder. "Anyone want to come with us? We can drop you off at the first town we see."

"It would be best if we went back the way we came... the way you are going leads us closer to the Imperals. We have struck a mighty blow against them today, but my men are tired. We are going back to Windhelm to recruit more soldiers." Ulfric states.

"Fair nuff." I shrug as I look to my friends. "Hop in."

The two glance at each other and shrug, then climb into the cart.

* * *

"So..." I begin with a frown as the wolf pads his way down the road. "Skyrim..."

"Yeah... Skyrim." My big friend sighs, now in a shiny new chain shirt.

"Kind of sucks that Mr. R.O.B. didn't let us select where we are going." The drow sighs.

"UGH" the big guy groans as he rubs a hand through his hair. "I was hoping for Dxd."

"Of course, you would." I scoff. "But not gonna lie. I'd take it over Skyrim..."

"Ditto." Azazel mutters. "Though, I mean, my name would be a little awkward there I suppose..."

I look up at the sky and let out a single huff of amusement. "Oh my god I just realized how utterly broken I am."

"Hm?" My two compatriots hum.

"I did something when I was making my character~" I grin back to them. "Buuuut it's a secret~"

"Did you pun pun?"

"No." I scoff. "Though, maybe we should have..."

"I made a charge build with knockback." The barbarian states with a small raised hand.

"Oh damn... now I don't feel as bad." I snort.

"Am I really the only person who made a normal character?!" Azazel asks.

"You're a bard and I can summon eighteen wolves basically at will... you aren't fucking normal. None of us are."

"Yeah, Yeah," Azazel hums. "So, where do we go first?"

"You know those dragon claws made of different materials?" I ask.

"Yeah?" He hums.

"I want to collect all of them... and all the dragon priest masks..."

"Your hoarding instincts acting up?" Orcus asks.

"Yeah, yeah... but I always thought that they were just so COOL... but yes, I want to collect stuff... you might even call me the god of greed~"

"God of greed?" Azazel scoffs. "Isn't that a little presumptuous considering the Daedric princes and stuff?"

"Seven Hundred hit points."

"Pardon?" Azazel asks.

"I have. Seven Hundred hit points."

The two in the back of the cart freeze for a moment.

"How the hell did you manage that?! Aren't you undead?!" The large barbarian asks.

The corners of my mouth turn upwards. "I did something. Simple as that."

"…"

"I ate my cohort."

"…"

"What?"

"The eighth level Psion power... fusion... I ate my cohort. Combining our hps and our best attributes... plus all our abilities."

"I thought you were an arcane caster!"

"I am." I smirk. "I just have an item that permanently does the affect."

My two friends are left just rubbing their heads as I smile brightly. "Honestly, I probably could have broken it more and made him a dry lich, making it so my insane charisma is added to my health, buuut I didn't want to be a skeleton, so I simply made a second vampire lord as my cohort... one that looks the exact same as me and had my memories and thoughts."

"…"

""What?""

"Yeah, pretty bullshit, I know." I smirk. "But technically, I am a level thirty-eight~"

I look down at my hands with a devious smirk. "All the power of a full caster druid... and the ability to enhance my strength to ridiculous levels... also i can add my twenty charisma modifier to my Ac..."

I look up with a small pout. "Honestly, going into my animal form would weaken me considerably... buuuuut it's cool, so I think I'll do it anyways~"

A man steps out on the road from a small path to the side. "ALRIGHT give me all your valuables!"

I blink down at him, the wolf blinks at him, the two in the back blink at him.

He is staring down a wolf the size of a horse... with a seven foot tall guy in the back of the cart its dragging... and tried to rob us.

I smile brightly as I hold out a hand towards him.

I clench my fist, causing him to freeze in place. "W-What the hell?! Why can't I move."

I move my hand upwards, causing the dude to float, then I set him simply in the back of the cart.

"I like this guy's courage! Can we keep him?!" I grin.

The drow shrugs and shakes his head with a sigh. "Yeah, yeah... whatever, Nic"

"Yaaaaay!" I grin.

"Just make sure you feed him." He adds on.

"I'll take him for walks, and show him how to kill things!" I smile.

"u-uh what's going on?!"

"Shush!" I snap over my shoulder. "Your new name is Jimbo!"

"A-Actually, my name is-" he flinches as an arrow floats dangerously close to his throat. "Y-Yes... I am Jimbo! T-That is my name!"

"Great!" I grin. "We are going to make you a hero, Jimbo!"

"So! Where to first?" I ask my friends.

"Serena?" Orcus asks.

"Serena?" Azazel questions while looking up at the barbarian.

"Serena it is!" I smile. "HYA! Wolfie!"

The cart speeds up immensely... I suppose that's what happens when you put a beast with upwards of twenty-nine strength on a job for something with sixteen... it has literally triple the strength modifier so this cart weighs like nothing for it... also I gave it a persistent haste and expeditious retreat... so it is now more than twice as fast than its original two hundred feet every six seconds while running.

'so, what? It now is capable of running at fifty miles an hour? Maybe a little less due to the cart? Ah well, we'll probably get there before night!'

* * *

The man we kidnapped- I mean, put under citizen's arrest- has been mostly silent, keeping to himself and flinching every time we speak.

We stand in front of a cave starting blankly into the depths below.

I glance to my friends. "Are we really ready to start this shit?"

Orcus nods and Azazel shrugs.

"What about you, Jimbo?"

"I-u-uh y-yes?"

"Huh... alright then." I shrug. "I hope you are ready for your first real fight~"

It hasn't even been a full day since we left Helgan... about five hours, actually...

"Alright. Let's go in." I shrug as I step forwards.

* * *

Jimbo is panting heavily, his hands on his knees as we get to an ancient looking building amongst an underwater lake.

"Oi! Jimbo!" I call out, causing him to flinch.

I point towards a large button in the middle of the arches. "Push that button. Then you can rest."

He lets out a quiet scoff under his breath, one so quiet that normal people wouldn't be able to hear it, and walks over to the button

He puts his hand on it. *Schlick*

"AAAAAAGH!" He spasms and twitches as a spike springs up and protrudes his hand, the tip splits into four, then begins spinning as he leans his head back and lets out a howl of agony.

I along with Orcus and Azazel watch in silent horror as his bones protrude his skin, a stream of blood traveling along a crease in the floor as it reaches a stone brazier.

"…"

"Solve the puzzle, my minions!" I hum as six miniature women about two feet tall made of swirling dust look to each other, then begin shoving the stones into positions.

I pout slightly. "That was kind of morbid, eh? Kind of wanted ol Jimbo to live a little longer... watch him be the dragonborn of legend and we are all fucked~"

***FLASH***

The ground glows brightly as I casually leap up onto one of the surrounding arches and sit down, watching as the ground sinks down, the ground below the button, however, standing tall.

Jimbo's corpse hangs from his hand.

Orcus hums disinterestedly and steps forwards.

He places his hand on the front of the pillar.

The section on the other side of the coffin slides down, a woman with short dark hair and glinting amber eyes falls out.

"Where... where am I?" The woman mutters as she rubs her head, she has a big scroll on her back.

She looks up and notices the giant of a man... in a suit...

Yes, he has a suit... and a greatsword as big as he is... a buster sword, really. "Who... sent you here?"

"I was not sent by anyone. Me and my allies simply decided to look through this abandoned ruin for treasure... who... are you?" The giant growls. "Why was a vampire sealed away with an elder scroll?"

I allow my feet to kick off the edge of the edge of the arch as my head tilts back and forth.

'here we go! Good to go! Nepu-tune-u'

She clutches the scroll protectively. "That is... unimportant..."

"Awww, come on Orcus, stop being so intimidating." Azazel hums as he steps out from behind the giant of a man.

"A... dunmer? No... you are different..." The woman states.

Azazel smirks. "Wow, I'm surprised you noticed... buuut that's unimportant. You've probably been asleep for hundreds- if not thousands- of years, yeah?"

"I... am unaware." The woman states, still in a slightly more defensive position. "Who... is skyrim's high king?"

"There's actually a civil war going on to determine that." I announce from my seat, causing the woman to flinch and for her eyes to immediately lock onto me.

Apparently, she couldn't sense me.

"A... Vampire?" She whispers.

I shrug as I hop down and walk over.

"You are different as well." She hisses under her breath.

"Well, duh." I scoff. "I have a different strain of vampirism than you."

"There are other-"

"Of course, there are!" I huff. "Mine's just a lot rarer."

"So, yes. To get back to your earlier question. Skyrim Civil war."

"That... doesn't answer as many questions as I had hoped..."

"Anywwaaaays, to sum it up, high elves beat the empire, forcing them under their thumbs, then they outlawed worship of Talos, then just started wandering throughout skyrim, murdering all who oppose them~ they're kind of dicks..." I hum.

"The... Empire? What empire?" Serena questions.

"Hoo boy... that means you've been in that rock for well over one thousand years then... yeesh." Azazel shrugs.

Serena nervously scratches her chin. "I must have been gone longer than I thought... or, well, longer than we had planned..."

She looks over to us. "If you would be so kind... would you accompany me to my home? I feel as if something much larger than us it at hand."

I open my mouth.

"And you said you three were... treasure hunters?"

I close my mouth and gesture for her to continue.

"There are bound to be things in my home that had been missing for... centuries... perhaps you will be rewarded for bringing me back."

"Hell yeah!" I grin.

"Sure why not?" The Drow shrugs.

"I do not care strongly one way or the other..." The suited man states.

"So, let's get out of here, yeah?" I hum as I skip my way towards the exit, Orcus, Azazel, and reluctantly Serena following along behind me... I stop abruptly before a bridge.

I fling my arm out to the side. "Hold, my friends! Doth mine eyes deceive me?! Is that... the gargoyle of truth?! One said to slay even gods?! Ohoho not one step further or we shall die!"

Serena looks confused for a moment. "It's just a gargoyle... even if it is alive, they aren't that stron-"

"You are correct!" Azazel gasps. "So what do we do?!"

I snap my fingers and point at Orcus and Azazel. "We have the holy hand grenade."

"The holy hand grenade of Akatosh! Of course!" Azazel gasps as I slowly lift a pinecone into view.

"Take it, brother!" I state as I hand it to Orcus as I pull out a book totally unrelated to anything at hand.

"How do I... use this?" Orcus frowns.

"It's... a pinecone..." Serena sighs as she puts her head in her hands, probably realizing just who exactly she asked to accompany her.

"Then did he raise on high the Holy Hand Grenade of Akatosh, saying, 'Bless this, O Lord, that with it thou mayst blow thine enemies to tiny bits, in thy mercy.' And the people did rejoice and did feast upon the lambs and toads and tree-sloths and fruit-bats and orangutans, and skeevers, and hoarkers, and werewolves, and breakfast cereals-"

Azazel swats the back of my head. "Skip ahead you little shit."

I growl and flick through the blank pages. "Ugh fine, fine... ruin my fun why don't you..."

"Ahem... Now did the Lord say, "'first thou pullest the Holy Pin. Then thou must count to three. Three shall be the number of the counting and the number of the counting shall be three.'."

Serena looks absolutely dead inside already.

"'Four shalt thou not count, neither shalt thou count two, excepting that thou then proceedeth to three. Five is right out'." I continue. "Once the number three, being the number of the counting, be reached, then lobbest thou the Holy Hand Grenade in the direction of thine foe, who, being naughty in my sight... shall snuff it'."

"Amen." Azazel snorts as Orcus looks down at the pinecone. "So I just... pull the pin out and... throw it?"

"Upon uttering the three holy numbers, yes." I nod.

"It's a PINECONE!"

Orcus plucks the stem from the top of the pinecone and gets into a stance like he is about to throw a baseball. "One... two... FIVE-"

"Three, Orcus." Azazel states.

"THREE!"

He hurls the pinecone.

"IT'S JUST A PINECONE WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO DO WITH A-"

The pinecone smacks into the head of the gargoyle. ***BOOOOOOOOOM***

The cave rattles as a massive explosion tears through the surroundings, shrapnel is hurled everywhere, the guardrails in the next twenty feet are completely demolished, and a large part of the walkway is unusable due to the massive protruding hooked spikes.

'ah yes... i love Explosive Pinecone... a top tier spell that one...'

She freezes in place for a good twenty seconds. "B- wh- buah?!"

I turn back to the woman. "That was initiation. Just a small flex to show off how powerful we are so you don't try to fuck with us."

She dumbly nods as the other gargoyle frees itself from its stony prison and rockets towards me.

I turn around just in time for it to slash its clawed hands through my head... or, it would have had they actually even broken my skin and not shattered on contact.

"How cute!" I grin.

Orcus holds out a hand and crushes the beast's skull like a grape.

"Ah..." I sigh. "We have fun here."

"Now." I hum as I turn back to the stunned vampire. "Where exactly is your home?"

* * *

We step out of a tree in the middle of a garden.

"Oh cool, we made it." I smile.

"This is... my mother's garden..." Serena notes with a frown, probably at how bad it has fallen into disrepair.

I teleport the four of us to the front of the castle with a dimension door.

with a hum and a pep in my step I skip over to the door.

"Hello~"

"Turn around. only death awaits you he-"

"Yeah, Yeah." I sigh as I wave him off. "Silence, weakling."

I lift the closed portcullis with one hand.

I walk past him as Serena comes into view.

"S-Serena?!" The vampire asks.

I open the door and walk in.

"SUP FUCKERS~" I grin into the vampire coven from my place atop the balcony.

Immediately several people below are charging spells.

I hold out a hand. 'area dispel.'

"No, no, no... none of that~ Hi! My name is Nicodemus! I heard that there was a vampire coven in the area, and I just had to see it for myself!"

Serna and my two besties step into the room from behind me. "Also, I have brought the daughter of one of your own back!"

"Serena?!" The room quietly hisses amongst themselves.

My smile grows larger as I look around the room.

"Serena?" A man mutters as he steps forwards. "is... it really you?"

"it is, father." The woman nods.

"I trust you have my scroll?" He asks.

'ah, what a dick.'

"After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me? Not a 'where have you been' or a 'are you unharmed' but for the scroll? Tch... yes, I have the scroll."

"Of course, I'm delighted to see you, my daughter, must I really say the words aloud?" The man asks. "Ahhh, if only that traitorous mother of yours were here, I'd let her see this heartfelt reunion before placing her head on a spike."

"Noooow, tell me, who are these strangers you have brought before us... a vampire, a half dark elf, and a... fancily dressed giant nord."

He stares at Orcus' clothes for a moment before giving a slow nod. "That is a classy suit indeed."

"These are the three who freed me." Serena states.

"Well now, why don't we introduce ourselves." I grin. "My name is Nicodemus."

"Azazel."

"Orcus."

"And we are just simple treasure hunters wandering throughout the realms" I hum.

"slaying mighty beasts" Orcus Continues.

"looting ancient tombs" Azazel Adds with a small wink towards some of the female vampires in the room.

"and collecting powerful magical artifacts~" I finish with a pleased smile.

"I am Harkon." The man nods. "I am the lord of this court... I take it you understand just what we are."

I shrug with a shit eating grin. "Cannibals that are allergic to the sun?"

"Funny." He states. "No, we are vampires... some of the oldest and most powerful in all of skyrim... for centuries we have lived here, far from the cares of the world-"

"Ababa" I hold up a hand. "We don't need your backstory, only a reward for bringing your daughter back."

He grits his teeth and hisses out. "I was just about to suggest that very thing."

"Yes, you three certainly deserve a reward... there is but one gift that I can give that is equal in value to the elder scroll and my daughter... boy, have you ever wished to hold more power than you could imagine."

"Oh, this is bound to be good." I snort with an eye roll. "Go oooon?"

"I offer you, my blood... take it and you will walk as a lion among sheep... men will tremble at your approach and you will never fear death again."

"You mean... as I already do?" I ask with a small grin.

"No, I am not talking about that filthy disease, I am talking about TRUE vampirism, the power you currently hold is nothing compared to what I hold."

I hold up a hand. "Gonna stop you right there, one: you are weaker than me, two: I do not require that grotesque form you call a 'vampire lord'- which is honestly offensive- as I am already a vampire lord this very second..."

I hold out my hands. "This is what TRUE vampire lords look like, not some Daedric Prince's wacky std."

***BWUMMM***

* * *

I move a couple centimetres to the side as time resumes.

"But I will take these." I hum with a wink as I am now holding a sack of loot over my shoulder.

The man widens his eyes briefly. "You dare?!"

"You filthy mongrel! How dare you!" An overzealous vampire follower shouts.

"Wow... that's rude." I pout before pointing at him with a hand. "Bang."

'empower'

Three rays of orange scorching heat that have been fired at once, smash into him, one to the head, one to the chest, and one to the stomach... he instantly turns to dust.

"That was a warning shot. Don't offend me, or I'll kill you all like I did that random guy." I grin with a small twirl. "***Snrk***\- just kidding, I know that was your second in command~"

"Annnywaaays I'll see you all later."

***Fwoosh***

A vortex in the air appears behind me, Orcus and Azazel wordlessly stepping through it as I hop backwards through it as well.

* * *

"Alright, I did my vampire thing, what do you two want? I'll take a backseat this time."

Orcus takes his time to speak up. "You know that giant that you see when you first get to Whiterun?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"I want to fight it."

"…"

"hrn, fair, fair..." I shrug.

With a flash we are suddenly towards the outskirts of Whiterun's Farms. "I need to go take care of some background stuff really quickly... I'll be back in... say... ten to thirty minutes?"

"Where are you going?" Orcus asks.

"Oh, y'know, grabbing the golden claw and filling this."

I pull out a spikey cup made of stone.

Orcus sharply inhales with a grin as he sees something in the distance, then rushes forwards, leaving us behind.

"What else did you loot from there?" Azazel asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, y'know, Harkon's sword, jewels, gold, soul gems, a couple magic weapons... just regular stuff... gonna be real, I'm going to research the fuck out of all this... I didn't expect mental stats to really change much, but just... understanding things... is awesome!" I answer.

"Have fun." Azazel shrugs before following after Orcus who shoulder-checks the giant with a savage grin.

"Yeah, Yeah." I shrug.

***FLASH***

* * *

"You foolish child! I'll never share the treasure with you! Hahah!" I watch as the man rushes away.

'hrn, let's have some _fun._'

He bumps into me as I quickly speed in front of him and is instantly knocked on his ass.

"W-What the hell?!"

"Heeeey buddy~" I smirk down at him as I step closer, the man scooting backwards as he does so. "You really didn't think you could escape from me, right?"

My red eyes glint in the darkness. "What do you take me for? An idiot?"

"W-What are you?!"

I grin, fully showing off my sharp and pointed teeth. "A vampire."

"O-Oh gods! Nonono please! Don't kill me!"

I scratch my chin as I look over the man. "Hmmmmmm..."

* * *

I toss a slightly blood-stained golden claw up into the air with a grin, ignoring the man with a spike of ice the size of a lance stuck through his chest.

I have his journal in my other hand, and am calmly flicking through it with my telekinesis. "Ah, lore~"

I sigh and shake my head, tossing the book into my bag of holding with a flick.

"Tch, boring." I roll my eyes and with a cast of prestidigitation I remove the blood from the claw.

"Time to skip through this place, I guess~"

***BWUMMM***

The undead crawling from the wall freezes as time stops.

"Persist." I hum with a raised hand.

I tilt my head to the left and to the right, getting a satisfying crack from each. "Let's get this over with."

I strut my way through the rest of bleak falls barrow, ignoring the undead, and simply phasing through any gate in my way... including that of the puzzle door.

I step up to the word wall, the draconic language practically glowing as I look it over.

"hrm... HET NOK FaaL VahLOK DeiNMaaR DO DOVahGOLZ ahRK aaN FUS DO UNSLaaD RahGOL ahRK VULOM..."

"Here lies the guardian, Keeper of dragonstone and a force of unending Rage and darkness... huh... who knew that d&d's draconic language would let me read this~"

That's not the only thing that's different between tabletop and our apparent new life.

I step over to the tomb and effortlessly rip off the top.

I reach inside and pat the helmeted head of the dragur, then crush his head as I clench my fist.

You can't attack when time is stopped in D&d... nor can you steal objects off opponents...

I'm. Literally. Dio.

I grab the dragon stone, pulling it into my bag of holding, then I grab the ice enchanted ancient great axe with one hand and give it a single swing.

"Light... like I'm holding nothing at all... buuut I guess everything is light when you have, what? forty strength?" I shrug propping the axe on my shoulder.

I tilt my head. 'y'know... I like being a half druid and all, but maybe I should have been an iaijitsu master... they get an ability that's basically sneakattack when you draw a sword... you just need to roll a high check and you get nine six-sided die... then a later ability to add your charisma modifier to **every die**... and because my charisma has like a plus twenty modifier, I'd be doing upwards of two hundred and fifty-ish damage with a single hit... that'd be enough to one shot an ADULT red dragon... and that's a Cr fifteen creature.'

'hrm... divine spell casting is pretty good though... I'll take it...'

I meander my way through the rest of the crypt, eventually reaching sunlight on the other side.

With a snap of my fingers, I'm suddenly beside a frozen red bubbling pool... frozen in the sense that it has stopped, not that it has been encased in ice.

I reach into my bag of holding and pull out the spiky stone chalice, then scoop up the red liquid into it and watch as it glows slightly.

I take a sip.

"Huh... not bad."

It's actually quite flavorful... and I'm no longer hungry- which I was putting off because drinking someone sounds like an annoying experience- so it seems like this solves my vampiric thirst.

I take another sip and frown.

I can feel a bubbly power deep down, its... intriguing.

I reach out to a nearby vampire watching over the pool and clench my fist.

His bones crumple below my telepathic power

'I... wasn't able to do that before... this chalice increases the power of my supernatural abilities? AWESOME!'

I drop the chalice into my bag of holding.

"…"

The chalice floats in the air, so I have the physically scoop it up with my bag of holding.

"Well... I've still got basically infinite time before I need to be back, so what now?"

I tilt my head and allow a grin to split my face.

***FLASH***

* * *

I flick through a book acquired through completely legal means. "all right... I think I have this down..."

I hold out a hand towards a frozen old woman.

"Soultrap."

A bright unmoving aura of purple surrounds her.

She's in the middle of berating a group of orphans.

I twirl a knife in my fingers and hold up a blackish purple gem in my other hand.

"MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDAAAAA!"

I fling the butter knife towards the woman as hard as I can, the knife traveling briefly before stopping a couple inches from the woman's throat.

"You, old woman... Grelod the 'kind'... are already dead."

I do a small twirl and sit down on a nearby chest.

"You know, normally druids aren't able to use metal weaponry and such... but that's a fucking stupid thing considering metal is a part of nature... also, I don't think nature could remove my powers even if it wanted."

I snap my fingers. "Dispel."

"-OU-***SCHLICK***" the woman's head snaps backwards as the knife's blunted blade punches cleanly through her windpipe and out the back of her neck, sinking as deep as the wooden handle in the front.

The purple whisps quickly flow towards the gem I am holding; it gains an eerie glow.

The children seem to take a moment to process this.

"Ah... and all as it should be." I sigh, gazing into the crystal with a smile.

"GRELOD THE KIND IS DEAD!" A child cheers.

"Aventus did it!" Another grins.

One of the children turn to me "Thank-"

I disappear from sight.

* * *

"Sweet Mother, Sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear." I stand behind the crouching boy as he repeatedly stabs a skeleton with a knife.

"Sweet Mother, Sweet-"

***Ahem***

The boy flinches and whirls around.

"Who-"

"Grelod is dead."

"W-What?"

"I killed Grelod like you were going to ask."

"H-How- w-wait, YOU'RE the dark brotherhood assassin!?"

"Sure." I shrug. "I totally didn't murder that woman because I wanted to and found out someone apparently was paying for it to be done."

"…"

"What?"

"Contract complete." I smile brightly. "That heartless cow is dead, the children of Riften are saved, gimmie money."

"I-I don't have much, b-but you can have this is you want."

He quickly steps around me, he is actually a little shorter than me, maybe three or four inches.

He reaches into a nearby cupboard and gives me a silver plate.

I look over it.

"This will do." I hum with a shrug as I put it into my bag.

I do a small wave and smile. "Enjoy your life, murderer by association."

I turn and walk out of the building, closing the door behind me.

"And back to Whiterun I go." I smile.

I turn my head slightly as I see a hint of black on a nearby rooftop, but a head quickly retracts back behind a chimney.

I narrow my eyes slightly, then shrug. "hrm... actually no... I'll go explore a bit."

***FLASH***

* * *

I come back to see Orcus stop a giant's fist with one hand, then promptly sweep its leg and bash its face into his knee.

It looks like there were three giants this time, the other two are crumpled to the floor, dead, while he seems to be toying with the last one.

"So... how long has this been going on?"

"Hn?" Azazel hums as he glances to the side. "Oh, you're back... you got the claw?"

"Huh? Oh yeah... I did grab that."

He looks back to Orcus elbow dropping the poor giant.

"This has been going on for about five minutes now... he killed the first two fairly quickly and now he is just tormenting that poor bastard."

"Mn. That's a sort of in bad taste... though I guess I shouldn't be the one to speak after impaling that Arvel guy with an ice lance."

The companions that were hired to fight these three off look a little worse for wear, but I guess that's what happens when you fight three times the odds you were normally supposed to face.

I take out the chalice and take another sip, blinking as it fills up again.

"Hn. gotta love that infinite drink..." I hum before putting it back in the bag of holding.

"How the hell did you even clear two dungeons in like ten minutes?"

"Two?" I ask with a small smile.

"Nic, what did you do?"

"ooooh nothin much..."

I turn back to look at him. "By the way, spells function differently. I can hurt people while in time stop."

He widens and his eyes and looks to me "What?!"

"Also, Cat's Grace, Bull's Strength, and others apply a multiplication effect, not just a plus four... I assume Haste is the same."

"Fuck..." He whispers.

"Plus, I figured out a couple cool things... one: I can read word walls, and two: I'm the dragonborn."

He raises an eyebrow and turns to look at me. "What?! W-where did you even kill a dragon?!"

My smile grows. "And shouts are a lot better than they should normally be..."

"P-Pardon?"

"Oh yeah, even the first word of unrelenting force sent a group of three dragur sprawling across the ground... pretty freaking awesome~"

"Welp." I shrug. "I'm off to go mentally scar some people."

I wink. "if I'm not back within a week, I've forgotten about you or died."

"Planeshift."

"WH-"

***CHHHHZZZZZ***

With a violent crackling flash, I disappear off the face of Skyrim.

* * *

I roll my eyes. 'ooooh he's gonna be pissed... but apparently, I just reappear in that world the moment I left... so there's not much they can do about it... and god forbid I let him anywhere near my future waifus.'

I appear in an alleyway with a slow blink.

Dumpsters, metal trashcans, brick buildings with fire escapes?

I'M BACK IN THE MODERN DAYS!

My hands shake with excitement as I look around with a massive grin.

I skip out of the alleyway and look to the left and right.

CARS! Hell to the fuck, yes! I spent two or three weeks in that medieval hellscape- hard to tell when the sun doesn't move- but that's neither here nor there~

I grin up at the sky, it's a little dark... the sun must have just gone down.

I pull a book out of my bag and begin flicking through it.

A hand grabs my shoulder and tugs me back into the alleyway.

I look up from my book to see a sweaty older man holding a pistol to my face.

I glance behind him to see a group of three other men.

I raise an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?"

The gun is pressed to my throat. "Don't... talk."

**"Fus"**

The man is suddenly blasted backwards as I drop the inch or two back to the floor.

I brush a hand down my shirt. "Get your filthy hands off me."

The book closes with a thump as I put it back into my bag.

I cast a glance over the group who suddenly don't look so confident about beating up something that looks fourteen to fifteen.

The man quickly sits up and lifts the pistol with a shaky hand ***BANG***

My head snaps back.

"…"

I slowly lower my head forwards again, the flattened bullet falling off my forehead as look over the group with a smirk. "My, my, you've just volunteered yourselves to be my test subjects~"

With a flick the gun is knocked out of the man's hand by an invisible force.

"Hi Los Aan Mey." I snort as I watch some of the other men try and sprint away.

"No, no... none of that." I frown as the ends of the alley are suddenly covered by a wall of ice that reaches the roofs of the nearby buildings.

The men stop just before smacking face-first into the wall and slowly turn to me, their backs pressing up against it as they try to back away.

I roll my eyes as I pull out another book. "Tch, child rapists am I right, think their all tough and in control... until they aren't... you all honestly deserve a worse death than this."

I flick through the pages. "oooh let's try this one..."

The leader of the four gets up and grabs a pipe, he swings it down at me, and with the sound of creaking metal it bends.

"Bitch... I shrugged off a bullet to my forehead... what the hell did you think a pipe would do?" I ask with a half-lidded glare.

**"Fus-Ro"**

***Crack***

He smashes into the far wall this time and slumps down against it, clutching his shoulder.

"Hrm... it seems chaotic neutral alignment has changed me... hell, is it even Chaotic Neutral anymore? This seems pretty Evil..." I scoff to myself.

A man who was about to smash a trashcan lid into the wall is suddenly dragged beside his boss by an invisible force. "Now, you four are going to have to bear with me on these... as they are my own creation and I don't fully know how well they'll work... buuuut I hope they do!"

He is forcibly maneuvered to hold the lid in front of him.

I smirk. **"Vey."**

The lid splits down the middle as his hand is sheared off just below the wrist, a deep gouge forming on the rest of his body behind that.

"AAAAGH-"

**"Quiet."**

He screams in pure silence, rolling on the ground and clutching his arm.

"hrm... it seems **Slice** worked... now what... do I do the entire shout? Hrm... that'd probably destroy the entire wall... hell, even two words of that shout would probably leave deep markings in it... tch... maybe I need a less destructive shout." I frown, noticeably not silenced.

"In that case..."

"-HY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" The man shouts.

"Because you are filthy child rapists, why else?" I ask with a raised eyebrow before moving onto my next shout. "Like, why are you guys even going after little boys? That's dumb. I can slightly understand why you would go after an underage girl, you have small dicks, and every time you ask out a female they violently vomit and laugh at the same time so you have to force yourself onto people who can't resist like little pathetic wastes of life... but boys? Are you all gay or something? What's the point to sexually harassing a boy? Do you get off on permanently scarring someone or something?"

"Hn... maybe that's a little sexist? I'm not saying boys being molested are less important, but really?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow. "Anyways, let's try this one! It should be less damaging, so maybe you won't die!"

**"Koraav-Sah-Faaz"**

I have never heard a man scream that loud before, I am quickly forced to silence him again as he rolls on the ground, clawing at his eyes, face, and mouth.

"Jesus!" I gasp. "That's super fucked up!"

I look down at the book and write 'Overwhelming Success' next to 'Perception-Phantom-Pain'.

I look back up to see that he died from shock.

I frown slightly.

"Ah well. You win some, you lose some... lives included."

I look to the other three who look absolutely horrified in their silence.

"Aaaactually."

I look to the man who had instigated all of this to begin with.

Sound returns to the three men.

**"Koraav-Sah-Faaz"**

"AA-"

Silence returns to the two men as they watch the original gun-toting man flail about in silence.

"hm... this might just become a favorite shout of mine... I'll do future testing to see the intensity of the first two words."

I look to the last two.

**"Wol."**

A barbed arrow of wood pierces the center of his chest and pins him to the ice wall.

"oh, that worked!" I note as I write a small 'Success' next to 'Oaken-Pursuit-Arrow'.

"Welp, time to finish up and hide the bodies I guess." I frown.

**"Keyn-Heim-Zun"**

A longsword appears in my hand.

I sharply inhale and drop it.

"Well... it worked... but I guess that's just what I get for trying to base something on Excalibur."

I let out a long sigh. "To think, something made to obliterate things like me did nothing more than slightly burn my hand... it's as if I just grabbed a hot plate out of a microwave."

"Tch." I scoff. "Ugh, now I'm annoyed so I'm just going to do this."

"Desintigrate, Desintigrate, Desintigrate, Desintigrate."

"Horray! They're gone!"

I walk up the wall behind me and onto the rooftops. "Nooow to figure out where exactly I am."

* * *

I watch a vtol-esque ship float into the distance.

"Huh..."

***Shatter***

I blink and look down to the street below to see a girl kick a man out of a window.

***CHNG-CHZZ***

Then fold out a transforming death scythe and stabbing the tip into the ground.

"…"

"Remnant?"

She blurs about as black suited men file out of the shop, swinging a weapon much too large for her.

"…"

A grin splits my face. "I can work with this."

**"Keyn"**

A simple spear appears in my grasp.

"Well, Well, Well, Red, it seems like you've defeated my... ugh... Disappointing investment... so it seems that we are at an Impasse." Roman hums as he struts out of the store.

'how do I creep both of them out?'

'OOH!'

I snap my fingers and an eerie music box-esque tune plays in the quietness of the night.

"So, I think that-" Roman pauses

A child's voice is quietly added to it. _"Ever on and on I continue circling~"_

They both freeze in place at the haunting melody. _"With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony~"_

_"Till slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing."_ Ruby starts quickly looking around for the source of the music as she shifts in place, bringing crescent rose up to her chest.

_"And suddenly I see that I can't break free~"_ Roman sees the girl's sudden lapse in attention and decides to make a break for it.

***BOOM***

A thrown spear smashes into where he just was, causing him to increase his speed.

I snort and quickly hop to the roof of the building he is running for, pulling a simple butter knife out of my bag of holding.

After a moment of waiting, he finally clears the edge of the building.

***SWISH***

He barely ducks past a slash to the throat as I grin.

His eyes widen as he does a small combat roll forwards to just get past me.

I lunge for him, butter knife arcing forwards, only to barely get deflected by his cane with a ***CLANG***

He barely leaps backwards as the knife stabs right for his eye.

***BANG***

Ruby clears the edge of the building and lands somewhere behind me.

"H-HEY!" She realizes that he is fighting someone as I kick one of his legs out from under him and land a backhand that sends him skipping towards the far side of the building, crashing briefly with the small wall that surrounds the edge of the building.

He gets up with a wince and stands on the wall.

"Well... ow..." He states as he rubs his cheek. "A bit rude, aren't you, brat?"

A bullhead flies up into the air from behind him and allows him to take one step back, into it as it shines lights at me.

He reaches into his back pocket, but a butter knife imbeds into the metal beside his head.

I tilt my head and smirk, just asking him to try it.

"We've got a fucking powerful kid outside." He states as he quickly shuffles to the front of the bullhead.

I slowly twirl another butter knife in my fingers as another woman slowly steps out.

The sounds of her glass heels reach me over the sound of roaring engine.

"Glass heels, hm? Classy."

She raises a hand, fire flickering around it briefly before I hurl the butterknife at her.

***Schlick***

It stabs into her shoulder, bypassing her aura entirely.

'hrn... so soul trap does work like that... thanks, five hundred thousand word skyrim x rwby fanfic.'

The fire falters as she lets out a gasp, bringing up her hand to her shoulder.

"Why don't you come down here?" I taunt.

The ground below me glows as her two amber colored eyes glint in the darkness.

"Hm?"

It flickers out as look back up at the woman.

Shards of ice start raining down upon the bullhead causing me to blink and look behind me to see Glynda megabitch herself.

The ground under her starts glowing, forcing her to fling Ruby away and flip to the edge of the roof.

I feel a small pull from her telekinesis, trying to get me away from the blast, but I easily resist it as I am also exploded.

The bullhead takes this moment to fly off into the distance.

"…"

It's silent for a while.

I step out of the smoke, revealing that I am completely unharmed.

Glynda gasps. "Thank the gods... I-I thought you had died."

"Mn." I nod. "That'd be a shame."

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ruby seems to breath out a sigh of relief that I'm not dead, then turns her attention to Glynda. "Y-You're a huntress, right? C-Can I have your autograph?!"

"You're both coming with me."

"About that..." I smile. "No."

My form is taken apart as I transform into a swarm of bats that fly into all directions.

The two girls freeze in place as the bats slowly fly circles around them, a good ten feet out as the childish voice returns. _"I'm Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity... With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony."_

_"To tell me who I am, who I was, Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free~"_

With that all the bats scatter at once, letting out little squeaks and filling the air with the sound of beating wings.

'ah, i'm such a dramatic fuck.'

* * *

**Pov: ?**

'Shit! SHIT!'

A woman with vibrant orange eyes and black hair clutches her shoulder, a towel, stained red, has been wrapped around it.

Her aura is helping in slowing the bleeding, but the blade of a fucking butter knife was just hurled completely through her shoulder... completely through her aura without even slowing down.

That boy is dangerous.

"What the hell was that?!" Roman hisses.

The woman lets out a hiss of pain. "I don't know... but he is still alive... he... toyed with me... he toyed with you a considerable margin more, however."

"Says the woman who nearly had her arm chopped off by a butter knife." Roman shrugs with a huff.

"Hold your tongue, Roman, or I will turn it to ash myself... I thought you had your little... partner in the background to help you."

"She was supposed to be." Roman frowns.

He pulls out his scroll and quickly sends a message to the mute menace.

There are a couple seconds of silence before the communication device lets out a ***Ping***.

"I am going to have a couple words with her when I get back to the warehouse." He growls.

"Where was she?" The amber eyed woman asks with a grimace.

"A date... apparently." Roman sighs. "She said she left not even five minutes beforehand because 'she thought I could handle it' then met some kid who- and I quote- 'likes to torment people nearly as much as I do'. Then she said they hit it off and went out for ice cream."

The amber eyed woman frowns slightly.

"She's now sending me a picture of him... for some reas-" He freezes in place, skin rapidly paling.

He shakily turns the scroll around to show the false maiden.

A pink and brown eyed girl is taking a selfie with a pale white haired boy with red eyes, he has a confident smile on his face and is winking...

The same boy that just shoved a butter knife so deep into her that she's lucky she didn't lose all feeling in her left arm.

"H-He knows..." Roman hisses.

* * *

**Anyways, this was something that I got bored and wrote, did you like it? What did you all think about this strange three-person insert? After all, adventures are always better when you have a group of friends to be dumbasses with~**

**See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13 Stand Out

**Don't Own Fairy Tail or JJBA, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

My eyes slowly open as another drop of water splashes against my forehead.

'where-'

Another drop hits my forehead, causing me to flinch.

I slowly sit up and look around the dark canopy I have found myself in, blades of wet grass sticking to my arms and legs as a light rain peppers the ground around the large tree to my back.

'W-What?!'

I look around and pat my person down, eventually finding a note.

**[You have been isekai'd.]**

"W-What?!"

There's also a pencil, but the note isn't done yet.

**[I thought it would be pretty fun to put you in the world of fairy tail... buuuut just a regular non-magical human in fairy tail wouldn't be fun- besides it has already been done before- soooo I thought to myself, 'Celestial Spirit magic exists... why not Spirit summoning magic?! Soooo I have granted you the ability to summon stands from the popular anime and manga series 'Jojo's Bizarre Adventure'… like Celestial spirit magic, you eventually will get more than one, but right now, as a child- yes, I de-aged you- you may only have one! Buuuuut I'm not just going to stick you here with something like Knhum because you would probably die~ also, sidenote, how is that an actual fucking 'Egyptian God' in the fucking story... I get Tohth, that can tell the future, but Knhum?! That's literally just a HORRENDOUSLY worse Yellow Temperance.**  
**Anyways, you have only seen up to part 5, so I mean, I will only include the stands from parts 3-5...**

**Now, as I was saying before, I am not a COMPLETE bastard, so I will let you pick your first stand... and no, it can't be Killer Queen, Star Platinum, King Crimson, or The Hand... nothing op just yet... just circle the name of which one you want with that pencil I gave you. **

**choose wisely because it might be a little while before you get your next one~]**

"…"

'Meh. I had nothing better to do... also STANDS hell yeah.'

I look over the short list the R.O.B. has given me.

'alrighty then... what do we have here?'

**Kraft Works: (Freeze stuff in place and allow them to build up momentum)**

**Little Feet: (Scratch to Shrink)**

**The Emperor: (GUN.)**

**Sex Pistols: (GUN... but with Anxiety... gun not included...)**

**Stray Cat: (Cat Plant Thing)**

**Harvest: (Small bee things)**

**Moody Blues: (It's rewind time!)**

**Aerosmith: (Plane)**

**Dark Blue Moon: (Freaky Fish Thing... the Stardust Crusaders One...)**

**Hermit Purple: (You probably remember this one.) **

'I remembered most of these... but I forgot little feet existed for a moment...'

'out of all of these... Little feet and Kraft Works seems like the strongest...'

Kraft works is powerful in that I can stop any attack before they do any real damage, additionally I can create portable ladders with like four sticks... but it was also fast enough to deflect bullets, so it is incredibly powerful... Little feet can shrink any object including the user, meaning I could dodge attacks easily enough, I could also just shrink a huge object like a boulder, throw it at something, and then enlarge it again

Aerosmith is useful in its range, also the carbon-dioxide sensing... but I'd much rather have Kraftworks... I mean, really... this list is like comparing 'The World' to 'Sticky Fingers', I mean, sure, both have their uses, but I'm going to fucking pick the one which can stop time... then you just decide to include Echoes act 1 just to spice things up.

I circle Kraftworks.

The paper and pencil ignite into blue flames, causing me to drop it and scoot away from it.

Each burns into a crisp.

"…"

'I... don't feel any different...'

I hold out a hand, palm facing outwards... nothing seems to happen...

'maybe it requires a chant?

"Summon Spirit: Kraftworks!"

"…"

Nothing seems to happen.

I let out a long sigh.

'son of a bitch...'

I decide to try and look deep within myself for some sort of magical core... but after twenty minutes of that I got bored and decided to leave.

It probably wasn't smart randomly walking in a direction when this word has monsters, dragons, and dark guilds, buuuuut I really need to find a town before it gets dark, and well... I can try and unlock my magic as I walk.

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**Eh, normally I wouldn't post stuff this short, but it has potential, and even if I don't continue it, I hope someone does.**

**It's just such a cool idea... maybe he could gain something like Lucy's star dress**

**Hell, summon more than one stand at a time maybe? That'd be pretty cool.**

**This is part 1 of a series of 3 different stories I'm going to rapidly posting, going from shortest to longest.**


	14. Chapter 14: Master's guide to Skyrim

**I do not own Skyrim or any of the stories I might reference.**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, like a dragon or a god"**

_"Text via book or letter... when those are around..."_

_(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)_

* * *

I let out a low sniffle as I clutch my knees to my chest, a small stone orb surrounds me on all sides, however, to the left is a small door indented into the wall, and in the middle is a stone pillar holding the roof up.

I let out a long groan.

'why am I here... just to fucking suffer?!'

I blow into my hands and rub them together, a small fire crackling in the fireplace I made.

'This sucks... I might have made my own house, but its like ten degrees outside, I'm on a mountain, and I'm in FUCKING SKYRIM!'

I had been in this world for like a month, I just appeared with only the clothes on my back... or, well, the clothes on my back and a new body entirely...

Ooh... I did forget to mention the thing violently annoying me...

**Mastery System:**

**Alteration: Lv 4:**  
**You gain no additional bonuses for using Alteration Magic.**

**Transmutation: ****Lv 17: (36.2%)**  
**You may now transform one object into another, but they must have similar value.**  
**Lv 5: Transmutation costs 25% Less Magika**  
**Lv 10: Transmutation can affect things at a distance of 5 feet.**  
**Lv 15: Transmutation can now create objects without similar values, however, it must still be reasonable.**

'How did I even survive this long?!'

I have gained a fucking HUGE respect for the transmutation spell... it and another skill of mine has practically carried me through my new life.

I made a little igloo and slowly transmuted it into snow brick by brick... that's why I made the center pillar... to support the weight.

Oh... but let's go back to how this all began.

* * *

I wake up with a wince and slowly sit up, I look around to see spikes all around, I had barely avoided them all, but an elk and a man hadn't been so lucky.

I nearly scream, but I quickly clamp my hands over my mouth as I notice that there is a pathway to follow.

I slowly creep forwards.

I look down to see a bear trap, a tripwire, and a pressure plate.

I expertly weave through the three traps, a brief look to my hands reveals that they are a lot smaller than they used to be.

'w-where the hell am I?!'

"I'll kill him... he talks like that to me again I'll get him while he's sleeping, or poison his meat...see how he likes that..." A gruff voice growls under his breath.

I freeze as I see a man in metal armor standing above a table.

't-this is-'

"Damn wizards... why'd they have to make these damn things so hard to understand?!" He snarls.

"BOSS! MERCHANT CARAVAN!"

The green skinned man snaps his head to the door with a feral grin. "ohoho really?!"

"Yeah! They've got a small guard of six men."

The orc walks over to a bed and picks up a double-edged axe imbedded into the bedpost. "Well... it rained this morning... so their carts might get stuck... why don't we go and lighten their load?"

They both leave the room.

I slowly blink, and after a couple seconds, I creep out.

I reach the table, snatching the book, then flinching as a screen appears.

**Greetings Friend! You have been randomly selected for the classic Isekai treatment! **

**You have been granted the Mastery system! **

"…"

'W-What?'

**You have gained a magical skill:**

**Masteries: 2/8**

**Alteration: Lv 1:**  
**Transmutation: Lv 1: 0.0%**

I widen my eyes as I quickly snatch up a dagger. It isn't safe here.

**Upon completely mastering a skill, you are granted +1 max masteries... you may learn skills through many means... books, trial and error, picking up a magical item, tutoring, it really goes on and on! **

**Mastery is increased through continued use of an ability or skill... the higher level a skill is, the slower it gains exp.**

I slowly creep my way forwards, turning one way to see that the the dead-end is clear, then turning the other way to come face to face with a man in leather armor.

'S-Skyrim.'

He reaches for the blade at his waist. "What the hell are you doing here, kid?!"

"**FUS**-RO-DAH!"

A wave of power washes over him, causing him to stumble backwards as I duck past him.

I bust through the door at the front of the cave, slamming it behind me and jabbing my knife into the door handles.

I sprint forwards, out of the camp.

As an arrow whizzes past my head.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'

I duck behind a tree.

***THUNK***

An arrow imbeds into it right where my head was seconds before.

'o-oh god... why am I HERE?!'

* * *

Ah yes... I appear to be the dragonborn...

I pout as I bring my knees up to my chest.

A _child_ dragonborn.

I whisper under my breath.

**"Fus."**

A small bellow of wind ruffles my hair as the shout dissipates on the wall in front of me.

**Shouts: Lv 2:**  
**You gain no additional bonuses for using Shouts.**

**Fus-Ro-Dah: ****Lv 9: (88.2%)**  
**Lv 5: Fus-Ro-Dah cools down 30% Faster**

I let out a long sigh as I continue staring at the ground.

**"Fus."**

Another little blast of wind hits me in the face.

**"Fus."**

**"Fus."**

**"Fus."**

I glance over to see that my ability has leveled up.

**Lv 10: you now are able to use the second word of Fus-Ro-Dah, 'Ro'**

I hum as I put a rough-looking log onto the fire.

'after this damned blizzard... maybe I could try and get to Whiterun... I know I am still somewhat close to that bandit camp... I just ran into the mountains to get away...'

The tips of my fingers ignite as I look to the flickering flame.

'I might not need to run away this time...'

**Destruction: Lv 2**  
**You gain no additional bonuses for using Destruction Magic.**

**Firebolt: Lv 6: (56.4%)**  
**Firebolt requires 25% Less Mana**

The fire on my fingers flicker out as my magicka empties out.

I scratch my chin as I desperately try to think of another shout to remember... after all, considering they function on cooldown, with zero charges or mana drain, these are a considerable weapon.

My eyebrow quirks.

**"Yol."**

I flinch as a wave of fire spews from my mouth, scorching the wall three feet away.

'I finally got it!'

The thing about learning a shout, is that you one: have to know the word itself, and two: know what the word truly means... Yol, a flickering fire, what could easily rage out of control, dangerous... but a part in the circle of life.

I understood Fus so easily, because in the games the greybeards practically beat it into you.

Yol required me to sit in a small sphere of stone with my only lifeline being a flickering flame, melted snow for water, and transmuted dirt for food... I had tried to figure out Tiid- as that was one of the words I remembered, time, but even thinking about days passing didn't work... I really want to know what I'll have to go through to understand 'time.'

* * *

I slowly walk through a small forest with a metal walking stick, my breath visible as I breath heavily.

I snap my head to the left as I hear a snarl, a wolf about half my height rushing towards me.

**"YOL!"**

A wave of fire washes over the wolf, stopping its charge dead in its track as it recoils.

As it recoils, I hold out a hand towards it and shoot a ball of fire that smacks into its chest and knocks it over, its fur still burning.

I let out a low huff as the wolf doesn't get up.

I hear three more growls behind me, causing me to freeze.

'this isn't a game... wolves travel in packs.'

I spin around, launching another shout. **"YOL!"**

Fire washes over two of the wolves, causing them to flail and run in panic, fur ablaze.

The last lunges for my throat, but I bring up my staff and smash it into the side of its head, just barely knocking it past.

It lands in a heap as I fall backwards, its body crashing into my own, I quickly hop to my feet as the wolf does the same.

I launch a bolt of fire at it, the orb smacking into its head and exploding the top of its jaw and nose off with a meaty crunch and a burst of heat.

That was the third pack...

Of wolves. earlier I had to run away from a cave troll and a group of three bandits... luckily, they canceled each other out when the cave troll started tearing the arms off a nearby bandit.

Then that cave bear...

Skyrim fucking SUCKS.

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**This is just something I thought up a while back, buuut it never really took off, pretty interesting idea though... and it's using that mastery system from chapter 9.**

**Eh, I might write it someday.**


	15. Chapter 15: Instinctual Hero

**Don't Own MHA or even the power, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**"Powerful Creatures Speaking, such a buff-might"**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

* * *

A long time ago, the first quirks appeared... a baby was born as a glowstick and everyone was happy with super powers. The end.

I bet you've heard that story more times than you can count, hm? I know I have... in fanfic form no less!

You see, this actually isn't my first time 'around'.

By that, I mean, Isekai...

Not as fun as it sounds... I met god, and asked to be reborn into this world, yes, he even granted me a power!

I thought it was going to be 'oh fun! I get this AND a quirk?! Awesome!'

I'm quirkless.

…

Yep. But I'm not all that torn up about it... I could technically get a quirk from... other sources... but what really sucked is that my family were 'quirk elitists' who kicked me out the second it was revealed I have an extra toe joint in my foot.

Right at the ripe old age of four.

Those fucking idiots kicked a four-year-old out into the street! Like what fucking assholes!

If I was a normal child, I would have long-since died... but luckily..._ I'm not normal,_ am I?

I tilt my head to the left.

***RATATATATATATA***

A bullet fired from an assault rifle flies past my ear as a man unloads it into the crowded mall.

It has been a long time since then... about ten years? If I had to guess, I'm at about when Canon starts... so that's nice... I don't think I'll be getting an entry into UA however...

I continue my bored walk as people panic, rushing in all directions in blind terror, I weave around the people as they rush past, my blue hoodie stained and dirty, my white hair could probably use a good wash as well.

I blink as I notice I now have a wallet in my hand.

'ooooh naughty, naughty, body.'

Reach in and pull out the yen bills then simply drop it as I continue my walk towards the nearest Mcdonalds.

'oh wait... there was that villain... so they probably won't take my order... shit.'

Ah yes, Ryota Yuuki... a teen with unlimited power at his fingertips, yet struggles to feed himself daily.

I move through the rushing crowd, making my way to the front entrance of the mall, then I simply walk out into the city, ignoring the tragedy in my wake.

* * *

"ALRIGHT KID! GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!"

I blink to the shark-headed man who holds a dinky pistol in his hands... well, actually, it's the size of a regular pistol, but he is like nine feet tall and built like all might.

"Bitch, I am a quirkless hobo... do you _really_ think I have any money?"

He apparently doesn't appreciate the sass, as there is now a baby blue colored fist rocketing towards my face, I tilt my head ever so slightly to the left, allowing the fist to soar past, just barely scraping my cheek, and smash into the brick wall behind me, sending chunks of rock and pestle raining down on me.

I stare at him with a half-lidded expression, boredly glaring with my silver eyes.

My hand reaches out and slaps the side of the pistol, causing it to discharge into the wall beside me, then I bring my hand up to his stomach, index and middle finger extended, looking sort of like a pistol.

My fist blurs forwards as my fingers curl inwards.

***CRACK***

There's a ripple in his flesh as my punch connects, causing him to hunch over and spit onto the nearby wall... then promptly get smashed into the other wall of the alley right behind him with a small crunch as the bricks dent inwards.

I sigh and shake my head.

I could absolutely be a hero, but I'm not sure it's what I want...

I turn and walk out of the alleyway, then through another.

I'd be judged for being quirkless, All Might would probably think I have connections to all for one, and, really, it just sounds like a massive mess that I don't want to deal with... being obligated to save people sounds pretty annoying as well.

This place is seedy as hell... I've already been mugged six times... I wonder what the hell the heroes here are even doing.

"You will die to bring about the new era_ false hero_."

'I'm not walking around.'

I turn the corner of the Alleyway and see a man with messy and filthy black hair, white bandage wrapped around his eyes, and combat armor across his body, he has boots with spikes on them, dozens of knives strapped across his body, and a chipped katana which looks like it has seen _much _better days.

He raises a knife above the paralyzed hero, it looks to be a girl of some sort, ah that doesn't matter, really.

I walk past causing him to notice me.

There is an awkward moment as I stare him down as I continue past.

"Before you ask. I am a master at minding my own business. Besides, what would a quirkless hobo do against a villain?"

My hand raises up and catches a knife inches from my jugular.

"Hey." I frown. "That was mean."

Hero killer Stain himself glares at me as he plunges his knife down towards the hero.

***CLANK* **

The stab is deflected as I fling his own knife into the side of it, his knife embedding itself into the concrete an inch to the side of the woman's throat.

He suddenly leaps back, allowing my fist to crash into his open side, causing him to gag, some spittle splattering onto the floor, he nearly trips backwards as his feet return to the floor.

He brings a hand up to his side with a small grimace.

"Shame. Now I have to get involved." I sigh. "Couldn't you just let me walk past? Ugh now I have to deal with all this nonsense."

I fold my hands behind my head and let out another dramatic sigh.

He snarls. "I despise people like you. Those who willingly look the other way while injustices are being committed."

"I never said I was willing to. Just that it wasn't my problem." I shrug. "Why should it fall to the quirkless to save those with quirks? I thought I was _useless_. Society seems to think so."

He frowns. "You... are quirkless?! That can't be right..."

"Shame to say it is, buddy." I scoff. "I was tossed out into the streets at the age of four, purely because I had an extra joint in my foot. Life's unfair. I dreamt of becoming the first quirkless hero at one point, you know, but society just kept kicking me down, refusing to even give me a chance... so if society doesn't want me to help? I'll just be an impassive little shit and observe from the sidelines."

I slip my hands into my pockets. "But I suppose you are right in some cases... maybe I should stick my nose into what I'm not supposed to... after all, what better way to spite heroes than to make them watch as a worthless quirkless does their job better than they ever could."

I dash forwards, twisting out of the way of his katana slash before he even draws the blade, my knee comes up and smacks into the grip, sending it flying through the air as my hand curves up, freeing itself from my pocket and landing a whip-like flick under his chin, snapping his head upwards.

He doesn't see it coming with I extend my knee and kick him right in the chest, sending him skidding back, off balance.

I weave my body through several thrown knives. "You know, I've always wondered why society put down quirk less people... if you really think about it-"

Stain blurs forwards and attempts to behead me with a knife, but I pivot around him, just barely avoiding the blade as I step past him, my shin crashes into the back of his knee and bends it forwards.

My hand slips up and grabs his hair, pulling his head back as I land a kick right to his lower back.

I tug him past and hop away as he slashes a knife at me in his offhand.

He throws it, causing it to thunk into the wall beside my head, I don't even flinch at it. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted... your quirk is that you can paralyze people... or I think... at least it doesn't appear to be any sort of strength or speed enhancement, yet here you are, moving faster than most 'normal' people can see. You are basically quirkless when it comes to physical abilities... yet you could probably hold your own against a person with a strength and speed enhancement quirk."

He wipes his mouth, glancing down at his hand to reveal blood.

"this hero society is bullshit that's what it is." I snarl. "These people say that you need a quirk to be successful, yet, here we are, a quirkless boy and a man with a paralysis quirk. Each physically stronger than they have any right to be."

"_Anyone_ can be a hero. It doesn't matter if they are quirkless or not, have a weak quirk, or a powerful quirk."

Stain smiles slightly. "Now... you are talking like a real hero, brat... maybe I misjudged you... maybe you just see my mission as what it is, removing those _tainted_ bastards from the hero system... I'll accept doing good deeds out of spite over doing it for _money_."

"Oh, don't misunderstand, I'd _absolutely_ do it for the money, but that's probably just the homelessness talking. If I had a stable income and could actually feed myself regularly, who knows~"

"But all I know is that even if some heroes are scum, they still have people who love them, perhaps a wife, children, maybe family, and what you are doing is just feeding into an endless loop of revenge and loathing."

"I'll do what I must to fix the corrupt system." Stain states with a snarl on his face. "Nothing can stand in my way."

"I suppose I should tell you I'm stalling then."

He pauses.

"What? Your paralysis quirk can't last _forever_ can it?"

In the brief inner turmoil, I clear the eight or so feet in between us and slam my fist into his gut hard enough to lift him off the ground, then I land a roundhouse kick to his side.

I increase my speed and meet him before his momentum stops and clothesline him, then with a small spin, my hands are just a blur as they repeatedly smash into his torso, an elbow to the cheek here, a knee to the elbow there, a foot to the kneecap way over there, then a final roundhouse kick to the temple and he laying in a crumpled heap at my feet.

I flip him off. "Bitch."

I turn and walk away, abruptly stepping to the side as I do so, avoiding a final hurled knife that clatters to the floor.

I hum to myself as I walk away. "They thought they were oh so clever when they brutalized the beast~ But when his vengeance is at hand He'll have a bloody feast-"

* * *

**Pov: ?**

"Bitch."

***Drip***

"They thought they were so-"

***Drip***

The sound of a boy humming as he walks off screen is all that is heard in a dark apartment, well, if you didn't count the quiet dripping noise.

"Haaah." A girl sighs in bliss. "Badass~"

A certain blond stares at the laptop screen, a red blush crossing her face as she rewinds the video to the utter beatdown the hooded teen unleashed upon Stain.

She had already touched herself to this video, so she shouldn't do that again... maybe in a little while~

"I can't believe Stainy lost to someone! And he said he was quirkless? I-n-t-e-r-e-s-t-I-n-g~"

She hadn't been oblivious to the potential of the human body, as she is a prime example... the capability to move much faster than she should with a quirk that doesn't assist in any way.

"Hnnn! I want to become him! B-but I don't know his face! How can I become him if I don't know his face?!"

She could always start wearing a blue hoodie...

She looks to the left towards a pale figure. "What do you think, corpse-chan?"

Blood continues to drip onto the floor from the man's slit throat.

"A valid question indeed." The girl nods. "His life sucks. He said he was quirkless, homeless, and society thinks he is worthless... maybe we could be friends!"

***Drip***

The girl nods sagely. "You are right. At the very least, even if he doesn't want to be friends, I should find him, sex him, then become him... that way he might not feel too bad about the whole me killing him thing!"

***Drip***

"Yeah! I'll go get that hoodie! Y-you wouldn't care about me using your money, r-right?"

***Drip***

"ALRIIIIGHT!" The girl cheers as she hops up.

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**This was the third idea I had, once more never really took off beyond this, but it seems like an interesting story, so I might write it one day... but I definitely have higher priorities like chapter 2 and 9... maybe 11 and 12 as well.**

**See you all whenever I decide to update this again~**


	16. Chapter 16: OPM Gamer Fic

**I do not own One Punch Man or 'the gamer' system, Only the Oc.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

**System**

**"Monsters with deep and mutated voices"**

* * *

**You Have Died**

Y'know... when I was hit by that train, my top half separated from the bottom by several whirling wheels...

I didn't expect this.

Before me is a simple blue screen about a foot wide and half a foot tall, upon it are the orange words 'You Have Died'.

A moment later, a new screen pops up.

**Would you like to continue?**

**[Yes] [No]**

"…"

"…"

I reach out and tap 'Yes' even though I should really have no body at this point.

**Congratulations! You, Alex Grey, have been chosen to be host to The Gamer ability! **

'Okay?'

**The Gamer ability is a system that grants you powers and abilities similar to that of an RPG, where you can physically choose how your body gets stronger and more!**

'ok.'

**Regretfully, you may not select your starting world, like most gamers have been beforehand.**

"WHAT?!"

**but to compensate for this, the system has randomly generated you a starter set so that you won't die immediately upon your first encounter like many gamers before you have.**

**Student of The North Kai Starter Set:**

**Ki as a power has been unlocked, Active Skill 'Kaioken' will be granted upon insertion, Active Skill 'Spirit Bomb' will be granted upon insertion, Active Skill 'Ki Flight' will be granted upon insertion, Active Skill 'Ki Blast' will be granted upon insertion, Passive Skill 'Accumulative Power' will be granted upon insertion, Wis Milestone Skills will now affect your 'Ki' stat along with 'Mp', and other skills may grant you KI abilities as Milestone Rewards.**

My eyebrow is slightly twitching, but I'm not as pissed off as I was originally at the fact I'm being forced into a world that I can't decide on... after all, Kaioken is possibly my favorite dragon ball z technique...

**This, is your Status Sheet:**

I hear a dull ping and a new screen opens.

**Name: Alex Grey**  
**Title: The Gamer**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 1: **

**100/100 Hp**  
**100/100 Sp**  
**100/100 Mp**  
**50/50 Ki**

**HPR: 1% Every 300 Seconds (1)**  
**SPR: 1% Every 30 Seconds (1)**  
**MPR: 1% Every 60 Seconds (1)**  
**KIR: .5% Every 120 Seconds (0.25)**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 0**  
**Dexterity: 0**  
**Vitality: 0**  
**Intelligence: 0**  
**Wisdom: 0**  
**Luck: 0**

**Points: 35**

In this new world, the average stat for all Humans is 5. please allocate your stat points in any way you see fit... but you MUST have at least 1 point in all stats.

"Hey system, how is Ki, Hp, Sp, and Mp calculated?"

**Hp: (level*100)+(5*Vit)**  
**Sp: (level*100)+(5*Vit)**  
**Mp: (level*100)+(5*Int)**  
**Ki: (level*50)+(2*Wis)**

"…"

"hm... alright."

**Name: Alex Grey**  
**Title: The Gamer**  
**Race: Human**  
**Level 1: **

**125/125 Hp**  
**125/125 Sp**  
**125/125 Mp**  
**60/60 Ki**

**HPR: 1% Every 300 Seconds (1.25)**  
**SPR: 1% Every 30 Seconds (1.25)**  
**MPR: 1% Every 60 Seconds (1.25)**  
**KIR: .5% Every 120 Seconds (0.3)**

**Stats:**

**Strength: 5**  
**Dexterity: 5**  
**Vitality: 5**  
**Intelligence: 5**  
**Wisdom: 10**  
**Luck: 5**

**Points: 0**

**The user has completed basic character creation.**

**Randomizing an athletically pleasing character model.**

**Would the user like Heterochromia? Perhaps the wolf-ears package?**

"…"

"No." I deadpan.

**Noted.**

**Initializing Insertion.**

***FLASH***

* * *

I sit up with a gasp, rapidly scanning my surroundings with a small frown.

I'm in some alleyway... apparently that wasn't all some sort of cosmic joke and I really did get reborn with 'The Gamer'.

**Skill Learned: **

**Accumulative Power: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**You may increase the power of your ki-based attacks and abilities by overcharging them, increasing the power/abilities by 50% for using twice the Ki, +100% for using 4 times the Ki, 150% for using 8 times the Ki, 200% for using 16 times the Ki, Etc~**

**Skill Learned:**

**Ki Blast: (Active) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: 50 Ki)**  
**You summon forth a singular Ki Blast that does damage equal to 50+Wis Damage. **

**Skill Learned:**

**Ki Flight: (Active) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: 100 Ki Every 10 Seconds)**  
**You can use your Ki to float and propel yourself at the slow speed of 5 Miles Per Hour, perhaps less depending on if you are carrying heavy weights.**

**Skill Learned:**

**Spirit Bomb: (Active) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: 50 Ki to begin and 5 Ki every second to maintain charging)**  
**The spirit bomb is a good-natured attack that is designed to harm creatures with an evil heart, it takes energy from nearby creatures to charge itself, but this takes time, the bare minimum time for a Spirit Bomb to charge before it deals any sort of damage is 30 Seconds.**  
**A spirit Bomb deals 500+(Wis*5) damage at 30 seconds, then gains an additional +50% damage for every 30 seconds charged thereafter, evil creatures take an additional 400% damage calculated separately from the spirit bomb's damage.**  
**The user must remain immobile to charge the spirit bomb**

**Skill Learned: **

**Kaioken (Active) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: (Str+Dex)*5)*Number called out) Ki every 10 seconds)**  
**Kaioken Multiplies your Str and Dex by the number called out (Or 1.5 for a Kaioken x1), then it treats your Wisdom as multiplied for all damaging effects, Sadly, Kaioken causes you to take 2 points of damage per second per number called out due to the damaging nature of the move, (Damage to self is Multiplied by 2 for every time the number called out is divisible by 4, (Rounding Down).**

All of my abilities rely on Ki... I can't even fly, nor use a Spirit Bomb, Kaioken is sort of worthless to me as I am right now, as I would only increase my five dexterity and strength into a wimpy seven... hell, even my basic of all basic Ki Blasts take up ALL of my energy.

**A quest has been received:**

**Where in the world am I?:**  
**You awake in a dark alleyway, no identifiable features before you... where exactly are you? What challenges should you expect to face?**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out what universe you are in: [ ]**  
**Rewards: 1000 Exp, 10000 Yen.**

'well, it's giving me Yen, so I'm clearly in an anime of some sort.'

I get up with a sigh and roll my shoulders.

I look down at my hands.

'son of a bitch... I'm a kid.'

My shoulders slump. 'ah who cares... I'll just grow up with an 'aesthetically pleasing' body.'

I walk out of the alley with a small frown, looking left then right.

"CRAB GUY!" I hear someone shout as they sprint past the alleyway.

"…"

"What?"

I shrug and begin walking in the direction he just came from.

* * *

I watch as a man in a business suit tackles a child out of the way of a large claw...

Also that kid has a chin the size of his entire head.

"Damnit kid! Get out of here!"

**A skill has been developed through a specific action:**

**Observe: (Active) [Lv: Max] Cost: None**  
**Allows you to view the stats of enemies and learn the effects of objects with just a simple glance.**

**Saitama Level 10:**

**1050/1050 Hp**  
**1050/1050 Sp**

**Str 10**  
**Dex 10**  
**Vit 10**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

I slowly look to the left to see a man... but his top half is a crab... and he is wearing nothing but underpants and has two drawn nipples on his carapace.

**Crablante Level 30**

**4875/4875 Hp**  
**2750/3250 Sp**

**Str 80**  
**Dex 40**  
**Vit 50**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

"…"

'I'm in the one punch man universe...'

**A Quest Has Been Complete:**

**Where in the world am I?:**  
**You awake in a dark alleyway, no identifiable features before you... where exactly are you? What challenges should you expect to face?**  
**Objectives:**  
**Find out what universe you are in: [x]**  
**Rewards: 1000 Exp, 10000 Yen.**

**You have Leveled Up x4**

'there is only one thing left to do...'

**A quest has been recie-**

'MINIMIZE'

The screen before me closes.

'System. Put all my new stat points into Wisdom!'

I raise my hands above my head.

**Alex Grey Level 5: **

**525/525 Hp**  
**525/525 Sp**  
**525/525 Mp**  
**260/310 Ki**

'if you can't beat em' bomb em'.'

"Heeeey!" The crab man hums. "If it isn't cold-eyes!"

"What's the big idea?! don't tell me you are going to protect that big-chinned brat?"

"Come on!" Saitama scoffs. "You're actually going to kill this kid over some harmless little prank?! Doesn't that seem kind of harsh?"

The crab man gets an absolutely disgusting grin on his face "What ever! I've killed people for a lot less! Whoever makes fun of the way I look pays the price!_ No exceptions_."

"By the way, THAT LITTLE SHIT DREW RIDICULOUS NIPPLES ON MY MANLY CHEST IN PERMANENT MARKER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS GOING TO BE TO CLEAN THAT OFF WITH CLAWS FOR HANDS?!"

He points his claw at Saitama's head. "Get in my way and I'll make sure that job interview will be your last!"

'it's ready!'

I call the blast down, only to blink as a tennis-ball sized ball of energy floats in front of my hand.

'what?'

I shake my head. 'that doesn't matter!'

Saitama begins laughing uncontrollably. "It just came to me! You look like a villain from a kid's cartoon I used to watch!"

I point my hand at the crab, my palm facing outwards, willing the orb to shoot forwards.

The orb launches forwards with a small barrel-roll as it edges closer and closer to the crab as he swings his arm downwards.

The orb crashes into the side of the crab's arm just before its attack makes it to Saitama.

***Crack-Crack-BOOM***

The crab man screams in agony as his entire arm is cleaved off, his carapace cracking under the force of the orb.

Saitama widens his eyes slightly at the shower of gore and shell pieces.

**Crablante Level 30**

**1625/4875 Hp**  
**2750/3250 Sp**

The crab snaps its head over to me and lets out a howl of fury.

'oh shit.'

Saitama suddenly leaps up, wrapping his tie around the eye of the monster as it's distracted and tugs as hard as he can as he falls down the crab man's back.

Crablante lets out another shout as his back arches, but then- ***SPURT***

It's actually raining gore as Saitama pulls out his eye, somehow tugging his internal organs with it.

"…"

**A quest has been completed.**

**Defeat Crablante:**  
**Oh... a giant crab man... neat...**  
**Kill it with fire.**  
**Objectives:**  
**Help Saitama defeat Crablante [x]**  
**Bonus Objectives: **  
**Deal more than 50% of Crablante's Health [x]**  
**Kill Crablante [-]**

**Rewards:**  
**1000 Exp, 5000 Yen**

**Bonus Rewards:**  
**5000 Exp, 20000 Yen, +5 to all stats.**

**You have leveled up x7**

**Your Hp, Sp, Mp, and Ki have been refilled.**

I let out a hum and turn around, walking off into the city.

* * *

I sit cross-legged on top of a random building as I take a moment to gather my thoughts.

'I'm in the one punch man universe, hm? Well... that sucks... I'm years before canon- three years if I remember correctly- and I have gamer powers.'

I frown. 'I have no way to Use my Sp and Mp currently, so I should try to find a way to use them. Plus, I don't have 'Id Create' like gamers normally get, so I have to rely on monsters killed or quests.'

'hrm... I should really train up my abilities... or at the very least, Kaioken'

'system, round off my Wis stat at a nice Fifty, then save the rest of the points.'

**Due to Increasing your Wis to 50, you have gained a skill:**

**Energy Regenerator: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Your Ki has its Regeneration Rate doubled, .5% to 1%, additionally, you gain an extra 50% maximum Ki, and regenerate Mp 50% faster. 1% to 1.5%**

**Through a specific action, a skill has been developed:**

**Meditation: (Active/Passive) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: None)**  
**You regenerate your Mp/Ki 100% faster while Meditating, however, when you do this, you can't move, nor be focusing on any sort of strenuous tasks, additionally, even while not meditating, your Mp and Ki regenerate 1% faster.**

'the fact that I have three years before canon... means that I have three entire years to grind up my abilities...'

I stand up. "Kaioken."

***FWOOSH***

A bright red aura springs to life around me, flickering upwards like flames, I raise my hands with a smile and do a couple quick jabs then a punch with all my weight behind it.

**Through a specific action, a skill has been developed:**

**Heavy Attack: (Active) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: 500 SP)**  
**You throw all your weight behind an attack, making it do more damage.**  
**A Heavy Attack Deals 1.5 times the damage of a normal punch**

**Alex Grey Level 12**

**1250/1250 Hp**  
**1250/1250 Sp**  
**1250/1250 Mp**  
**1050/1050 Ki**

**Strength: 10 (15)**  
**Dexterity: 10 (15)**  
**Vitality: 10**  
**Intelligence: 10**  
**Wisdom: 50 (75)**  
**Luck: 10**

I sigh and shake my head as I wait for kaioken to fade.

'this might take a while.'

* * *

I walk around the town with a bored expression, running a single hand through my short brown hair.

'ugh... where are all the monsters?'

I've been traveling around this world for about a year now... the hero association has sprung to life, and the S Class Heroes have become a thing early this month. So far, only 'Blast' and Tatsumaki seem to be in there, but I'm pretty sure Bang will be there soon.

I pass by a storefront window and gaze inside... starting back at me is a boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen with short, messy brown hair, grey colored pupils, and slightly pale skin, he wears a t-shirt that's just slightly too big for him, and some Jeans that look like they have had better days.

"MONSTER!"

"KYAAAA!"

***Croak* **"I WANT TO EAT HUMAAAANS!"

I slowly float into the air, then suddenly blast off in the direction of the sound.

**Ki Flight: (Active) [Level 47: 89.3%] (Cost: 90 Ki Every 20 Seconds)**  
**You can use your Ki to float and propel yourself at the slow speed of 42 Miles Per Hour, perhaps less depending on if you are carrying heavy weights.**

"Hold it right there... for I, A Rank Hero-"

***CRASH***

I land with a crash, right behind a large frog that had just burst from the ground, it has two horns on its head and a nose ring... sort of like a bull.

It slowly turns around with another croak.

**Fighting Bullfrog Level 40**

**9000/9000 Hp**  
**4500/4500 Sp**

**Str 100**  
**Dex 60**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 5**  
**Wis 5**  
**Luc 10**

I grin and tilt my head slightly.

**Alex Grey Level 34**

**3590/3590 Hp**  
**3590/3590 Sp**  
**3550/3550 Mp**  
**2760/2760 Ki**

**Strength: 47**  
**Dexterity: 45**  
**Vitality: 38**  
**Intelligence: 30**  
**Wisdom: 80**  
**Luck: 30**

'a little pathetic... not gonna lie...'

**Unused Stat Points: ****130**

Oh yeah, I can raise my stats through training.

"Kaioken: Times Two!"

I blur towards the beast as a raging red aura envelopes me, a new skill increasing my speed even further.

**Sprint: (Active) [Level 27: 34.2%] (Cost: 375 SP Every 20 Seconds)**  
**Increase your running speed even further by putting everything you've got into it.**  
**Increases running speed by 30%**

The frog's tongue lashes out, right for me, but I suddenly leap upwards, allowing the tongue to smash into the concrete floor, creating a small crater.

I easily clear the toad as I spin above it, firing a quick barrage of four ki blasts down at it, smirking lightly as they explode on its back.

**Fighting Bullfrog Level 40**

**7760/9000 Hp**  
**3500/4500 Sp**

As I land behind it, I leap forwards again and land a couple devastating punches on its open back, smirking wildly as I launch a final kick to gain some distance once more, using the frog as a springboard, launching a flurry of twelve Ki Blasts from my hands that smack into the beast and the area just around it.

Its tongue smashes into the ground as it once more tries to grab me, but I leap above it once more, both arms raised.

"DIE!"

I hurl my hands downward, two beams of ki shoot from my palms, quickly intertwining as they rocket for the frog below, the thickness of the new beam about that of a watermelon, the beam crashes down onto the frog's back with a loud boom, knocking up a cloud of smoke that obscures it from vision.

When the smoke clears, it reveals a lightly charred corpse.

I land on top of it with a crouch as my kaioken fades.

**You have leveled up x3**

**Your Hp, Sp, Mp, and Ki have been refilled.**

I raise off the ground slowly, then blast off into the distance

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

**Yearly Quest (Level 15)**  
**Slay 10 Disaster level [Tiger] Monsters before the year is up: [x]**

**Rewards: +20 in all stats, a Further +10 in a single stat of your choosing, 50000 Yen, +10 Levels to any skill of your choosing that is below level 50, 40000 Exp.**

**You have leveled up x3**

**Due to your Str reaching 50 you have gained a skill:**

**Iron Fist: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Your base unarmed Melee damage is now twice your level, plus, any and all melee attacks now adds an additional .5 times your strength to damage.**

**Due to your Dex reaching 50 you have gained a skill:**

**Speed Demon: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**All of your movement speeds are doubled.**

**Due to your Vit reaching 50, you have gained a skill:**

**Strong Bones: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Your Hp is increased by 50%**

**Due to your Int reaching 50, you have gained a skill:**

**Mind over Matter: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**You have an extra 50% Mp, additionally, your Psionic attacks deal an extra 10% Damage.**

**Due to your Wis reaching 100, you have gained a skill:**

**Ki Mastery: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Your Maximum Ki is increased by a further 50%, the time it takes to regenerate it is cut in half, and finally, your Ki attacks do an additional 20% damage.**

**Due to your Luc reaching 50, you have gained a skill:**

**Loaded Dice: (Passive) [Level Max]**  
**Good things always seem to happen to you.**  
**Cooldown: (Ready to be used)**

'put those extra ten points into dex'

Something I should really mention is that there is no 'Magic' here... only Psionics... and yes, I can do some.

In fact, I'm quite good at it.

**Psychic Projectile: (Active) [Level 26: 34.5%] (Cost: 350/1900 Mp)**  
**Lift a small pebble or other small object and use your mind to send it shooting towards a foe.**  
**Deals 10+(Int+100%) damage for a small pebble, alternatively, you may use 1900 Mp to launch a basket-ball sized ball of rubble that does 750+(Int+700%) damage**

**Psychic Flight: (Active) [Level 15: 43.3%} (Cost 1000 Mp Every 60 Seconds)**  
**Use your mind lift and move your body, your maximum speed is equal to 10+ half your total Int Stat**

Worse than my Ki Flight, but it helps to have options.

**Telekinetic Grasp: (Active) [Level 20: 64.7%] (Cost: 2500 Mp Per Minute)**  
**Use your mind to forcibly grasp an opponent and halt their movement.**  
**Foes you use this skill on must have more than 5+a quarter your Int, in Str in order to move at all! Those that can move, but have less than double that number have their Dex and Str lowered by 20% as they have to put effort into fighting the telekinetic forces, additionally, if they are completely grasped, you may move them how you wish.**

And finally, my last Psychic Skill.

**Telekinetic Barrier: (Active) [Level 30: 78.5%] (Cost: 550 Mp every 10 seconds)**  
**Create a barrier around yourself that blocks 500+(Int+400%) Damage before breaking.**

These would be pretty good... had I actually invested into Intelligence and it wasn't tied for my second lowest stat...

That sounds a little sad... maybe I should go to a library sometime soon.

* * *

I sit on the steps in front of a library, quietly reading a book as I hear a sudden roar.

"YARRRHARRR I AM THE MIGHTY PIRATE GOLD BEARD! BEWARE HUMANITY! ALL YER TREASURE IS MINE!"

I look up to see a... thing... step out of the River as passersbys scream in terror and sprint away.

It looks like a pirate ship, but it has a face where the figurehead should be, it has two legs below it, and has a large muscular arm on each side.

It honestly looks like some sort of Thomas the tank engine monstrosity... and is about twenty feet tall.

**A quest has been received:**

**Threat Level Demon: Gold Beard:**  
**A threat level Demon monster has appeared, and you appear to be the only strong human nearby.**

**Objectives:**  
**Survive: [ ]**

**Bonus Objectives:**  
**Buy time until a hero arrives [ ]**  
**? [ ]**  
**? [ ]**  
**? [ ]**

**Rewards: +10 to all stats, 50000 Exp.**

**Bonus Rewards: ?**

"…"

I grimace as two cannons peek out from either side of his head and shoot towards a nearby building.

I raise my hands, causing the cannonballs to freeze mid air, then with a flick they return to where they came from-

***BOOM***

The cannonballs explode on contact with the ship monster's side.

"GRAAARGH! WHO DARES?!"

**Gold Beard Level 90**  
**99475/108375 Hp**  
**10750/12750 Sp**

**Str 500**  
**Dex 290**  
**Vit 750**  
**Int 5**  
**Wis 5**  
**Luc 10**

'oh... this is bad... system, please put in enough points to bring Dex and Strength to one hundred, then put the rest into Wisdom.'

**Due to your Str reaching 100 you have gained a skill:**

**Power Attack: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Whenever you attack something, add an additional .5 your Str to the damage, additionally, all your melee attacks deal an extra 20% Damage**

**Due to your Dex reaching 100 you have gained a skill:**

**Lightning Reflexes: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Your Dex is treated as 50% higher for dodging attacks**

**Due to your Wis reaching 150 you have gained a skill:**

**Energy Master: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Your Ki is increased by 50%, you regenerate Mp twice as fast along with your Mp Regeneration Rate improving by 1%, additionally, your Ki Regeneration Rate has improved by 1%**

**Due to your Wis reaching 200 you have gained a skill:**

**Create Ki Technique: (Active/Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Passively increases the damage of all your Ki Techniques by 25%, then allows you to create a single ki technique that works as intended without having to figure out how to manipulate your Ki in order to do it.**

With a single wave I dismiss the screens

The pirate ship turns towards me, a scowl on his gaunt and pale face.

"I dare." I frown as I point towards my chest with my thumb.

"DIE LANDLUBBER!" It roars as it opens its mouth as wide as it can.

***BWEEEE***

My eyes widen as a red light shines in the back of its throat, then a second later a massive red beam is shot from it.

'alright guess we're doing this, then.'

I clap my hands together, palms glowing as I fire my own attack back, the two beams crash together, each pushing the other as a ball steadily forms.

**Alex Grey Level 40**

**6450/6450 Hp**  
**4300/4300 Sp**  
**2597/6397 Mp**  
**4475/6025 Ki**

The blasts seem equal, which is a little scary because I could probably one shot myself with my current output...

The blast begins slowly creeping towards me as the monster puts a little more oomph into his attack, his stamina ticking down another two thousand five hundred.

'I'm not going to play with this... one little fuckup and I die.'

"Kaioken times four!"

The clashing beams quickly rocket backwards, engulfing Gold Beard's entire face, I know he isn't dead, and I've only got fifteen seconds- thirteen now- so I need to make this count!

I seemingly teleport to the side of the monster, fist reared back, my fist blurs for a second as I send a punch right into the side of its knee with a fairly loud crack, three bruises quickly appearing afterwards as I teleport slightly to the back of his other knee.

His knee buckles as my hand just becomes a blur once more, forcing him into a kneeling position.

'ten seconds.'

I quickly blur around to his front that is still covered in smoke and punch him right in the chin... twice...

Then leap above him and spent the rest of my Ki shooting him with ki blasts.

The bright red aura surrounding me fades... but... he's still not dead.

**Gold Beard Level 90**  
**15700/108375 Hp**  
**5750/12750 Sp**

Close, but not dead... not by a longshot.

I land behind him just as he slowly gets to his feet, he suddenly whirls around and shoots a sweeping beam from his mouth, I barely leap over it and roll to my feet.

I raise my hands at him with a frown.

He looks a lot worse for wear, his keel is cracked, the masts and sails are completely gone, several planks are missing with blood leaking out of the holes, his eyes are bloodshot and blood seeps from around his teeth... he is missing a few now.

"I'm going to DROWN YOU!" The ship-man roars as the twin canons peek out again.

The blast is deafening as I leap out of the way, one of the cannonballs stopping abruptly and returning to the monster with another explosion, but the second crashes into where I was just standing seconds before and sends small pebbles and shards of metal into my back as it detonates on the asphalt, breaking through the telekinetic barrier I placed behind me.

"Hrk-"

I let out a light pant as blood drips down my back.

**Alex Grey Level 40**  
**3610/6450 Hp**  
**422/4300 Sp**  
**303/6397 Mp**  
**35/6025 Ki**

The ship is also breathing heavily as blood drips down his face from the most recent cannonball explosion.

"You're... out of cannonballs... aren't you." I huff, arms held limp to my side.

"I don't... need my cannons to keelhaul you." The monster states with a weak wheeze

It begins taking a slow and meandering limp forwards.

"Oh? You're approaching me when by all right you should be fleeing in terror?" I ask with a confident grin.

"I need to get closer if I want to squash you." The monster growls.

"Oh-ho! Then come as close as you like." I smirk, reference completed.

'I need to time this just right...'

He reaches twenty feet away, then suddenly lunges forwards, arm slamming downwards, but I abruptly activate sprint and dash between his legs, his hand causing a large crater where I was just a moment before.

I land two quick punches to the back of his leg that cause his flesh to ripple, then I jet to the other side of him as he whirls around, fist carving a line in the asphalt as he goes, sending shards of rubble scattering out.

'twelve seconds of sprint left'

I land two more punches on his legs before crossing back in between his legs, hopping up to land a single punch against his throat.

His interlocked fists land right in front of me causing me to stumble backwards and change tactics.

I jump into the gap in between his hands, kicking off his forearm as I leap up on top of him, where I land a trio of punches that crack the floorboards of his back.

I widen my eyes and leap off his back suddenly.

***CRACK***

His hands smash into his own back, creating a large dent in his body.

"AAAGHHH!"

In his pained haze, his eyes lock onto me, slowly drifting back to the ground, he lashes out with a backhand that slams into my stomach. "Grk-"

I am flying through the wall of a nearby building.

He lets out several low pants as he stares the hole in the wall for a moment.

A piece of rubble is shoved off my body with one hand, I have blood dripping down my forehead, several of my ribs are broken, and blood is heavily dripping down my arm from a gash on my shoulder as blood flows from the corners of my mouth.

"W-What?!" The pirate asks. "H-How are you still alive?! You landlubbers are meant to be squashed underfoot! You can't survive my attacks!"

**Alex Grey Level 40**  
**10/6450 Hp**  
**57/4300 Sp**  
**469/6397 Mp**  
**160/6025 Ki**

I raise a single hand towards him... a small ki blast flies from my hand and smashes into him as he tries to get out of the way, the creaking of wood, reaches my ears as his body splits, his movement, earlier damage, and my attack resulting in a perfect scenario.

His arm goes flying through the air, where it lands with a meaty thump twenty feet away.

His other arm falls to his side as a second blast cleaves through the few planks of wood keeping it on his body.

He falls to his knees, barely alive, then he slumps to the side with a small wheeze.

**Gold Beard Level 90**  
**332/108375 Hp**  
**250/12750 Sp**

An orb appears in front of my hand.

"Fuck you. Die." I growl as the orb grows in size.

It quickly arcs across the short distance and smashes into the monster, face first.

***BOOM***

His head explodes in a shower of gore.

**A Quest Has Been Completed:**

**Threat Level Demon: Gold Beard:**  
**A threat level Demon monster has appeared, and you appear to be the only strong human nearby.**

**Objectives:**  
**Survive: [x]**

**Bonus Objectives: **  
**Buy time until a hero arrives (1:56/2:00) [-]**  
**Do 50% or more damage to Gold Beard [x]**  
**Kill Gold Beard [x]**  
**Impress the nearing hero [?]**

**Rewards: +10 to all stats, 50000 Exp.**

**Bonus Rewards: Underdog Title, +20 to all stats, Psionic Sensing Skill, +50 in all stats, S Class In the Making Title, Request to join the hero association.**

**You have leveled up x27**

**Your Hp, Sp, Mp, and Ki have been refilled.**

**Due to your Str reaching 150 you have gained a skill:**

**Dense Strikes: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**Your punches now deal 4*your Level+2*Your STR (+ any other bonuses), then all other melee attacks gain an extra 25% Damage.**

**Due to your Dex reaching 150 you have gained a skill:**

**Flashstep: (Active) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: 1000 Sp)**  
**For a brief moment, move fast enough to seemingly teleport and leave an afterimage behind you.**  
**Number of Afterimages Left: 1**

**Due to your Vit reaching 100, you have gained a skill:**

**Durable Body: (Passive) [Level: Max] **  
**You gain 250 Damage Reduction, additionally, your Hp is increased by an extra 50%**

**Due to your Int reaching 100, you have gained a skill:**

**Mental Mastery: (Passive) [Level: Max]**  
**You have an extra 50% Mp, additionally, your Psionic attacks deal an extra 30% Damage.**

**Due to your Wis reaching 250, you have gained a skill:**

**Expansive Ki: (Passive) [Level:Max]**  
**Your Ki is now calculated as 100*your level+ 5*your Wis, additionally, your regeneration is improved by 1%**

**Due to your Luc reaching 100, you have gained a skill:**

**Critical Strike: (Passive) [Level Max]**  
**Whenever you attack something with a weapon or a Melee attack, you have a 5% chance to deal x2 damage**

**Titles unlocked: **

**Underdog: **  
**Your Str and Dex are increased by 25% when you fight something higher level than you**

**S Class In The Making:**  
**You may survive 1 lethal hit per day, Plus your Str and Dex stats are increased by 35% when you are fighting something higher level than you, and in these scenarios Wis and Int are treated as 35% higher for damage as well.**

**You have gained a skill: **

**Psionic Sensing: (Active) [Level 1: 0.0%] (Cost: 2000 Mp Every 30 Seconds)**  
**You may sense any intelligent life within 10 feet of your body.**

I let out a long sigh and turn away from the ship's body.

'with that... I've probably become more than twice as strong as I was... I could probably fight two of him now... and win... and that last wisdom perk more than doubled my Ki... so I can manage a kaioken times six or even seven easily now...'

With a small mental selection, I equip my 'S Class In The Making' title.

I glance down at my shirt with a frown, it is in tatters, the back is nearly completely gone, it is covered in my own blood, and I have multiple holes in the front.

"Hey you."

I pause mid-step.

I slowly swivel around to see a little girl... with green hair...

Floating about a foot off the ground in a black dress, arms crossed, with an unimpressed stare.

**Tatsumaki Level: ?**

"…"

"So... you're the one who killed that monster, hm?" She asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

"Mn. Not impressed." She scoffs. "How could you get wounded by something that weak."

"Well, I don't know lady, maybe it was the fact that I haven't actually fought anything stronger than a tiger level threat... but I've adapted... I've grown quite a bit stronger in the past two or so minutes of fighting a pirate ship with legs, so now I could kill him twice over before he could really do anything."

"Now, if you'll_ excuse me_... I need to go replace my shirt with something less bloody."

"Is that really how you should be talking to an S Class hero?!" She frowns.

I gain a green outline as I am lifted off the ground.

"…"

A dark blue outline surrounds me as well and I look at her with an unimpressed stare.

She blinks slowly. "You're an Esper?"

"I am... but my preferred fighting style is to punch things though, so it's probably a little weaker than it should be."

"You should use it more." She states with a huff. "Psychic powers are better than brawn."

The green glow around me disappears as she turns away. "Hmph. This was a massive waste of time."

She floats up then quickly flies off into the distance, leaving me alone, flying under my own psychic power.

I tilt my head as I also float up into the sky, then fly in the opposite direction, noticeably slower than the green blur that was Tatsumaki.

* * *

"I AM COW MAN! FOR TO LONG HAS HUMANITY HUNTED MY BOVINE BROTHERS! TODAY IS OUR REVALUTION- eh?! Why can't I move?!

I'm standing in front of him with a hand held out towards

With a blank expression I use my psychic power to twist the Minotaur's arms the wrong way around, then with a small twist, his head is now one hundred and eighty degrees.

***GRK-***

**Cow Man Level 35**

**0/6000 Hp**  
**0/4000 Sp**

**Str 60**  
**Dex 50**  
**Vit 100**  
**Int 10**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

I put my hands back in my pocket with a sigh. 'if another monster shows up, I'm going to be fucking late...'

I continue my meandering pace towards my destination... a tall building several training fields and other buildings around it.

I enter the main building and pause in front of the secretary desk. "Hi, I'm here to take the Hero entrance exam?"

She is a young woman with wavy purple hair tied in a wide ponytail with straight bangs framing her face, she looks up with sight disappointment then sighs.

"Name, please?"

"Alex Grey."

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

She looks up with a raised eyebrow but shrugs and continues filling out the form.

"Place of birth?"

"Unknown."

The woman sighs, probably realizing that she is going to have to fill out a couple forms.

A machine to her left springs to life, spitting out a single piece of paper which she hands to me. "Waiting room twenty-two."

I shrug and take the piece of paper and walk away.

* * *

I slowly blink as I look down at a folder I was given.

_"Alex Grey: Class S."_

This is surprisingly underwhelming.

Ah yes... Class S...

Rank 11.

The lowest of all Class S heroes...

Currently.

Honestly, S Class maaaay be slightly overestimating my capabilities...

Maybe.

"KYAAA MONSTER!"

**"Target Acquired."**

I am forced to lean forwards as a large sword cleaves through the spot my head was in seconds before.

I land with a crouch on a nearby lamppost with a raised eyebrow. "Who the hell are you?"

**G2 Level 80**

**38000/38000 Hp**  
**23750/23750 Sp**

**Str 300**  
**Dex 200**  
**Vit 300**  
**Int 20**  
**Wis 10**  
**Luc 10**

**"Threat Assessment Correct... Alex Grey, Class S, Confirmed." **A robotic voice drones on as civilians quickly back away.

"W-Wait, is that guy the new class S hero?! AWESOME!" A voice in the surrounding crowd shouts out.

I look down at a large suit of medieval full plate armor with a singular glowing red eye deep within its visor, on its chest is a single purple glowing gem that glints in the light, on its back is a large sheath for the sword it is currently holding.

It points the sword up at me. **"I will acquire your true combat parameters."**

I slowly blink down at it. 'this guy is... surprisingly weak...'

I glance down at the folder I am holding, then shrug as I slip my other hand in my pocket and hop off the lamppost with a sigh. "I sort of just wanted to go and get a sandwich, but if you want to die, by all means, come at me."

It blurs forwards, sword arcing down towards my neck-

***Creak***

It skids backwards suddenly with four large dents on its chest, one a lot deeper than the rest.

***Chzzz***

Sparks spew from the center most dent which actually pierces the mechanical armor and severs some of the internal components.

**Alex Grey Level 75**

**24900/24900 Hp**  
**4530/12450 Sp**  
**20625/20625 Mp**  
**24000/27000 Ki**

The steadily forming crowd cheers.

**"Co**_**mb**_**at ab**_**ili**_**ty **_**exceeds **_**predi**_**ct**_**ed va**_**lu**_**e."** The robot's voice drones out, now heavily distorted.

**G2 Level 80**

**8710/38000 Hp**  
**23750/23750 Sp**

I narrow my eyes as the centermost gem begins to increase its glow, I toss the folder up into the air.

A spark appears in front of the orb, but I am already gone.

***BWEEEE***

A massive beam shoots off into the sky as I flash step behind the robot, kicking the back of its knees while grabbing the back of its neck and pulling.

My other hand smashes into its spine as I unleash my own beam attack.

The robot's chest explodes outwards, my beam carrying a smaller robot up into the sky.

**G2 (Core) Level 60**

**12440/13000 Hp**  
**9750/9750 Sp**

I narrow my eyes, the beam piercing through the larger robot's chest quickly doubling in size, causing more metal and circuitry to spew from the robot's chest as the original hole is enlarged.

**"NOOOOoo**_**ooo**_**"**

The robotic voice dies as it is quickly reduced to nothing but small pieces scrap which rains down from the sky.

**You have leveled up x1**

**Your Hp, Sp, Mp, and Ki have been refilled.**

I hold my hand up and catch the folder which I tossed up earlier.

I scan over a couple more lines.

"Wait... I get payed _how much_ every month?!"

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**Well, here's another story for the trash bin~ this one was dropped because, like all gamer fics, it's a mess. When I first started writing this, I should have set up a rule like 'skills only improve every 25 levels' or something, because with things like Ki flight, I upgraded the speed every 2 levels, then with things like kaioken I improved it every 25, so I sort of lost track.**

**Hell, I couldn't even complete the original gamer comic because at some point it just becomes 'I spam this one attack over and over again and win' sort of removing the whole wonder of 'I can evolve skills and instantly learn them' thing...**

**I like the idea, though, so maybe one day I might go back to something like this.**

**Also, for future reference, the Ki technique he would have created would have been 'Super Psion'**

**Take that as you will.**

**Also, Terrible Trio has an extra 4-5k words or so added to it, plus a Rwby crossover as Nicodemus realizes what 'Planeshift' actually means and leaves behind his two friends so they don't try to steal his babes.**


	17. Chapter 17 A Terrarian's Adventure

**Don't Own Rwby, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

**System**

_"Tvs, Radios, and Text via book or newspaper... when those are around..."_

(Mid Chapter Authors Notes)

* * *

I wake up with a small groan, bringing my hand to my head. 'ugh... headache...'

Sunlight peeks around the edges of a flap acting as my tent's door.

I slowly get up out of my hammock with a small shake to my legs. 'Am I sick?! Damn it! How?!'

I take a couple deep breaths, the crisp air curing my raging headache somewhat.

My shoulders slump as I slowly make my way towards the tent flap. 'ah great... time for my _favorite_ part of everyday life...'

Blatant sarcasm is blatant.

I pull aside the flap and step through with a small grimace.

The camp is bustling as always, people of assorted rough clothing, torn jackets here, jeans cut off at the knees there, even my own clothing is a little rough, being just a white t-shirt that has a couple red stains on it.

Why people made white clothing, I will never know, but it fits, so I use it... can't really be picky out here... we use what we raid till we can't use it anymore... then we turn it into bandages and other things like that... maybe pass it down to the younger generation?

Ah the Branwen tribe...

Fuck you.

It appears that I've missed breakfast... my bad, I guess... luckily it seems to be nearing mid-day so lunch should suffice... you should never piss off the cooks of the camp... they're basically gods here.

Oh, gods it's nearing mid-day.

That means its nearly time for my every-day 'have Vernal kick the shit out of you for an hour under the guise of training' time... what joy~

I sigh and shake my head.

* * *

A heel smashes into my nose, causing me to bend backwards, I lash out with a sudden kick which impacts my attacker's side.

We both hop back to gain a little distance.

A woman with really short brown hair smirks.

"Well, Well, that's the first time you've hit me today... maybe I should actually start trying."

She blurs forwards, wooden sword raised.

I freeze briefly at the sudden familiarity of the move... but... we haven't used swords in at least a month, where have I-

My own sword comes up, easily deflecting the downward swing around me, her eyes widen as my offhand smashes into her cheek, she seems to be caught off guard by it, due to the fact that it sends her to the ground.

Immediately I lunge forwards and stab the practice weapon downwards.

It smacks into her stomach, but she quickly recovers and kicks me off.

She kips-up as I get to my feet, then lunges forwards, wooden blade stabbing right towards my throa-

"That's enough."

Her blade freezes an inch from my neck as my own barely presses against her stomach.

We slowly look to the side to see the woman overseeing this little fight, she has long black hair, reaching her lower back, blood red eyes, and wears a black and red kimono that turns into a short black skirt, thigh high black leggings, and has a katana at her waist. "You have improved quite a lot, runt... maybe I was right in adding you into the tribe."

I nod once. "Thank you, Chief."

She turns to look at my opponent. "Vernal... Never underestimate your opponent. I know that Azure here has a... habit... of being disappointing, you should still never underestimate him... perhaps it is his plan to be an incompetent fool... only to surprise us later with surprising technique. "

She sighs and shakes her head. "That's enough for today, go get some lunch."

The two of us nod, uttering a synchronized 'Yes Chief'

* * *

I let out a long sigh as I lay back in my hammock. 'at least now I can go to sleep... fucking fletcher... what the hell would I know about fletching arrows?! 'a good life skill' my ass, the lazy bastard just wanted to get out of work... at least if they're shit, he'll be blamed for it.'

My eyes drift shut.

***Thump***

My eyes snap open as I roughly hit the dirt.

I sit up and look around, I am in a forest, several of the trees chopped down, and before me, is a wooden fort with a glowing pillar of light that splits the sky...

I... remember now...

The forge of creation...

The shop machine...

The fact that I for some reason can use actual gods forbit Magic...

The...

Deaths?

T-the deaths?

THE DEATHS T̵H̸E̷ ̷D̸E̶A̸T̴H̶S̵ T̶̵̶H̷̸̸E̷̷̴ ̷̷̶D̵̸̴E̷̶̸A̷̸̵T̴̴̵H̵̶̴S̶̵̴ T̸̶̸̵̷̶̶H̴̷̴̸̵̸̷E̴̷̷̷̵̴̵ ̷̷̶̷̴̶̴D̴̵̴̸̷̴̴E̴̷̷̶̶̸̴A̷̷̶̸̸̵̸T̸̴̷̴̵̵̵H̸̵̶̶̷̴̸S̸̶̵̵̷̴̴ T̸̸̴̶̶̸̸̵̶̷̸̶̷̶̵H̶̴̴̷̶̴̷̸̸̵̷̸̴̷̴E̴̴̵̷̸̷̴̷̸̵̸̴̷̵̷ ̴̷̵̷̸̶̵̷̴̴̷̶̴̴̵D̸̴̸̵̵̴̶̸̸̷̸̴̵̴̵E̸̴̶̷̷̷̷̶̵̶̴̸̵̴̷A̴̷̶̷̷̶̴̸̸̸̶̵̷̸̸T̵̸̴̴̵̷̵̴̸̵̴̵̶̵̷H̴̸̷̵̵̶̶̶̶̷̶̴̵̸̷S̵̸̴̶̷̵̴̵̶̷̴̴̶̴̸

I vomit all over the grassy ground.

I let out a couple slow wheezing pants.

I-I-

For the past month... whenever I go to sleep... I am pulled here...

Monsters are real, slimes are a common enemy... at least in the day... but at night? Zombies walk the land... and gouged eyes the size of my head fly around the stary sky.

O-oh gods! It's day seven! T-that means _it_ will be showing up.

I look down at my body, revealing that I have simple wooden armor on.

My shoulder slump. It's always this way... I wake up, vomit, then go on with my life... finding out that I've died over and over and over and over and over and- weeell, let's just say it gets to me...

The most annoying part is that I forget about this place existing at all... but... some of my habits are starting to bleed over into the real world? I kicked Vernal's ass for a moment because she mimicked what those arm-wielding zombies do...

I roll my shoulders and unsheathe my sword, gazing into the brown gleaming blade.

'Copper weaponry breaks too easily' I mentally sigh as I look to the several nicks in the edge.

I've almost depleted all the copper that can be seen on the surface as well... but I'm not about to go underground again... even if the last time, admittedly was fairly useful.

I glance to a small device attached to my waist, frowning as it shows several small red dots around the centermost blue dot.

But, I'm not a fuanus, I can't see in the dark, this 'enemy radar' would be literally the only thing I have to see down there besides torches, and even then, I can only carry one torch... if it goes out, I'm literally beyond fucked... the last time I went into the depths, I found a chest, sure, but... I fell into a pit I didn't see and got impaled on a stalactite or was it... a stalagmite? I don't really give a shit if I am going to be honest... impalement isn't even such a bad way to go... if I had to place a worst, it would be drowning...

Or what _it _does to you.

Which is also technically drowning.

I shake my head with a small sigh, far too many times have I died because my foot got caught while I was searching for a dropped item underwater.

Potions, can you believe it? Or large hunks of ore... the slimes around here sometimes have stuff in them... and they float... plus, when they are killed, they drop the items...

The items don't float...

You do the math.

My shoulders slump.

I don't need to sleep here, meaning I can accomplish quite a bit... and whenever I survive twenty-four whole hours- honestly quite rare- I wake up, the sun shining brightly outside my tent.

Or if I die and wake up at like midnight... whichever comes first.

At least with the latter, when I eventually go back to sleep, I don't have to deal with this utter nonsense... it honestly has me considering just taking a sword to the neck right now...

But I continue because of one thing...

Spite.

I am going to kill that jiggly motherfucker than causes all of my problems if it is the last thing I do.

I look up into the sky, to see the sun just peeking over a mountain in the distance. 'it appears at noon, so I still have a couple hours to prepare... and luckily, yesterday me prepared all day and night.'

I slowly stand and begin running in the opposite direction of my fort home.

'let's see, need mushrooms, water, and sand... plus I'll need to check the entrance to any cave I pass by... then I need to return home quickly, luckily I've got a magic potion on hand that'll do the trick!'

The mushrooms in this world are magical, even after eating a single one, it rapidly healed a fairly large wound on my leg, and according to the forge of creation, they get several times better by just crushing them up and dumping them into a bottle of water.

***Crack***

My eyes widen as the ground falls out from beneath me.

'a-am I going to die again?!'

I dig my copper sword into the dirt wall as I slide downwards, it suddenly hangs on a rock and snaps in half.

I fall the remaining twenty feet or so and land hard on my back, sharply inhaling and leting out a wheeze.

I slowly stand.

'ugh, I landed on the fucking staff.'

I reach around and grab an honest to god magical staff made of copper with a purple gemstone as the focus and raise it slightly.

'ugh, at least its not broken.'

I stand slowly and reach into a bag at my waist and pull out a mushroom, then take a big bite out of it and let out a small sigh of relief as my aching back is slightly relieved.

I pause as I notice a glow behind me.

I slowly turn around and blink at a large staircase leading up to an altar.

"…"

I slowly ascend the steps, eventually reaching the top, my vision being drawn to a large rock with a sword stuck into it.

"What the hell... is this?" I ask as I slowly approach, almost enchanted.

My hand touches the handle, causing the blade to increase its glow massively.

***Schlick***

The blade easily frees itself from the rock and shines brightly before dimming to a warm glow.

"What?"

It's a simple sword with a silver blade, about fourteen inches long, a simple t shaped handguard that pokes out from the bladed edged by about an inch, the grip is wrapped in a red ribbon... and the pommel has a small swirl.

'hm... I guess this will replace my copper sword... I honestly don't see the point in using silver though... it seems like a waste.'

I give the blade a sing-

My arm is suddenly held out at my side.

'what?'

I swing the blade again, widening my eyes as my arm nearly moves fast enough to disappear, all that's left behind is a glowing trail of silver light.

'what the hell... is this?!'

I shake my head.

'no fucking time.'

I pull out a strange blue potion from my bag and drink it... then with a flash, I am suddenly back where I started.

I sheath the blade and begin running again.

This world is pretty strange... I got faster, stronger and more durable upon touching this weird heart thing underground, plus I have MAGIC... but I need some sort of item to act as a focus like that amethyst staff I woke up with, or that stick that shoots sparkles... strangely enough, though, no aura... that's why I have been dying so much actually... I'm stuck with a squishy body- well, slightly above average body upon touching that strange heart gem- against zombies, slimes, and giant floating eyes.

And that's only this area... I haven't finished the 'prerequisites' to go into other areas.

Yeah, I sometimes see floating boxes...

But if the world deems that I'm not to go into purple hell to the south, or red hell to the north? Then I'll accept that.

You see, the world functions on sort of a 'map'

To the north we have something called the 'Crimson' and to the south, something called the 'Corruption'… then to the west is a jungle, and to the east is a desert.

The desert seems to be where I am heading next, as when I tried to walk into it one time, I was told that all I need to do is kill 'the king slime' and I am absolutely going to fucking do that today!

**[Slime has begun falling from the sky.]**

'FUCK already?!'

***Schlorp***

A loud sound echoes out from my left, causing me to turn and glare at it.

In front of me is a simple orb of goo, green in color.

It jiggles slightly before bouncing forwards.

It lands and jiggles for a moment before leaping again.

I draw my new sword and slowly begin to approach.

***Schlorp***

It jumps once more, causing me to suddenly lunge forwards, arm blurring.

The slime has a large gash cut through its body, the blade nearly bisecting it completely... then, on the return swing...

***SPLAT***

It falls apart into a messy goo that coats the floor, inside the mass of goo are five copper coins.

I make sure not to get any on myself as that is HIGHLY flammable, then continue on.

* * *

I cross my arms and wait in an almost empty clearing, several barrels strewn across the open ground, slimes of assorted color, green, blue, yellow, Purple, and red, all claw at the bottom of the pole I am standing atop.

I am forced to occasionally shoot down at them with my magic staff, just to clear them out so they don't start stacking, but it's not very efficient considering how slow it fires... and I can only shoot it about seven times before I have to take a break... plus it kills the green slimes in two hits... and they are the weakest out of all of them... the blue slimes take four... then the red, purple, and yellow slimes take even more, growing stronger in that order.

I slash away a falling slime with a frown, tossing it down into the groups below.

Suddenly, it isn't raining slime anymore.

**[King Slime Has Awoken]**

"Oh dear... here we go."

I pull a wooden bow off my shoulder and strike a single arrow against the pole I am standing on, causing the green jelly-like substance on the tip to ignite.

***Blomp***

I turn around to see a giant orb of blue goo bounce into the clearing, its size so large that it merely landing causes pieces to splash off, turning into their very own sentient slimeballs.

Atop its head... is a crown... a gold crown with a massive red jewel in the center.

I pull the bowstring back, and shoot the flaming arrow, not at it, but at a nearby barrel.

The arrow pierces the wood, then... after a moment of nothing happening.

***BOOM***

The giant slime and, well, everything nearby, is covered in flaming gel of assorted colors, each burning brightly as the slime seemingly leans away from the fire... but it's too late... his body ignites, his own gel burning a bright blue as he jiggles in rage.

And I have killed him...

Well, not so much 'killed him' as 'doomed him to a slow and probably painful death' he is still very much alive, and much more dangerous than before... considering he is on fire and all.

At the top of my vision I see a simple bar.

**King Slime: 94.93%**

The bar is quickly ticking down, actually... about one tenth every second... that means he'll die in... a little more than fifteen minutes... that's manageable I suppose...

The ooze quickly bounces right for my totem pole, causing me to quickly leap off and leap over my moat of slimes, drawing another fire arrow as I do so.

Regular fire arrows don't ignite this fucker... he's too big and goopy, so I decided that I needed _more_ fire so I started collecting goo in barrels I build with the forge... and apparently that worked! Now I just need to survive for fifteen minutes!

It crashes into the totem pole as I land, knocking it over and igniting the slimes below who instantly melt due to the intense temperatures.

I shoot another arrow sat just by the base of my totem pole, causing another massive explosion.

Making the slime even more pissed! Hurrah!

* * *

I down a potion with a grimace as I keep running, the scabs around my scorched hand quickly falling away and revealing perfectly clean skin.

***BWEEE***

I dive forwards and roll as a floating gem shoots a trio of three beams at me, the now much smaller- but still over six feet in diameter- ball of flaming slime soaring through the spot my chest was moments before.

"WHAT'S WITH THE FLOATING JEWEL!?"

I roll to my feet and continue sprinting as the slime quickly follows.

I am forced to change direction as it quickly catches up and nearly engulfs me.

**King Slime: 6.11%**

'a minute left! I just need to survive for one more minute!'

I swing my arm behind me and shoot another purple orb that smacks into the slime, doing miniscule damage, maybe a tenth... but every bit helps.

I wince as a laser beam scorches my back, then I quickly reach into my bag to grab another potion.

I grasp a mushroom.

'I-I'm out of potions...'

Fuck.

I shove the mushroom into my mouth and reach for something else, a small orb with a pin.

'I don't have many of these, but... this is the closest I have ever been! I have to kill it!'

I pull the pin of the grenade and toss it over my shoulder.

***BOOM***

The explosion stops the slime for a moment as it has to regain control of its body which had been shoved away by the shockwave.

That actually did some real damage... nearly half a percent!

I toss another one, seeing as it is apparently very effective.

I dive forwards again as another trio of attacks go for my exposed back, wooden breastplate long since broken.

**King Slime: 1.61%**

The second grenade detonates inside it, causing it to jiggle once more.

'Come on!'

I roll away, the slime leaping up into the air, quickly falling down towards me-

It loses form just before it smashes into my body, covering me in rapidly evaporating gel fire quickly extinguishing due to the loss of fuel.

I lay there, letting out a couple long pants.

I reach into my bag and pull out another mushroom and eat it.

I slowly sit up.

**[The King Slime has been defeated!]**

**[The Desert Has Been Unlocked]**

"Joy!" I sigh.

**[The first boss has been defeated. Synchronizing worlds.]**

**[New Items have been unlocked in the Shop!]**

Sitting just in front of me is a large bag.

I tilt my head. "Hn?"

I slowly get up and walk over to it, crouching down to open it and gaze inside.

There is a saddle? Also some sort of weird gel bracer, then some sort of strange blue gun... a pair of pants and a shirt...

I slowly pull it all out.

I find a couple things at the very bottom, one: four GOLD coins, that alone easily making the pain I have just suffered through worth it, two: a bottle of blue gel with a miniature crown in it, then third a gold ring with a large ruby on it.

'what the hell is this?'

**[Observing has been unlocked.]**

**Armored Royal Gel: Accessory:**  
**Makes most Slimes Ignore you as long as you have this on your person, however, certain slimes may still attempt to kill you.**  
**Grants you a slight buff to your Defense.**

**Warding Crown Jewel: Accessory:**  
**Increases your regeneration, and if you are afflicted with a 'debuff' this regeneration is tripled and this item will grant you a moderate increase to Defense.**  
**Passively grants a slight buff to your Defense.**

'Oh this is actually AWESOME! Slimes ignore me?! Overpowered as HELL!'

**[A Perk has been unlocked!]**

**King Slime:**  
**"Only a fool could be caught by this pitiful excuse for a hunter. Unfortunately, our world has no shortage of those."**  
**+20% to your flexibility and jumping abilities.**

"OI! FUCK YOU!" I shout at the screen before me. "'FOOL' MY ASS! THAT THING BOUNCED EASILY FASTER THAN A NORMAL HUMAN COULD RUN! IT HAD A FUCKING LASER CROWN FOR GODS SAKE!"

**[Synchronization complete.]**

'what the hell does that me-'

* * *

I sit up with a gasp, rubbing my forehead.

'damn giant sli-'

Dim light filters in through the tent flap, the quiet snoring of my roommates reach my ears.

'I... remember...'

I look down at my hands. 'what the hell?!'

I flinch slightly as a new screen makes itself known.

**[You may now summon items you have collected from the other world.]**

'I... what?'

I slowly crawl out of my hammock and make my way outside.

It is early... maybe three Am... the camp is quiet, only the people patrolling the camp's wooden walls seem to be awake...

The day in the Branwen camp starts as soon as the sun rises... a couple people might get up a little before then, but most of the camp rise at about five.

I spy a fire pit nearby calmly roaring so I quietly step over and sit on a log across from the man stoking it.

"Ah, you're up early, runt." The man states. "You have a bad dream or something?"

I frown at his mocking tone. "Why the hell would I care about a dream? They're unimportant... sort of like you."

"Watch your tongue brat!" He snaps.

"Mn. Nah." I shrug.

"Oh? Where has all this confidence come from? Are you saying that you want me to kick your ass so badly that you'll cry every time you hear the name Shay D. Man."

"I mean, I already cringe whenever I hear your name, but it's so bad that I suppose I could see myself crying at it."

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**Eh, this is another thing I've written... This was originally going to be Suzutsu's power in 'the ultimate crossover' but that didn't ever get past chapter 1**

**anyways I've been lacking motivation recently and have just been in a slump, really... I have one story I sort of want to write, but I never finished the manga its main thing is based on, plus my mind's a little foggy about how the fifty or so episodes of the manga really went... **

**That, and just motivation...**

**I think I might be a little depressed, nothing seems... fun... maybe I need a break from writing in general? I've been going at this for nearly two years now... and I've improved leaps and bounds, but... maybe I need a break? Let new muses come, and ideas flow again...**

**I'll probably take a little break... re-watch that 50 episode series and read through the 500 or so chapters...**

**Then maybe brush up on touhou lore.**

**I'll still be trying to write A God's Ascension, hell, as I write this I have the next chapter half way finished with a planned fight scene that may go through the rest of it... I know WHERE I can take the story... but like I said, I just can't find the motivation to write it... so don't expect regular updates on it I guess.**

**Anyways, I guess I'll see you all later then.**

**Also, guest posting on all my current active stories asking for a yugioh/game of thrones story.**

**I have not watched, read, played, nor even heard much about (In the latter case) either of those.**

**Why the hell would you even specify Yugioh arc 5? fucking nobody keeps up to date with the fucking cartoon after the motorcycle one. it, at most, is something you had watched when nothing else was on Tv, and even then, you only watched say... one or two episodes, never the entire series.**

**Hell, how can you even write an interesting story about YUGIOH?! "uhhh I attack with blue eyes white dragon"**

***BSHEWWW PEEEW PEEWPEW PEW!***

**The hologram attacks the opponent.**

**-100 will to live points**

**I guess someone could make an interesting story about Yugioh, people make interesting stories about strange things all the time, but I'm not one of them. **

**So stop fucking spamming me. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18: Red Dragon

**I do not own Dxd, nor Rwby, I only own the Oc **

"Speech"

'Thought'

**"Powerful Entities Talking"** (Such as dragons and angry gods who are shouting)

**[Boost]: Boosted Gear Callouts**

* * *

I stare blankly up into the pale blue sky, snowy white clouds peacefully passing overhead.

'Isekai...'

I look down at my hands.

'I'm tiny... fuck.'

I slowly turn around; I am on a clifftop of some sort overlooking a massive green forest, so I should probably get away from the edge.

**'Where... what?'**

I flinch at the sudden deep voice, nearly tumbling completely off the cliff behind me.

**'Careful partner! I don't think your body would survive that fall.'**

'WHOTHEFUCKISTHAT?!'

**'Ah... I see... you don't know of the supernatural... that is a slight problem then... my name is Y Ddraig Goch, the Welsh dragon! Thousands of years ago I was sealed in an item, an item that was bound to your soul upon your birth.'**

'…'

A smile slowly appears on my face as I bring a hand up to my chest to try and calm the rapid beating.

**'And that item's name is-'**

"The Boosted Gear..." I whisper under my breath.

**'How... do you know that- wait... do you see that?'**

I stare blankly ahead as a black creature with a pale white bone mask steps from the treeline, it seems to be some kind of wolf, it stalks forwards on four legs before swapping to its hind legs.

White bone spikes protrude from its elbows and knees, its ribcage also seems to be outside of its body.

**'what the hell is that?'**

"Grimm..." I mutter to myself.

It is clear now... I have been reincarnated into Rwby with the boosted gear... hell, did I even die? I don't remember it if I did.

**'How do you get reincarnated into a Ruby- PARTNER DODGE!'**

I am snapped out of my daze as the wolf lunges for me.

I dive to the ground, the grimm barely missing me as it tears through the spot my upper torso was moments before...

And promptly falls off the cliff.

"…"

I look over the cliff to see it impaled on a tree below, it is surprisingly still alive, and is trying to free itself so it can climb back up here and kill me.

**'Partner. look. We can sort out all of our thoughts later... for now, we should probably get to someplace safe.'**

'hn. Maybe.'

I hold up my left hand. 'or I could do this.'

***SHIIIIN***

With a flash of red a large gauntlet covers my arm up to my elbow, it has a large green gem on the back of the palm, and red spikes along the sides, leading up to a single yellow spike.

**'You... summoned the whole thing... you are just a child! How did you summon the entire thing?! You should have had to go through the twice critical phase... but I suppose this explains how I can talk to you.' **

It disappears with several motes of red light.

'sooo... how many boosts do you think I could take?'

**'None? I haven't exactly seen you do much beyond duck under a lycanthrope then summon the boosted gear.'**

'ah. That's fair.'

I begin walking away from the cliff.

'soooo... Ddraig, why and how are you here?'

**'what do you mean? You were born with my sacred gear... of course I would be here.'**

'I don't think Remnant has sacred gears...'

**'Remnant?'**

'eh, I'm pretty sure that's where we are... if the soulless murder beasts are any indication... here, two gods made a mourning woman immortal so she couldn't see her dead husband, in the afterlife, then when she used said immortality to grow an army to overthrow them, they just killed everyone, got rid of magic, and blew up half the fucking moon.'

'anyways, the creatures of grimm exist still, humanity re-evolves, and the elder brother sends the immortal's husband back to the land of the living, making him immortal as well, then is all 'oh yeah, bring me and my brother back one day so we may judge humanity and see if it is worth keeping around' and granted him four powerful relics that when gathered summon the gods.'

**'…'**

**'magic... is gone?'**

'except for six people.'

**'this... isn't the world I know... you are correct... I do not come from this plane.'**

'nor do I... but it looks like we are stuck here for the time being.'

I pause as we come across a path in the forest.

I look left, then right.

'which way do I go... hrm...'

**'Right.'**

'any particular reason why?'

**'Red starts with an R... as does Right.'**

'good enough for me.' I shrug. 'right is always right.'

I turn right and begin walking.

* * *

I blink slowly as I stare at a dilapidated house, broken windows, overgrown grass, the door isn't even on its hinges anymore.

**'A house... that should be safe, right?'**

'oh no.'

**'what- oh... I see it now... how did you even sense them before me? I thought you were human.'**

I hear quiet squeaks coming from behind me as a young girl pulling a red wagon crests over the hill.

I hear the great dragon residing in my left-hand sigh. **'I would have suggested running... but you are going to try and save that girl, aren't you?'**

'girls, not girl.'

**'why is a small girl like that even out here in the first place when you have those grimm monsters running around? And- is that an even younger one in the wagon?'**

'yep.'

I stare blankly ahead with a half-lidded expression as a beowolf climbs through a broken window, a second through the open door, then a final one comes around the corner and sniffs the air.

***SHIIN***

The red gauntlet appears on my hand.

'welp... let's shee how many boosts I can handle, eh?'

**[BOOST!]**

If the grimm didn't notice me before, the red gauntlet on my hand loudly shouting 'boost' probably got their attention.

They as a group rush forwards as I raise the boosted gear.

**'You do realize you are boosting your child body, correct? You are at most on par with a regular human adult... probably less.'**

'I am well aware.'

"KYAAAA!" I hear a voice shout behind me.

'That won't stop me from trying!'

Thirty feet... twenty feet... ten feet.

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

I step forwards.

**[BOOST!]**

**[EXPLOSION!]**

With a burst of speed, I slip just under the first grimm's armpit, slashing my gauntlet's sharp fingers along its side.

One of its ribs is sent flying with a sickening crunch as I widen my eyes, I quickly swing my hand downward towards the second beowolf running on all four legs.

**[RESET!]**

'shit.'

**'RUN PARTNER'**

My fingers stab into the throat of the second beowolf, and with a flick, I tear them out.

I raise my arms and wince as block a slash from the final beowolf, my feet leave the ground as I hear a small crack in my arm, a wave of pain washing over my limb as I feel slightly nauseous.

**'Your arm was broken.'**

My back collides roughly with the forest floor, skipping once as I slide to a halt just in front of a tree, my body wracked with pain as the boosted gear forcibly un-summons.

'o-oh right... four-year-old body... n-not very durable.'

**'Well... I suppose you've had a good run, partner... this was all just bad luck, really... even if you sacrificed your entire body, I don't see you surviving this...'**

I flinch as a gunshot rings out, the closest beowolf's head violently exploding, the movement causing another wave of pain to course through my body.

**'…'**

**'well, that was unexpected... maybe you have good luck after all.'**

'd-dizzy...'

**'it's fine, partner, you can go ahead and pass out. None of your organs are damaged, you aren't concussed, and it appears that help has arrived... you did surprisingly well all things considered, I fairly certain you even killed one.'**

'…'

"Kid! Shit! Are you alright?!"

"Kid!"

"…"

"Damnit."

* * *

I slowly sit up, wincing as a dull throb makes its way through my left arm.

**'Oh. You're awake...'**

"Mn? Who- oh. Right."

My shoulders slump.

'it wasn't a dream apparently...'

**'Seems that way.'**

'Soooo, Ddraig, anything interesting happen after I passed out?'

**'that drunk did... something... your soul seems to be stronger now.'**

'he unlocked my aura, hm?'

**'Aura?'**

'A power that uses the soul to enhance strength, speed and senses, then create a barrier around your body to protect from what would normally be lethal wounds. Plus everyone gets a semblance, a special ability that's unique to them or their family... it can range from simple things like dulling your own emotions, to absolutely fucking stupid things like stealing semblances... or that one hereditary semblance that lets you manipulate time, summon grimm, walk on air, shoot ice, hold things in place- I could really go on, but hey... how do you think aura will affect the boosted gear?'

**'Aura... hrm... it has potential... I can see it... it can boost your physical capabilities, yes? Some of my partners in the past wielded Touki to great effect, I assume this will be similar.'**

'Grand. Will my body break from using both at the same time?'

**'it shouldn't... Touki didn't... it also doesn't have the pesky little flaw that you need to either train your body to its peak or know senjutsu. In fact, I could potentially teach it to all of my future wielders... this looks like another point for Y Ddraig Goch!'**

'hrm... yeah, I suppose it might put your host above that white asshole's depending on semblance.'

**'Alright. How do you know this? You know things, boy... things you really shouldn't. You also act considerably older than you are.'**

'The term is 'Isekai'. I have been killed and reborn in to something that was nothing more than fiction in my old life... with a power from another piece of fiction from my old life...'

**'Wh-'**

'Of course, I never really watched more than one season of Dxd, considering it was literally just porn with plot, but I've read quite a bit about it, and that was enough to find out about balance breakers, the boosted gear gift, the fact that Albion had a wielder who was literally a relative to THE Satan, somehow winning the lottery and getting a wielder who can use Juggernaut Drive without going insane due to his demonic power or whatever- as I said, never really got that far- while you were stuck with a human pervert with an obsession for tits, got killed and reincarnated as a devil pawn, and somehow got powerups from touching his master's breasts... look, your partner was a fucking dumbass, gonna be real... speaking of which, are you Pre-Issei DDraig, or after Issei?'

**'…'**

'DDraig?'

**'Did he at least defeat the white one?'**

'Ah... so pre-issei... nah. They became buddy-buddy I'm pretty sure... though he did have a moment where he stole Albion's power through an asspull and made the 'dividing gear' which nearly killed him... that was pretty neat.'

**'HE STOLE ALBION'S POWER?! Is... that even possible?!'**

'I mean, you said something along the lines of 'most devils live almost forever, but you won't be one of them, so I'm pretty sure it had a cost... plus he absorbed the holy anti-dragon sword Ascalon shortly beforehand as well.'

**'he... does not sound as bad-'**

'he had a power to read attacks based on the jiggle on an enemy's tits.'

**'…'**

**'well, that is an advantage... as long as he didn't tell everyone about it-'**

'he had the power to tear off a woman's clothes with just a touch and shouted about getting a harem even when he was human.'

**'…'**

'yeah, if and when I die, and you possibly get put in him again... please smack his shit for me at least once. In exchange I'll try to learn the ins and outs of Aura so you can pass it on to future wielders.'

I hear the mountainous dragon let out a sigh. **'let's say I believe that 'otherworldly entertainment' thing... what now?'**

'eh, get as strong as possible... kill the two gods who made this place maybe? I mean, you are a sacred gear that can kill gods after all.'

'oooh... what if I absorb the power of the four relics they left behind... that might be something else you can pass down to your next wielders... and while I have no idea what three of them do, one lets you ask three questions every one hundred years with one hundred percent accuracy... but then I won't be able to summon the gods. Hrm... decisions, decisions.'

**'I meant goals in the near future.'**

'huh... probably get out of bed, walk down stairs, then get noticed by the people who saved me.'

**'that drunkard gave you to a woman... the mother of one of those two children you saved.'**

'w- wait... silver eyes, black hair, red tips?'

**'Yes... her hair is a nice color indeed...'**

'S-She should be dead at this point in the story! What about her husband?! Blonde, blue eyes, tattoo on his arm?'

**'I didn't see anyone who looked like that...'**

'did... I get put in a universe where Summer survived and Taiyang died?!'

**'I take it that this is quite different than what you saw.'**

'YES! I have no idea what sort of ramifications this will have! Will the protagonists even want to be huntresses anymore?! Will the bad guy succeed completely in her goals for the fall maiden's magic on her first try?!'

**'look... partner... your very existence in this world... has changed it irreversibly... you never existed here... **_**I **_**never existed here... the mere fact that we do is proof that this world is different than the one you saw. There's no point in planning for what originally happened... we can only walk forwards blindly and take this on the chin. I may not know a lot about this world, hell, even discounting the future you saw, you still probably have a lot more generic information than me, but I will be here to help you when you need it... let's bite the proverbial bullet and get up, walk down those steps, and meet the people who have been taking care of you for the past two days.'**

I let out a sigh. 'Thanks, Ddraig... but not all of my knowledge may be worthless... there are still characters I want to meet and potentially change for the better.'

**'and potentially court, correct?'**

'…'

**'you do realize I can read your thoughts correct?'**

'…'

'no comment.'

**'You gave this 'Issei' character your grievances, yet are perhaps just as perverted as he is... or was... or is going to be... this 'Future Vision' stuff is bullshit, Partner.'**

'Alright. First off, I'm not going to develop a power purely for stripping girls. Second, I'm not going to just shout about harems, jerking off, or watching porn in public like he did... those are personal thoughts... that every guy probably has. Third: I'm probably not going to use my new power to peep on changing girls. Don't compare me to that jackass.'

**''Probably not' he says.'**

'hey, I can't talk for future me... it just depends on how hard puberty hits me.'

**'You should stop stalling.'**

I let out a low mutter. "I mean, yeah, but I'm not sure how badly walking is going to hurt me... ah well, let's get this over with."

I let out a sharp breath as I swing my legs over the side of the bed and slowly get up.

**'See? Was that so bad?'**

'Nope. But I'm dreading those stairs.'

I slowly limp to the door and open it with a quiet creak and look outside.

'Should I really go out there? I mean... wouldn't it be more polite to just wait for someone to come to me?'

**'Brat. Go.'**

'fine, fine... jeez.'

I open the door and slowly walk out, looking left and right.

I hear a dull murmur from downstairs, the quiet hum of a tv as it plays mutedly... just background noise, really.

'hey Ddraig...'

**'Yes, Partner?'**

'what exactly do I look like?'

**'Black hair, red eyes, slightly fanged teeth.'**

'hn. Alright.'

I eventually make it to the stairs, pausing briefly as I look down them, they go down briefly before hitting a wall and turning... the Tv is below me, possibly slightly to the right of where I am facing.

'I wonder how they'll look at me... will they think I'm weird?'

**'Go. Walk down the fucking stairs what happened to the brat who wanted to kill gods?!'**

'he realized that he still has social anxiety.'

**'Walk. Down. The Stairs.'**

I slowly take a step forward.

***Creeeeeak***

"…"

I take another step forward.

***Creaaak***

"…"

Luckily, I'm down far enough that I can peer around the corner.

"W-What are you doing out of bed?!" A voice exclaims from behind me.

My flinch carries me nearly an inch off the ground.

I whirl around and bring an arm to my chest with a small wince.

"You're still hurt, aren't you!"

Standing towering above me, is a woman, towering above me at the height of around five feet or so.

She has deep red hair, turning into a lighter red at the tips, silver eyes, and pale skin, she wears a black sundress and has some of her hair pulled into a small bun behind her head while leaving the rest to flow to her shoulders.

"U-Uh." I begin.

"Shush! You better get back to bed, mister!" I get cut off.

"I'm not... hurt." I whisper to myself.

She kneels down in front of me... an action requiring a considerable amount of dexterity considering we are currently on stairs.

"Hey..." She whispers in a quiet voice. "Don't lie to me, alright... I can tell you're still hurt... I just want you to get better, alright?"

"What's your name?"

"U-Uh... Lapis?" I answer.

"Well, come on Lapis..." She reaches down and gently picks me up, smiling briefly at me and rubbing the back of my head with a hand.

"…"

She steps back into the room I just left and sets me down on the bed.

"Now, you wait right there... I'll be right back."

She leaves and closes the door behind her with a quiet click.

'well... that was a thing...'

**'I'd say that went rather well.'**

After a couple seconds I realize she isn't immediately coming back, so I decide to move onto the innerworkings of my 'GODLY POWAH'

'So, how does the boosted gear actually work? Does it boost strength and speed only?'

**'and magic power.'**

'Can I use it to boost other things? Like, I know I'll eventually unlock 'transfer', so like can I transfer the boosts to my mind to make me smarter? Could I transfer the boosts to immaterial things like my luck? Could I boost my Aura further, or hell, completely recharge by doubling my current aura percentage? Can I boost my healing rate?'

**'…'**

'Ddraig?'

**'Many of my partners don't try to experiment with boosts... they see Strength, Durability, Speed, and Magic Potential, and leave it at that... a couple have boosted their senses before, and it worked somewhat, but maybe don't try to boost things critical for your survival... as for luck and healing? I'm not sure if that would even work... then for the aura thing, I've never come across it before, so I know really nothing about it.'**

'Well, aura apparently allows me to heal faster, so if I transfer boosts to it do you think it'd increase the healing as well?'

**'Maybe? As I said, I know nothing about this 'Aura' ability.'**

'that's fair.'

I cover my mouth as I yawn, slumping back against the pillows behind me.

I glance around the room, it is pale blue, a small bedside table to my left, and a window with closed darker blue curtains to my right.

I stare up at the ceiling, it's the same color as the walls.

I lean to the side and look to the floor, noticing that the wooden floor is a black color, a pale white circular rug sitting just beyond, slightly extending below the bed.

I tap my fingers nervously on the bedsheets below me as I look to the front, seeing a simple dresser and drawers, a door in the corner of the room leading to what I assume to be a closet or bathroom.

'This room... is really blue...'

**'Sort of a pain to the eyes, hn?'**

'You don't even have eyes.'

**'Low blow, Partner.'**

'I call it like I see it.'

**'I hope you don't speak your mind and flirt with the recently widowed woman, then.'**

'…'

**'I'm in your head, remember... plus, I call it like I see it.'**

'ohoho I think we are going to be good friends you big red bastard.'

**'Sure, you can take a joke at least. Some partners are always serious and it gets annoying... banter is nice.'**

I stare blankly at the door for about a minute.

'So... when do you think Summer is coming back?'

**'The woman's name is Summer?'**

'Yep.'

**'I see.'**

We sit in silence for another couple of moments.

"…"

"…"

"…"

'So... Balance Breakers... how do I get it?'

**'Emotion.'**

'ah. You think I could get a partial balance breaker where I turn the one gauntlet into two? It would boost twice every ten seconds, and I could call it the 'double boost'. Hell, you could maybe even turn it into a thing like the boosted gear gift... make it a 'third liberation' or something.'

**'Potentially... it may work, I just hope you don't lose this creativity... creativity is a mighty force with a sacred gear.'**

I scoot across the bed and pull the curtains back, gazing out the window, looking to trees of assorted colors... reds, oranges, yellows, brown, even a couple green dotted throughout the canopy... or I would be if it wasn't night... all I can see are whitish-grey, grey, darker grey, black, lighter grey.

I look back to the door after about a minute.

'sooo... do you think I could handle three Boosts now?'

**'Potentially.'**

'I see. Also, what does 'Explosion' even do? Boost makes me feel a real difference, but explosion? The series said something about 'unleashing the stored power within the boosted gear, but does it really? Does the boosted gear actually store power? It doesn't seem like it... I was definitely faster and stronger before it called out 'Explosion' so what's the deal?'

**'Explosion is different than 'Boost', it lets you tap into a fraction of the power stored within the gauntlet by hundreds of users before you... the higher you can boost before you reach your limit, the more power is revealed... it is mainly used as a warning to tell you that you've reached your limit before giving you a small incremental increase of power, much less than a boost, mind you, to push you past your limit.'**

'interesting... how much would you say the increase is?'

**'Five percent... or less... potentially game changing, at higher levels of boost, you have the potential of adding even several times your base power to yourself again.'**

'Theoretically, couldn't I reach a 'cap' to the power Explosion gives me?'

**'Potentially... though I seriously doubt you could make it that far, partner.'**

'ouch.'

**'I am just stating facts... I doubt that I, even in my prime, could bring out all the stored power gathered over thousands of years... and you are Human... even if you master Aura... and figure out how to use Touki, I seriously doubt that would put you on par with myself... base-power wise, at least... you may potentially surpass my own base power with only a few boosts if Aura is compatible with Touki. I honestly wonder how the two powers will affect each other... and if it kills you... well, at least I know to tell my future partners not to do it.'**

'Ouch. You seriously don't care about me, Partner?'

**'To be fair, we have only been in each other's presence for nearly three days... and most of that was spent with you unconscious. Admittedly, if you get to a point where you **_**can**_** use both... it will most likely be several years in the future... and by that point, I may be more attached, but humans don't live that long, partner... it's like how humans keep pets knowing they will die much sooner than they will, they force themselves through the pain in exchange for many more 'good' memories to remember them by.'**

**'And I prefer to keep my hosts separate... only two have gained the right of staying in my memories from host to host- well... actually it's three now I suppose... Aura alone has made you worth remembering... Even if you haven't done much yet, I suppose I'll just have to wait and see if you do anything else worth remembering.'**

I flinch at the click of the door.

Summer enters the room again. "Hey, hey, calm down, it's just me..."

In her hands is a little tray with four folding legs extending off the bottom corners. "I-I thought you'd be hungry, after all, you haven't eaten in two days... so I fixed you some soup."

"Okay?"

She sets the tray down with a smile and sits on the foot of the bed.

I stare at her for a good ten seconds before she begins to speak. "You should really eat before it gets cold."

"…"

I slowly reach out with my right hand, clumsily grabbing the spoon.

I tilt my head down at the bowl of soup. 'chicken noodle, hm?'

"So..." Summer quietly begins. "What... were you doing out in the forest all alone, Lapis?"

'Uhhhh...'

**'Feign ignorance.'**

"I dunno..."

The woman frowns. "You really don't know?"

"Nope." I shake my head.

'Honestly the truth.'

She frowns slightly.

***This is where I stopped writing***

* * *

**This was something that has been locked in the vaults for a while, pretty sure there was a gamer fic where some dude had divine dividing, but I'm pretty sure it got deleted ages ago.**

**Anyways, here take this. **


End file.
